Raven's Wing
by monkeyCsaw
Summary: My name is Raven. I was a human. Now, I'm being given a second chance at life. Just not in the way you would expect. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Welcome! All right, if you don't know me, this is Monkey! I've got another story, so go check that one out too if you like this one! And just so you know, I'm a sucker for reviews! *hint hint* Hope you love this story!**

* * *

><p>The night was serene. No other words could quite describe it. The forest was green and lush, filled with the promise of peace and comfort. In the thick undergrowth, the small scuffles of prey could be heard. The sky was clear, the moon full and bright. The stars gleamed brilliantly. In a small, moonlit clearing, a small she-cat sat demurely by a clear pool of water. The she-cat's gray fur lay smoothly, and her tail was curled around her white paws. Her deep blue eyes gleamed with wisdom, and her ears were pricked as she waited patiently. One by one, cats slipped from the shadows to join her beside the pool, the whispers of their paws barely heard. Their pelts were filled with stars, and their paws barely touched the ground. The she-cat gazed around calmly.<p>

"Are we all gathered?" Her voice was like leaves in the wind, soft and gentle, yet filled with power.

"We are," a black tom replied, his tail flicking uneasily.

"Then let us begin this meeting," the gray she-cat mewed without hesitation.

"Are we sure she is the one?" a brown tabby tom called out from where he sat. The gray she-cat nodded her head to him.

"Positive, Mudpelt. There can be no mistaking it," she answered. Mudpelt dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"She is so young," fretted an elderly white she-cat. Her amber eyes gleamed with worry.

"She may be young, but she is strong," the gray she-cat replied, fur unruffled. A murmur rippled through the crowd as the black tom stood.

"I do not doubt your wisdom, Streampelt. Yet, this is a little far-fetched, don't you think? How can we be sure she won't run away? That she will actually stay and save them?" he called out, green eyes glittering with doubt. The gray she-cat gazed at him, eyes untroubled.

"_A raven's wing shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself."_ As Streampelt said this, her blue eyes glowed and the stars at her paws gleamed brighter.

"She will save them," she meowed, voice normal again. "And I will watch over her, Crowpelt, to make sure she does not stray from her destiny." With that, she vanished.

All the cats rose as one soundlessly, and slipped back to where they had come from. In moments, the clearing was deserted, and the pool unchanged. A soft breeze blew a lone leaf fluttering into the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, REVIEW! please? I made the prologue a little vague, just to confuse you guys :) next chapter will be up soon, promise!<strong>

~**Au revoir, Monkey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter! It's another short one, and may be a bit confusing, but the next chapter will clear some stuff up, as well as present some new questions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Raven sat in her room, finishing her makeup. Her father was yelling for her to hurry up. Raven sighed. _Happy birthday, Raven. Hope your next fifteen years aren't as bad_, she thought sarcastically to herself. "I'm coming!" she finally screamed back. Raven gazed at herself in the mirror. Her jet black hair was down, falling past her shoulders. Her deep green eyes looked back at her uncertainly. She was average height, with tan skin. Taking one last look at herself, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

Her mother was already in the car, talking on the phone as usual. Her father was standing by the door, fists on his hips in a girly pose.

"What took you so long?" he demanded the second he saw his only daughter. Raven only rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I can't fix myself up in five minutes, Dad," she replied, breezing past her father to the car. Raven watched as her father, cursing, fumbled to lock the front door. Her mother was talking to yet another of her many clients, paying no attention to anything but herself. Rain began to pound the windshield as her father got into the car finally.

"All right. We are going to dinner, that's the plan, got it everyone?" he said, starting the car. Raven just nodded, and her mother continued talking.

Raven knew this was just going to be like all her other birthday dinners. An awkward hour spent at a nice restaurant with her father talking about stocks and her mother's phone beeping constantly. Then, on the way home, her mom and dad would yell, first at her, than each other for whatever fault they could find. They would get home, doors would slam, and Raven would retreat to her room, as always. She barely kept back a sigh.

Today was her fifteenth birthday, and her mother had hugged her and slipped her a twenty dollar bill before rushing out the door for a meeting. Her father had looked confused when she had reminded him, then had fumbled to give her another twenty dollars before shutting himself up in his office. At school, everyone left her alone, as usual. At home, she had no siblings to celebrate with.

To Raven, this was just a reminder that another year had gone by without…her. Without her other half. Without…Before she could finish the thought, they were there.

As Raven had predicted, they spent an hour in a too quiet restaurant at a too big table in a too empty silence. Oh, and the rain fell harder. As they were walking out, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance.

On the drive home, her parents yelled and shouted at each other, each blaming the other for various things. At a stoplight, Raven gazed out of the window forlornly. Because she was looking out the window, she saw everything.

She saw the silver car swerving precariously on the slick road. It sped past the red light and swerved into the wrong lane. Their lane. She saw it hit their car just as her mother screamed and her father slammed his horn. She remembered herself flying in empty space, and hitting something hard.

She could faintly recall bright lights and the words, "Drunk driver…looks bad…emergency room…mother fine…father in critical condition…head wound…accident…" She remembered seeing the blurred images of people rushing about her, and machines beeping frantically. She recalled feeling herself fall asleep, and machines beeping uncontrollably. People's voices rose around her as her eyes closed. Strangely, the pain in her head began to fade as she fell into darkness. The last coherent thought she could remember was, "I wish my life would change".

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you dim wits who are wondering, "What happened to her?", she died. Please Review! <strong>

~**Au revoir, Monkey!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lemme tell you guys, this is an amazingly longggg chapter! All right, review answers!**

**Dawneyes luvs L Lawliet: Here is your update! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Miryam Lea: yes, poor Raven. I felt a little bad for killing her, but it made the whole story a bit more interesting, ya' know? I am truly a cruel, cruel creature ;)**

**The Love of a Raven: I hope your finger gets better! I also love the name Raven, and I think this name really suits her, right?**

** Now, enough chit chat, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Raven woke up surrounded by trees. She sat up quickly, blinking her eyes, feeling disoriented. _Where in the name of sweet Christmas am I, _she wondered. Looking around, she realized she was in a small clearing. Beside her, there was a small pool of water, reflecting the stars. Idly, she noted the stars seemed brighter than usual. Raven gazed around. Suddenly a thought struck her. _Am I dead?_

Raven closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Her dinner, the drive home, the silver car, her mother screaming, tires screeching, flying, lights…she shook her head. Her thoughts felt muddled and slow.

"Strange, isn't it, how hard it is to remember?" Raven spun around to see…a cat. A cat. The cat sat down, wrapping its tail around its white paws. Its blue eyes shone with amusement.

"How confused you must be, poor dear. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Streampelt," the cat mewed. Raven's mouth fell open. She could understand the cat. Was she going nuts? She was talking to a cat! Maybe it was an angel in disguise?

"Hello. My name is Raven. Am I dead?" she asked, hesitantly, half expecting the cat to run away.

"I know your name dear, everyone here does. As for your death, in the human sense, yes your dead. However, in our view, you are in a in-between state," Streampelt meowed, eyes glowing softly. Raven just looked at her, confused.

"It's very complicated, too complicated to explain. Simply put, the human part of you is dead. I am here to make the transformation a bit easier," the cat stated, no impatience in her tone. Raven sat back down.

"What transformation?" she asked warily.

"The transformation that will begin a new life," Streampelt mewed softly. Raven felt her eyes widen. Suddenly, a head splitting pain throbbed though her body. Raven opened her mouth in a soundless scream of agony.

"We are giving you a second chance, Raven. Use it well," Streampelt's voice seemed to echo all around her. Raven found herself incapable to respond. Words could not describe the pain. The world began to spin. The last thing Raven saw was the gentle night sky, with the bright, bright stars. Streampelt's words echoed in her mind. "Use it well". The world went black.

* * *

><p>Raven blinked her eyes open. Trying to move, she groaned as her body ached. Once again, she was surrounded by trees. <em>If I faint one more time<em>, she muttered in her mind. Raven raised her head, slowly and gently. Why did everything seem bigger? What were all these smells? What was that sound? A million different questions flew around in her head. Moaning, she sat up. Suddenly, something felt…different. Raven froze. Hardly daring to breath, she looked down at her arms.

She had no arms. No, she had paws. Paws. As in, cat paws. As in, she was a cat. Gasping, she whipped her head around, ignoring the pain. She had a cat body. And a-no way- tail. She had a tail. "As if my life needed to get even more confusing," she muttered under her breath. Was she hallucinating? What had that cat said again? Something about a second chance at life? What the flip was going on?

Raven took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. First thing first. She looked down. She was a cat. A flipping cat. Getting up, she tried to walk. It took her a few falls, and a few mouthfuls of dirt before she got it. Slowly, as her bones still ached, she walked- no, _padded_ to a puddle. She gazed at her reflection.

She was no longer human. She was a cat. A slender, jet-black she-cat. Her fur, indeed, was blacker than the darkest night. Except for one front paw, which was tipped with pure white. Her eyes were a deep, piercing green. She could tell she was young, barely older than a kitten. Raven flicked her ears and gazed around.

Suddenly, she realized she could smell and hear things she had never before thought existed. She could hear bird's wings flapping, the rustle of the leaves, the sounds of mice in the bushes. Suddenly, she froze. No way. Could it be- no. Just, no. The smell of a mouse could not be delicious. She was, in no universe, going to eat a raw mouse.

But she couldn't help herself. It just smelled so _good_. And she was just _so_ hungry. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pounced on it and taken her first bite. It was _delicious_. And Raven was revolted. Nonetheless, she finished it, her stomach screaming at her. Then, without even knowing what she was doing, she started to clean herself.

After she was finished, she sat there, at a loss. _I'm a human-turned-into-a-cat, in a strange forest, I don't know where to go, I'm thirsty, I'm scared, what is that sound? _Raven's ears flicked towards the sound.

Paw steps? She wondered, not sure really. A new scent hit her nose. On a whim, she opened her mouth, and suddenly the smell was a whole lot clearer. It was a…cat. No, a few cats. Two males, and one girl. She narrowed her eyes as her claws slid out. She had no idea how to defend herself in her cat form, but she was determined.

Like shadows, they slipped from the bushes, surrounding her. One of the males, obviously the leader, came up and sniffed her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was a large, gray tabby with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" he meowed, his voice a low rumble. Raven raised her head, defiance flashing in her green eyes.

"My name is Raven. Who are you?" she mewed, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. The only girl, a slender cream she-cat with white paws and gold eyes padded up beside the male and sat down.

"My name is Fernstep and this is Stonepelt," she mewed, flicking her companion with her tail. The other tom, only a little older than Raven, came up beside her. He was gray, with black tabby stripes and a light gray chest. His eyes were a pale green. "This is my apprentice, Darkpaw," Fernstep continued. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at Raven, who glared back. She sat down too, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I'm lost. Or, I think I am. Truth is, I don't have a home. I don't know what happened to my parents, I don't know what to do, where to go, oh great stars above, I'm so thirsty and tired-"Raven stopped herself, realizing she appeared weak. Stonepelt looked at her, measuring her with his dark gaze.

"We will take you to our leader, Leafstar. She will decide," he finally meowed, and with that, he turned around and walked into the trees. Raven got up and followed him, Fernstep padding noiselessly beside her. Darkpaw remained at the back, keeping an eyes on Raven.

The journey was long and difficult. These cats seemed to have an inborn sense as to where all the roots and rocks and thorns were. Raven had only been a cat for half an hour! She lost count of the many times she stumbled over a tree root, stubbed her toe- no paw- on a rock, and stepped on a thorn. Through it all, Fernstep pressed on beside her, encouraging her with her warm gaze. Raven decided she liked Fernstep. Finally, Stonepelt called for a halt.

Looking around, Raven saw that they had stopped above a large clearing. At first, she couldn't see how they got in, before she saw a tunnel made of some prickly stuff. _Gorse_. The word slid into her mind. Raven looked around warily. _Streampelt…_

_I am here little one. Trust these cats. They will not harm you, I promise._ Raven glanced at Fernstep and Darkpaw to see if they had heard.

_Only you can hear me, dear one_, Streampelt mewed, amused. Raven nodded, then turned her attention to Stonepelt, who had started to pad through the tunnel.

Once through the tunnel, Raven gasped before she could stop herself. They were in a huge clearing, surrounded by thorns and ferns. Kittens tumbled around while she-cats watched them lovingly as they mewed to each other. Cats were everywhere. Laying in the sun, eating mice and other various creatures, meowing to each other, cleaning, everything. Raven gazed around with wide eyes. Stonepelt looked at her, amused.

"This is our camp. We belong to ThunderClan. Come, I will take you to Leafstar," he meowed before padding away. Raven followed him numbly, Fernstep at her side. Stonepelt stopped at what looked like a sort of den covered by hanging lichen.

"Leafstar, may I speak with you out here for a moment?" Stonepelt called. The lichen parted to reveal a magnificent she-cat.

Leafstar was tall and sleek , with long silver fur and a white-tipped tail. Her eyes were a piercing green that seemed to gaze into Raven's soul. She carried herself with pride and strength, expecting respect. She gazed down at Raven, who forced herself to hold her head high.

"What is this, Stonepelt?" she mewed. Her voice was soft, yet held power in it. Stonepelt dipped his head.

"A loner we found towards the ShadowClan border. She says she doesn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't just leave her," he meowed in his deep voice. Leafstar nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. She seems young, around six moons," she mewed, never breaking her gaze from Raven. _Six moons?_ Raven wondered.

_I believe your term is months_. Again, Streampelt's words were amused. Raven nodded. It made sense. Then again, what part of this made any sense? She was a cat, a dead cat was in her head, and she had no idea what the living cats were talking about. She glanced at Fernstep, who kept her eyes on Leafstar. Leafstar turned to Raven, speaking to her now.

"What is your name, and where do you come from?" she asked gently, bowing her head so they were eye level. Raven gulped, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I'm Raven. And, I'm not sure. I don't have a home, I don't know what happened to my parents, I'm so confused, I'm thirsty and-and…" Raven trailed off. She took a deep breath, and straightened herself up.

"I don't have a home, and I think my parents are dead," she repeated in a calmer voice. Leafstar nodded, eyes gleaming in approval.

"Stonepelt?" she asked, looking at the gray tabby questioningly. He nodded. "Good, that's settled. I will announce her to the clan," and with those words, Leafstar bounded on top of a huge boulder. Raven looked at Fernstep, confused, as Leafstar let out a caterwaul. Like shadows, cats slipped from their corners and padded towards the center of the clearing. Raven was relieved to see at least one familiar pelt, which was Darkpaw. He settled himself behind a snow-white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered to witness an apprentice ceremony. Stonepelt, Fernstep, and Darkpaw found a young loner on the edge of your territory. She is alone, and has no home, and I have deemed her worthy of joining our clan," Leafstar yowled. At her words, cats began to protest.

"She has no clan blood! She'll murder us in our sleep! How do we know she won't run away at the first cold wind?" one particularly loud tabby complained. Raven glared at him. He was a dark tabby with dark blue eyes, his fur ruffled and his eyes focused on Leafstar.

Raven bared her teeth, her temper flaring. How dare he even suggest she murder them? He didn't know her! At that, her choice was settled. She crouched low, and pinpointed his spot. A growl rose from deep in her chest. She didn't know the first thing about fighting, especially in a cat body, but she was going to try. Letting out a vicious yowl, she flung herself at him.

The tabby was completely caught off guard. Raven dug her claws into his fur and let out another growl.

"How dare you? I'll show you tough!" she screeched, latching onto one of his ears with her teeth. The tabby growled, rolling onto his back. Raven jumped off, landing with a neatness that surprised even herself. Lashing his tail, the tabby snapped at her.

"Weak little kit! I'll show you how a true warrior fights!" he spat, lashing out at her.

Ducking, Raven flung herself at him, hitting him squarely in the chest with her head. With a loud _oof_, he flew through the air, landing with a satisfactory thud on the other end of the clearing. Raven sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws demurely. Raising a slender black paw, she cleaned her fur. The tabby stood, growling, fur ruffled and dusty.

Raven glared at him, goading him on with her gaze. _Come and get me, coward!_ She hissed in her mind. Just as he crouched to renew his attack, Leafstar let out a loud yowl.

"Enough! StarClan has spoken its approval. Raven, step forward," she yowled, raising her sleek head to the sky where the sun was just setting. Raven padded forward until she stood in front of Leafstar, legs trembling with excitement.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ravenpaw." _Ravenpaw_. Ravenpaw felt a surge of fierce pride at her new name, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Stonepelt, you are ready for another apprentice. Fernstep is a credit to her clan, and I know you will pass on all of your skill and wisdom to his young apprentice," Leafstar continued. Stonepelt nodded, walking up to his new apprentice. He bent his head towards her. Ravenpaw looked at him, confused.

_Touch noses with him. It is part of the ceremony_, Streampelt murmured. Ravenpaw stretched her head up to touch noses with her mentor briefly.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!" The clan chanted her name before slipping back to their duties. Fernstep approached her, Darkpaw in tow.

"Congratulations. Stonepelt is the deputy, so you have a great mentor," she said enthusiastically. "Great moves on Shadowfur by the way! But he's going to be in a terrible mood for a long time," the young she-cat muttered. Ravenpaw blinked gratefully at her, still not able to completely absorb all this in. She looked at Stonepelt.

"Darkpaw will show you around, and we will begin training tomorrow at dawn," he rumbled before padding after Leafstar. Ravenpaw looked after him blankly. _Did he seriously just say dawn?_ 'Cause there was no flipping way she was getting up at dawn and moving. No. Way. Fernstep padded away, leaving just her and Darkpaw. He looked at her with his pale green eyes for a moment. Ravenpaw glared back.

"No need to be hostile. I have to show you around, so we better get started," he finally meowed before turning around and leading her towards a shadowy corner of the clearing.

"Medecine cat den. The medicine cat heals and takes care of our injuries. Right now, our medicine cat is Barktail, and he has no apprentice." With that, he padded towards a mossy log.

"Elder's den. Elders are the cats that are too old to do patrols or fight anymore. They rest here and part of the apprentice duties are to feed them and take care of them." He padded towards a nettle patch and what looked like a big bush.

"Warriors den. The warriors sleep and eat here. They are cats who have completed their training and have learned the warrior code." Without bothering to explain more, Darkpaw whipped over to another bush, a milky scent coming from it. Ravenpaw followed, head whirling with all this new information.

"Nursery. Queens who are expecting or have kits stay here. Another apprentice duty is to check on the queens and make sure they are comfortable." Without pausing, Darkpaw headed towards their last sight, a stump.

"This is where the apprentices eat. We sleep over there," he flicked his tail towards a gorse bush before continuing. "When kits become six moons old, they are trained by a warrior. After completing training, they become a warrior. Some will become queens, and maybe one will choose the path of a medicine cat. The deputy is the leader's right paw. The deputy organizes patrols oversees the camp. Leaders are given nine lives from StarClan, our warrior ancestors. They reside in Silverpelt, that band of stars you see at night. When a leader dies, their deputy becomes leader, and they choose a new deputy," Darkpaw finally finished.

Ravenpaw blinked at him, something finally dawning on her.

"You all take care of each other, even the ones who can't hunt or anything?" she murmured in awe. Darkpaw nodded, standing.

"I'll show you to a nest. You can meet the other apprentices tomorrow." With that, he disappeared into the den.

Squirming her way inside, Ravenpaw found herself in a den with scraps of moss laying around. Darkpaw gestured towards one.

"You can sleep in that one." Ravenpaw padded towards it, scraping it together while thinking longingly of her mattress and fluffy comforter back home.

_Home_. What a temporary word, she reflected as she settled down for the night. In one day, she had turned into a cat, been accepted into a clan, and had her whole life turned upside down. And she didn't even know if her parents were alive.

_The best I can do is get some sleep._ Ravenpaw closed her eyes, mewing a quick good night to Darkpaw, who merely grunted. Sleep washed over her quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! What loaded chapter! All right, you guys know the drill! Review, please!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Another very longggg chapter. The next one might not be so long haha :) Thank you, my wonderful reviewers. You truly make my day, ya' know that?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ravenpaw felt something poking her side. Grunting, she rolled over.

"Leave me alone, Dad," she snapped.

"Dad?" Ravenpaw's eyes snapped open. Blinking, she found herself looking up into Darkpaw's confused green eyes. Cursing under her breath, she scrambled to her paws. _I'm a cat now, remember?_ She began to groom herself hastily, smoothing her black fur down.

"Time for training," Darkpaw meowed abruptly before exiting the den. Ravenpaw sighed. Must he be so curt? Looking around, Ravenpaw found only one other apprentice sleeping. His fur brown with black paws. Ravenpaw stood and shook herself. She would meet him later.

Padding out, Ravenpaw found Stonepelt waiting for her by the entrance. She rushed over to him.

"What are we doing today?" she asked breathlessly. Now that she was kinda-sorta awake, excitement coursed through her body. Stonepelt turned and led the way out of the camp soundlessly. Ravenpaw bit back a sigh. Were all these cats so quiet?

"Today, I will show you our territory. Follow me," her mentor stated simply, before taking off into the trees. Ravenpaw stumbled after him. Along the way, Stonepelt explained how there were three other clans, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Ravenpaw listened, interested. From what Stonepelt said, the other clans were their frenemies. They helped each other if the need was dire, but were also fierce rivals. RiverClan, strong and well-fed. WindClan, swift and loyal. ShadowClan, silent and dark. And of course, ThunderClan, brave and intelligent.

Stonepelt took her all around, showing her the various borders, and other landmarks. Their last stop was the training hollow.

"Here, we will train. Lets head back to camp for now though. You look tired, and it is almost sun set." With that, Ravenpaw followed her mentor back to camp.

Ravenpaw collapsed by the apprentice den, a mouse in her jaws. Her paws were sore and bruised, and she felt dusty and hot. She ate her mouse slowly, the whole raw food thing still not really sunk in her mind. Swallowing her last mouthful, she began to groom herself. When her pelt was at last flat and clean, she lay there, sunning herself. She felt herself purring as her pelt soaked the sun's rays. Through narrowed eyes, she watched the brown tom from that morning pad up.

"Your Ravenpaw, right? Well, my name is Lionpaw," he mewed, his voice warm and friendly. Ravenpaw mewed in greeting while she sized her den mate up.

He had long legs and a slender, well-muscled body. His fur was a dark brown with black paws and a black-tipped tail. He had deep blue eyes that twinkled with friendliness. He was, in short, a rather handsome tom. Ravenpaw almost burst out laughing at herself. She actually thought a cat was cute. Well, that was twist.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm Ravenpaw." she mewed. Lionpaw settled down beside her.

"Darkpaw is not the most outgoing cat, but he's okay. I'll introduce you to the other two apprentices," he meowed. Right then, two young she-cats padded up. One had a fluffy, pure white pelt with ice blue eyes. The other had silvery fur with a blue tinge to it and dark amber eyes. Lionpaw introduced them as Snowpaw and Echopaw. Echopaw was his sister. Ravenpaw purred in greeting. Snowpaw glared at her icily before breezing past her into the den. Echopaw sat down in front of her.

"Don't mind Snowpaw, she's not very friendly with anyone. Her sister was killed by a badger a few moons ago, and she hasn't been the same. Ravenpaw nodded, feeling an ache in her heart. She could relate.

"I understand. I lost my sister too," she murmured, the words flowing before she could stop them. Lionpaw looked at her, surprised.

"How did she die?" he asked curiously. Ravenpaw just shook her head, her jaw trembling. She flattened her ears and shut her eyes as Echopaw scolded her brother for asking such a personal question.

Even now, three years later, Raven couldn't stop blaming herself. _No, I'm Ravenpaw now. Robin is gone. You have to let her go_. Ravenpaw straightened herself, licking her chest fur to calm herself down.

"Ravenpaw? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Lionpaw said gently. Echopaw padded over to her, laying down beside her and pressing up against her.

"Poor thing. It's terrible, losing some one you care about. We lost our mother when we were only five moons old. Green cough. Killed a kit too," she whispered, sadness gleaming in her eyes. Ravenpaw licked her new friend's shoulder. _Green cough?_

_A sickness. High fever, coughing, and throwing up. Kills many cats when leaf-bare, or winter as you call it, comes._ Streampelt murmured in her mind. Ravenpaw nodded. She looked at Lionpaw, whose eyes gleamed with raw grief. Purring, she nudged him.

"So, what's the deal with Shadowfur? Is he always so cranky?" she asked, changing the subject. Lionpaw looked at her gratefully.

"Yupp. Always. Great moves by the way. Shadowfur definitely looked ruffled!" Echopaw purred with amusement. Ravenpaw purred with her. Lionpaw imitated his expression, and that just set them off. Soon, they were rolling in the dirt like old littermates, laughing their heads off.

All too soon, the sun had set. Ravenpaw padded inside, settling down in her nest. She felt…happy. She hadn't felt like this in years. Finally, she settled down.

She wanted answers now. _Please come to me Streampelt_ she begged silently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ravenpaw sat in the same clearing she had woken up in. <em>

"_Streampelt?" she meowed cautiously. Streampelt slipped out from the shadows and padded up beside her._

"_Hello, little one. It is good to see you again," she purred, blue eyes shining. Her gray fur was sleek and glossy, and she sat down, wrapping her tail around her delicate white paws. _

"_My parents?" Ravenpaw asked, voice trembling._

"_Alive, and healing. Both outside and inside. Losing you was quite a blow, but it has driven the together," Streampelt quietly assured her. Ravenpaw nodded. Maybe they would be happier. _

"_Why am I here?" she asked finally._

"_What do you mean, little one?" _

"_Why am I a cat? Why did you drive me towards the clans? Why am I being given a second chance?" Ravenpaw asked, her voice scaling higher and higher._

"_So many questions. You have a great destiny, my dear. Look into the pool," Streampelt murmured. Ravenpaw gazed into it. Streampelt's voice echoed all around her, and a breeze began to blow._

"_A raven's wing shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself."_

_Ravenpaw found she couldn't move. _

"_Wait! What do you mean? What or who is raven's wing? What do you mean by salvation? Answer me!" she howled as the wind blew even harder, disrupting the peaceful night._

"_In time, you will find the answers you seek." The wind was whirling now, whipping leaves from the trees. Ravenpaw yowled with fear._

* * *

><p>Panting, Ravenpaw jerked awake. Looking outside, she realized dawn had just barely come. Sighing, she sat up. <em>I seriously need some caffeine<em> she grumbled, yawning. Stepping outside noiselessly, she shook herself. Yawning, Ravenpaw stretched, then sat down to groom herself. She looked at the sky, and repeated the strange message.

"Only raven's wing shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself" she whispered, confused and frustrated. Couldn't she just get a straight answer for once?

"What?" Lionpaw's voice sounded from behind her. Jumping, Ravenpaw whirled around, fur bristling.

"Nothing! And don't scare me like that!" she snapped, annoyed. She wished these cats made a bit more noise! Lionpaw sat down, smoothing his fur down.

"Sorry, no need to be snappish," he retorted lightly. Ravenpaw forced her fur down.

"I'm so not a morning per- er, I mean cat," she muttered, catching herself just in time. Lionpaw purred .

"Ya' think?" he asked, tapping her with his tail as he walked by. Ravenpaw looked after him, surprised by the rush of emotions she felt. Shaking herself, she saw Stonepelt slip out from the warrior den.

"Morning! What are we doing today?" she chirped, trying to sound cheerful as she padded towards him. Stonpelt led the way to the training hollow.

"Hunting," he stated as they padded through the forest. Ravenpaw gazed around her, amazed at the beauty. The early sunlight illuminated everything, giving it a magical effect. The leaves were green and wet with morning dew. Birds sand their morning songs, and the forest smelled clean and crisp. Ravenpaw nearly purred with delight. Maybe she should be a morning cat.

Turning, she saw Stonepelt looking at her, affection in his eyes as he gazed at the young she-cat. She purred at him, lengthening her strides so she caught up with him.

"I'm not much of a morning cat, but I was just thinking how pretty the forest is," she mewed softly, trying not to disturb the morning peace.

"It is beautiful isn't it? My mother always dragged me out here as a kit, trying to get me to appreciate it," he purred, looking completely relaxed. Ravenpaw laughed lightly, imagining a little Stonepelt arguing with his mother. Finally, they reached the training hollow.

"All right. Hunting. First, show me the basic crouch," Stonpelt instructed, sitting down. Ravenpaw nodded, remembering when she had caught that mouse. Crouching down, she pricked her ears forward, and stilled her tail. Slowing her breathing, she began to creep up on the imaginary mouse, softly, gently. Stonepelt circled her, measuring her ability.

"Good. Keep all your weight in your haunches. You have a natural hunting ability. Keep in mind, while this works with a mouse, when hunting a rabbit, you must be quicker." Crouching down, Stonepelt placed each paw gently, sneaking up on a stick, then flashed forward with flawless accuracy. Ravenpaw nodded.

After a couple of hours, Stonepelt allowed her to hunt, reminding her not to eat any of it. Ravenpaw returned with three mice clamped triumphantly in her jaws. She held her head high as they approached camp. Her home. She gazed down at it, happiness flooding her bones.

This is where she belonged. The wind blew in her face, flattening her whiskers, carrying the scent of the forest. Her home. Home. She ran into camp, padding proudly to the prey pile. She could feel Shadowfur's angry blue eyes watching her as she dropped her catch onto the pile. Turning towards him, she raised her head, eyes flashing defiantly.

Fernstep padded towards her, eyes gleaming with approval.

"Good job, Ravenpaw! Don't forget the elders and queens. Oh, and I'm sure Barktail would appreciate some," she purred, golden eyes glowing. Ravenpaw nodded, and picked her mice back up. She padded to the elder's den.

There were three elders, Mousewhisker, Crowpelt, and Lilyfur. Mousewhisker was the eldest tom, with patchy brown fur and pale amber eyes that shone with experience. Crowpelt was a dark tom with light blue eyes and a nasty temper. Lilyfur was a gentle queen with a dappled coat and dainty white paws. She had once been beautiful and greatly admired for her prowess in hunting. Now, her soft green eyes shown with gentleness and kindness.

Ravenpaw dropped her mice in the center of the clearing, dipping her head respectfully.

"Lionpaw will have some more when he comes back from patrol," she mewed quietly before backing away. Lilyfur purred her thanks and Mousewhisker gave her an approving nod.

Ravenpaw gave the two queens, Jaypelt and Icefur their prey, then went back to get something for Barktail.

She padded slowly into the den, almost overcome by the sweet scent of herbs. The scent was soothing, and the clearing warm and welcoming. Barktail was a brown tabby tom with gentle blue eyes. He turned around as she padded in, eyes gleaming when he caught sight of the rabbit in her mouth.

"Thank you so much. Things get quite busy in here without an apprentice," he meowed, sitting down. Ravenpaw nodded, gazing around with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. It's peaceful and quiet," she murmured, feeling calm and relaxed. Barktail nodded, opening his mouth to say more. Suddenly, Ravenpaw bristled. The stench of blood wafted through the entrance, mixed with the scent of fear. She rushed out into the clearing. Stormclaw, a gray tom, and Blackfur, a black she-cat with amber eyes came rushing in, carrying a limp body between them. Lionpaw followed them, eyes wide with horror. Ravenpaw rushed up to him.

"Lionpaw! What's happened?" she asked, trying to keep her fear at bay. The blood, the terror, the confusion…it threatened to overcome her. Lionpaw's gaze snapped back to her, and it filled with sympathy to see her so afraid. Pressing up beside her, her gave her a lick on her head.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will hurt you, don't worry. We found Honeypelt by the stream, bloody and torn. She was already dead," he murmured, his voice filled with pain. Ravenpaw licked his cheek gently, sharing his grief. Honeypelt had been a gentle, quiet she-cat. Her mate, Oakshadow, came rushing from the warriors den, his wail of grief echoing around the clearing. Suddenly, Leafstar was there, a beacon of calm in all the confusion.

"Stormclaw, what happened?" she asked, her voice calm and reassuring.

"We found Honeypelt at the stream. She was already dead. No scents, no paw prints. You would think she just dropped dead right there, but for the gashes on her," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady though his blue eyes were troubled. Fernstep padded up to his side, pressing herself against him.

"She will be mourned by the entire clan," she murmured into his ear. Ravenpaw realized that Honeypelt had been old, about to join the elders. She was probably Stormclaw's mother. Blackfur leaned against Shadowfur, eyes blank with horror. Ravenpaw glanced at Lionpaw. His eyes were closed, his fur bristling. She pressed herself against her friend comfortingly.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have suffered a great loss tonight. From this moonset onward, no apprentice goes out alone, and each patrol has at least two warriors. Kits must stay in camp until we find this killer. Stonepelt, organize parties to fortify the barrier and stock up the prey pile. Tonight, we mourn Honeypelt, a brave and experienced warrior. May StarClan receive her quickly," Leaftstar called out, her voice ringing throughout the clearing.

Ravenpaw watched as cats padded up to Honeypelt, grooming her light pelt and murmuring soft words to her.

"We will share tongues with her one last time before she joins StarClan," Lionpaw explained, padding up to Honeypelt. Ravenpaw followed.

Bending down, Ravenpaw licked her honey-colored flank, watching as Barktail leaned down and gently closed her dull blue eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness. You accepted me when so few did," she murmured before backing away. Sadness gnawed at her heart when she looked at the dead she-cat. No one deserved to die like this.

Ravenpaw watched as Stormclaw, Fernstep, and Barktail lay down beside her, pressing their noses into her cold fur.

"Should we join them?" Ravenpaw asked Stonepelt. He shook his head.

"They were her children. Only the cats closest to her will share her last night," he murmured before padding away to sleep. Lionpaw walked to the den unsteadily, head lowered and tail dragging. Echopaw walked beside her brother worriedly, tail laying gently over his shoulders. Ravenpaw sat down in the middle of the clearing, gazing up at the bright stars.

"Why must everything die, StarClan? Doesn't it just cause more grief and pain? Why must you claim such an undeserving cat so early? She had a few more seasons left. She didn't even get to see her grandchildren," she whispered, looking at the stars. She wondered if they really listened.

"Everything must have an end, little one," Leafstar's warm voice sounded from behind her. She padded up beside the small apprentice, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. Ravenpaw glanced at her. Leafstar gazed at her with wise green eyes.

"Whether you think so or not, StarClan is sad when cats join their ranks before their time. But they are always watching, always caring for us. Do not worry, little one. Her death will be avenged," she murmured, looking up at the stars too. Ravenpaw nodded, looking at her leader in awe.

"Get some sleep. Stonepelt is not patient in the morning," she finally said after a few moments of silence. Her eyes glinted with amusement as Ravenpaw nodded and rushed to her den. She purred, then went to join Honeypelt's vigil.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw was panting and sweating. <em>This is more work than PE!<em> She growled at Stonepelt, who sat a few feet away, tail tip flicking.

"You must be faster, Ravenpaw! Fast and fluid as a fish!" he meowed.

"Fish get eaten!" she snapped, green eyes glowing with anger. Suddenly, she dashed forward, hitting her mentor's chest with her head. He flipped backwards, and in a flash, she was on top, pinning him down.

"But not this one!" she crowed triumphantly, eyes flashing with delight. She got off of him, and he stood, shaking the sand out of his pelt.

"I totally poned you! Oh snapp!" she laughed, prancing in place. She stopped when she saw Stonepelt's expression.

"Poned? What does that mean?" he asked warily. Ravenpaw cursed herself. _Cats don't say pone, you idiot!_

"Uh, it means I beat you. Like, I totally beat you," she explained lamely, trying to keep her voice steady. Stonepelt looked at her for one breathless moment, before shrugging and sitting down.

It had been three days since Honeypelt had been found dead. Ravenpaw felt like she might collapse. She had training from dawn to sunhigh, a patrol around there, five minutes to eat when she got back, then she was helping build the camp up. Sometimes, if the universe was in a really bad mood that day, she had a patrol from moon high to moonset, a few hours of sleep (if she was lucky), then training at dawn again. She was utterly exhausted, and had no coffee, no candy to help hype her up.

_Oh how I miss chocolate_. She gave a wistful sigh. Stonepelt looked at her, eyes gleaming.

"Hunt on the way back, then you got border patrol with Shadowfur, Echopaw, and Fernstep. Don't dawdle," he meowed sternly, before padding off into the trees.

"Yes, sir," she muttered. Great, she had patrol with Shadowfur. He was a pain in the butt. Hopefully, Fernstep would keep him in check, and Echopaw was a plus. Still, it was enough to put her in a foul mood.

She padded into camp with a rabbit and a mouse clamped in her jaws. She found she had a few moments to groom, and set about doing just that. When she finished, she gazed around camp, watching Jaypelt's kits play around in the center of clearing. Icefur was expecting Stormclaw's kits, which were due any day now. She lay sunning herself with Jaypelt at her side, purring gently. Ravenpaw had to admit, she melted when she first saw those three kits. They were fluffy bundles of cuteness.

There were Mosskit, Graykit, and Poppykit. Two she-cats and a tom. Mosskit was a brown she-cat with blue eyes, just like her mother's. Poppykit was a black she-kit with white speckles and light amber eyes. Graykit was a gray tom with darker paws and deep blue eyes, also like Jaypelt's. Ravenpaw purred as Graykit pinned Mosskit down, and Poppykit tackled him from behind. They never ceased to entertain her.

"Wishing you had some?" Ravenpaw whipped her head around, finding Lionpaw right behind her.

"What is up with you and sneaking up on me?" she demanded, eyes flashing. Lionpaw merely purred.

"It's fun!" he laughed, tail waving. Ravenpaw growled.

"I'll show you fun!" Leaping up, she knocked him back and pinned him down, eyes gleaming.

"I win!" she crowed, stepping off him. A very disheveled Lionpaw sat up, eyes laughing. He started to smooth his fur down.

"You never answered my question," he mewed when he had finished. Ravenpaw tipped her head in confusion.

"Do you wish you had kits?" he asked curiously. Ravenpaw gaped at him. She had never really thought about it. She was still trying to get used to the idea she was a cat.

"Uh, well, I think so," she stuttered, sounding like an idiot. Just then, thankfully, she heard Fernstep calling her name.

"Gotta go!" she called over her shoulder as she bounded away. She padded into the forest after Fernstep and Shadowfur, followed by Echopaw.

"We are doing a sweep up of RiverClan border," Shadowfur growled over his shoulder, picking up the pace. Ravenpaw cast a sympathetic glance at Echopaw, who was his apprentice. Her friend merely shrugged. Suddenly, Ravenpaw dove into the bushes. She emerged with a mouse in her jaws.

Fernstep padded up to her, eyes glowing.

"Nice catch. We'll pick it up on the way home," she purred, flicking her with her cream tail. Shadowfur hadn't even paused, still padding briskly through the trees. Panting, Ravenpaw caught up with them finally.

As she padded after Fernstep, she gazed at the forest. It was beautiful. They had a forest back home. She had this little clearing she sat in when she needed to think. It had some big rocks, and a river ran by it. In fact…

Ravenpaw gasped. This was her clearing. She stopped dead. The rocks, the river, how could she have missed it? Echopaw bumped into her, but she didn't feel it. She could only gaze around, tears welling in her green eyes.

She _remembered_ this place. Some of her happiest memories took place here. That is before she died.

She had never thought of it like that, but it was true. In the human world, she was dead. Dead. As in, gone forever. Tears began to fall on her silky black fur as she looked at the clearing. She was dead. Fernstep padded up to her cautiously, eyes worried.

"Ravenpaw. Little one, are you okay?" she asked gently, nudging her. Ravenpaw shook her head, unable to speak. _Little one_. When she was a human, no one had ever loved her enough to give her a nick name. Except for Robin of course. But Robin was dead too. Never coming back. She gave a little cry, shutting her eyes tight.

Ravenpaw took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She blinked her eyes open to see Echopaw and Fernstep looking at her with worried glances. Shadowfur merely sneered at her from a distance.

"I'm fine. My-my, uh, stomach hurt for a few seconds. It's gone now," she stammered, padding forward, keeping her head low. "Let's just finish the patrol," she muttered, hoping no one would question her. They didn't.

* * *

><p>That night, Ravenpaw sat out in the clearing, gazing at the stars. Tears fell from her eyes silently. All around her, she could hear the faint snores and murmurs of her clanmates. She curled her tail around her paws, trying to sort her thoughts out.<p>

_Robin is gone, and she's not coming back,_ she cried in her mind, her heart aching. More tears fell now, soaking her chest and front paws. _You have a new place now. Mom and Dad never loved you, not like Robin. And why would they? Here, they do care about you. Well, some do. Here, you matter. There's no going back Raven, so get over it. Robin's not coming back_.

Ravenpaw sighed.

Not coming back. Gone forever. Forever is a long time. She turned her head to the heavens again.

_I'll find you Robin, no matter how long it takes. I'll find you. Just wait for me, sister. Wait for me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crummy ending. A bit depressing. Action kicks up next chapter! Oh, and allegiances coming up soon too!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

**A very surpise ending! Also, ACTION! I know you've all been dyinggg for action, so here it is! Also, some new...*drumroll* drammmaaa! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ravenpaw padded into camp with two mice clamped firmly in her jaws. Snowpaw followed with a sparrow and a vole. Ravenpaw glanced around camp.

A cool breeze blew in, rustling the leaves on the trees. Kits tumbled around in the clearing, elders sunned themselves, apprentices played, and warriors bustled to and fro. She had never felt more content. Everywhere held the promise that tomorrow would be better. _Who would want to disturb this?_

Mosskit came scampering up, Graykit and Poppykit in tow.

"Ravenpaw, will you show us the hunter crouch?" Mosskit asked beseechingly, blue eyes wide and innocent. Ravenpaw purred, looking at the kits. They were just so dang cute!

"All right. Ready?" Ravenpaw crouched down, fixing her gaze on a leaf. Without a sound, she crept forward, eyes never leaving their target. Then, without hesitation, she pounced, pinning the leaf under her paws. She glanced back at the kits, whose eyes were wide with awe. She gave a gentle laugh.

"Now you try!" Ravenpaw watched as they each wiggled and squirmed, pouncing on random objects. Suddenly, a chill swept over her. Graykit had tumbled into Shadowfur, who growled and batted the kit away. Ravenpaw barely kept back a snarl as she stalked up to the dark warrior.

"He was just playing. Cut him some slack, Shadowfur," she mewed, keeping her tone light and calm. Mosskit and Poppykit hid behind her, while Graykit picked himself up. Shadowfur sneered at her.

"Maybe you should have watched him better," he snapped, eyes flaring. Ravenpaw's temper almost snapped.

"Maybe you should watch where your going," she nearly growled, anger flashing in her eyes. Shadowfur raised his paw, and before she knew what was happening, he struck her across the face. Ravenpaw bit back a yowl, growling instead.

"Shadowfur!" Stonepelt's angry and shocked voice echoed across the clearing. To Ravenpaw, no sound had ever been more beautiful. He stalked up to them, amber eyes flashing. The kits scampered to their mother, who was watching Shadowfur with narrowed eyes. Ravenpaw held a slender black up to the three scratches, which were bleeding lightly.

"You, of all cats, should know we never strike a clan mate!" Stonepelt growled, just barely keeping his anger in check. Shadowfur rounded on the deputy.

"I will not tolerate impudence from a lowly apprentice, one who isn't even clan born!" he snapped back, tail lashing. By this time, a crowd was gathering. Fernstep's eyes flashed with fury when she saw Ravenpaw's face, and Lionpaw hissed at Shadowfur. Ravenpaw spat at him.

"I was not being impudent! I was defending Graykit!" she meowed, furious. She wanted nothing more than to rake her claws down his face. _I'll show you clan born!_

"I do not need to be told anything by a stupid apprentice!" Shadowfur yowled, fur fluffed up. Stonepelt hissed.

"You will keep your anger in check, Shadowfur, and stop acting like a kit. And you will not call my apprentice stupid," he growled, his voice a low rumble. Shadowfur opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as Stonepelt continued.

"You will be back on apprentice duties for a week, or until I see fit," he meowed coldly. Shadowfur's mouth fell open.

"What?" he spluttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You heard me," Stonepelt replied calmly. Shadowfur growled, then whipped his head towards Ravenpaw.

"Don't cross paths with me, _loner_. I'll teach you how a real warrior fights," he spat, disgust in his fiery blue gaze. Ravenpaw raised her head, green eyes flashing.

"Anytime, _Shadowfur_," she sneered, taunting him with her sassy tone. He whipped around and disappeared into the gorse tunnel. Ravenpaw let out a sigh of relief.

Fernstep came padding up, gold eyes still smoldering with anger. "I'll take you to Barktail, I will hear no complaints," she said sharply. Ravenpaw allowed herself to be led to the medicine cat den. Barktail took one look at her face, and disappeared into his storage. Ravenpaw was surprised to see Jaypelt walk in.

"I wanted to thank you, for defending Graykit. I saw Shadowfur hit him. Thank you for saying something. I'm just sorry you got hurt because of it," she purred, light blue eyes shining. Ravenpaw dipped her head in gratitude, surprised. Jaypelt flicked her blue tail against her flank before walking out again. Fernstep purred.

"Seems like you've made a friend," she mewed.

* * *

><p>Screeches split the silent night. Ravenpaw streaked out of the apprentice den before she knew she was awake. Once outside, she looked around, half expecting to see the clearing swarming with cats. Nothing. Had she been dreaming?<p>

Another scream split the air, and Ravenpaw watched as Barktail came rushing out of the medicine cat den, herbs in his mouth. Her fur lay flat. _Icefur must be having her kits_, she realized with relief. Curious, she padded into the nursery.

"Push, Icefur!" Barktail meowed, voice calm and steady. Ravenpaw padded up to Jaypelt, who had bundled her kits into a corner of the nursery.

"Can I help?" she murmured. Jaypelt nodded, nudging her towards Barktail. Barktail thrust a wet, warm bundle at her.

"Lick," he commanded before turning back towards Icefur's rippling form. Ravenpaw was nearly gagging at the scent of blood, but turned herself towards the little kit. She watched as Jaypelt licked the other one's fur the wrong way, and she copied her movements, purring into the little creature's ears.

At long last, the contractions stopped, and Icefur soon had three little bundles suckling at her belly. Stormclaw pushed his way in, relief shining in his eyes when he saw Icefur. Rushing over, he covered her face in licks, purring like he would never stop.

"We have three beautiful, healthy kits," she purred to him, ice blue eyes shining with exhaustion and delight. Stormclaw gazed at his family lovingly. Ravenpaw purred. It was a beautiful sight.

"What shall we name them?" he asked. Ravenpaw examined the kits more closely. One, the biggest, was a miniature copy of its father, with dark gray fur. The next had cream fur with dark brown paws and ears. And the last…Ravenpaw held her breath. The last kit had a beautiful red coat, the color of a robin's feathers. _Robin_. Tears welled in her eyes, and she brushed them back impatiently.

"Two toms and a she-kit," Barktail announced, pride gleaming in his dark eyes. Ravenpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from that red kit. The only she-kit.

"The gray one shall be Rainkit," Stormclaw decided, eyes shining. Icefur purred her acceptance.

"The cream and brown one shall be Branchkit," she mewed gently, licking its little head. She glanced at Ravenpaw, who had finally remembered to breath.

"Ravenpaw, why don't you name the last one?" the white queen asked. Ravenpaw gaped at her.

"Ar-are you sure?" she stammered, not believing she would let her do something so personal. Stormclaw nodded.

"We owe you, for helping with the kitting. Come and name her," he meowed warmly. Ravenpaw padded forward, feeling, for once in her life, like part of a…family. She gazed at the little red kit.

"Robinkit." The word was out before she could stop herself, and she blinked. Icefur purred and Stormclaw nodded.

"What a beautiful name. Rainkit, Branchkit, and Robinkit, welcome to ThunderClan," Barktail mewed before padding out of the nursery. Ravenpaw purred and bent her head to the little bundles, drinking in their warm, milky scent. _Welcome home, little ones_.

* * *

><p>"Stonepelt, Fernstep, Blackfur, Oakshadow, Crowpelt, Snowpaw, and Echopaw, you will attend the gathering," Leafstar meowed before jumping down from Highrock. Ravenpaw dropped her head in disappointment. Gatherings sounded like such fun! She couldn't wait till her first one! She watched them all leave, before turning around and snatching up a mouse for Icefur.<p>

Since the kits had been born a couple of weeks ago, and opened their eyes just a few days ago, she had rarely spent a day apart from them. Rainkit and Branchkit's eyes were both blue like their parents. Robinkit's eyes, however, were a dark green. Ravenpaw remembered when she first saw them, how her breath had caught.

_Robin_. Ravenpaw shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. Quietly, she padded into the nursery and dropped the mouse by Icefur, who purred her thanks. Her kits slept peacefully. Ravenpaw bent her head and licked each on the head. She loved them more than anything else right now. Turning, she exited the den.

She had a whole night to herself. Stretching herself out, she began to groom herself. She watched through narrowed eyes as Lionpaw approached.

"Mind if I join you?" he purred, eyes twinkling. Ravenpaw purred back, and Lionpaw settled down beside her, gently cleaning her ears.

Ravenpaw swept her gaze around the clearing. Shadowfur was nowhere to be seen, and Darkpaw lay napping under the Highrock. Uneasily, she looked for Stormclaw, finding him at the entrance, ears pricked. The only other warrior in camp was Whitefoot, who lay by the warrior den. Ravenpaw flicked her tail, feeling uneasy.

While she knew it was unlikely they would be attacked, something felt wrong. The forest was too quiet, and there were only two warriors in camp, if you didn't count Jaypelt and Icefur. The feeling of unease grew, and she flicked her ears forward, alert. Something was wrong, she was sure of it. Lionpaw sensed her stiffen, and he looked at her in concern.

"Ravenpaw?" he murmured. Ravenpaw stood, all senses strained forward. She padded up next to Stormclaw.

"Stormclaw?" she asked uneasily. His eyes were troubled also, flicking back and forth.

"I feel it too," he murmured. "Go make sure the queens are safe, and get the elders into the nursery. We will take no chances," he muttered, beckoning Lionpaw forward.

"Lionpaw, you keep watch with me," he meowed, pricking his ears. Lionpaw nodded. Ravenpaw pressed her nose into his fur before padding towards the elder's den.

"Mousewhisker, Lilyfur," she hissed, waking them up from their peaceful slumber.

"Ravenpaw? What would you want at this unholy hour?" Lilyfur mewed, confused. Ravenpaw nudged her to her feet, then pressed herself against Mousewhisker.

"Stormclaw wants you two in the nursery. Something is going on," she whispered, her tone urgent. Lilyfur nodded, and she padded to the nursery quickly, Ravenpaw following closely behind. Once she had tugged the entrance closed, she padded over to Darkpaw, prodding him with her paw.

"Darkpaw," she hissed. His eyes flashed open, and he jumped up, tail lashing.

"What's happening?" he asked, disoriented. Ravenpaw brushed her tail along his flank soothingly, calming him down.

"Nothing yet. Stormclaw is just being cautious," she murmured gently. Darkpaw nodded, sitting back down and licking his rumpled fur. Ravenpaw sat down beside him, watching the entrance.

Suddenly, she saw Stormclaw stand and call out, and Lionpaw tense. An unfamiliar scent wafted from the forest. Before she had time to wonder what it was, the clearing exploded. Six cats burst into the clearing, eyes blazing. Their pelts were ragged and stank of trash. Stormclaw wrestled with the biggest, while Whitefoot charged forward, yowling a challenge. Lionpaw leaped onto one's back, snarling.

Before Ravenpaw could move to help her friend, she was bowled over by a skinny she-cat with blazing amber eyes. The she-cat spat in her face, and Ravenpaw raked her claws down her face. Growling, she kicked the tortoiseshell cat off of her and jumped on her, raking her claws down her belly. Before she could deliver a warning bite, she was slammed into by another cat.

_Great StarClan, were going to get our butts whooped!_ She gave a frantic yowl as she struggled under the tabby's weight. The tortoiseshell pinned her hindquarters down, and the tabby raised its paw, claws gleaming in the moonlight, for the final blow. Ravenpaw snarled at him, refusing to back down. _I'll die fighting!_

Casting a frantic glance around, the realized the others weren't much better off. Stormclaw faced two identical black toms, defiance flashing in his eyes. Whitefoot wrestled with a massive white tom, and Darkpaw lashed out at a slender tabby she-cat.

Snapping back to her two cats, she waited for the claw to fall. She growled at the tabby, who only laughed mirthlessly.

"What a pretty little she-cat. Too bad she has to die. Such fire too," he purred silkily, eyes gleaming with sick delight. Ravenpaw snapped at his leg with her teeth, missing by a millimeter. She watched with fascinated horror as the claw fell towards her neck. Suddenly, a dark flash slammed into her attacker.

Ravenpaw watched, horrified, as Lionpaw wrestled with the tabby, screeching.

"Lay one paw on her and I swear, I'll kill you!" he yowled, fury flashing in his dark eyes. Ravenpaw slammed herself into the tortoiseshell, pinning her down and biting her neck viciously. The she-cat yowled, squirming from her grasp. She leaped onto the black apprentice's back digging her claws in.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she spat, rolling on her back. The she-cat spat at her, raking her chest with thorn-sharp claws.

"I'm on a mission. You must die!" she screeched, before leaping towards Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw met her in mid-air, their bodies crashing to the ground gracelessly.

Ravenpaw squirmed, scratched, and bit, realizing how tired she was becoming. _I can't keep this up much longer_, she thought desperately. Suddenly, a yowl rang through the clearing, and Ravenpaw let her shoulder be scratched as she looked at the entrance, hope flaring in her eyes.

Stonepelt, Leafstar, Snowpaw, Oakshadow, everyone came pouring into the clearing, tails lashing and eyes alight with fury. Stonepelt leaped onto one of the gray toms cornering Stormclaw, Snowpaw leaped down beside Darkpaw, the two of them fighting side by side. Leafstar weaved through the crowd, bowling Ravenpaw's tortoiseshell over with one mighty swipe.

Ravenpaw watched her leader fight, awe-struck. She had heard of Leafstar's prowess in battle, but she had never imagined this.

Leafstar, in one fluid motion, had the scrawny she-cat pinned down. Snarling, she placed one silver paw on her chest raked her belly with the other. Leaning down, she picked the she-cat up by the scruff and tossed her across the clearing. Ravenpaw watched the rogues flee, and blinked when she saw the devastation.

There were holes in the bramble shield. Fur and blood lay splattered everywhere. Stormclaw was an unmoving bundle of dark fur and blood. Whitefoot's light ginger pelt was torn and he was panting heavily. Barktail rushed around, herbs in his mouth.

Ravenpaw looked desperately for Lionpaw. Finally, she found him staggering to his paws towards the prey pile. A purr caught in her throat, she streaked towards him, pushing her nose in his fur.

"You saved my life, Lionpaw. Thank you," she rasped, tears welling in her eyes. Lionpaw let out an unsteady purr, swaying on his paws. Supporting him, she led him towards Barktail. After she had made sure he was okay, she searched for Stonepelt.

"How are you?" she asked her mentor, worried. He had a cut on his cheek, and his ears drooped. He looked at her, faintly amused.

"You look much worse than me," he meowed tiredly. Ravenpaw leaned over and licked the cut on his cheek, cleaning it.

"I feel fine. No way I'm letting a stinking rogue beat me," she chirped cheerfully, though her wounds ached. She had a long gash on her flank, scratches on her belly, a bite on her shoulder, another scratch on her cheek. Oh, and a torn ear. Stonepelt purred, pride glowing in his eyes.

"You fought well. I'm very proud of you," he murmured, giving her a lick on top of her head. She purred loudly, happiness flooding her. Getting up, she waved her tail.

"Well, I better go check on the queens and elders. No doubt their wondering what in the name of StarClan is happening," she mewed before padding to the nursery. Poking her head in, Jaypelt gave out a vicious hiss before realizing it was her.

"Ravenpaw! Thank StarClan it's you! Is everyone all right?" she asked in a rush. Icefur raised her head, fear gleaming in her eyes.

"Stormclaw looks pretty bad," she murmured, bowing her head. With a wail, Icefur rushed past her to her mate, who hadn't moved. Barktail hovered over him, worry clouding his wise eyes.

"And what about you dearie?" Lilyfur asked, padding up to her.

"Just some cuts and bruises," Ravenpaw mewed cheerfully, ignoring the stinging pain. Other cats needed treatment more than her. Withdrawing, she padded over to Icefur and Stormclaw. She paused by Barktail.

"Will he be okay?" she asked him. He glanced at her, looking exhausted.

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's in the paws of StarClan now," he murmured shutting his eyes. Ravenpaw felt her heart drop. Padding over to him, she bent her head, willing him to live.

"Please Stormclaw, please live. Your kits need you," she whispered, pain eating at her heart. She and Icefur sat there for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, Stormclaw raised his head, and gave his mate a gentle lick on the cheek.

"I love you Icefur. Take care of them, and let them know I loved them more than anything," he rasped, before letting his head fall. Giving one shuddering breath, Stormclaw closed his eyes for the last time. Ravenpaw watched in despair as he stopped breathing and lay still. Icefur let out a bone-chilling wail.

_No_. Stormclaw. Ravenpaw shut her eyes. The memories were all so clear. Him and Icefur, laughing. Hunting with him. Stormclaw looking at her warmly on the night of his kit's birth. Stormclaw playing with his kits, looking happier and prouder than any dad on earth. Stormclaw…Tears fells from her eyes like rain, soaking her chest and paws. Icefur buried her nose into her mate's still fur.

Barktail stepped forward and pronounced him dead. Leafstar bowed her head.

"Stormclaw was a noble warrior, with many seasons of service and happiness ahead of him," she meowed, her voice ringing clearly throughout the clearing. Fernstep padded up to her brother and licked his ear before stretching out before him. In just one short moon, she had lost her mother, and a brother. Leafstar continued. "We will mourn him for many moons," she finished before padding forward to share tongues with her clan mate.

Ravenpaw jumped as Lionpaw's pawsteps sounded from behind her.

"He didn't deserve to die," he murmured, eyes gleaming with sorrow. Ravenpaw leaned against him, burying her head in his shoulder fur, wishing she could escape all this. After a few moments, she lifted her head, gazing at Lionpaw with clear green eyes.

"I will mourn him tonight, for he was my friend. He was like my older brother, and I'll miss him all the more for that," she whispered, before padding up to her dead friend. She licked his cooling fur gently, sadly. Her tears wet his flank.

"Thank you for accepting me. I will watch over your kits with my life, I promise you that," she whispered before settling down beside Icefur. She groomed the queen's white fur gently, preparing herself for a long, cold vigil.

Barktail padded up and silently began treating her wounds. Ravenpaw endured it silently as well, numb with shock. She pressed herself up against Icefur, sharing her warmth with the grieving queen. She cried silently. Fernstep's eyes were empty as she looked at her brother. Ravenpaw gazed at what once was a brave, intelligent warrior.

_Why did you have to die?_

* * *

><p><strong>poor Stormclaw! I felt so bad when I decided to kill him off. *sigh* Being a writer is never easy my friends :( I miss him already...<strong>

**All right, I promise the next ending won't be depressing. I'll either make it action-packed, happy, or a cliffie...Don't you just loveee cliffies? I know I do!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Oooh, this one is action-pacckeed! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, lurkers, and subscribers! You guys just make my day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ravenpaw stretched her stiff limbs, feeling like an old lady. Or cat. Whatever. She was too tired to do much of the thinking thing now. The sun had just barely peeped over the horizon. She glanced at Icefur, who hadn't moved all night. Fernstep yawned, revealing sharp fangs and a pink tongue. Ravenpaw watched as Leafstar stepped out of her den.

Slowly, cats began to gather around the fallen warrior's body. Ravenpaw noticed that Shadowfur was back, his fur was spotless, and he glared at her with hot hatred in their depths. Shrugging, she turned back to Icefur. Shadowfur could chase his tail.

"Icefur, it's time to bury him," she murmured in the white queen's ear. She gazed at the black apprentice with dull eyes.

"I know," she whispered, standing. Unimaginable pain gleamed in her eyes, so much that it hurt just to look at her. The elders gathered around Stormclaw, lifting his body from the cold ground. Ravenpaw held back tears as they carried her friend away. _Good-bye, Stormclaw. I'll never forget you_.

Icefur watched her mate being carried away, leaning against Ravenpaw. When Stormclaw's gray tail had disappeared into the gorse, she returned to the nursery, licking her kits' heads when they mewled with delight. Ravenpaw watched them, grief stabbing at her heart. Turning away, she padded to her den.

Curling up, she only wished the whole world would go away. _If I was human again…_With that thought, she drifted into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ravenpaw stood in a now familiar clearing. Looking around, she saw someone who made her give a yowl of delight.<em>

"_Stormclaw!" Racing over to her friend, she purred as she nudged him, happiness overwhelming her. He gazed at her with those calm blue eyes, purring. _

"_Ravenpaw. It's good to see you little one," he purred warmly, sitting down. Ravenpaw sat next to him._

"_Why does everyone call me 'little one'" she asked, a little indignant. She wasn't that small!_

"_Term of endearment, dear," Streampelt mewed, padding towards the two cats. Her eyes were pools of gentle wisdom and understanding. Ravenpaw bounded up to her, giving her a lick on the cheek in greeting._

"_Thank you for letting me see Stormclaw," she mewed happily, turning back to her friend. He laughed._

"_I was the one who asked. I need you to deliver a message, to Icefur. Tell her I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. And tell my kits, when the time is right, that their father is watching them proudly," he meowed, grief and pride warring in his eyes. Ravenpaw licked his shoulder._

"_I will," she purred, eyes glowing. Suddenly, a thought struck her._

"_Do you know-"_

"_That your really human? Yes, I do. Don't worry, I won't tell," he teased gently, purring with amusement. Ravenpaw nodded, looking at her friend sadly._

"_I'll miss you," she sighed, sensing it was almost time to wake up._

"_And I you little one," he murmured, giving her gentle lick on the head._

"_I'll watch over your kits, I promise. I won't let anything hurt them," she swore, standing. Stormclaw and Streampelt began to fade. Soon, she could see through them. Finally, only their glowing eyes remained._

"_Beware the traitor in the shadows," their voices whispered in unison, before disappearing. _

_Ravenpaw was plunged into a cold darkness, looking around frantically for any light. Terror overcame her, and she started running._

* * *

><p>Panting and writhing, Ravenpaw woke up with a gasp and found herself looking to Darkpaw's pale green eyes. Settling down, she lowered her paws and sat up.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked, fur fluffed up. Ravenpaw could only nod. Darkpaw nodded.

"Leafstar has called a meeting. I'll help you to the clearing. The battle and the vigil have weakened you," he finished hastily, seeing Ravenpaw's indignant expression. She gave a short nod, standing.

And falling. _What the_…Looking down, Ravenpaw realized her legs were trembling. Taking a deep breath, she stood again. Darkpaw pressed himself up against her. Ravenpaw padded out, Darkpaw like a shadow by her side.

All the cats were gathered in the clearing, clearly waiting for her. Lionpaw came bounding up, looking reenergized. His eyes flashed for moment when he caught sight of Darkpaw, then softened when he saw Ravenpaw. He padded up to her other side, supporting her solidly. With the two toms' help, she made it to the clearing. Leafstar nodded at the black apprentice before turning back to the clan.

"The attack yesterday was devastating. We lost a brave warrior, and loving father. Let us have a moment of silence for our departed Stormclaw," she yowled, bowing her head. Ravenpaw bit back tears. She didn't want to appear any weaker than she was.

"The rogues attacked when we were at our weakest. We can only assume that this was a planned attack, but be on your guard. No apprentice, nor warrior, must go out alone. For every patrol, there must be at least two warriors. We must start rebuilding the camp, and all kits must stay in the clearing. I want a watch put on the camp at all times. Stonepelt will see to it," she meowed, her voice ringing in the deathly silence.

Indeed, not a cat stirred. Only a twitch of whiskers and blinking of eyes could distinguish them as living. Ravenpaw shivered at their cold strength. _Am I that strong?_ She straightened herself, raising her head proudly.

"And always remember," Leafstar continued strongly, eyes glowing. "We are ThunderClan! We will always prevail! We are strong!' she yowled, raising her head to the blue sky above. Every cat raised their voices, yowling their agreement.

Ravenpaw felt a chill go up her spine as she yowled with her clanmates. She caught sight of Shadowfur, whose eyes gleamed with hatred. He didn't yowl, merely looked at their leader with cold contempt. She glanced at Leafstar.

Leafstar's silver fur rippled in the wind as she stood proudly before her clan. The sun, high in the sky, made her seem surrounded by a halo of light. Her glowing green eyes were alight with fire and passion, and her long tail waved behind her. Ravenpaw suddenly had a vision.

Her, Ravenpaw, standing atop the Highrock, addressing the clan. She, leader. Ravenstar of ThunderClan.

Ravenpaw lifted her chin. She would be the _best_. Pure ambition raged through her now. She would lead their clan to greatness. Or die trying. She stood with the rest of the cats, ready to ask Stonepelt what she could do. Better to start immediately.

"Where are you going?" Lionpaw meowed sharply, blocking her way. Ravenpaw flicked him with her tail, trying to push past him.

"To ask Stonepelt if I can go on patrol. Move, Lionpaw," she meowed, stepping forward. Lionpaw didn't budge. He stood, facing her directly.

"Look at you, Ravenpaw, you can barely stand! What makes you think you can go traipsing in the forest?" he growled, eyes flashing determinedly. Too late, he realized his mistake. Ravenpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur spiking up angrily. Her green eyes flashed formidably.

"Are you calling me weak? What, you think because I'm not clan born, I can't handle a few scratches?" she growled, voice low and filled with fury. Lionpaw shook his head quickly, trying to make amends.

"No, of course not! Those aren't just scratches! You almost _died_ yesterday, or had you forgotten?" he snapped back, blue eyes glaring. Ravenpaw snarled now, unsheathing her claws.

"I can fight just as well as you, Lionpaw. Being clan born is not the only thing that matters!" she snarled, ready to leap at him. Lionpaw backed away, fur bristling.

"Fine, go hurt yourself some more, see if I care! When you come back, bleeding again, don't come crying to me!" he growled before whipping around and stalking away. Ravenpaw watched him leave, already regretting her harsh words.

Sighing, she padded up to Stonepelt, who assigned her hunting patrol around Snake Rocks. Nodding, she padded out of camp behind Oakshadow and Blackfur.

Once there, Oakshadow gestured towards and area for her to hunt in, heading a little further away. Blackfur melted into the shadows, ears pricked. Gazing around, Ravenpaw pinpointed a vole.

Holding her breath, she placed each paw gently, soundlessly. She was as light as a feather. In a flash, she held the squirming vole in her claws, its blood oozing onto her paws. Satisfied, she scraped some dirt over it, then prowled deeper into the woods.

She had three voles, a rabbit, and a starling. Pricking her ears, she found another mouse. The sun was beginning to set, so she decided to catch this last piece of prey before heading to the meeting place arranged by Oakshadow. As she stalked the mouse, a strange scent wafted over her.

Parting her jaws, she raised her sleek head to the wind, mouse forgotten. Closing her eyes, she concentrated fiercely, trying to remember…Her eyes snapped open.

_Fox!_

She pricked her ears, and crouched low, every sense on high alert now. Sweeping the undergrowth with her emerald gaze, she searched for a hint of the fox's fur, eyes, teeth, anything. Slowly, she began to back away, fixing her gaze in the direction the scent was coming from.

Suddenly, she froze. The scent was getting fainter. Prowling forward, eyes flicking back and forth, she pricked her ears, trying to relocate the scent. Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, and her heart stopped beating. _Oh my God_…

Without pausing to think, she turned around slowly, fearing what she would see.

The fox towered above her, yellow eyes glinting with malevolence. It was skinny, its ribs poking out from below its fur. Then, Ravenpaw looked at its mouth, and felt her heart freeze.

Foam dripped from its mouth, and as it bared its teeth in a nasty snarl, drool and spit came pouring out. _Rabies_, she wailed in her mind. She was now officially terrified.

Her legs trembled, and her stomach growled. She was too weak to fight this fox alone, but she couldn't call for help. She was trapped, and the fox knew it too. It saw the fresh scars on her body, and the tiredness that dulled her eyes. _I'm such an idiot!_ She had let stupid pride get in the way, and now she was going to pay for it. Big-time. _Oh Lionpaw, why didn't l listen to you?_

Flattening its ears, the fox let out a fearsome growl, starting from deep in its chest. It crouched low, fur bristling, tail lashing. Ravenpaw copied its movements, praying to whoever would listen that help would come, that she would survive.

With a snarl, the fox lunged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys I love cliffies! Next chapter might not be up tonight, so I apologize ahead of time :( Love you guys!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wait no more, the suspense is over! Here is...the next chapter! *crowd screams wildly!***

**OH, btw! Has anyone ever heard of Shinedown? No? GO LISTENT TO IT! Fantastic music, really just inspiring! I was listening to their song, 45, while writing this chapter. *sigh* I'm in love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The fox leaped forward, teeth bared. Time slowed down. She noticed the blue sky above, and the brown earth below her paws. The leaves around her just beginning to change colors. She just had time to think, _What a beautiful place to die_, before the fox slammed into her.

Yowling, she twisted, trying to throw it off. The fox snapped for her neck, trying to kill her. Growling, she slashed her claws along its long muzzle. Yelping, its hold loosened, and she managed to squirm out.

Panting, she faced it again, her wounds bleeding again. The fox snarled and lunged again. Dodging, she leaped out of the way and slashed at its side. One of its front paws slammed into her head, and she went flying back.

Hitting a tree, she slumped down, totally helpless now. She couldn't lift a paw for her life. She watched, horrified, as the fox advanced, slowly, relishing her pain. She could only give a weak growl. _What a miserable way to die_, she thought. Eaten by a fox. How original.

Suddenly, a dark form flashed in front of her, caterwauling a challenge. Shocked beyond belief, she watched as Darkpaw lashed out at the fox, paws a blur. He kept his back to her, making sure Ravenpaw was out of immediate danger.

Snarling, he leaped onto its back, digging his claws into its head. The fox shook its head, trying to shake the apprentice off. Hitting the ground with a thud that made Ravenpaw wince, Darkpaw gave another earsplitting screech, still lashing at the fox.

A yowl sounded from the undergrowth, filled with fury and rage. No sound had ever been more beautiful to Ravenpaw's ears. Blackfur and Oakshadow leaped into the clearing, claws outstretched and fur bristling. Seeing the reinforcements, the fox turned tail and fled.

Darkpaw, panting, stood up. He had a nick in his ear and a scratch on his shoulder, but seemed fine. Ravenpaw felt her head fall faintly, feeling as though she was far away. She felt herself being lifted and carried. She could barely remember being carried into camp, cats crying out and rushing towards the disheveled party.

She could faintly recall Stonepelt growling at Oakshadow, Barktail yowling for cats to move, Lionpaw shoving his way forward. Her wounds ached distantly, and she was blissfully unaware of the severity of her scratches.

Just barely could she see the images, blurred and faint, rushing about her, and the sweet scent of herbs surrounding her like a cloud. Then, she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>She only woke twice in her feverish sleep. The first, she saw Darkpaw lying down opposite her before succumbing to sleep again. The second time, she saw Stonpelt conferring with Barktail worriedly, his fur disheveled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw woke up to bright sunlight streaming into the den on her face. Moaning, she blinked her eyes open, sleep floating away. Barktail was sitting beside her, holding a piece of wet moss to her head.<p>

"Your awake," he meowed, removing the moss. Ravenpaw could only blink quickly.

"You've been asleep for a day and a night," Barktail answered her unspoken questions. Ravenpaw felt her eyes widening, and she shook her head frantically. Barktail stood and soaked a fresh piece of moss, placing it near her mouth.

"Drink, little one. Then you can speak," he murmured, vanishing through the entrance. Ravenpaw gulped the water thirstily, her throat dry and dusty. She pushed herself to her paws slowly, waiting for Barktail to return. He came back with a mouse in his jaws and Stonepelt behind him. Ravenpaw let out a rusty purr.

"Stonepelt," she mewed, her voice raspy. His purr came out choked and his eyes shone with emotion as he rushed to his apprentice's side, licking her head gently.

Ravenpaw realized she was covered in cobwebs and herbs. Her fur was sticky and unwashed, and her mouth was dry, even after drinking water. Stonepelt lowered his head until his eyes met hers, amber to green.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry! I should have never let you go and if you had died, I don't know what I-" Ravenpaw stopped him by brushing her tail along his mouth.

"I don't blame you, Stonepelt. It was my own fault. I have paid with blood for my pride," she murmured, bowing her head in shame. Stonepelt licked her ears gently.

"Ravenpaw, you have learned a hard lesson. We both have," he meowed gently. Ravenpaw looked up at him, eyes glowing with relief.

"Could you do me a favor and get Darkpaw?" she asked, a little hesitantly. Stonepelt nodded and padded out without question. While he was gone, Ravenpaw devoured her mouse ravenously. Then, she cleaned her black fur, gently around her still raw wounds.

She had three long gashes on her flank, a scar on her shoulder, and two scratches on her cheek. She looked at her pelt sadly, realizing just how much she had given up when she became a cat. When she was Raven…no, she didn't want that! She shook her head impatiently. At the sound of soft pawsteps, she looked up.

There stood Darkpaw, his dark tabby fur gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the entrance. His shoulder was scarred, and his ear would always have a nick. But he was alive too. His pale green eyes gleamed with relief when he saw her, and he let out a soft purr, just barely audible. Ravenpaw sat with her tail curled around her dark paws, her white paw gleaming.

"Darkpaw," she purred, green eyes glowing. She felt confused, happy, relieved, angry, and sad to see him all at once, along with another emotion she couldn't identify. Darkpaw padded forward, stopping just in front of her. Barktail left to the clearing to give them some privacy.

"How are you?" he asked, voice unusually gentle.

"I'm fine. Alive," she mewed, gazing at him.

"I'm glad."

"Darkpaw, thank you. You saved my life. I can never repay you for that. You shouldn't have, but you did, and I thank you for that," she meowed in a rush, feeling stupid. Darkpaw blinked, eyes beginning to gleam.

"I couldn't watch you die, Ravenpaw. I just couldn't." His voice was choked, and he turned his head away to hide the tears threatening to spill out. Ravenpaw stood, and pushed her nose into his neck fur. He turned to her, eyes glowing.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. He stood also, and pressed his head to hers, so that they were nose to nose.

"I couldn't watch you get hurt. It killed me, seeing you lying there, bleeding your life out. I thought-I thought I might lose you," he choked out, paws trembling.

Ravenpaw's emotions were a whirlwind. She was so confused, and happy to hear Darkpaw say that. Sad and angry that he got hurt. Relieved he was okay. And in the back of her mind was an image of Lionpaw, blue eyes flashing with hurt, turning away from her…never to come back.

She drew back, giving him a lick on his cheek. Darkpaw bowed his head, then turned to leave, eyes also shining with confusion. "Darkpaw…" He turned back, eyes shining with hope. "Will you stay with me?"

The words were out before she knew she had even thought them. She blinked, realizing how desperate she sounded. She opened her mouth, about to apologize, but stopped when Darkpaw padded towards her and sat down, fur brushing hers. She purred, and for a moment, their eyes met. Pale green to dark green. A moment, no more than heartbeat, that seemed to last for eternity. A moment that meant so much though so little. A moment she would never forget, in which her heart stopped beating and her breath caught.

At the sound of pawsteps, Darkpaw leaped away, startled. Ravenpaw looked up to see Lionpaw standing there, relief and jealousy flashing in his eyes. Ravenpaw purred.

"What's up?" she asked cheerfully, pretending nothing had just happened. Lionpaw's blue gaze snapped back to her. He padded over, giving her a lick on her ear.

"You look better," he purred.

"So everyone tells me. Did I really look that awful while I was in a coma?" she asked, mrrowing with laughter. Lionpaw cocked his head.

"Co-ma?" he asked. Ravenpaw cursed herself.

"Uh…stupor," she replaced lamely. Lionpaw just shrugged.

"You didn't look bright and cheerful, that's for sure," he laughed. While they talked, Darkpaw padded out of the den, slipping away like a shadow. Ravenpaw watched him go, a strange feeling of regret tugging at her heart.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw stayed in the medicine cat den for another two days before Barktail deemed her fit to go outside. During that time, Lionpaw was constantly checking up on her, making she was okay, she didn't hurt, she wasn't hungry or thirsty, her bedding was clean, everything.<p>

Darkpaw visited only twice, to make sure she was okay and bring her food. An awkward silence usually continued between them while she ate gratefully, and when she looked up, he was gone.

She felt so confused. She now realized she liked Darkpaw, but how much? And what about Lionpaw? Her head kept telling her that it was _Darkpaw_ they were talking about, and c'mon, get real. Meanwhile, her heat whispered, "You know you like him, and he may feel the same. You know this, and yet you hesitate." Ravenpaw didn't know what to do.

On the third day, when she could get to her paws without wincing, Barktail agreed to let her outside. Of course, he threatened to rip her to shreds if she placed on claw outside the camp. So, she stayed in the clearing.

When she padded outside, the bright sunlight dazzled her for a moment. She stood there, blinking while adjusting her eyes to the light. When her eyes were adjusted, she realized that everyone was staring at her in shock. _Do I look that bad?_

Padding forward, she purred when she caught sight of Fernstep. Fernstep turned, eyes widening in surprise and relief. She let out a huge purr, and nudged Ravenpaw so hard, she almost fell over.

"Your okay!" she exclaimed, golden eyes lighting up with happiness. Ravenpaw laughed lightly, tail waving behind her.

"Nope, I'm a gh-spirit from StarClan, sent with a special message," she joked lightly, eyes glowing with happiness.

"You certainly are ghostly, gone for three days. The camp felt so empty without you, little one," Fernstep laughed, tail waving. They chatted for a while. Suddenly, Ravenpaw remembered Icefur. Springing to her paws, wincing, she bid Fernstep good-bye.

Entering the nursery, she inhaled the scent of milk happily. Spotting Icefur, she picked her way over.

"Ravenpaw!" Icefur exclaimed, eyes widening. Ravenpaw purred.

"In the flesh. How are you?" she asked, gazing down at the kits lovingly. She had missed them. Robinkit sat up, big green eyes gazing at her in awe.

"Your back! Now we can play again!" the little kit squeaked, little tail sticking straight up. Rainkit clambered onto Ravenpaw's back. Ravenpaw winced in pain as his little claws dug into one of her scratches.

"Rainkit! Get down this instant! Ravenpaw is hurt, and she did not give you permission to do that!" Icefur exclaimed, picking her kit up by the scruff. Branchkit sat up, blue eyes curious. All the kits started to pepper her with questions until finally, Icefur sent them to the elders.

Ravenpaw watched them go, laughing. Turning back to Icefur, she noticed her eyes were tinted with sadness. With a pang, Ravenpaw remembered Stormclaw. He had died only a week ago. The kits were more than moon old. And she, Ravenpaw, had been a cat for almost two mon-moons. Time flew so fast.

"It does go by fast, doesn't it?" Icefur murmured, as though she had read Ravenpaw's thoughts. The black apprentice nodded. Icefur sighed.

"Part of me will always love Stormclaw, and I know a part of you always will too, but we need to let him go now," Icefur sighed, eyes shining with unshed tears. Ravenpaw gazed at her in awe, admiring her wise strength.

"Stormclaw will wait for you, no matter how long. And he will always watch over you and your kits. He was a good father, and is proud of his children and loves them dearly. Even death cannot diminish his love for his family," Ravenpaw murmured, remembering her dream. It felt so long ago.

Icefur gazed at her in surprise.

"Such wise words from one so young," she murmured, sweeping her tail along Ravenpaw's scratched flank. "And such pain resides in your heart." Noting Ravenpaw's surprise, she continued.

"Don't think I don't see the pain in your eyes when you look at Robinkit. The grief, the guilt, the sorrow. I see the way you gaze at Stonepelt, with such longing, fear, and anger. You hold so much in your heart, little one. Sometimes, its okay to tell someone how we feel, even if it hurts. Don't keep it all inside," Icefur mewed gently, looking Ravenpaw in the eye.

Ravenpaw gaped at the white queen, surprised beyond comprehension. Icefur purred, eyes glowing gently. She closed them, and put her head on her white paws.

"Now, not that I don't enjoy your company dear, but now, I would love to take a nap without kits pestering me. Have a good day, little one," she murmured sleepily. Ravenpaw purred back and exited the den.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" With Leafstar's call still ringing in her ears, Ravenpaw padded out from her den. Darkpaw and Snowpaw stood beneath the Highrock, their mentors, Fernstep and Blackfur, beside them. Ravenpaw felt her legs go weak at the sight of Darkpaw.<p>

His dark fur gleamed in the dwindling sunlight, his head held proudly. His tail flicked restlessly, and his ears were pricked. His pale green eyes gleamed with barely contained excitement, and he seemed to be trying not to fidget.

_His warrior ceremony_, Ravenpaw realized, a little sadly. They wouldn't be sleeping in the same den anymore.

It was the day after she had escaped the medicine cat den, and the day she had returned to training. She had heard about the assessment of course, but hadn't known Leafstar would give them their names so soon. Leafstar began the ceremony, raising her head to the darkening sky.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in return. Snowpaw," turning to Snowpaw, whose ice blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ravenpaw felt a thrill go down her spine to hear such powerful words spoken.

"I do."

"The by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Snowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan." Leafstar placed her muzzle on the young warrior's head, who licked her shoulder in return.

Turning to Darkpaw, she began again.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he replied. His voice was steady and strong, not one bit of hesitation in it.

"Then by the powers of StarClam, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Darkflight. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan," Leafstar finished. She did the same for Darkflight as she did with Snowpelt.

"Darkflight, Snowpelt!" The clan raised their heads and yowled the new warriors' names to the darkening sky.

Ravenpaw yowled with them, happiness radiating from her. She padded towards Darkflight gladly, eyes shining with pride. Purring, she rubbed her muzzle against his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Darkflight!" she mewed, tail waving. Darkflight opened his mouth to reply, but Snowpelt beat him to it.

"We don't have time for useless apprentices who go off and get themselves eaten by a fox," she sneered, eyes glinting. Ravenpaw rounded on her, eyes flashing venom. Lionpaw padded up, stopping her.

"Good job Snowpelt, Darkflight. C'mon Ravenpaw, lets go eat," he said, eyes flashing as he said Darkflight. Ravenpaw let herself be led away, heart wringing. Was that really what Darkflight though of her, or was that just Snowpelt being jealous? She resolved to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, I hope you guys like the names I picked for them. So, how bout the DarkxRaven fluff in this chapter, eh? So, tell me your opinion guys, I need some help. Darkflight or Lionpaw? Which one, which one? Might have a poll coming your way, so look for that guys!<strong>

**As always, review please!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is DRAMA FILLED! A little action towards the end. BTW, my ending is totally crummy, so I apologize ahead of time. **

**Continuing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ravenpaw sat by the apprentice den, grooming. It was a week after Darkflight had received his warrior name. It was just before sunset, the sky clear and cloudless. The leaves were now falling in numbers, leaf-fall well under way. The chill in the air and the frost on the ground in the morning spoke of the coming of the colder seasons.

A pang went through Ravenpaw when she thought of wi- leaf-bare. As a human, that had been one of the few happy months of her life. Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. She would miss those, even though there were no gifts she could receive as a cat, nothing she could dress up as, no candy she looked forward to eating. No turkey, no biscuits, no pumpkin pie, oh how much she loved pumpkin pie! She sighed softly.

Looking up, she caught sight of Darkflight padding through the entrance. Excitement tore through her, which she attempted to push away. Glancing around, she looked for Lionpaw or Snowpelt. Then she remembered. Both were on hunting patrol.

For the past week, both had kept Ravenpaw from Darkflight and vice versa in any way possible. After a couple days, she just started avoiding him, knowing it was useless. But she couldn't get him out of her head. It was truly beginning to drive her nuts.

She couldn't keep herself from staring at him, then, an idea popped into her head. Getting to her paws, she padded over to him nonchalantly, on the pretense of finding a bit of prey for Barktail, which she needed to do anyway.

Drawing near, she kept her gaze averted from his, focusing on the prey pile. She flicked her tail at him as she passed. Getting the hint, he followed slowly, looking carefully casual. They sat near each other, pelts not quite touching, while Ravenpaw scanned the prey.

"Sunningrocks, midnight," she whispered, finally choosing a vole. Darkflight nodded, then chose a mouse for himself. Ravenpaw felt a thrill go through her, fighting to keep a casual expression. He said yes!

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw slipped out of camp, silent as a shadow. She nodded to Oakshadow, who stood guard. He nodded back, though his eyes were curious. Ravenpaw didn't pause to explain she was going night hunting, which was her excuse.<p>

Once out of camp, she lengthened her stride until she was sprinting. Exhilaration filled her as she ran. She was as silent, quick, and graceful as the wind, black as a shadow, one with the night. Her muscles pounded beneath her sleek fur, and her paws were hardened to the rocks and thorns. The moon shone down upon her, making her jet black fur gleam.

When she caught sight of Sunningrocks, she slowed to a jog, panting now. Quickly, she stopped to check she was presentable, then she slipped from the undergrowth.

Noiselessly, she padded to the biggest boulder. She curled her tail around her paws and sat down to wait, illuminated by the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkflight POV<strong>

When Ravenpaw asked him to join her at Sunningrocks, his heart stopped. As he padded through the dark forest, he wondered what he would say to her. He had known since that day…that one moment. He loved her, so much, it hurt.

He finally slipped from the undergrowth and caught sight of her, waiting for him. She was so beautiful, it took his breath away.

Her sleek black fur lay smooth and gleamed in the moonlight. Her one white paw peeked out from under her long tail, which lay curled over her paws. Her amazing, dark green eyes glowed softly, and her ears were pricked.

He padded towards her noiselessly, wishing to StarClan that everything went right, even when he didn't deserve her. She was so perfectly beautiful, so sweetly innocent, so amazingly caring. So lovingly strong. He couldn't help but love her.

When she turned towards him, her eyes shone with happiness and joy…and something else. Darkflight felt his heart stop beating. She was…she just _**was**_. Ravenpaw was everything he ever wanted, everything he would ever need. She was _his_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenpaw POV<strong>

Ravenapw turned at a slight noise, and there _he_ was. Her heart leaped. His dark fur gleamed in the moonlight. His well muscled body moved fluidly, gracefully even. He held himself with dignity and independence, eyes burning with an indescribable emotion. Nothing had ever been more beautiful to her.

He stopped just in front of her. For a few moments, neither spoke. Time froze when their eyes met, just like in the medicine cat den. Slowly, he moved his head forward until his head and nose touched hers.

Their closeness took her breath away. His strength made her weak in the legs. He was enough to stop her heart. Yes, she knew it now. It had never been Lionpaw, and never could be. It had always been, and always would be _him_. Darkflight.

It was _right_. She could feel it, an indescribable feeling of _belonging_ that tugged at her heart when she saw him. The strength of it frightened her, and she wondered if he felt it too, if he could hear her heart pounding, her breath quickening when he pressed his fur to hers. Love. This was love, the purest, most devoted kind. Something that nothing could break, no matter who or what tried. Ravenpaw, for once in her short life, felt safe and secure. And it was all because of Darkflight.

He drew back and gazed at her. Their eyes met in perfect understanding, holding a silent but meaningful conversation that repeated the same phrase. _I love you_. It was a moment that was, in all worlds, perfect.

"Ravenpaw," he sighed, her name sounding wonderful when he said it. Like music, perfect and wild.

"Darkflight," she murmured back, leaning against him. He looked at her happily.

"Ravenpaw, I love you. More than you think. It hurts, I love you so much. For you, I would die. I would scale mountains, swim rivers, just so I could hear you, feel you, see you. Ravenpaw, I love you," he meowed, eyes glowing with hope. Ravenpaw gazed at him, joy bursting from her heart.

"Darkflight. I love you, too," she mewed back, pushing her nose into his neck fur. He bowed his head over hers, and they sat like that for the longest time, watching the moon complete its circle in the night sky, looking at the star's reflection in the river.

* * *

><p>When the moon was beginning its descent, Darkflight stirred. Ravenpaw looked up at him.<p>

"We should head back," he murmured regretfully, eyes shining as he gazed at her. Ravenpaw nodded and stood, stretching.

On the way back, they hunted, and they returned to camp just as the sun began to rise. Dropping their prey off, Darkflight gave her a gentle lick on the cheek before padding to his den to sleep.

Ravenpaw watched him go, happiness she had never known radiating from her heart. Suddenly, a sound came from behind her. Whirling, she was confronted by a very angry Lionpaw.

His brown fur was fluffed up, his teeth bared, his tail lashing, ears flat. His blue eyes gleamed with fury and hurt. He glared at her hotly, waiting for her to say something. She could only gape. She had never seen him like this, never, not even when Stormclaw had died.

"So," he finally growled, the word sounding like a death toll.

"Lionpaw," she began. She had never imagined she would be _afraid_ of him. But she was.

"Don't say anything. I know. You choose him, that piece of mouse dung. Even though I was the one who was always there. When you were almost killed, I was there! When Stormclaw died, I was there! When you were hurting, I was there! Where was he? Where was he Ravenpaw?" he yowled, waking a few cats up. Ravenpaw didn't care. His words rang in her ears, exciting her anger.

"Don't call him that! You don't know what he has done for me! He saved my life too, or had you forgotten? If you loved me, truly loved me, you would wish me to be happy, Lionpaw! You act like a kit whose lost his favorite play-thing. Is that all I was, a play-thing?" she screeched back, hackled rising. Her tail lashed furiously, her eyes blazing with fury. Lionpaw spat at her.

"I do not! Your making a big mistake, don't you forget it! When your hurting, after he's broken your heart, don't come wailing to me, got it? You meant more to me than anything! What don't you understand about that? But I don't know why, when your nothing but a pathetic, sniveling, _loner_!" he howled at her.

Ravenpaw gaped at him, her anger being replaced by unbelievable hurt. She had thought that Lionpaw, of all cats, had forgotten her roots and had seen her as _her_, Ravenpaw. Her heart broke. Tears welled in her big eyes, and she lowered her tail.

"How could you?" she choked out, fur flattening. She was vaguely aware of Darkflight's gaze on her, Stonpelt standing warily behind her, Fernstep's worry as she watched the two young cats quarrel. Her vision went fuzzy with tears.

"You don't love me," she whispered, ears flattening. "And I don't love you." Lionpaw glared at her, fur still fluffed out.

"Good-bye, Lionpaw. You go your way, and I'll go mine. You've shown me you don't care for me, that I'm below you. So, this is bye, forever," she finished, straightning up. She ignored Lionpaw's shocked look, Fernstep's surprise, Stonepelt's worry, and Darkflight's burning gaze.

Shouldering past everyone, she raced into the forest, her only refuge from all this pain.

Tears poured from her eyes as she sprinted through the forest, alone, directionless, and completely vulnerable. Everything seemed to be glaring at her, and she spun around trying to find somewhere to hide. She crashed through brambles and thorns, the pain welcome.

After wandering for what seemed like hours, she finally stopped by a large oak tree. Collapsing at its roots, she screamed and howled, crying her grief and pain out.

"Streampelt, I'm done! I'm not the cat! You got the wrong person! I'm just a stupid human, remember?" she screamed to the darkening sky. As she looked up, rain began to pour from the heavens, cleansing her. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the wind howled all around her, like her own personal hurricane.

"Robin! Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" she caterwauled, collapsing to her side.

She lay there for hours, the rain beating her pelt, the wind howling in her ears. She closed her eyes to it all, letting it hit her. She felt herself, slowly, healing. The rain seemed to wash her pain and grief away, the wind whispering words of comfort to her. When the rain began to abate, she made her way home.

It was nearly sunset when she got back, a mouse clamped in her jaws. Her pelt was soaked through, and her tail dragged behind her, but her eyes glowed softly. She was healed.

Darkflight rushed forward, his pelt also dripping wet. He had been waiting for her. His eyes shone with relief.

"Stonepelt forbade me from looking for you. He said it was something you had to figure out," he murmured, licking her ears. Ravenpaw purred. They padded into camp side-by-side, wet pelts touching as the sun burned fire across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>When writing the ending, I was listening to "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown. Fit perfectly, totally inspirational. Anyway, like i said, I don't really like the ending, but hey, what can ya' do? Next chappie won't be quite as intense, but will have some action, and the plot will (finally) start to come into play more :) sorry it took so long! OH, and DarkxRaven fluff too! <strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is such a longgg chapter, its not even funny! Anyway, I'm hoping to have another two chapters up this weekend :) wish me luck! To my wonderful reviewers!**

**Blitz-gurl-42: i know :( I miss Stormclaw!**

**The Goddess of Darkness: Here is your update! will have at least one more today, promise!**

**Moony: Your wishes have been granted, my dear friend :) althought i think the ending to this will leave you in agony! *hint: its a cliffie***

**brokenpaw: your review made me smile :) truly, it did. I'll try to tone the fluff down a little in upcoming chapters and stick to building the plot up and throwing in some good action. There will be a few fluff-filled chapters in this story though :) And I just started writing this like, last week i think? It's all a blur ;)**

**EbonyBreeze of StormClan: Awwwz, thanks! *blushes*. As a writer, your words are the best possible response I can get! To know that you _felt_ something while reading this makes me feel like...a milllion billionnnn dollars! Thank you so much! Your review made my day!**

**The Flower Bookworm: Okay, first, I must say, i love your name! And thanks :) I do try hehe. And Robin's death is coming up soon, friend, do not fret. All part of the plot, all part of the plan :) **

**Allright, thank you to my reviewers! I am really loving the responses to my story! You guys make my day, you really do, so keep it up!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ravenpaw panted, facing Stonepelt. It was nearly sunhigh, and they had been battle-training since dawn. She narrowed her eyes, planning her next move.

It had been a week since the storm. Ravenpaw had never felt more accepted, more loved, more safe than she had this past week. Lionpaw remained as a constant shadow, reminder, of what she had lost, but she tried her best to push it away. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push away the angry look in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at her. Their intensity frightened her.

She jerked herself back to reality, glaring at Stonepelt. Crouching low, she streaked towards him, black pelt merely a blur. Stonepelt readied himself, planting his paws in the sand. Ravenpaw allowed herself a slight grin. Perfect.

At the last possible second, she flashed to the right, slamming into his flank. Gasping, he turned, off-balance. With a triumphant yowl, she slammed into him again, pushing him to the ground. Purring, she crouched on top of him, pinning him down, crowing her victory.

"I did it! I finally beat you!" she laughed, tail waving as she got off of him. Stonepelt stood up and shook the sand out of his fur.

"Very good. Your shaping up quite well, Ravenpaw. Keep it up, and you might have your name in a couple moons," he purred, amber eyes glowing with pride. Ravenpaw straightened herself, holding her head high. Stonpelt's praise was never lightly given.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She had been a cat for almost two moons, but no one had explained what the warrior code was. She glanced at her mentor, debating whether or not it was a stupid question.

"Stonepelt? Can I ask you something?" she finally mewed, timidly. Stonepelt nodded.

"What's the warrior code?"

Stonepelt looked at her in shock.

"No one has explained it to you?" he asked in surprise. Ravenpaw shook her head, looking at her paws. Stonepelt let out a purr.

"It's okay. It's hard to explain. I'll try my best," he meowed, narrowing his eyes in thought. He started again.

"It's a set of rules we live by, given to us by StarClan. But it's more than that. It's something you must feel, something that is inside of you, something every clan cat has. It's the rush you get with every piece of prey caught, every battle won for your clan. It's the beating of the little kit's heart against your paw, the way you carry on for your clan even in leaf-bare, when all hope seems lost. It's the glow in a mother's eyes when she first sees her newborn kits, the father's pride when they open their eyes. It's the rustle of the leaves when the wind blows through them, the feeling you get in your heart when you look at your clan mates and think, '_This is home'_. The sun on your pelt, the wind in your whiskers, the sound of rain in your ears, the sight of your friends all around you, helping you go on. I think, that is what the warrior code is all about, Ravenpaw. Every cat needs it, or their just an empty shell." As Stonepelt meowed this, his amber eyes glowed.

Ravenpaw looked at her mentor in awe, understanding dawning in her mind…and in her heart. Being a human…was worth nothing, if she couldn't have this. The warrior code. Maybe that was why every human always seemed to have an emptiness in them, no matter how bright and lively they were. Even Robin had had an emptiness, a hole, in her eyes. Because none of them, nobody, had this. She bowed her head.

"I understand," she whispered, and she meant it, with all her heart. Stonepelt gazed at her for a moment, then stood, shaking his pelt out.

"Good, now try this move…" They trained until a little before sunset, hunting on the way back.

* * *

><p>As Ravenpaw padded into camp, she could feel the cold breeze blowing in. Shivering, she dropped her prey, looking up at the sky. Stonepelt paused beside her, worry gleaming in his eyes.<p>

"First snows are coming soon," he murmured. Ravenpaw glanced at him, a little scared. Snow meant less food, and less food meant greater chance of sickness. Fear for Darkflight tugged at her heart, but she pushed it away. He would be fine. He _had_ to be fine.

Bending her head, she chose a vole for Barktail. After she had taken him, the elders, and the queens their prey, she sat down to her own mouse, chewing thoughtfully.

As soon as leaf-bare came, Stonepelt would focus more on hunting than patrolling. Every clan would have their own worries, every cat fearing they wouldn't last the cold season. Worry gnawed at her. Sounded stressful, and she did not do good with stress.

Glancing around, she caught sight of Fernstep padding towards her, eyes glowing in uncontained excitement.

"Guess what?" she mewed once she was in earshot, voice quivering with happiness.

"What?"

"I'm going to have kits!" Fernstep meowed joyfully, tail waving with delight. She looked absolutely ready to explode with happiness. Ravenpaw burst into happy purrs, covering her friend's ears with joyful licks.

"What? When! Whose the father?" she asked, the questions tumbling out. Fernstep purred, sitting down.

"The father is Stonepelt," she mewed, eyes melting with love. Ravenpaw gaped at her, surprised. Then she shook herself, joy overwhelming her.

"Congratulations! He'll make a great father!" she laughed happily, glancing across the clearing at Darkflight. He stood and padded towards her.

"Does he know yet?" she asked, mischievousness entering her green gaze. Fernstep shook her cream head, gold eyes filled with laughter.

"I'm going to tell him right now. I'll be right back," she purred as she padded away towards her mate, who lay by the warriors den, eating. Darkflight reached her, giving her ear a lick in greeting.

"You'll never guess what Fernstep just told me," Ravenpaw laughed, looking at him lovingly. He purred with amusement.

"That she's having kits and Stonepelts the father? Oh, I heard you two yowling about it, don't worry," he meowed, tail flicking with humor. Ravenpaw gave a _mrroww_ of laughter.

"I guess we were pretty loud," she purred. Darkflight sat down beside her, pelt brushing hers. They watched as Fernstep murmured something to Stonepelt, whose eyes grew bigger than the moon. Purring, he leaped up and covered her face with licks, tail waving with joy. Ravenpaw sighed, happy for her two friends. She loved them dearly.

"Do you want kits?" Darkflight meowed suddenly, looking at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"I do, of course," she purred, eyes glowing with the picture. Her, surrounded by three little kits, all playing with Darkflight joyfully. She looked at him, curious.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, although little Ravenpaws' running around is quite a terrifying picture," he meowed, laughing. Ravenpaw nudged him teasingly.

"I won't be Ravenpaw then. I'll be…Ravenfur or something," she purred, impatience and ambition pricking at her.

She wanted so badly to be a warrior, deputy, then leader. She knew she could do it, she just had to prove herself. She had been going on every patrol possible, hunting in her spare time, training every day, even when Stonepelt was busy. She had even spent a few afternoons with Barktail, learning the basics of herbs. She wanted to prove that she, Ravenpaw, an outsider, a _loner_, could be great. That she could be strong.

Darkflight glanced at her, not seeing the hungry ambition in her eyes.

"You'll be made a warrior soon," he meowed reassuringly. Ravenpaw turned her head to look at him, searching his pale eyes.

"But how soon? This clan needs more warriors, and more apprentices. There's only me, Lionpaw, and Echopaw now. Jaypelt's kits have a moon left, and Icefur's have five. It's too long to wait," she responded, worried. The clan needed more cats. Darkflight shook his head.

"Don't worry. Soon, Jaypelt's kits will be made apprentices, and you will receive your warrior name. Fernstep will have her kits and a couple moons later, Icefur's will be ready. You'll see, it'll work out," he meowed confidently. But Ravenpaw wasn't so sure.

With leaf-bare coming, Fernstep would be hard pressed to find enough nourishment for her and her kits. When they were born, there was a good chance one or two might not survive. It was harsh, but the truth. Icefur's were still young, barely a moon, meaning they could easily get sick in the cold moons.

But she nodded, knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>That night, Ravenpaw had nightmares filled with emaciated kits, hungry queens, wailing warriors, and a voice echoing in her mind, '<em>Beware the shadows, Ravenpaw<em>'. The last horrifying picture was one of Darkflight, laying on the ground. He was surrounded by a pool of his own scarlet blood, pouring from a long, bloody gash in his neck. Ravenpaw woke up, screaming.

Panting, she sat up, looking around her den. Echopaw raised her head sleepily, looking at her curiously.

"Ravenpaw? Are you okay?" she meowed, words slurred by exhaustion. Ravenpaw sat there, legs trembling, wishing for Darkflight.

"I-I'm fine, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, Echopaw," she stuttered, sweating. Echopaw nodded, lowering her head, and was soon fast asleep again. Ravenpaw looked up at the stars, shining through the gaps in her den. Fear pricked at her. _What does this mean?_

* * *

><p>"Stonepelt, Snowpelt, Darkflight, Lilyfur, and Ravenpaw will accompany me to the Gathering. Last time, we were attacked by rogues. I have left you with enough warriors to protect the camp until we get home," Leafstar yowled, silver fur shining in the moonlight.<p>

Ravenpaw felt a thrill of excitement. Her first Gathering! Finally! She ran through the forest beside her clan mates, excitement pounding in her heart. Darkfilght ran beside her, muscles pounding beneath his fur. They paused at the top of the hill, awaiting Leafstar's signal. Twitching her tail, they poured into the clearing.

By the scents in the air, Ravenpaw could tell the only WindClan and ShadowClan were there. Darkflight padded up beside her, looking around.

"Ready?" he asked. Ravenpaw nodded, following him to a group of cats who smelled like WindClan.

"Darkpaw!" cried out a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes glowing as she padded up to him.

"I'm not Darkpaw anymore. My warrior name is Darkflight," he purred, nodding in greeting to her. The she-cat waved her tail, purring.

"Cool! My new name is Pebblefur," she purred in a silky voice. Ravenpaw padded around Darkflight's side, green eyes flashing. Immediately, Pebblefur's eyes darted to her.

"Who is this, Darkflight?" she asked, voice forcefully light. Darkflight let out a purr.

"This is Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw, this is Pebblefur from WindClan. Her friends are Rainpaw, Skypelt, and Finchpaw," he introduced, nodding in turn to a dark gray tabby tom, a blue she-cat and a slender light brown she-cat. They each nodded at the apprentice coolly, sizing her up. Ravenpaw sat down, curling her tail around her paws demurely.

"Nice to meet you," she mewed politely. The tension in the air decreased slightly at her light, friendly tone. Skypelt nodded once in approval., gray eyes flashing.

"And you. First Gathering?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Ravenpaw nodded.

"Are you the loner?" Finchpaw blurted out, big blue eyes shining innocently. Ravenpaw purred with amusement.

"I was. Now, I'm an apprentice," she stated proudly, holding her head high. She could hear Pebblefur chattering Darkflight's ears off, and wondered at his patience. Rainpaw regarded her stonily with orange eyes, showing no flicker of emotion.

"You speak freely for one who does not belong," he remarked, voice cold. Ravenpaw looked at him coolly, refusing to grow angry.

"As far as your concerned, I do belong. I have the scars to prove it," she responded calmly, gesturing towards the scar on her shoulder and one on her cheek, tokens of her battles. Rainpaw's eyes flashed angrily. He stood and stalked away icily.

"Don't mind Rainpaw. He's a good cat, just a little cold is all," Finchpaw mewed, glaring at Rainpaw's back. Suddenly, a yowl sounded in Ravanpaw's ears.

"Hiya!" Turning, she was confronted with a handsome ginger tom with a white chest and white paws. His orange eyes were warm and friendly. Finchpaw purred.

"Hello, Sunpaw. Meet Ravenpaw, from ThunderClan. Ravenpaw, this is Sunpaw from RiverClan," she mewed. Skypelt padded up to the ginger apprentice, giving him a friendly flick in the ear.

"How's the prey swimming?" she asked warmly. Sunpaw shrugged casually, never taking his eyes off Ravenpaw.

"Same old. Fat and delicious!" he responded cheerfully. Ravenpaw watched him through narrowed eyes. Darkflight padded up, finally having escaped Pebblefur. She turned her head towards him as he gave her a gentle lick on the cheek, settling down beside her.

Sunpaw's eyes flashed. He flicked his tail towards Darkflight.

"Hi, I'm Sunpaw," he meowed, tone guarded. Darkflight glanced at him coolly.

"I'm Darkflight," he responded, voice equally guarded. Ravenpaw gauged Sunpaw's reaction closely. His eyes narrowed as he gave a short nod.

A yowl sounded from the Great Rock. Ravenpaw glanced up, eager to catch sight of the leaders from the other clans.

There was Cloudstar of WindClan, a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes. She was a slender cat, with a long tail and the build of a WindClan cat, small and agile. She regarded the cats calmly and coldly, giving nothing away.

There was Nightstar, of ShadowClan, a dark tabby with glowing orange eyes. He seemed only to be a shadow, tail flicking ever so slightly. He had a strong, study build, with broad shoulders and large ears. His eyes looked at the cats, measuring them up, filled with secrets.

Then, there was Spiderstar of RiverClan. He was a gray tom with black stripes, black paws, and a black tail-tip. Of all the leaders, he seemed the friendliest, his blue eyes shining with warmth and friendliness. He had a slender build, with a well-muscled body and large paws. He regarded the cats calmly, but not coldly.

And, of course, there was Leafstar. Her silver fur shone in the moonlight, and her slim body was contrasted with her muscled shoulders and long legs. Her long tail was curled around her paws, and her green eyes pierced the crowd searchingly. She spoke up first.

"Cats of all Clans, Spiderstar wishes to speak first," she yowled, stepping back respectfully. Spiderstar padded forward noiselessly.

"RiverClan is doing well. We have a new litter of kits born to Mistfur. We also have two new apprentices, Sunpaw and Bluepaw." Craning her head, Ravenpaw caught sight of a sleek blue she-cat, bowing her head shyly. Looking back towards the Great Rock, Spiderstar finished his report.

"The prey is running well and we are preparing for leaf-bare. That is all." Stepping back, Cloudstar padded forward smoothly, fur unruffled.

"WindClan also prospers. We have a new apprentice, Finchpaw, and a new warrior, Pebblefur." She waited as the clans chanted Pebblefur's name.

"The rabbits are running well, and we too prepare for leaf-bare," she finished, voice remaining unchanged throughout the whole speech. She padded back to her place. Leafstar stepped forward, only to be stopped by Nightstar, who growled at her aggressively. She stepped back as he stalked to the front.

"ShadowClan does well. Prey is running well, as other clans can obviously see," he yowled, voice filled with contained rage. Leafstar looked at him calmly, eyes giving nothing away.

"However, we are having a problem with _pests_. It seems ThunderClan cannot keep their dirty little paws out of our territory of late!" he growled, orange eyes flashing. ShadowClan yowled in support of their leader, while ThunderClan caterwauled protests. Ravenpaw glared up at the leaders angrily, fur bristling. Darkflight yowled beside her, eyes filled with fury.

Leafstar waved her tail to her warriors, who quieted down. Stonepelt looked up at the leader calmly.

"It seems, Nightstar, if you are going to accuse us of something, you should present evidence or remain silent," he meowed, tail flicking. Nightstar glared down at the deputy, dark fur bristling.

"I won't have a warrior telling me what to do!" he snapped. Leafstar stepped forward. Her fur remained unruffled, and her eyes remained untroubled.

"Do not talk to my warriors, especially my deputy, in that manner Nightstar. You may be leader, but even you must treat them with respect," she stated calmly, though her eyes flashed dangerously. Ravenpaw marveled at her ability to keep a level head in the midst of all this anger.

A red she-cat stood up, green eyes snapping at Leafstar.

"Is that a threat?" she growled, fur bristling. Ravenpaw looked at Darkflight.

"Foxpelt, deputy to Nightstar," he murmured. Ravenpaw nodded, turning her attention back to the leaders.

"Not at all, Foxpelt. Just a warning. Now Nightstar, Stonpelt had a point. Where is your evidence?" she responded, turning to Nighstar, whose tail lashed at her coolness.

"My warriors have found prey remains, stinking of ThunderClan," he growled, eyes daring Leafstar to challenge the accusation.

"My warriors have not reported anything of the sort to me. I can assure you, my warriors know the borders quite well. Might it be rogues, coming through our territory to yours? My patrols have recently scented a strange cat smell near the Thunderpath. Would that not be a reasonable explanation?" she asked calmly, looking as though she was answering a kit's question. Nightstar glared at her, but bowed his head.

"Maybe. But keep your warriors off my territory, or you'll find a battle on your paws," he growled, voice laced with a threat. Leafstar regarded him coolly.

"Is that a threat? I will pass the word along to my warriors," she meowed, allowing her eyes to show some of her anger. Nightstar nodded shortly, padding back to his place.

Ravenpaw couldn't listen as Leafstar made her report, chanting Darkflight's name mechanically. It was unlikely that it was a rogue. That strange smell had faded two days after it appeared and had never come again. Nightstar had said that they had been finding this scent for quite some time. So, some ThunderClan warrior was hunting on their territory, but who? Who would do something like that?

Her thoughts buzzed in her head all the way home, when Leafstar announced the news to the clan, and when she lay in her nest.

Finally, she came to a chilling conclusion.

_Someone wanted them to fight. Someone wanted cats to die_. _Someone wanted ThunderClan to suffer_. She felt a shiver go down her spine. But, who?

She remembered what the she-cat had said while they were fighting.

"_You just don't give up, do you?"_

"_I have a mission. You must die!"_

Until now, she had dismissed it as words said in the heat, the adrenaline of the moment. Now, though, she was forced to consider that some one might really be trying to kill, not just her, but her whole clan.

She stayed up all night, figuring it out, looking at it from all angles. At a stirring from Lionpaw, she jerked her head from her paws, waking herself from her thoughts. She watched as he stood up and stretched. His appearance shocked her.

His once-gleaming pelt was now ragged and clung to his bones limply. His bones stuck out from under his patchy fur, and his eyes were dull and empty, shining only with anger and hatred. His face was gaunt and his legs were thin. Ravenpaw was shocked.

Lionpaw looked at her, eyes gleaming with hate and something else. Regret. Fear.

"You will pay," he whispered painfully, eyes shining with something else, even more frightening. Madness.

Ravenpaw looked at him with wide eyes, shocked beyond comprehension. What had happened to the happy, handsome, laid back Lionpaw she had known?

"Not in blood, oh no. You will pay in hurt. I will hurt you more than you hurt me, just so you know what pain is," he whispered fiercely, padding past her on unsteady paws. Ravenpaw watched him go, fear and shock wresting control of her mind. Stumbling out of her den, she sat down with a thud and watched as Lionpaw padded out into the forest.

_Lionpaw_. What had happened?

Startling at the sound of paws, she jumped to see Darkflight behind her. He looked at her, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked, taking a step forward. Ravenpaw could only shake her head, eyes wide. She close them, calming herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to see Darkflight looking at her fearfully.

"I'm fine. Lionpaw, he just…he changed so much," she mewed, pressing herself against Darkflight's strong side.

"I know. I know, my love," he murmured. Ravenpaw felt a thrill at hearing those words come out of his mouth. She purred. He gave her a lick on the head lovingly. They sat like that until Stonepelt called her for training.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw padded into camp as the moon was rising with a few mice clamped in her jaws. She had trained until sunhigh, patrolled until sunset, then had hunted until it was almost moonhigh.<p>

The air was freezing. A piercing cold wind blew into her face, and she shivered as she dropped off the mice. Only a few cats were awake. Picking up a squirrel, she padded to Barktail's den.

The little clearing was illuminated by the white moonlight. She padded in noiselessly, seeing Barktail pacing back and forth agitatedly. His fur was rumpled, and his eyes were deep in thought.

"Barktail?" she mewed hesitantly. He jerked his head towards her. It took a moment for recognition to register on his face.

"Ravenpaw. Thank you," he muttered, continuing his pacing. Ravenpaw dropped the squirrel, sitting and curling her tail around her paws.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned. She had never seen Barktail like this. He was usually the calmest cat ever. He shook his head restlessly.

"StarClan are trying to tell me something. I know it. For a few days now, its been a constant pull at my attention. Yet, they send me no dreams. It's like something is blocking them. I'm almost to the point of going to the Moon Stone," he explained, still pacing furiously.

Ravenpaw tilted her head curiously. He glanced at her, and stopped in his tracks. He stared at her, mouth hanging slightly agape. She shifted uneasily.

"Barktail?" she asked, a little creeped out. The look in his blue eyes, so much like his brother's, Stormclaw, was frightening.

"You," he rasped. He began to shudder uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, allowing the shudders to take control of his body.

"Only a raven's wing will bring salvation, not only to the clan, but to herself," he whispered hoarsely. Ravenpaw jumped. The words sounded so familiar…like a dream from long ago.

_What did it mean?_

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw yawned and stretched. It had been three days since her strange encounter with Barktail. It was now the dawn of the fourth day. She padded outside, smoothed her fur down, then settled down for a good grooming. Stonpelt had told her he would be sleeping in that day, so she had some extra time.<p>

After her fur was sleek and shiny, she grabbed a quick finch to eat. Picking off the feathers, she observed the waking camp.

Shadowfur called to Echopaw as he, Oakshadow and Snowpelt padded of for dawn patrol. Fernstep called for Lionpaw and they set off for the training hollow. Blackfur and Darkflight padded out for a hunting patrol. Stonepelt slept in, and Ravenpaw was eating. Leafstar lay outside of her den, also grooming.

Jaypelt's kits came tumbling out of the nursery, with Rainkit, Branchkit, and Robinkit following closely behind. Ravenpaw purred as she watched the fluffy bundles of cuteness roll around. She padded up to them.

"Ravenpaw!" they all cried, attacking her as one. Laughing, she fell under a mass of kits. Icefur came padding out, eyes widening with amusement when she saw Ravenpaw covered in kits. Finally extracting herself from all of them, she played with them happily. It felt good to just let go and be carefree, even for a few stolen moments.

The kits' innocence and joy was contagious, and Ravenpaw laughed freely as they chased her all around. Suddenly, she stopped dead. Rainkit and Graykit ran headlong into her. She didn't move.

Raising her black head to the wind, she parted her jaws. That scent…why was it so familiar? She closed her eyes, concentrating fiercely. Then, her eyes snapped open. _The rogues!_ She gave out a warning screech, picking Rainkit up by the scruff and rushing him to the nursery. Leafstar dashed across, picking Robinkit up on the way and tossing her in the nursery. Stonepelt came streaking out of the warriors den. Neither of the great warriors questioned her warning, only bundled the kits into the nursery with their mothers.

Leafstar scented the air carefully, nodding.

"Ravenpaw, get Fernstep and Lionpaw from the training hollow, then find Shadowfur's patrol along the RiverClan border. Quick as you can," she murmured urgently. Ravenpaw glanced at her mentor, who nodded calmly. She streaked out of camp faster than a bolt of lightning, fear eating at her heart. _What about the camp?_ Only two warriors were in there, and last time six had attacked. If that number attacked again, they were hopelessly outnumbered. Jaypelt could put up a good fight, and so could Icefur, but they were both out of practice.

Panting, she skidded into the training hollow, relieved to see Fernstep and Lionpaw.

"Camp. Now. Rogues," she panted, unable to say more, trying desperately to get her breath back. Fernstep nodded, fear in her eyes as she dashed towards camp, Lionpaw on her heels.

Pelting out of the hollow, she ran towards the RiverClan border. As she tore her way through the forest, she wondered where Darkflight was. Her question was answered when she ran smack into Blackfur, who yowled as she fell over into a very undignified heap.

"Ravenpaw! What in the name of…" Ravenpaw shook her head, eyes wide, panting. Darkflight came streaking out of the undergrowth, dashing to her side.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Camp. Rogues. Leafstar ordered me…to get…you. Hurry. Have to find….RiverClan…patrol," she wheezed. She felt like her lungs were burning. Blackfur let out a yowl filled with rage and streaked in the direction of camp. Darkflight gave her a worried glance.

"Go!" she snapped hoarsely. Nodding, he too ran off. Taking only a moment to catch her breath, she set her paws once again towards the RiverClan border.

Despair filled her heart as she pelted along the border. Their scents weren't even there! Where were they? Ravenpaw shook her head. She couldn't waste time looking for them. She needed to protect her clan.

A roar filled her ears as she ran through her beloved forest, fury filling her heart and lending strength to her limbs. Adrenaline pumped through her muscles, and she felt herself running faster, faster, faster, until she was merely a blur.

She streaked into camp, ears filled with the yowls and screams of her clan mates. She howled a challenge, one filled with pure fury and power. Her green eyes glowed with a challenge, and she lashed her tail furiously. She unsheathed her claws and dove into the writhing mass of cats.

There had to be at least seven rogues. Stonepelt hissed at a huge tabby tom and Blackfur wrestled with a skinny gray tom. Looking desperately for Darkflight, she found him pinned by two identical gray toms, the same ones who killed Stormclaw. In a second, Ravenpaw was there, screaming her fury.

Like a flash, she had one pinned down at the throat, ready to tear into his flesh. An image of Stormclaw flashed in her mind, and she tore at the tom's fur mercilessly. He wailed, squirming from her grasp and fled. She whirled and found the other had already fled too. Darkflight looked at her in awe. She was a sight.

Her black fur was sleek and her eyes glowed with power and fury, battle rage and exhilaration. Her paws were stained in red, and her tail lashed with fury. She yowled another challenge, leaping at a scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat.

"You!" she screeched as she wrestled with her. It was the same she-cat from last time.

"I will kill you this time!" the she-cat spat at her. Ravenpaw lashed her claws at the she-cat's face, drawing blood. Pinning her down effortlessly, she gave her a vicious bite to the shoulder. Howling, the she-cat turned tail and fled. Panting, Ravenpaw looked around for another opponent.

Two more rogues had joined the fight. Ravenpaw caught sight of Fernstep growling at a massive white tom, who advanced slowly. Ravenpaw charged towards him, snarling. The tom turned to face her, eyes widening with surprised pleasure. He snarled, planting his feet to the ground.

At the last second, Ravenpaw flashed to left, slamming all her body weight into his side. Yowling, the tom fell to his side. Growling, she lashed her claws down his side, and bit his hind leg. Growling, he threw her off and pounced.

Rolling to the side, Ravenpaw sprang to her paws fluidly. The tom faced her, grinning slyly, ice blue eyes glinting coldly.

"What a pretty little she-cat. Come with me. I'll show you what a true tom is," he snickered, waving his tail enticingly. Ravenpaw had never been more disgusted.

"Keep your grubby little paws off me, you piece of garbage!" she yowled, lunging at him. Swiping her out of the air, he pinned her down. Squirming, Ravenpaw tried to get out from under him. He was too heavy though. His eyes glowed with sick pleasure. He placed a thorn sharp claw to her face.

Glancing around, Ravenpaw realized that the rogues had formed a circle around him, keeping her clan mates from reaching her. Panicking now, she bit at him, trying to throw him off. He merely chuckled.

"I wouldn't move, little darling, or you'll just make it worse," he purred silkily. Ravenpaw cast another desperate glance around, searching for a way out. Stonepelt was pinned down, yowling for some one to help her. Darkflight was screeching, throwing himself at the rogues, trying to break through. Leafstar snarled at her opponent, slashing her claws, trying to get him to move.

She looked back at her captor, a calm settling on her mind now. She glared at him boldly, fearlessly, ready to die with dignity.

"Kill me then! Kill me you coward!" she spat at him. Her clan mates struggled to get to her, Darkflight screaming in panic now. Desperation blazed in his eyes.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, no!" he yowled, his words cut off by the tom that pounced on him, pinning him down. He struggled even more viciously.

Ravenpaw glared at the white tom.

"Name's Claw, darling. And don't you forget it," he chuckled.

"Your stupid," she stated boldly. Again, he only laughed mirthlessly. She spit at him.

"I think, I'll start at your pretty little face," he purred, raising his claw to a point just above her eyes. Ravenpaw glared at him fiercely, ready to die honorably.

She was ready to die alone.

* * *

><p><strong>What an agonizing cliffie! I'm excited to see what my fingers type next! AHH! Okay, so while writing this, I was listening to his song, 45 by Shinedown. Really, you guys should listen to them, they are amazing! <strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Here it is! *drumroll* The long awaited chapter, here to end your agony! *crowd cheers and screams* I know, I know!**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long. I got stuck in the middle of it, and some stuff popped up and...(a hundred excuses later)...and so yeah. Love you guys! Review answers!**

**Miryam Lea: I know, how could I? Wasn't it just a fabulous ending?**

**AkatsukiLover01: New reader/reviewer/subscriber! Welcome! *hands Stormclaw plushie* Didn't you just love the cliffie?**

**All that fun stuff done, on with the long awaited chappie!**

**And I must say, I love the beginning to this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_"C'mon, Raven! Let's go!" Raven looked at her sister, their identical eyes meeting._

"_I don't know Robin," she said, worried._

"_What is there to worry about?"_

"_Getting sick?" Raven pointed out. Robin only laughed._

"_Raven, life is all about getting scratched and bruised and sick. The real part of it is how fast you get back up and dance in the rain again," Robin said, smiling. Raven looked at her sister in surprise._

"_Okay, lets go." Robin let out a little squeak of excitement, then ran outside, where a storm howled. Raven followed her sister a little more slowly._

"_Isn't it great?" Robin asked, raising her face to the rain. Raven nodded, letting the rain fall on her face. She looked at her sister. They were twins with only one difference. Raven's hair was jet-black, while Robin's was a flaming red. _

_Robin began to spin, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Raven began to run, feeling the wind in her hair, the rain in her face. She had never felt so alive. She glanced around for Robin._

"_Robin?" Looking around, she found that her sister had spun into the middle of the street, eyes still closed. Raven felt something tug at her heart._

"_Robin!" she screamed. The wind snatched her words away. She began to run, but it was too late. The truck came swerving down the road, skidding on the wet street. _

"_ROBIN!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Robin opened her eyes briefly. Seeing her sister, she smiled and gave a little wave. It was the last thing she ever did. _

_Raven closed her eyes as the truck hit her sister. An awful feeling of emptiness hit her, and she doubled over._

"_Robin," she whimpered. Walking over to where her sister's body lay, she sank to her knees. Her sister was still smiling, her red hair matching the blood that poured from her head where it had struck the truck. _

_Her sister's words echoed in her mind. "_The real part of it is how fast you get back up and dance in the rain again,_". Raven closed her eyes painfully, the rain pouring down her face mixing with her tears._

_"I'll never forget, Robin. I pinky promise," she whispered, bending her head over her dead sister._

As Ravenpaw glared up at the tom called Claw, she remembered that stormy day. She had been twelve years old when she lost her twin, Robin. She missed her so much.

_I'm coming Robin, I'm coming now_, she thought. She looked up at Claw with clear green eyes, ready to die, ready to join her sister. Maybe her death would finally atone for not saving her sister. Just maybe.

Darkflight was crying now, his heart breaking little by little. Leafstar gazed at the apprentice hopelessly. Stonepelt panted, leaning on Fernstep, desperation blazing in his eyes. They knew too. They knew they were going to watch her die.

As she waited for Claw to slice her throat, a drop of rain fell on her head, refreshing the memory stronger in her mind.

She looked at Stonepelt, eyes clear. _Thank you_, she mouthed. Glancing at Fernstep, she could only smile. They both looked at her, shocked. Stonepelt began to shake his head, and renewed his efforts to get to her. Looking at Darkflight, she let a tear fall. _I love you_, she mouthed. Darkflight gave a savage cry, pushing his opponent off, trying to push through. She turned her gaze to Leafstar. She gave a respectful nod. Leafstar looked at her, understanding. She raised her claws, bloodied and dirty, to the darkening sky in farewell.

Ravenpaw glanced towards Claw, fearless. She was ready. He raised his curved claw, glinting. The rain fell even harder, and thunder rumbled. Lightning flashed in the distance. She looked at the nursery, wishing for one last glimpse of Robinkit. Robinkit's scared green eyes looked at her, fear and anger in them. Ravenpaw felt herself choking up.

Suddenly, Robinkit nodded. She looked up at her and mouthed, _you kept your promise_. Ravenpaw blinked suddenly. The strange look passed from Robinkit's eyes, and she went back to being a scared little kit. Ravenpaw glared back up at her captor with renewed vigor.

"You may kill me, but you'll never kill my clan!" she yowled, kicking at him with her hind legs. A caterwaul sounded from the camp entrance, and every cat turned their head to see who it was. Taking advantage of his lapse of attention, Ravenpaw managed to squirm from Claw's grasp. Turning her head, she caught the scent of RiverClan and the sight of sleek warriors pouring into the clearing, claws unsheathed, eyes blazing, led by Spiderstar.

Turning back to her opponent, blue met green in a battle of wills, both understanding only one would come out alive. The clearing exploded into battle once more.

Ravenpaw and Claw circled each other, eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the other's every movement, every twitch. Hissing, Claw lunged toward her. Ravenpaw rolled onto her back, waiting. Claw's triumphant look turned into one of confusion when Ravenpaw caught him and rolled, landing on top. Crowing her victory, she bared her teeth and lunged for his throat.

Claw shook his head, trying to deflect her blow. Snarling, Ravenpaw raised her paw and boxed his head hard enough to stun him. Teeth met flesh, and Ravenpaw tasted warm blood.

Claw gasped, ice-blue eyes dulling quickly as his blood poured out, staining Ravenpaw's fur.

"He'll kill you," Claw gurgled before going limp. Ravenpaw looked at him in shock for a moment, still on top. Looking up, she realized the rogues had fled. Spiderstar padded up to Leafstar, murmuring a few words. RiverClan and ThunderClan alike lay around, licking their wounds.

Ravenpaw searched for Darkflight and found him limping up to her as fast as he could. Her mouth dripped blood, her paws were stained red, and her fur was rumpled and torn. Darkflight was even worse.

His dark fur was torn and ragged, one ear ripped to shreds. His tail dragged after him in the dust and he limped heavily, keeping one of his front paws off the ground entirely. And yet, he still ran to her side.

Leaping off Claw's still form, she rushed to him, pressing up against him. Gasping with relief, he collapsed to the ground painfully. She licked his face gently, cleaning his cuts while waiting for Barktail. She was near enough to Spiderstar and Leafstar to hear their words.

"…patrol came and told me. We came just to be sure. I can now say I'm glad we did. That apprentice is amazingly strong. An exceptional fighter too. I saw her battle with that rogue. Something to behold. You should be proud," he meowed, fur clean of cuts and dust except for a small scratch on his shoulder. Leafstar nodded.

"ThunderClan owes a debt to RiverClan for your assistance today. I am very proud, not just of her, but of all my warriors. You must return. I will have my most capable warriors escort you," she mewed, looking exhausted. Her fur as rumpled, and her tail was limp, but her eyes still shone with vigor. Spiderstar shook his head.

"Keep your warriors here, we will return ourselves. Farewell, until the Gathering," he meowed, sounding almost cheerful. Gesturing to his warriors with a sweep of his tail, RiverClan disappeared.

Barktail hurried to Darkflight, plastering cobwebs and herbs on his wounds. He looked worriedly at the torn ear, then shook his head.

"His ear will always be torn like that, I'm afraid," he murmured, wrapping it in cobwebs. Ravenpaw just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad it's his ear, not his throat that is torn," she responded, looking at the dark tabby lovingly. He lay with his eyes closed, completely still but for the rise and fall of his flanks. She couldn't shake the image of his desperation from her mind, how he had thrown himself at three rogues at once, trying to get to her.

Barktail examined his paw and claimed it only to be dislocated. He promptly put it back in place, with a sharp yowl from Darkflight. Hurriedly, he tended Ravenpaw's wounds then rushed off to the next cat.

"Poor Barktail needs an apprentice," she purred. Darkflight only sighed, closing his eyes once more.

Getting up, she padded to Fernstep and Stonepelt. Stonepelt's gray fur was torn and bloodied, but his eyes shone with relief when he saw his apprentice.

"Ravenpaw!" he cried out, rushing to her. She purred, giving him a quick lick on the cheek. Fernstep padded up beside her mate. Her fur was rumpled, and her gold eyes were tired, but she didn't look badly hurt, much to Ravenpaw's relief.

"We're so glad your okay, little one," she choked out, her eyes filled with tears. Ravenpaw gave her a lick on the cheek too.

"Can't get rid of my that easily," she purred. Stonepelt gave her a lick on the head then padded off to speak with Leafstar. Fernstep padded towards the nursery and Ravenpaw looked around, a thought suddenly striking her.

_Where was Lionpaw?_ She caught sight of him, sitting in the shadow below the high rock. His fur was rumpled, and he had a scratch on his shoulder, but he looked generally unmarked. His blue eyes glared at her angrily, hatred pouring from them like a river. Ravenpaw flinched. _Had he wanted her to die?_

A yowl sounded from the entrance, and Shadowfur's patrol came dashing in, shock reflected in each of their eyes. Except one. Shadowfur's. He regarded the camp coolly, then angrily when he caught sight of Claw's body, then furiously when he caught sight of Ravenpaw. As she watched, Lionpaw slipped to his side silently and murmured something in his ear.

Snarling, Ravenpaw padded up to Shadowfur, a sudden anger consuming her. She stalked up to him, ignoring the looks of her injured clan mates.

"You! Where were you?" she shrieked, eyes flashing. Shadowfur's dark fur bristled, though his voice was cold when he replied.

"Patrolling the RiverClan border, of course."

"Liar! I looked for you! I ran all along the border, yowling your names! Again, I ask, where were you!" By this time, Ravenpaw was shouting, trembling with anger.

Leafstar padded up to the apprentice's side, eyes also curious. Echopaw walked up, confused.

"Shadowfur, we patrolled the ShadowClan border, remember?" she mewed timidly. Ravenpaw glared at him triumphantly.

"So, you were patrolling the _ShadowClan_ border," she purred silkily, eyes narrowed dangerously. Leafstar flicked the black she-cat with her tail, silencing her.

"Shadowfur," she murmured, eyes narrowed, voice deceptively calm. "Why were you patrolling the ShadowClan border, not RiverClan?"

Shadowfur's eyes flicked nervously, tail twitching.

"You hear me wrong, Leafstar. I clearly told you I was patrolling the ShadowClan border," he meowed, voice steady though his eyes were troubled.

"No, Shadowfur. You didn't. And you know that too," Leafstar meowed, voice still calm.

Shadowfur's tail lashed once.

"That's right, forgive me, I simply _forgot_," he snarled, eyes flashing. Ravenpaw unsheathed her claws and sank them into the dirt. Stonepelt padded up to her other side.

"I thought I told you ShadowClan, honestly I did," Shadowfur continued, voice sugar sweet. Contempt flashed in his eyes, and his tail lashed again. Lionpaw watched apprehensively. Leafstar pierced him with her gaze for a few more silent moments, before blinking slowly.

"Very well. I will let it go this once, but never again Shadowfur. Understand?" she mewed, allowing a trace of sternness to enter her voice. Shadowfur bowed his head, then turned and disappeared through the gorse tunnel, Lionpaw watching him. Ravenpaw cast one last glare at Lionpaw before padding back to Darkflight, who was struggling to sit up.

"Oakshadow, Blackfur, bury the rogue," Leafstar ordered. The two warriors vanished through the gorse tunnel, carrying the heavy white body. Ravenpaw shuddered, remembering how close she came to dying. And how she had accepted it.

"Now, ThunderClan, we have been severely attacked. But I think it's time I performed a ceremony two apprentices have been waiting for a long time. Echopaw, Lionpaw, step forward."

Echopaw padded forward, eyes shining with delight. Lionpaw stalked up a bit more hesitantly, fur bristling slightly. Leafstar tilted her head to the dark sky, rain drenching them all.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you in return. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw shuffled his paws nervously as he replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan." Leafstar rested her silver muzzle on the new warrior's head, and he licked her shoulder in return before padding to stand by Oakshadow, who had just returned.

"Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Echopaw raised her head high, confidence shining in her eyes as she responded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Echostep. StarClan honors your intelligence and patience, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan." Leafstar finished the ceremony, repeating the process she had done with Lionclaw. The clan raised their heads, chanting the new warriors' names to the ominous sky.

"We also honor another apprentice, for her brave actions today. Ravenpaw, though it is too soon for you to become a warrior, you acted as a true warrior today. ThunderClan thanks you," Leafstar yowled, dipping her head to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!" Ravenpaw felt her heart swell with pride and love, hearing her friends chant her name. _Home_. The word floated in her mind, coming to rest in her heart. This was _home_.

_I love you Raven, and I'm so proud of you,_ a painfully familiar voice whispered in her ear. Ravenpaw whipped her head to see the ghostly outline of a dark red she-cat with glowing green eyes.

"Robin? But you-you're a cat?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

_They gave me another chance too. But I was too weak. Now, I'm here to help you Raven,_ the voice murmured. The she-cat's eyes never wavered from Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw dipped her head.

"I miss you," she cried silently.

_And I, you. I must go now Raven, but I will be beside you, do not worry. I love you, and I want you to know, it wasn't your fault,_ the voice seemed to sing, fading away. Ravenpaw watched the cat, her sister, fade away into nothing. Tears fell from her eyes, mixing with rain pouring down her fur. Just like the moment when she realized her sister was dead.

She turned her head to see Darkflight looking at her, concerned. She nuzzled him gently, lovingly.

"I was so scared for you," he choked out, drinking in her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry. Darkflight, I love you. And I'm so happy your okay," she whispered, looking at him with grief-filled eyes. He let our a short purr.

"I love you too. You're my raven, and I'll never let you fly away, not until I grow wings and can fly with you," he murmured, licking her head. Ravenpaw closed her eyes, soaking in this moment, while the rain pounded her pelt, the thunder rumbled in the distance, and the wind howled in her ears. Beautiful.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw looked outside in dismay where she crouched in the now-empty den. Snow. The first snow had fallen overnight. <em>Oh dear StarClan, Stonepelt is going to freak<em>, she thought, tail flicking.

It had been two weeks since the rogue attack. The clan had taken its time healing, every cat shaken. Darkflight had spent two nights in the medicine cat den before he could patrol again. Fernstep had moved into the nursery, her belly beginning to swell. Shadowfur had been grumpier than usual, him and Lionclaw spending a lot of time whispering. Echostep had been in a fabulous mood, on the other hand-or paw. Whatever. Stonepelt was often caught with his tail flicking, fur fluffed up, eyes worried, as he watched the skies for the first snow, signaling the beginning of leaf-bare. She knew it wasn't just worry for the clan, but for Fernstep particularly.

Yawning, Ravenpaw stood and stretched, reveling in the strength of her young muscles. It was good to be alive.

Closing her eyes now, Ravenpaw could barely remember what it was like to be Raven, a human. She could recall a few memories of Robin, and the last images before she died, but her parents' faces were a blur. Sighing, she opened her eyes.

Stepping carefully outside, she shook her pelt out, a black splotch in a land of white. _It is cold_, she thought, sweeping the snow from a spot before sitting down to groom.

Once done, she observed the wakening clan through narrowed eyes. Stonepelt's fur was fluffed up as he plodded through the snow to Leafstar's den. Jaypelt poked her head outside before withdrawing instantly at the cold. Echostep and Blackfur padded out for a hunting patrol, while Oakshadow, Lionclaw and Shadowfur disappeared through the gorse tunnel for dawn patrol.

Ravenpaw padded over to the prey pile to see what was left over. She was left with the choice of a scrawny rabbit and an even scrawnier mouse. She chose the rabbit.

Chewing thoughtfully, she waited for Stonepelt to reappear. When he finally did, he gave his chest a quick lick before padding to his apprentice.

"All right, today, we are focusing solely on hunting. Your bird techniques need some shaping up," he meowed before striding quickly to the gorse tunnel. Ravenpaw padded quickly after him, tail waving excitedly to see the forest.

The sight took her breath away. She gave a kittish squeal, eyes widening, bouncing up and down. The trees were covered in a layer of pure white, icicles gleaming in the weak morning sun. Stonepelt looked at her, amused.

"Deceptively beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, voice quiet in the hushed forest. She nodded, eyes still wide. They padded deep into the forest, pausing beside the Great Oak.

"Hunt here for a while, and when you've caught enough, just wait until I get here, understand?" he asked, tail flicking. Ravenpaw tilted her head, confused.

"I thought we were working on my hunting techniques," she questioned, a little annoyed.

"You are…alone. I'm going to hunt also, just in a different part of the forest," Stonepelt mewed, tail flicking even more now. Ravenpaw looked at him skeptically.

"Then why did you say we were working on my bird-hunting techniques back at camp?" she asked, a little exasperated. Her usually calm, collected mentor was acting like an idiot.

"Forget what I said, listen to what I'm saying now," he snapped, tail lashing now. Ravenpaw felt her fur bristling and her temper rising.

"Why can't you just tell me what you're doing? Maybe I could help. If its hunting, we stand a better chance together, don't we?" she pointed out, keeping her voice tightly controlled.

"We stand a better chance apart. Now, do as I say, Ravenpaw," her mentor meowed coldly. She stood, now officially angry. She hated, _hated_ when people or cats dismissed her like that. Her dark tail lashed and her eyes flashed.

"What's the matter with you? Are you worried or something? Your acting like a mor-mouse-brain!" she snapped, temper flaring, claws sinking into the cold, wet ground. Stonepelt's eyes widened.

"You do not speak to me like that, Ravenpaw! You will obey my orders!" he growled, fur fluffing up. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Not if their unreasonable," she stated stubbornly, ears flattening.

"Hunting is reasonable! The Clan needs all the food possible right now," he spat, ears also flattening. Ravenpaw checked her snarl. She forced her fur down, and stilled her tail. Sheathing her claws, she sat down.

"Fine," she meowed, frustrated beyond belief. Stonepelt blinked.

"Good. Now, hunt for a while, and I'll be back soon," he growled, flattening his fur, and stalking off into the undergrowth. Muttering obscenities better left unwritten, she set off to hunt.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw sat by her pile, which was pretty impressive, if she did say so. Three mice, two rabbits, and two starlings. Good haul, especially for leaf-bare. Of course, the starlings had practically begged her to catch them. She purred with the thought, then her purr turned to a growl of impatience. Her mentor had been gone three hours.<p>

Sighing, she looked around for another bit of prey. Finding a vole nibbling at a seed, she swiftly lashed out paw, effortlessly taking its life. _Sorry little vole. Not my fault your delicious,_ she thought to herself as she added it to the pile. Just as she was making up her mind to go find her mentor, he strode in the clearing, a couple of mice clamped in his jaws.

Ravenpaw glared at him, not able to believe what she saw.

"Two mice? Two mice in three hours!" she growled, tail lashing. He dropped his catch, looking at his apprentice coolly.

"I have more buried elsewhere," he responded, fur unruffled. Ravenpaw grunted, bending her head to pick up half of her catch while he picked up the other. In silence, they padded back to camp.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw sighed, exhausted. It had been a strange, exhausting day. First, Stonepelt's weird behavior. Then, Jaypelt's kits had gotten into Barktail's herbs, and she had spent the whole afternoon helping him. When she finally had time for the elders, they had complained incessantly of the cold and their bedding.<p>

She now sat outside her den, munching on a vole. She was looking forward to curling up in her warm nest, and sleeping.

"Ravenpaw! Sunset patrol!" Stonepelt's voice echoed across the clearing. Biting back a sigh, she went to join Darkflight, Oakshadow and Echostep.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw sighed as she collapsed outside of her den for a quick grooming. She had never been more exhausted. Trudging around the forest in the snow was not as fun as everyone thought. By the end of the day, her paws were numb, her pelt wet and rumpled, her tail heavy as lead, dragging behind her. She glared at Darkflight as he approached, having no patience for anything.<p>

"I swear to StarClan, if you tell me I have to sit up and guard tonight, I will personally claw your other ear off," she growled when he sat down beside her, chuckling at her grumpiness.

"You must be psychic. That's exactly what Stonepelt wanted me to tell you," he purred, deeply amused. Ravenpaw raised her head to the darkening sky above her, restraining a scream of frustration.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking," she muttered, tail lashing. She looked across to where Stonepelt sat beside Fernstep, sharing a rabbit with his mate.

"Stonepelt is testing you," Darkflight meowed suddenly. Ravenpaw looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"For what?" she asked, confused beyond belief.

"He wants to make sure you won't leave the clan the day things get really hard," Darkflight murmured, referring to her roots. Ravenpaw felt herself bristling.

"That I won't run away? That's what he's worried about? I thought he trusted me more than that! I've been here for three moons, have fought two battles, have almost died, for this clan! I wouldn't run away just because it got cold!" she screeched, outraged. Darkflight shuffled his paws.

"I know you won't, Stonepelt is just making sure," he meowed, looking awkward. Ravenpaw forced herself to calm down.

"I'll show him _loyal_," she spat, eyes glowing angrily. Darkflight looked at her worriedly.

"Don't do anything rash, okay?" he meowed, pricking his ears. Ravenpaw purred, nodding. They lay together for a bit, sharing tongues. Ravenpaw rose to her paws, ready to start her guard. Sighing, she bid farewell to Darkflight, bending to lick his uninjured ear gently.

Padding forward, she settled down just in front of the gorse tunnel. Pricking her ears, she swept her gaze over the dark forest, resigning herself to a long, cold night.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw yawned, stretching. It had been two days since the snow had fallen, and she had been working her butt off.<p>

She woke up before dawn to hunt a little, trained until it was almost sunset, with or without Stonepelt, patrolled, hunted again, slept for a couple hours, then repeated. Not a complaint passed her jaws. She did her duties obediently, and well. She barely had time for eating, and she was slowly growing skinnier, the prey disappearing.

More and more desperately did she rake the forest for food, urgently trying to find enough for the queens and elders. She hadn't eaten at all yesterday, leaving the prey for cats who needed it more. She had given her share to Jaypelt, whose kits were beginning to eat meat now.

Stonepelt seemed to notice the change, for he tried to get her to sleep a little more and eat something constantly. She refused stubbornly. The Clan needed her more, and she couldn't waste time sleeping and eating.

She, secretly, was exhausted. She knew that if she kept this up, she would be in trouble. But she couldn't slack off, not this time. She kept running, she kept hunting, she kept fighting. Desperation burned in her heart, desperate to prove herself not just to the Clan, but to herself.

Padding out, she hunted, catching a few mice. _It's not enough_, she yelled in her mind as she padded back into camp. Dropping her catch on the pitifully small prey pile, she looked around for Stonepelt.

He walked up to her, sternness shining in his gaze.

"Ravenpaw, you need rest," he rumbled. Ravenpaw flattened her ears.

"The Clan needs me more. I can do it Stonepelt," she meowed stubbornly.

"No. You need to eat, and you need to rest," he stated impassively. Ravenpaw glared at him.

"The queens and elders need my food more than me, and I told you, I'm fine," she growled.

"Ravenpaw, you being half-starved and dropping from exhaustion does not help the Clan," her mentor growled back, tail flicking.

"I'm not either of those things! Why can't you see that I'm choosing this? I'm trying to help our clan. I'll eat a mouse, but I don't sleep until tonight, like usual," she mewed, exasperated. Stonepelt just sighed, following her to the prey pile and watching her eat.

Standing, Ravenpaw felt a little refreshed from her paltry meal.

"Now, no training today. You can spend the day patrolling and hunting. I've assigned you sunhigh border patrol. Just you and Lionclaw," he meowed, not aware of Ravenpaw's tail twitching.

"Um, just me and Lionclaw?" she asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice. Stonepelt nodded curtly, narrowing his blue eyes at her.

"Couldn't Darkflight or Blackfur come?" she mewed fearfully. Stonepelt looked at her silently for a moment.

"Darkflight will have hunting patrol. I suppose Blackfur could join you though," he meowed thoughtfully. Relieved, Ravenpaw nodded, tail twitching.

The patrol passed uneventfully, except for the dirty glares Lionclaw threw her way. Ravenpaw's fur twitched just looking at him. In the days that had passed his ceremony, he had started to look a little better. Well, physically.

His pelt had been restored, and his muscles pounded beneath his fur, greater than ever. His claws were long and unnaturally sharp. His eyes though…his eyes haunted her.

Their depths suggested something trapped that couldn't break out. In them Ravenpaw saw hurt, hatred, anger, regret, fear, loneliness, and a swirling mixture of terror and anticipation. Every once in a great while, she caught a glimpse of the Lionpaw she had known, most often when he laughed, which was rarely. His blue eyes would sparkle, and for a moment, just for a moment, she would see the Lionpaw she missed so desperately.

The Lionpaw that was trapped in the Lionclaw. The Lionpaw she wished she could break out from his dark prison. And in that moment, memories would come rushing back, haunting her with their beautiful yet destructive melody. She would remember warm days, tussling, laughing, eating, purring, crying, and just living with Lionclaw. A pain would stab at her heart, as she knew that that Lionpaw was gone, maybe forever. It hurt. It hurt so much, to look at him and see what had once been, and what she had destroyed. She swore to herself that someday, she would see the old Lionpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I weird because I was choking up when I wrote the last bit about Lionclaw? (btw, did you guys like the names? Echostep's took me awhile) I really was almost crying. It just makes me so sad, to see what kind of character he was, then what I made him. Trust me, he's gonna get even sadder :( <strong>

**ah well, you guys know the drill! Review pleasee! Maybe another chapter today, but not sure about that, so almost definitley a chappie tomorrow! **

**Oh, and I need descriptions of Fernstep's kits. I'm thinking a litter of four, three toms and one she-cat (i just realized how many she-cats this clan has, so I'm cutting it down) If you guys want, you can PM me ideas of fur color, eye color, all that jazz. Please no weird colors, like violet eyes or anything like that. Oh, and names would also be appreciated! Thanks guys!**

**And I think that is it! Till next time!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is! It's shorter than some of mine, but I loved the ending so much that I decided to just wrap it up :) No cliffie I promise! And now, review answers!**

**Miryam Lea: I know, aren't i EVIL? *sneaky grin* **

**brokenpaw: Your review made my whole day happy! I'm serious! I mean, I wouldn't call myself a _movie star_, but the compliment made me smile! And since it makes you so happy when I answer, I promise to answer your every review in my A/N's! Was her name really that predictable? I'm afraid that's a little pathetic, but hey, it sounds good, doesn't it? And no worries :) I can personally guarantee that Darkflight will survive...this book (yes, I'm planning a sequel). I did toy with the idea of killing him off, but decided on another cat instead. The other cat, whose name I cannot mention, for it will ruin the glorious ending I have planned, will be equally heart-wrenching. (this is a long A/N!) I'm glad you liked the speech :) for a few minutes, i wondered if it was too dramatic, then decided to keep it anyway, cause i just loved it so much, and it revealed a lot about Stonepelt. Thank you, once again, for calling me amazing! Your reviews just make me smile, ya know that? I know, the Lionclaw bit was hard to write, lemme tell you. I was choking up. It gets sadder :( Again, keep reviewing, cause you never fail to make me smile!**

**Cheesey the Cat: I love your story! Okay, moving on...You were not blabbering, don't worry :) And is that so? Spooky...As a writer, thank you for telling me that my writing made you _feel_ something. It makes me happy, knowing my readers feel when they read my gibberish. :)**

**On with the story!**

**(oh, btw, there is such thing as an albino duck!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ravenpaw panted as she faced Echostep, tail lashing in frustration. She faced her calmly, tail flicking absently. Growling now, she narrowed her eyes and thought it out.

They had been training since dawn, and it was sunset now. Ravenpaw could feel herself growing exhausted. She needed food and sleep desperately. A cold wind blew into the hollow, piercing her skin, making her shiver. Her mentor had suggested she fight with another cat, to get used to other battle tactics. Echostep, being the youngest warrior, had volunteered energetically, and now sat, fur barely ruffled. Stonepelt now sat, observing the battle carefully, eyes wide.

Breathing deeply, Ravenpaw sized Echostep up. Slender and agile, she was fast, very fast. Ravenpaw was her equal in strength, although she was smaller. She unsheathed her claws and sank them into the moss. Her and Echostep were pretty evenly matched except….Ravenpaw grinned slyly. _Perfect_.

Crouching, she darted forward, watching Echostep's every move. She crouched also, hissing. Ravenpaw kept back a chuckle. A few feet from Echostep, she jumped, sailing through the air and twisting perfectly mid-air. Landing, she effortlessly held on as a confused Echostep tried to shake her off. Now for the good part. Grunting, Ravenpaw sank her claws into Echostep's thick fur before tossing her body off Echostep. Yowling, Echostep fell with her, surprise glowing in her eyes. Faster than the wind, Ravenpaw jumped up and pounced on the young warrior, pinning her down. She purred with satisfaction then looked towards her mentor for approval.

Stonepelt stood and padded towards his apprentice, shock registering on his face.

"I've never seen that move. Where did you learn it?" he meowed, tail flicking.

"I made it up. I knew that Echostep would be easily confused by me jumping, enough to throw her off. But, when I landed, she would be able to throw me off. So, I came up with the idea of taking her with me. When I finally fell off, she fell too, allowing me to jump on her and win," she explained rapidly, not caring that she was babbling. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, making her tail lash and her fur bristle. Stonepelt gazed at her, amazed.

"That was truly incredible, Ravenpaw. I've never seen an apprentice come up with a move that accurate and precise," he meowed, obviously still surprised. Ravenpaw purred at his praise.

"Well, you will definitely be going to the Gathering tonight. And I will talk to Leafstar about your warrior ceremony soon," he purred, pride shining in his eyes. Eyes widening, Ravenpaw gave a little bounce before calming herself down, trying to show she was ready for it.

"Thank you, Stonepelt," she purred. Turning towards Echostep, who was still shaking sand out of her silver pelt, she gave a _mrroww_ of laughter.

"You should have seen your face when I jumped. Shall we hunt on the way back?" she asked teasingly, still giddy from the way her inventive move had turned out. Echostep purred agreement. Waving her tail in farewell to Stonepelt, the two she-cats padded towards camp together.

* * *

><p>"Oakshadow, Stonepelt, Mousewhisker, Lionclaw, Echostep, and Ravenpaw, you will all attend the gathering," Leafstar yowled, tail waving excitedly, fur shining in the moonlight. Ravenpaw let out a small sigh of disappointment. She had wanted Darkflight to come. He shrugged and gave her a lick on the ear as she stood to leave.<p>

"Careful. Who knows what RiverClan may demand as payment. And there's still ShadowClan to worry about," he meowed, dark tail flicking. Ravenpaw purred as she returned his lick on his cheek, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"RiverClan better not be greedy, or I'll stuff voles down their throats. And ShadowClan can chase their tails," she mewed dismissively, flicking her tail. She'd gotten pretty good at the cat insults, if she did say so. Darkflight purred with amusement.

"You watch out. I don't want rogues coming _again_. If something happens, do me a favor, and don't die until I get here?" she meowed, a bit more seriously. Worry gnawed at her as she gazed at him. He still bore the scars from the last fight on his broad shoulders and muscled flank. And his torn ear would be a reminder forever as to how close she came to losing him.

"I'll be fine," he stated, flicking her with his tail. She dipped her head, hiding her fear as she padded away. His voice echoed in her mind, "_I won't let you fly away, not until I grow wings and can fly with you,"_.

Racing through the wintry forest beside Stonepelt, Ravenpaw felt a rush. She couldn't but chuckle as she remembered that only a few moons ago, she had tripped and stumbled all over, fighting her way through the thick gorse. Now, she moved fluidly among the undergrowth, jumping over logs with ease, her hard muscles pounding under her sleek fur.

Arriving at FourTrees, she scented the air cautiously, waiting for Leafstar to give the signal. RiverClan and WindClan. Her heart skipped a beat as Leafstar signaled, and the Clan rose as one, pelts rippling. They poured into the clearing, fanning out.

Looking around, she caught sight of Finchpaw and Sunpaw with a group of young apprentices. Smiling in her feline way, she weaved her way to them.

"Hello," she mewed, tail flicking as Sunpaw's burning orange gaze turned on her. Finchpaw gave a purr of greeting, and Sunpaw gave her a quick nod. Turning her head, she looked at the other apprentices, all smelling of RiverClan.

There was Snakepaw, a brown tom whose fur had darker streaks of black on it and burning amber eyes. Lilypaw was a pretty, slender silver she-cat with clear gray eyes that shone with warmth and friendliness. Last, there was Leopardpaw, who had golden fur with black splotches on it. His eyes were the color of molten gold, observing her closely and calmly as he sized the rival apprentice up.

She dipped her head to them, eyes flashing.

"I'm Ravenpaw, of ThunderClan," she meowed, sitting. They all nodded in agreement. The RiverClan cats looked at her scars and suddenly, Lilypaw's eyes widened.

"You're the she-cat!" she gasped. Ravenpaw looked at her blankly.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked. Lilypaw purred with laughter.

"Don't think we haven't heard of you! You're Ravenpaw, the apprentice who beat the leader of the rogues single-pawed," she stated excitedly, tail waving. Leopardpaw's eyes widened in amazement, and Sunpaw gazed at her with unrestrained awe. Ravenpaw twitched her ear uncomfortably.

"Spiderstar was right, you are small," Snakepaw coolly observed. Ravenpaw cast him a cold glance, tail twitching irritably.

"As are you," she responded calmly. Lilypaw stifled a snort of laughter, and Finchpaw's big eyes widened as she started to shake her head in warning. Snakepaw's eyes blazed and he jumped to his paws.

"Yeah, I'm small! Doesn't mean I'm not as good as you!" he spat, tail lashing. Ravenpaw glared at him icily.

"Chill. I didn't say that. You started it, so don't even start with me," she meowed, turning her head away. Hissing, he stalked away, tail still lashing. She looked at his clanmates, her eyes asking her unspoken question.

"He's been small since birth. Really ticks him off when cats mention it," Leopardpaw rumbled. Ravenpaw tilted her head up to respond. Seriously, this cat was massive.

"I'm small, and it don't tick me off. Some of my friends even call me little one," she meowed boldly. Leopardpaw just shrugged.

"He's my brother, and I still don't understand why it bugs him so much," Sunpaw muttered, examining his claws. Ravenpaw let out a laugh and Finchpaw purred. A yowl sounded from the Great Rock, and Ravenpaw listened idly as Cloudstar gave her report, shortage of prey, new apprentice, blah blah blah. Spiderstar stepped up, and she tensed.

"The cold brings a small shortage of prey, as usual, but we are still able to feed our Clan quite well. We recently helped ThunderClan in a battle with rogues, and none of my warriors were seriously harmed, thank StarClan," he meowed, then stepped back. Ravenpaw let our a silent sigh of relief. She was glad he hadn't demanded anything crazy. Leafstar slipped to the front.

"ThunderClan does not suffer greatly with the cold. As Spiderstar said, we were attacked by rogues a few weeks ago. We thank RiverClan for their brave assistance. All my warriors have healed, and we still patrol the borders quite frequently," she meowed, voice laced with a threat. Ravenpaw held her head high, trying to prove she wasn't suffering.

Leafstar dipped her head before allowing Nightstar to pad forward. His eyes burned as he glared at the ThunderClan cats.

"We continue to find ThunderClan scents. We cannot find him though. It is strange, how well he eludes our patrols. Be warned, Leafstar, that if you do not take care of this, we will be forced into war. This cannot continue!" he growled, massive shoulders rolling impressively. To Leafstar's credit, she merely turned her green gaze on him, tail barely twitching.

"I will see to it. Are you quite sure it is a tom?" she mewed calmly, fur smooth. Nightstar dipped his head in assent. He continued with his report, which Ravenpaw barely listened to. Someone was still leaving their scent on ShadowClan territory. But who? Who would do that?

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Ravenpaw continued to ponder the question in the solitude of her den.<p>

Padding out, she was met by a very proud Jaypelt, and three very excited kits. She purred as she saw them, and they bounded towards her happily, tails waving excitedly.

"Guess what Ravenpaw!" Graykit meowed, eyes blazing. Although she thought she knew, she decided to humor them.

"What? Did you three get into Barktail's stores again?" she asked playfully. Poppykit shook her head frantically, to excited to glare at her for mentioning that day. They'd gotten in a heap of trouble for that.

"No, silly! Leafstar is gonna make us apprentices today!" she yowled, pouncing on Ravenpaw. Laughing, all the kits tumbled onto her. Ravenpaw purred as she played with them. Jaypelt looked torn between pride and worry, grief shining as she looked at her young kits. Ravenpaw remembered Echostep telling her how her mate had been killed by a fox when he went hunting early one morning. Jaypelt had given birth to her kits two days later, and every cat commented on how Graykit was an exact replica of his father.

"All right, all right," she purred, standing and licking at her fur.

"You three better start acting like apprentices. It's hard work, let me tell you, but all worth it," she meowed seriously. All the kits nodded, eyes huge. She bit back a laugh as she looked into their fresh, innocent faces. Mosskit stood suddenly and rubbed herself against Ravenpaw's front legs.

"You're a good sister, Ravenpaw," she purred, blue eyes shining with admiration as she looked at the older cat. Ravenpaw gazed at them lovingly as they all padded up and rubbed themselves against her. She let out a choked purr to see how they had grown up so much.

Graykit was getting sturdier and more solid by the day, long gray fur constantly sticking up as he never took the time to smooth it down. Poppykit was slender and long, with glowing amber eyes. She took great care with her pretty black and white pelt, never letting it get sullied by mud or dirt. Mosskit, like her sister was slender and agile, quick both in running and in mind. Her brown fur was long like her mother's and her blue eyes held depth and understanding in them.

Ravenpaw looked at them almost as proudly as though they were her own. Jaypelt padded up, eyes shining with love.

"All right kits, time to get ready for your ceremony," she mewed, snatching Graykit up as he tried to run away, and starting to lick him fiercely. Ravenpaw smoothed Mosskit's fur down, getting the hard to reach places. Poppykit needed no help, her fur already in pristine condition. After helping the kits, Ravenpaw groomed herself to perfection, not one bit of fur sticking up, not a speck of dirt.

"Let all cats gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled, silver fur sleek and shining as she gazed at her clan with pride and affection. Ravenpaw watched as Darkflight padded to her side, his fur groomed for the ceremony, eyes blazing with excitement. Ravenpaw guess that he would be getting one of the kits for his first apprentice. She gave his shoulder a quick lick where the fur was sticking up. He nodded his thanks, kneading the ground with his paws.

"Now, it is time for one of my favorite duties as leader. Come here kits," she meowed as she jumped down. The kits scampered over to her, eyes all shining.

"Blackfur, you will mentor Mosspaw. You have proven yourself to be a warrior of exceptional intelligence and speed, and I trust you will pass on everything our departed Hawkfur taught you," Leafstar meowed. Blackfur stepped forward, and Mosspaw padded calmly to her new mentor, eyes shining.

"Darkflight, you will mentor Graypaw. You are a warrior of great skill and strength, and I trust you will pass on everything Fernstep has taught you to this apprentice." Darkflight's nervousness dissipated as he stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice. Graypaw looked up at him with unrestrained admiration, tail waving excitedly.

The Clan murmured as Barktail stepped forward. Poppykit's eyes blazed with happiness.

"ThunderClan, I won't live forever. Poppykit has asked to become the medicine cat apprentice, and I willingly accept her," he rasped. Ravenpaw noticed the silver around his muzzle and the stiffness in his gait. Leafstar nodded.

"Poppykit, is it your wish to enter the training of a medicine cat, to learn the secrets of StarClan, to heal your clan and never take a mate or have kits?" Leafstar asked. Poppykit raised her head proudly as she responded, "It is."

"Then, Poppypaw, at the half-moon, you shall go with Barktail to the Moonstone and be admitted to the mysteries of a medicine cat," Leafstar finished. Poppypaw padded up to her mentor happily touching noses with him. The Clan began to rise but was stopped by a yowl from Leafstar.

"I have one more ceremony to perform. Ravenpaw, step forward." Ravenpaw's eyes widened. Stonepelt slipped up to her side, ready to escort her, as was custom. Excitement coursed through her and pure joy burst from her heart as she stepped forward and padded towards her leader.

For almost four moons, she had worked so hard to prove she was worthy. That she was ready. Every bit of prey she had caught, every scratch she had received had been for this one moment. The greatest moment of her life.

Turning her head, she caught the ghostly outline of a red she-cat padding at her other side. _Robin…_

_I am here, sister. I shall be with you as you receive your name, as you would have for me. I'm so proud of you Raven,_ her sister's voice whispered in her mind. Raising her sleek head proudly, Ravenpaw stopped in front her leader, catching sight of Darkflight's eyes filled with pride and love.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked, eyes glowing as she looked at the young cat. Ravenpaw looked her leader in the eyes joyfully.

"I do," she responded, voice steady and calm.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!" Leafstar finished with a yowl.

Ravenwing's heart swelled as the clan chanted her new name. "Ravenwing, Ravenwing!" She could hear Robin chanting it too before she disappeared. She looked at Stonepelt, who was looking at his former apprentice so proudly, she thought he would burst. Fernstep yowled her name from where she sat in front of the nursery, her stomach beginning to swell. Darkflight slipped to her side.

"Ravenwing!" he purred, eyes glowing as he rubbed his cheek against hers. She twined her tail with his, brushing her fur to his. Perfect. Every cat slipped up to congratulate her, eyes shining warmly. Icefur's kits scampered up to yowl their happiness, leaping on her happily. The new apprentices approached her proudly, giving her licks and purrs. Icefur dashed up, covering Ravenwing's face with licks while trying to purr, as proud as any mother.

Well, every cat but Lionclaw and Shadowfur of course. They both retreated to the warrior's den, but she only ignored them. Not even they could spoil this.

She turned her head to her former mentor, who stood, looking at her proudly, amazed. He shook his head, eyes shining.

"I can't believe my tiny, scrawny, overexcited, clumsy apprentice turned into this," he purred. Ravenwing laughed.

"And what am I now?" she asked playfully, green eyes gazing into her friend's dark amber ones.

"A skilled, graceful, intelligent, clever, brave, kind, caring, generous, hard-working, loyal warrior," he responded confidently, tail waving. Ravenwing gazed at her mentor affectionately.

"It's all thanks to you, Stonepelt. I want you to know that you didn't just teach me how to hunt and fight. You taught me something else too. Something that lies in the heart, not the claws. You taught me how to have the heart of a true warrior, about bravery, sacrifice, and loyalty. It was you, Stonepelt, who encouraged me to go on, even when no one else thought I could. And it was you who first looked past my loner roots and saw _me._ Thank you, Stonepelt," she meowed warmly, eyes glowing softly. Stonepelt let out a choked purr, as Ravenwing gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. He padded swiftly away to Fernstep before his former apprentice could see the not-so-tomlike tears gathering in his eyes.

Darkflight padded up beside her, brushing his pelt against hers.

"And me?" he asked softly, sitting beside her. Ravenwing purred.

"You see me as me, Darkflight, despite all my imperfections. Your there, always, and I know I can always trust you to be there. You helped me get through the tough times, like when Stormclaw died. I love you Darkflight, and I always will, I promise," she purred, leaning her head against his strong shoulder. Darkflight let out a rumbling purr.

"You are perfect, Ravenwing, and the only one for me. You complete me, and without you, I wouldn't be half of what I am. I love you, Ravenwing," he meowed in her ear. She looked up, drowning in his pale green eyes. He leaned his head against hers, twining his tail with hers. Their noses touched gently.

"Will you have me?" he breathed, eyes shining with hope and love.

"Always and forever," Ravenwing purred, joy bursting from her heart, love pouring from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing sat her vigil that night, not feeling the cold as snow fell on her. This was life. This was her destiny. Stonepelt's words echoed in her mind. <em>Without it, every cat is just an empty shell.<em> She breathed, her breath a white cloud in the black night. The moon shone above, and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

_The real part of it is how fast you get back up and dance in the rain again._ Robin's words floated around her, dream-like, from long ago. She glanced over, seeing her sister's ghostly outline, with two other cat's she knew just as well. Joy flooded her.

_Robin! Streampelt! Stormclaw!_ She cried in her mind. She gazed at them lovingly.

"_Little one, the hardest is yet to come. But we will be with you, I promise," _Stormclaw's voice whispered in her mind.

"_I knew you could do it. I'm very proud of you," _Streampelt's voice echoed. Ravenwing purred.

"_I love you Raven, and I'm so proud of you!"_ her sister cried, green eyes glowing.

_Thank you Robin, but my name isn't Raven. It's Ravenwing now. I love you too,_ she purred, gazing at her sister. Robin's eyes shone even brighter at her words.

"_Now, little one, you are a true warrior,"_ Stormclaw mewed before they all dissipated, leaving only the cold leaf-bare night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I just love the ending for some reason! One of my better chapters, i must admit! All right, I'll put a little less fluff in the next chapter. This one seemed chock-full of it haha :) My fingers type what they will! Oh, and I'm still waiting on Fernstep's kits! Please guys, I really need some name ideas! <strong>

**Till next time,**

**Monkey!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am so so so so so sorry guys! My computer got a virus, and some more stuff that I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Again, I'm really really sorry about the long update! And you guys are going to hate me more, cause I leave you with a cliffie :( I'm sorry, and I luv you guys! Review Answers!**

**AkatsukiLover01: Thank you! I was tearing up a bit too :)**

**The Flower Bookworm: THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! I love her already! I just know she'll be a fun character to write. Her name is a little unfortunate, I already have two "Lily"s you see, but I can fix that, no problemo. Your kit will keep everything about her, even her name. Thank you so much once again!**

**Blitz-gurl-42: Thank you! I'm afraid your probably annoyed with me for taking so long to update, but here it is, better late than never eh?**

**brokenpaw: My loyal reviewer :) I know, I'm trying _really really _hard to tone the fluff down a bit in these upcoming chapters. This one has a lot of action in the ending, so I hope it kinda makes up for it :( THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES FOR YOUR NAME CHOICES! You have no idea how stuck I was! Most likely, I won't use Skykit, but the others are under serious consideration. I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry. To get a username and stuff like that, just hit the sign up button on the upper right hand corner. You'll get your own account, with a profile and everything, than I will be able to enjoy your stories as much as you enjoy mine :) Upload soon!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ravenwing crouched in the undergrowth, eyes locked on the mouse in front of her, blissfully unaware of its looming death. She moved, more silent than a shadow, painfully aware that her jet-black pelt stood out among the white snow. Her movements were fluid and graceful, and her green eyes shone with intensity as she watched her prey nibble away. _Eat while you can_, she thought sardonically. She held her breath, then pounced with flawless precision.

In a flash, she had dispatched the warm creature, tasting its salty blood in her mouth. A surge of pride flooded her. This mouse was plump for being so far into leaf-bare, and should at least feed Fernstep. She made her way back to camp, picking up another mouse and a vole along the way.

It had been three days since her ceremony, and the prey was steadily beginning to diminish. She herself had skipped breakfast that morning. She had never believed all that "breakfast is the most important meal of the day" garbage anyways. Dropping her catch into the pitifully small collection of food, she looked to see if she could afford to eat something.

Deciding she had better, she picked the scrawniest mouse and carried it the nettle patch where the warriors ate. She stretched herself out comfortably and began to chew happily, feeling energy flow into her cold, weary limbs. Ravenwing raked her gaze around the camp, searching for her mate.

She felt a thrill as she watched him pad into camp behind Graypaw, both carrying prey. His muscles shone in the weak sunlight, and his dark pelt was sleek and smooth. Garypaw's eyes blazed with excitement as he triumphantly carried a vole and a starling into camp.

Rising gracefully to her paws, Ravenwing slipped to her mate's side, giving him a quick lick on the cheek. He gave a purr and twined his tail with hers, returning the lick gently. Graypaw rolled his eyes and padded away quickly, muttering about how they acted like a couple of mouse-brains. Ravenwing let out a chuckle, knowing full well that someday, an apprentice would be saying that about Graypaw.

She lay beside Darkflight as he ate and described the training session with Graypaw, grooming his pelt and ridding it of unwanted dampness. After he finished, they shared tongues happily, tails twining. Warmth spread through Ravenwing's body as she lay beside her mate, something she wished would never go away. Purring, she gazed at the peaceful camp.

Blackfur and Mosspaw entered, the young apprentice happily carrying three mice. She was met by her excited brother, and they both disappeared into the medicine cat den in pursuit of their sister. Blackfur padded across the clearing and slipped into the nursery to say hello to the queens. Shadowfur, Oakshadow, and Stonepelt all padded into camp from sun high border patrol, eyes showing no hint of alarm. Leafstar herself padded from her den to give them a purr of welcome. Lionclaw and Echostep both entered, carrying a couple pieces of prey each. Ravenwing gave a contented sigh. _Home_.

Rising to her paws, she gave herself a shake, then padded to meet Echostep, Darkflight following. They had been assigned sun set patrol. Stonepelt murmured something to Echostep before following Leafstar to her den.

"Hey guys. Stonepelt told us to do a sweep of the RiverClan border and hunt, of course, on the way back," Echostep mewed, tail flicking restlessly. They both nodded before racing into the forest.

Ravenwing paused mid-step, ears swiveling. They were along the RiverClan border, Darkflight in the middle of marking their borders. Ravenwing raised her head to the wind and scented cautiously. That scent…

She closed her eyes, concentrating fiercely. Echostep stepped up beside her, scenting the air too, eyes flicking as she scanned the river and adjacent stream. Darkflight looked at them uneasily, having neither scented nor heard anything.

Ravenwing's eyes snapped open just as they heard a pitiful mew for help. Coming from the fast-flowing, freezing river. Ravenwing snapped her head in the direction of the noise so fast, she swore her head almost fell off.

Looking down the bank, she saw two soaking wet, tiny bundles clinging desperately to a branch barely connected to the shore. Without hesitation, she bounded down the bank, Darkflight and Echostep following.

Gazing across the branch, she was amazed to see that it was Rainkit and Robinkit clinging to the branch for dear life, trembling. She shook off her surprise, concentrating on getting the kits out of there.

"Don't panic guys. Just slowly walk on the branch, okay? I know it's hard and scary, but your brave, you can do it. C'mon, just like warriors, okay?" Ravenwing mewed gently, keeping the fear out of her voice.

Rainkit, the closest, began to inch his way along the slippery branch, his sister right behind him. She hid a sigh of relief as Rainkit, shutting his eyes tight, leaped onto the bank, where he was caught by a quick Darkflight.

Turning her attention back to Robinkit, she was horrified to see the branch was cracking.

"It's okay, Robinkit. It's all gonna be okay. You can do it, and then we can go home to Icefur, okay?" Ravenwing meowed, hiding her trembling paws as best she could. Robinkit nodded, now shaking violently with cold and terror. She carefully inched her way along.

Just a little more…_snap_. The branch snapped and flew into the ice-cold water, taking the small kit with it. Without a second thought, Ravenwing leaped in after her, yowling her name.

The coldness of the water shocked her, and she struggled to keep her head above water. If she could swim as a human, she was determined to swim as a cat. The current pulled at her ferociously, trying to drag her under. She growled, trying to catch sight of Robinkit. Already, her fur was growing heavier and she was becoming colder.

Robinkit's little dark head stuck out, and she gave a mew of exhausted fear before going under again. Taking a deep breath, Ravenwing dived under.

Clenching her teeth firmly in the little kit's scruff, she kicked out, trying to resurface. Horror struck her as she thought of the possibility of dying in the freezing water. Then she thought of the kit, her sister's replica no less, and shook her head. Robinkit would survive this, or it would be the last thing she ever did.

Finally getting her head above water, Ravenwing felt seriously disoriented. When she caught sight of a bank, she was so relieved she didn't stop to question whose side it was. She just wanted solid land again. Raising her chin to keep Robinkit out of the water as much as possible, she struck out for it determinedly, eyes narrowed in exhaustion and shock.

After what seemed like an eternity filled with black, icy water, swirling currents, the little kit's fear, and her own doubts pounding in her head, she finally felt land under her paws.

Wearily, she clambered on shore, pelt streaming water. She set Robinkit down gently, relieved to see she was at least breathing. Ravenwing set to work licking her fur the wrong way and pushing her belly with her paw, trying to get the water out. After a few breathless minutes of licking and prodding, Robinkit finally vomited up a small stream of water. Sighing, Ravenwing collapsed to the hard ground, more exhausted than she had ever been. _This is worse than the time I drank three cups of coffee in one morning and crashed that night. Much worse_…her thoughts murmured while a tempting blackness began to cloud her vision.

Distantly, she heard some cat yowl her name and paw steps thudding near her ear. She could hear sighs of relief and a cat yelling in her ear, telling her to stay awake at all costs. Faintly, she could sense herself being dragged through the forest, not aware of the rocks that hit her or the thorns that poked her.

Through blurry eyes, she could see Robinkit, dangling from Echostep's mouth, her eyes closed and her tail hanging limply. When they got to camp, Icefur raced forward with a screech of fear, terror, and anger all mixed to together.

Distantly, Ravenwing thought_ Chill out, man_…then tried not to explode with laughter at her own pathetic joke.

She could hear Barktail pronouncing her in a stupor, brought on by cold, stress, and shock. _No kidding, Doc. You go jump in a freezing cold river and tell me how you feel after,_ she thought sarcastically, too tired to feel annoyed. Ravenwing could feel Darkflight pressing his warm fur to her soaking wet pelt, licking her fur gently as he tried to warm her, soaking himself in the process.

She soon fell asleep to the gentle lapping of her mate's tongue.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing blinked her eyes open, warm and hungry. She raised her head to see Darkflight asleep beside her, pelt brushing her now-dry fur, in the medicine cat den. She sat up, looking for Robinkit, not finding her, assumed she was in the nursery. <em>Those kits will be the death of me for sure,<em> she thought dryly as she began to groom herself.

Her muscles screamed at her whenever she moved, and her eyelids felt heavy, even though she had probably slept the entire day. After she finished, she flopped back down, waking Darkflight beside her.

He mumbled a sleepy good morning, fur sticking up comically on his head. Ravenwing let out a _mrroww_ of amusement before she smoothed it down for him, mewing a cheerful good morning back. He yawned lazily, stretching his strong, lean muscles. He looked at her, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"What is up with you and near-death situations? I say you just move into the medicine cat den permanently," he purred, sitting down beside her. She laughed lightly, knowing he was pretty much right.

Poppypaw came padding in and checked her patient over, giving her an herb to help with her soreness. Barktail gave her a quick glance then allowed her to go free, provided she came for a check up for the next few days. Nodding, her and Darkflight bounded out happily.

She immediately started towards the prey pile, her stomach howling with hunger. Laughing, Darkflight raced her to it, beating her easily with his non-sore, long legs. By the time she arrived, she was panting and wheezing with laughter, while Darkflight lay on the ground laughing helplessly. She had looked like a very, very old cat, hobbling after him as best as her muscles would allow.

After they had laughed as much as they could, still chuckling, they settled down to eat.

After she had finished, Ravenwing purred good bye to Darkflight before padding off in search of the kits. Poking her head into the nursery, she spotted three dark bundles curled up in the curve of Icefur's white belly. Jaypelt had moved back into the warrior's den after her own kits had become "paws".

Icefur lifted her head sleepily, purring warmly in welcome. The kits all blinked their eyes open, yawning and stretching.

"Hello, Icefur. How are the kits today?" Ravenwing mewed, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws demurely.

"Better than yesterday, thank you Ravenwing," Icefur responded, fixing Rainkit and Robinkit with her icy glare. Both kits got to their big kit-paws and padded towards Ravenwing, tails drooping.

"Thank you Ravenwing. Momma says we were real naughty, sneaking out like that. And she says you could've died. So, I guess we're sorry too," Rainkit mumbled, ears flat. Robinkit gazed up at Ravenwing with clear green eyes.

"Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to, but you did, and I think that makes you real brave," Robinkit mewed, rising to her feet and pressing herself against Ravenwing's dark fur, purring.

Ravenwing gazed at them affectionately. Branchkit padded up, his cream fur long and smooth. He gazed at her with big blue eyes, reminding her painfully of his father, Stormclaw.

"Thank you, for savin' them. I would've missed 'em, if they died," he mewed, also pressing himself against Ravenwing. Soon, Rainkit joined in, sighing happily as he leaned into Ravenwing's thick, warm fur.

She gazed at them lovingly. They had grown up so much. It seemed like a few days ago, she had been watching them tumbling around on their clumsy kitten paws, fur fluffy and messy.

She choked out an almost inaudible good bye, escaping into the clear night air before the kits could see her cry. She offered to sit guard that night, restless and uneasy for some reason.

* * *

><p>It began to snow, and the wind was picking up. Ravenwing glanced at the moon to see it was just setting. She fluffed her fur up, trying to stay warm. She gazed into the dark forest, her feeling of unease growing. In the past three moons, they had been attacked two times. They could afford no serious injuries, especially now, when they were so vulnerable.<p>

But she couldn't shake the feeling something was watching her, a cold, calculating gaze. She turned her head, scanning the empty clearing, searching for signs of life. Nothing. Everything was peaceful.

The wind was really beginning to pick up, blowing her fur around, howling in her ears. She wouldn't be able to hear anything in the upcoming storm. Snow was falling harder, and the sky was gloomy and gray. Ravenwing now had no sense of what time it was, for she couldn't see the moon or sun.

She got to her paws and padded around camp, sniffing and straining her ears, making sure no intruders had snuck in. She sniffed and searched every corner and found nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

She sat back down, snow turning her black coat white. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid,_ she thought, tail tip flicking restlessly. Nonetheless, she kept her gaze trained on the ever-growing white forest. In the distance, she swore she heard a yowl, high and wild.

Immediately, she was on her paws, ears pricked, tail lashing. Adrenaline pumped through her body. She strained her eyes even more, trying to catch a glimpse of the forest. The snow was falling in flurries, coating her with white and making it near impossible to see or hear. Another yowl sounded, and this time, she was positive. She could, in no way, be imagining that.

_Oh great StarClan, not again, please, I'm begging you,_ she thought desperately as she raced to the warrior's den to wake Stonepelt.

Stonepelt looked up as she poked her head in, panting and trembling with cold and fear. One look into her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh StarClan, why do they keep coming back? What do they want!" he growled, standing and prodding Whitefoot awake. The ginger tom's head came snapping up, orange eyes disoriented.

"Wha?" he mumbled, standing, fur rumpled. Ravenwing circled the den, waking the warriors. Darkflight shot to his paws like a rocket, tail lashing, eyes blazing.

"What's happening? Whose here?" he growled. Ravenwing rolled her eyes.

"Chill. Nobody is here yet, but there's something strange going on, that's for sure," she mewed, flicking him with her tail. She leaned forward, smoothing the patch of fur on top of his head that always stuck up. He pressed himself against her briefly, sharing her fear. Then they broke apart, and he padded outside, followed by Blackfur and Oakshadow.

Ravenwing looked at Stonepelt, mouth open to ask a question, but was beat to it by Whitefoot.

"Where's Shadowfur?" he asked, looking around the den. Neither had a response.

"And Lionclaw," Ravenwing murmured, tail flicking.

"We can't waste time looking for them. But I swear to StarClan, next time I see them, I'll rip them to shreds," Stonepelt growled, exiting the den.

"I'll help you," Ravenwing muttered, following her former mentor.

Once out, Stonepelt began to give instructions.

"Ravenwing, go wake the elders and move them to the nursery with the queens. Snowpelt, wake the apprentices and send them out here then go to Barktail and have him start readying some poultices. The rest of you, I'll give you directions as to where to go. When they come, you wait for my signal, got it?" he finished, looking around his warriors. Each nodded, and he flicked his tail at Ravenwing and Snowpelt.

Ravenwing could hardly see Snowpelt, her white fur making her nearly indiscernible from all the snow. Only her ice cold blue eyes stood out, and those weren't a very comforting sight.

Ravenwing raced to the elder's den first, ignoring Crowpelt's sarcastic mumblings, Mousewhisker's groans, and Lilyfur's questions. Sometimes, she felt like _they_ were the younger ones.

Once at the nursery, she woke the queens, hushing them and answering their questions best as she could without inspiring fear. Jaypelt squeezed her way in, fur bristling.

"Stonepelt sent me to protect the queens. He wants you out there. Leafstar is outlining the battle plan," she murmured. Ravenwing nodded, flicked her with her tail and bounded outside.

Snow lashed her in the face as she fought her way to Leafstar and Stonepelt, the wind blowing hard enough to knock her off her paws. _You must really hate me world_, she muttered in her head.

She dipped her head to Leafstar and waited apprehensively. The other warriors were doing a good job of hiding, cause she couldn't catch one glimpse of fur or anything.

"Ravenwing, go under the Highrock. It's the most open position, and you could be spotted immediately. But your black pelt will make you look like part of the shadow. Snowpelt will be near you, her pelt matches, well everything right now, perfectly," Leafstar ordered, looking calm and collected in the eve of battle. Ravenwing nodded, too afraid to respond.

She chose her spot carefully, almost religiously. If she chose wrong, it may cost her life. It was where the shadow was darkest, and crouched low and tight, narrowing her eyes so they didn't stand out. The yowls were coming closer and closer. She could sense Snowpelt's blue eyes watching the entrance warily. A sudden thought struck her.

_Why are they letting my clan know their coming?_ She mulled this over while she tried not to freeze, working at it from all possible angles.

_A diversion? But why now? All the other times, its been a full out open attack. Unless…_A realization dawned on her.

_Unless they have inside help,_ the little voice in her head finished triumphantly. But who? Again, her little friend helped her.

_Shadowfur and Lionclaw. They're the only ones gone. Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?_ It whispered everything to her, questions that had been unanswered till now. Honeypelt, Stormclaw, those battles, the rogue scent, the ThunderClan scent in ShadowClan, everything.

_It proves everything. One, that I need to stop thinking to myself, and two, all those battles and deaths and strange scents. It makes _sense_ now!_ While these thoughts were whirling in her mind, the yowls and screams grew closer until they were right outside camp. Then, all fell silent.

Frantic, Ravenwing scanned the clearing for Leafstar, desperate. _I need to tell her! It's a trick!_ Unfortunately, Leafstar's silver pelt made her as able as Snowpelt to conceal herself in the snow. Her eyes finally made out the smallest hint of silver, just inside the camp entrance.

She raced over, relieved to see it was indeed Leafstar, Echostep crouched beside her. Her eyes narrowed angrily as Ravenwing skidded to a halt, spraying them with snow.

"Who told you to move, Ravenwing?" she growled, tail lashing.

"It's a trick Leafstar! Their going to come from behind, not the front!" Ravenwing blurted out at the same instant the gorse at the back of camp exploded. Right where the nursery was.

The biggest group yet poured in, totaling a good nine rogues. Ravenwing felt despair prod at her when she saw the group. She could pick out her tortoiseshell friend, amber eyes gleaming when she caught sight of the black warrior. _I'm so going to kick you're a-butt_, she thought, turning to face them.

All the carefully concealed warriors slipped from their hiding spots. Leafstar padded calmly to the front, Stonepelt at her shoulder.

"Greetings," she mewed, like she welcoming a stranger. Ravenwing restrained a snort of laughter at the confused looked on the rogues' faces. Clearly, not what they were expecting.

"Uh, hey?" a massive tabby tom meowed, tail flicking with confusion. _Idiot_, she thought.

She knew that Leafstar was keeping them occupied, trying to distract them enough so they didn't notice how close they were to the nursery where helpless kits, elders, and queens huddled with only one, out of practice, warrior. Though, Ravenwing seriously doubted their ability to pick up on things like that.

Leafstar flicked her tail, barely noticeable. Ravenwing exchanged looks with Darkflight, Snowpelt and Echostep. Like shadows, they slipped away in opposite directions, silent as death. Ravenwing crept up behind the rogues, wrinkling her nose at their stench. _ Disgusting, don't they bathe?_

She caught sight of Snowpelt, barely visible, crouched in position. Darkflight nodded from his spot, and Echostep slipped to her position noiselessly. Her eyes were calm as she waited for the signal. Ravenwing raised her tail slowly, not breaking her eyes from the rogues, now engaged in conversation with Leafstar.

She flicked her tail quickly, then broke from her spot with a yowl, eyes blazing and adrenaline pumping. Her friends followed suit…well, her friends plus Snowpelt. Ravenwing's cry was savage and strange, making the rogues instinctively shoot forward, right into the claws of the waiting warriors.

Ravenwing fought with Darkflight on one side, Graypaw on the other. She kept her eyes on Mosspaw too, who fought with her mentor. Poppypaw would be safe with Barktail. As Ravenwing fought, something poked at her mind. It didn't make any sense.

If the rogues had inside help, then they would know how close they were to the nursery, and would have attacked it as soon as possible. Also, she doubted any rogue was as dimwitted as these seemed to be. It just didn't add up.

Her suspicions grew when she saw Mosspaw beat the tortoiseshell easily. She knew from experience that she-cat was much more skilled than the new apprentice. She looked around and realized all the rogues weren't fighting as they usually did. Something wasn't right. Then, to her horror, her suspicions were confirmed when five more rogues poured in from the entrance, squishing the warriors in between. _Great StarClan, how many of these things are there!_

The battle turned from okay, to bad, to worse in a matter of seconds. The warriors were now fighting for their lives. Ravenwing struggled to the medicine cat den, an idea forming in her mind.

"Barktail! Poppypaw!" she yowled. Poppypaw came shooting up, eyes huge with fear.

"Ravenwing! Have you seen Mosspaw and Graypaw? Are the okay?" she asked in a rush, her black and white fur bristling with fear.

"Their fine. Barktail, I need you to send Poppypaw to get RiverClan, WindClan, oh StarClan, even ShadowClan would do. We can't beat these rogues. Five more just showed up! FIVE!" By the end of her sentence, Ravenwing was screeching. Barktail looked to Poppypaw, who nodded and shot to his den. Ravenwing tilted her head at Barktail.

"Little tunnel there. Small as she is, she'll probably slip through like a fish," he answered. Ravenwing nodded, then dashed back to the battle.

At first, she couldn't find any of her clan mates. Then she caught sight of Snowpelt struggling under the weight of a huge ginger tom, Graypaw and Mosspaw lashing bravely at a slender brown she-cat, and Leafstar, fighting side-by-side with her deputy, a determined snarl on her face.

She streaked forward to help Snowpelt, slamming into the tom's side with all her body weight. The tom staggered sideways, barely even fazed by her blow. It was enough, though, to let Snowpelt squirm from his grasp. With a yowl, the white she-cat slammed into his chest, claws raking his shoulders as she bit his neck viciously. Ravenwing was impressed. When Snowpelt got mad, she got _mad_.

Leaving Snowpelt to finish it, she lunged at the brown she-cat who had cornered the apprentices. Gripping her with her claws, she used the same trick she had used on Echostep. She lurched her body sideways, still gripping the she-cat. Fast as lightning, she had her pinned and was raking her stomach mercilessly before you could say _wow_. The brown she-cat fled, wailing. Ravenwing spared only a moments glance at the apprentices before plunging into battle once more.

Ravenwing felt herself growing exhausted as she bit and scratched, hardly knowing if she was even wounding these cats. They seemed untiring. She cast a desperate look around, searching for Darkflight, praying he was okay. Ravenwing found her mate pinned by two cats and had a strange flash of dejă vu. It was the same cats that had pinned her in her first battle.

With a savage scream, blood pounding in her ears, she slammed into both of them, snarling. She looked, for all the world, quite frightening. Her eyes looked blood thirsty, and her tail lashed hard enough to create a hurricane.

"Lay one more claw on him, and I swear I'll kill you!" she growled savagely, crouching, eyes narrowed. The tortoiseshell lunged at her.

Ravenwing easily dodged, poking her in the ribs with a quick paw. The she-cat collapsed on her side and Ravenwing pinned her down, biting deep into her ear. The tortoiseshell thrashed violently, trying to escape. Through slitted eyes, Ravenwing watched Darkflight send the dark tabby tom running home, blood pouring from his many wounds.

Turning, Darkflight's eyes widened and he gave out a warning yowl a second before another cat landed on Ravenwing.

Twisting, Ravenwing nearly stopped fighting, shock pulsing through her. It was Shadowfur, and behind him stood Lionclaw.

_Oh StarClan. What's happening?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I realized that I mentioned Whitefoot in one chapter, and then he kinda disappeared, you know? So, WHITEFOOT HAS RETURNED! Anyway, here it is guys:<strong>

**I feel like this wasn't my best chapter. And when writing this, I had a really hard time concentrating. I need to get crackin' on another one of my stories, and I also have some personal stuff I'm trying really hard to sort out in my head. So, I'm probably gonna post up to Fernstep's birthing, then I'll need to take a couple of weeks off for break. I'm really sorry guys, but my head is just so chaotic these days :( I'll make these next, oh probably five chapters, some of the best I've written, before I take my little vaca. I feel like if I don't, I'll go crazyy! Then, I'll never finish the story, and that would suck!**

**Also, so sorry about the long update, then the big cliffie! I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I promise. And, the next update is going to be a lot shorter! Hopefully, either today or tomorrow! Luv you guys!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here it is, the last chapter before my little break :) Next chapter won't be here till next week guys. Review answers!**

**Miryam Lea: its all right :) here it is!**

**The Flower Bookworm: your faith in me is indeed reassuring :) I hope I caputer Lilykit just as you want her!**

**brokenpaw: It just didn't seem to flow, ya' know? But thank you for your compliment :) it made me smile. I'm glad to know you guys get excited w hen I update! yay! And, for the account thing, you could always fix your birth year to make you seem 13. Not that I approve lying, but I really wanna read your stuff! I'm sure it's awesome!**

**EbonyBreeze of StormClan: Do ya' love me now? haha, I know this wasn't superr soon, but I hope you don't hate me!**

**Continuing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ravenwing looked up, first at Shadowfur, then at Lionclaw in complete shock. With a wave of his tail, the rogues immediately stopped fighting, forming a tight circle again. _Just like last time, with Claw. Oh StarClan, it's just like last time,_ Ravenwing realized. Shadowfur's blue eyes gleamed with triumph.

"But I won't fail," he almost purred, relishing the moment. Leafstar shouldered her way to the front, snarling with unbelievable fury in her glittering green gaze.

"Shadowfur! Lionclaw, what is the meaning of this?" she growled, claws unsheathed, body caked in blood not her own. Lionclaw let out a mirthless laugh, eyes shining with madness.

"Don't you see, Leafstar? You are weak, we are strong. We will create a better ThunderClan. We will make this clan the greatest the forest has ever known! Starting with rooting out the impure, like her," he spat, tail lashing. Ravenwing began to panic. _He wants to kill me. Great StarClan, he really wants to kill me_, she thought, looking at what had once been her best friend. She caught a glimpse of Echostep, looking at her brother, horrified as she pushed her way forward also.

"Lionclaw! How could you? This goes against everything our mother taught us! Don't you remember her, brother? Do you even remember our mother? Remember her beautiful silver coat and her burning orange eyes?" she yowled at her brother, anger taking over. Lionclaw began to back away, shaking his head.

"N-no, you don't under-you don't understand, Echostep!" he cried, looking hurt. Ravenwing was officially confused.

"I understand perfectly! You don't remember Silverstorm, do you? You have forgotten her!" she growled, eyes narrowing, muscles tensing.

"I would never forget her! She taught me to be strong, and that is what I'm doing! Join me, sister! Together, we will create a new future!" Lionclaw snapped back, ears flat. Ravenwing gaped.

"Enough, Lionclaw. Come, take your revenge. That will soothe you," Shadowfur purred, voice silky smooth. Disgust rose in Ravenwing, and she bared her teeth at him.

"I always knew you were jealous of me, Shadowfur. You always were a kit," she growled, eyes blazing. Shadowfur ignored her and Lionclaw took his place above her, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Shadowfur addressed the warriors, who were now beginning to struggle forward, seeing that Ravenwing was in real trouble.

"Watch, watch as she dies before your very eyes. I will make us great! I will make ThunderClan great! Join me, my friends, and together, we will be feared above anything else!" he crowed, madness pouring from him. Ravenwing let out a cold laugh.

"You. Are. Crazy," she pronounced. Darkflight let out a vicious cry as he threw himself at a muscled brown rogue. With a flick of Shadowfur's tail, two more rogues leaped on him, pinning him down. Ravenwing knew she had to stall. _C'mon Poppypaw, a little faster dear._

"You were my best friend. How could you? Your betraying your clan, and your betraying me. Where's the Lionpaw I knew, the Lionpaw I loved?" she hissed at him. Lionclaw's eyes widened, and his grip began to loosen. Confusion clouded his dark blue eyes.

"Friend…" he echoed faintly, eyes far-away.

"Yes, remember? Remember how we used to share rabbits, and you would never eat the legs, because they were stringy and gross to you? Remember how I always beat you, and you swore that the next day, you would win? Don't you remember, Lionclaw?" she asked desperately, realizing that she was getting somewhere.

"Raven…your Raven. Ravenpaw," he murmured, looking down at her. Ravenwing was startled.

"I'm Ravenwing, remember? Lionclaw…" she mewed gently, confused. Shadowfur suddenly knocked him off, pinning Ravenwing down roughly.

"If your too weak, I'll do it myself!" he snapped, fur bristling. Lionclaw looked at Ravenwing, regret pooling in his eyes.

"Don't you see Ravenwing? If you don't die, I'll never be alive. You must die," he meowed, legs trembling. Ravenwing spit at him.

"Those are the words of a coward," she growled venomously, hatred flashing in her eyes. She turned her head away from him, disgusted. Shadowfur raised his claw as she glared at him steadily.

"Why do you not beg for mercy?" he hissed. She merely let out a small purr.

"Cause I know something you don't know," she sang out, laughing. He cocked his head right as a vengeful yowl sounded from the entrance of the camp. The scent of ShadowClan filled the clearing.

Looking, Ravenwing saw Nightstar plunging into the rogues, orange eyes blazing. Leafstar let out a battle cry, and her warriors fought with renewed vigor. Ravenwing kicked Shadowfur off, rolling away from Lionclaw as he pounced.

Lionclaw lunged towards her, eyes thirsting for revenge. A dark flash knocked him to the ground and pinned him, snarling. Ravenwing blinked to see Darkflight pinning his former clan mate down, preparing himself for a vicious bite. Whipping around, she caught sight of Shadowfur, attempting to sneak out.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered, and with a thunderous battle cry, she leaped, landing on his back.

As she wrestled fiercely with Shadowfur, she was distantly aware that the rogues were fleeing, ShadowClan and ThunderClan warriors giving fierce victory cries.

Shadowfur landed on top, pushing her into the snow, smothering her. Gasping for air, Ravenwing thrashed around, trying to get free. Suddenly, the weight disappeared, and someone had dragged her out by the scruff. She took in a deep breath of air, relishing the cold for once. She loved air.

Glancing around, she caught sight of Barktail and Poppypaw, already making their rounds. The ShadowClan warriors sat grouped behind their leader as he and Leafstar conversed. With a flick of his tail, they slipped away silently. _What a cheery group of cats,_ Ravenwing thought.

Padding over to Poppypaw, she caught sight of Blackfur collapsing to the ground and Whitefoot, a mound of motionless ginger fur. _That's something you don't see everyday,_ she thought grimly, sadness pricking at her heart. Poppypaw glanced up as she approached, her paw holding cobwebs to Oakshadow's bleeding shoulder.

"Thank you, for getting ShadowClan. It was very brave, Poppypaw," Ravenwing meowed, giving the apprentice a quick lick on the ear. Poppypaw let out a short purr before turning back to her patient.

Ravenwing searched desperately for Darkflight, forgetting everything but him. She finally caught sight of him, standing with Stonepelt, Leafstar, Echostep and Snowpelt. She rushed over, relief making her breathless. Ravenwing pushed her nose into his fur, drinking his scent in gratefully.

"I love you," she meowed, voice muffled by his fur. He gave a short laugh.

"I love you too, always and forever," he purred, licking her head gently. She turned her attention to what Leafstar was saying.

"Shadowfur and Lionclaw got away. Just as well. After sunset today, if they are found on ThunderClan territory, you reserve the right to kill them, no questions asked. Understood? Spread the word. I must speak with Stonepelt alone now," she meowed, dismissing them with a wave of her tail.

After Ravenwing had gotten her wounds checked, she went to check up on the queens. Fernstep rushed up, eyes practically burning a hole in Ravenwing's pelt.

"Where's Stonepelt? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" she asked frantically, fur bristling.

"Calm down Fernstep. Stonepelt is fine, he's talking to Leafstar right now. Just about everyone is hurt," she meowed wearily, thinking of the devastation. The camp had dozens of holes in its walls, the prey pile was scattered around, the elder's den was a mess, and no warrior had gotten away unscathed. And to top it off, it looked like a storm was on its way. A big one.

Sighing, Ravenwing explained everything that had happened to Fernstep, Icefur and Jaypelt. After she had finished, she left with Jaypelt. Exhausted, she looked for something to do. Leafstar's voice sounded from the Highrock.

"ThunderClan, we have suffered a major blow tonight. Two warriors are traitors and have been exiled. Leaf-bare is well under way, and repairs must be made immediately. Starting from today, every patrol must have two warriors with it at least. No apprentice is to go out alone, and kits must stay in camp. Shadowfur and Lionclaw will return. Stonepelt will organize hunting parties and repair teams. I myself will be assisting with repairs," she meowed before jumping off the Highrock, showing no pain from her few injuries.

Ravenwing padded to Stonepelt, who took one look at her and shook his head tiredly.

"Stubborn as a badger, aren't you?" he meowed, half-amused. Ravenwing just shrugged.

"I told the queens everything, so don't worry about Fernstep. I'll go hunting," she responded. He nodded shortly, flicking his tail to Echostep and Oakshadow, who had gotten away with relatively minor injuries compared to some.

Whitefoot's fur was torn and one paw was set at an awkward angle. Blackfur lay on the ground, breathing quickly and shallowly as she bled from many wounds on her flanks. Mosspaw and Graypaw looked around, eyes wide with shock and horror. Snowpelt's white fur was stained with red and her muzzle was scratched up. Her eyes were blank as she stared at nothing, and her head hung low. Darkflight walked up to the apprentices, murmuring a few things in their ears. Together, the three set off to the wall to begin repairs.

* * *

><p>Night was falling by the time Ravenwing and her patrol returned. They had six mice, three voles, two rabbits, and a squirrel between them. Ravenwing's muscles were screaming at her, and the snow was falling steadily. Oakshadow and Echostep set off to the warrior's den as soon as they got back, tails dragging and ears drooping. Ravenwing settled down with a mouse first, relishing the warmth of the little body as she bit into it.<p>

Stonepelt padded up, looking weary. She gave him a purr of welcome as he plopped down beside her with a tired sigh.

"It'll be fine, Stonepelt," the black she-cat mewed, swiping her tongue around her muzzle. Stonepelt just shook his gray head slowly. Ravenwing sighed, pushing herself to her paws.

"I know this attack came at a bad time, and I know that your worried for Fernstep, but I'm telling you, it'll be okay. It always is, especially with you and Leafstar to lead us," she meowed reassuringly, running her tail down his scarred flank.

"I know. But, we have two warriors in the medicine cat den with serious injuries. Leaf-bare is here, along with shortages and sickness. Lilyfur started coughing this morning. If greencough hits…" he trailed off, eyes looking distant and worried. Ravenwing pushed her nose into his fur briefly.

"Stonepelt, if anyone can lead us through these tough times and help us get through, its you. You know what strength is, and you know how important hope is. That is what makes you truly amazing," she purred, almost laughing when she saw his eyes widen in shock. Flicking him with her tail, she got up and padded into the warrior's den, gratefully sinking into her nest beside Darkflight.

Sleep broke over her quickly, bringing strange, dark dreams of empty forests filled with blood and terror. Ravenwing woke up, sweating and terrified, taking comfort from Darkflight's steady breathing.

_StarClan, why?_

* * *

><p>Ravenwing padded into camp with Blackfur and Snowpelt behind her, all carrying prey in their jaws.<p>

In the past two weeks since the attack, the Gathering had come and gone. Nothing interesting had been reported except for a new litter of kits in WindClan.

The camp looked almost back to normal, with the elders happily reinstated in their dens. Except Lilyfur.

Lilyfur had greencough, much to Barktail's dismay. It had started as a mild case of whitecough that had quickly turned deadly. Ravenwing felt a pang as she thought of Lilyfur, sweet and gentle. Lilyfur had never complained about Ravenwing's roots, and had never snapped or bit, like Crowpelt.

Branchkit had started coughing, and Graypaw had come down with a runny nose. That morning, on dawn patrol, Oakshadow had a bout of sneezing that wouldn't stop the entire patrol. Worry seemed to be Stonepelt's permanent emotion. Ravenwing could feel herself growing thinner and weaker as she ate less and less. The prey was becoming near impossible to find in the increasingly impassable snow. There was barely enough for the queens, elders, and medicine cats, never mind the warriors. Darkflight hadn't eaten in two days, and Ravenwing felt worry gnawing at her. She caught sight of him sitting outside the warrior's den, not eating, of course.

She stopped just long enough to grab a mouse before approaching him. He looked up as she walked up, eyes tired, pelt dull.

"No," he meowed simply, catching sight of the mouse swinging from her jaws.

"Yes, you are eating. I am not letting you leave until you eat something, Darkflight. You can't starve yourself okay? I worry about you," she mewed back, dropping the mouse at his paws. He turned his head away.

"Others need that food too," he murmured, tail flicking. Ravenwing turned his head with her tail, forcing him to look at her.

"You aren't doing any good by starving yourself. Please, just eat this. I'm begging you Darkflight, please. For me?" she begged gently, eyes wide and pleading. Sighing, he pulled the mouse towards himself, taking a tentative bite, then beginning to devour it ravenously.

Ravenwing gave a trill of happiness, sitting beside him and grooming his fur. She watched Fernstep sun herself, belly swollen and huge. She swore, she sometimes wondered how Fernstep walked. She was getting _humongo_.

Fernstep's kits were due in a couple of weeks, making everything even tenser. Kits in the middle of leaf-bare were always an added concern. As adorable as they were, kits needed food, and so did their mothers. Whitefoot remained in the medicine cat den, though he often stubbornly went out hunting, against Barktail's wishes.

Once Ravenwing was convinced that Darkflight had eaten every scrap of that mouse, she went with him to visit the medicine cat den.

Upon entering, the stench of sickness hit her like a wave. Ravenwing gaped at the sight she saw.

Lilyfur was laid out, fur wet and plastered to her body, eyes flickering feverishly, breathing quick and shallow. Branchkit was curled up, coughing, in another corner. Poppypaw lay beside him, trying to persuade him to eat a nasty-looking herb. Barktail hovered above Lilyfur, dabbing her with a wet piece of moss, eyes dark. He looked thin and taut, ready to snap at any moment. _That is the picture of stress right there_, Ravenwing thought as she dropped a rabbit beside him.

His eyes flickered briefly, and he gave a quick nod. Ravenwing pushed him gently with her nose.

"I'll look after her. You and Poppypaw eat. Darkflight can get Branchkit to eat that. You deserve a small break," she murmured quietly, looking deep into his amber eyes. He gave a quick nod, and gestured to Poppypaw. They settled down gratefully, relishing the rabbit.

Ravenwing held the moss to Lilyfur's head gently, mewing soft words to her. She didn't know if she heard her, but if comforted her to think that Lilyfur might know she wasn't alone.

As Ravenwing fell asleep that night, she wondered why such a kind cat had to suffer so much. _Such is the way of life_, a voice whispered in her mind. Without pausing to wonder who, Ravenwing felt sleep crash over her.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing was wakened by a wail of grief. She padded outside, shivering, to see a still form laid out in the middle of the clearing. <em>Oh no<em>.

Ravenwing looked down at what had once been Lilyfur. Her dappled fur was smooth, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Ravenwing bowed her head as tears fell from her green eyes. _Lilyfur. _

Darkflight padded towards her, head bowed in grief. He gave Lilyfur's shoulder a quick lick and murmured a few words before stepping back. Ravenwing stepped forward, only vaguely aware that cats had begun to slip from their dens like liquid shadows, whispers and cries of sorrow and surprise filling the air. She gave the old queen's ear a gentle lick.

"Thank you for being kind to me. The elder's den will be so empty without you," she whispered before stepping back. She caught sight of Stonepelt, sitting with his head bowed, Fernstep pressed against him comfortingly. _His mother_, Ravenwing guessed. They'd had the same soft yet strong expression in their eyes. She watched as the clan quietly mourned the gentle queen, then returned to their nests. Darkflight gave her a quick lick on the ear before padding off to sleep.

Ravenwing stretched herself out beside Stonepelt, who lay with his nose pushed into Lilyfur's faded coat. Barktail's head hung low from where he sat near her head. Leafstar sat beside him, gazing at the dark sky where snow fell from the heavens. Ravenwing prepared herself for a very cold vigil. _Rest peacefully Lilyfur,_ Ravenwing thought.

Ravenwing watched Lilyfur's tail disappear through the gorse, wishing to savor this last glimpse of the elder. The vigil had seemed to last for eternity, filled with grief and never ending snow. Ravenwing padded to her nest, curling up tight as she tried to conserve body heat.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing uncurled slowly, limbs screeching with the effort. It was now way past sun high, and she felt weary and tired. She shuffled out of the empty den, blinking her eyes in the blinding sunlight. She caught sight of Icefur slipping from the medicine cat den, eyes shining with worry for her sick kit. Graypaw and Darkflight were just padding in, both holding just once piece of prey each. Ravenwing gave a heavy sigh as she collapsed to the cold ground, grooming her fur slowly and lucidly.<p>

Heaving herself to her paws, she grabbed a mouse and vole and went to visit Barktail. As she padded in, her eyes immediately went to Branchkit. The poor kit looked even worse.

He was sweating, twitching and muttering in his sleep while his eyelids flickered feverishly. Ravenwing looked at him painfully, remembering how intelligent and bright he was. _Please get better Branchkit_. She caught sight of Poppypaw, locked in a deep sleep. Ravenwing could hear Barktail shifting around in his den, and she walked in, blinking her eyes to adjust them to the gloom.

"Barktail, I brought food," she mewed. He glanced up, eyes dull and fur rumpled.

"Thank you Ravenwing, but take it to someone who needs it," he responded dismally, tail flicking restlessly.

"You do need it. What will the Clan do if their medicine cat gets sick?" she asked, nudging the mouse closer. He gave a hefty sigh.

"Poppypaw is more useful than me," he whispered, ears drooping. Ravenwing pulled closer, brushing her fur against his.

"Lilyfur's death was not your fault. Nothing could have prevented it. The whole clan knows it, Barktail. We do not love you any less because of it," she meowed strongly, looking at him with deep green eyes. He gazed at her.

"But I let her die," he mewed, sounding like a lost kit. Ravenwing felt a tug of sympathy.

"Cats die, Barktail. No matter how we wish to change it, they do. How many times do you think I wish Stormclaw was alive? How many times do you think I wish my sister was still alive? Countless. But life goes on, and so must we. In the battles, you were great. Every cat knows that, without you, many more would have died. You can't stop believing, Barktail. Because if you lose hope, then what do the rest of us have?" Ravenwing watched as he straightened and gave his chest a quick lick. The old gleam was back in his eyes.

"You are wise for one so young," he meowed, standing. He flicked her gently with his tail. "Thank you." Ravenwing nodded, standing also. She gave herself a quick shake before exiting the den. Darkflight padded up as she came out, shivering in the sudden cold.

"Stonepelt wants us to do ShadowClan border patrol with Oakshadow and Graypaw. You up for it?" he meowed. Ravenwing nodded and followed him to the entrance where Oakshadow waited for them patiently. Graypaw came scampering up, and they set off into the frozen forest.

Ravenwing kept her ears pricked, mouth slightly open. If there was any chance for food, she was not going to waste it. Oakshadow did the same while Darkflight quizzed Graypaw on the various prey caught in this part of the woods.

The whole patrol grew quieter as they approached the Thunderpath. Ravenwing remembered when she first saw it, on her first tour with Stonepelt.

**~Flashback~**

_"This is the Thunderpath. Twolegs ride in the bellies of these monsters. It is very dangerous, so stay off it, and don't get too close. ShadowClan territory lays on the other side," her mentor meowed, gazing at the black pavement. Ravenpaw tried not to burst out laughing._

_Thunderpath was quite a fitting name. She couldn't help but give a little laugh when she caught sight of a "monster". What they called monsters were actually cars, but she decided not to launch into the vast pool of Twoleg knowledge she possessed._

**~End Flashback~**_  
><em>

Ravenwing gave a small purr at the memory, remembering those warm times. Sometimes, she missed the training sessions with Stonepelt, roaming the territory beside him, like his shadow.

She watched Darkflight explain what such-and-such was to Graypaw, remembering how she had peppered Stonepelt with various questions ranging from, "What colors can a mouse be?" to "Why do ShadowClan eat frogs?". Oakshadow re-marked the border and they set off for home. Ravenwing watched as Graypaw caught a small vole, Darkflight's eyes gleaming with pride. The whole patrol caught, in total, two voles and one mouse. Ravenwing immediately took their catch to the queens.

Darkflight sent his apprentice off to clean the elders, and they both settled down to eat. Ravenwing couldn't shake her melancholy. She just felt…sad. She watched Blackfur and Mosspaw practice her hunting crouch, Barktail and Poppypaw pad in, herbs in their mouths. Icefur was purring happily as she played with her two healthy kits, their antics amusing every cat in earshot. The last two elders bickered, and warriors padded in and out continually. All were part of a cycle, and Ravenwing, for some reason, just felt detached. She stood to go to sleep, hoping her dreams would provide an escape. Darkflight glanced at her, but said nothing as she padded away, tail trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"BARKTAIL!" The scream tore the silent night. Ravenwing bolted out of the warrior's den, not even aware she was fully awake yet. Barktail bounded to the nursery, herbs in his jaws with Poppypaw following closely behind. <em>Fernstep!<em> Ravenwing bounded to the nursery. Her kits were a week early. Hopefully, that wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Push, Fernstep!" Barktail urged, while Poppypaw arranged the herbs. Icefur bundled her kits into a corner. Ravenwing was transported to another time, when the ground was green and growing, when Icefur's screams had rent the air. _Why am I always caught up in the kitting?_ She shook her head and padded forward just as a wet, warm bundle slipped from Fernstep's body. Barktail thrust it at her before turning back to Fernstep's rippling form, her cries growing quieter.

Ravenwing licked frantically before she finally heard the kit breath. Sighing with relief, she kept it warm, wrapping her tail around it. Poppypaw did the same, and Icefur was licking hers quickly and professionally with the ease of a medicine cat. Barktail thrust another at Ravenwing. _How many are there gonna be?_

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of Fernstep wailing and blood filling the air, Barktail sat back with a sigh of relief. Ravenwing nudged her two kits to their mother, Icefur and Poppypaw setting theirs down gently beside them. Ravenwing poked her head out, catching sight of Stonepelt pacing furiously, tail lashing, fur bristling. He whipped his head up when her heard Ravenwing.

"Is she okay?" he asked immediately. Ravenwing gave a warm purr.

"Come and see your family, Stonepelt," she laughed, withdrawing back into the warm nursery. Stonepelt scrambled in after her.

Four fluffy bundles lay nestled against Fernstep's cream body, her golden eyes warm with love as she gazed at her kits, exhausted. She gave a tired purr when she caught sight of her mate.

"Stonepelt, you have four beautiful, healthy kits," Fernstep mewed. Stonepelt's purr came out choked as he bent his head to give her a quick lick. He gazed at his kits in wonder, drinking in their milky scent.

"Two she-cats and two toms," Barktail murmured, eyes soft as he looked at the little family. Ravenwing looked at her friends' kits.

One she-kit was cream colored, with black speckles everywhere. Her sister was a dusty, red color with black legs and a black tail. The biggest tom was black with white splotches all over him and white paws. His brother was a gray tabby, much like his father, except for his unusual, pure white paws and tail tip.

"Maplekit," Fernstep mewed, nodding towards the red she-kit. Stonpelt nodded his agreement, looking at the gray tabby.

"Stormkit," he murmured, eyes glowing softly with sorrow. Every cat nodded, remembering Stormclaw. Icefur's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the little kit. Fernstep purred warmly.

"Patchkit," she stated finally, after looking at the big tom for a few moments. Stonepelt nodded, then glanced at Ravenwing.

"Will you name her?" he asked, gesturing towards the last she-kit. Ravenwing purred happily. Fernstep's eyes glowed with happiness. Ravenwing looked at the little she-kit, then glanced at Barktail. She looked back at newborn kitten.

"Lilykit," she murmured softly. Fernstep gave a warm purr, and Stonepelt nodded, eyes shining with approval. Barktail looked at Ravenwing gratefully.

"Patchkit, Stormkit, Maplekit, and Lilykit, welcome to ThunderClan," he whispered, eyes glowing.

Ravenwing gazed at the little bundles of life, and at their doting parents. _May you live long and prosper little ones. I will be beside you wherever you go._ Faintly, Ravenwing swore she could make out the outlines of two cats, crouched beside Fernstep.

_Stormclaw, Honeypelt._ They both looked at her for a few moments, eyes gleaming with joy and grief before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the ending :) All right guys, I now have to say good-bye for a few days, so I can recuperate and just refresh myslef :( I'll miss you guys! Keep those reviews coming! I really love them everyone, and you all make my day :D Pray for my sanity while I'm away, guys! I truly love each and every one of you! I checked today, and I have 29 reviews! I'm so happy! Please get it to 30! Please? Anway, ta ta for now!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	14. Allegiances

**so, I'm not writing anything right now, but I thought you guys might enjoy some allegiances :) sorry they took so long!**

**BTW: I am working on something else right now, hopefully making its debut TODAY. It will, of course, be under Warriors. Title is "Not Lost Forever". New chapter for this story will be coming next week guys :) Luv ya!**

**(oh, and for those of you who have already seen these, I changed Patchkit to Gingerkit and his appearance...plays an important part in the sequel!)**

* * *

><p><em>Allegiances<em>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Leafstar: sleek, slender silver she-cat with long legs and tail, and light green eyes.

**Deputy**

Stonpelt: large gray tabby with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Barktail: brown tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Poppypaw_

**Warriors:**

Oakshadow: brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws.

Whitefoot: large ginger tom with white paws and orange eyes

Jaypelt: blue she-cat with deep blue eyes and black ears

Blackfur: sleek black she-cat with light green eyes _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Snowpelt: pure-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Darkflight: handsome dark tabby tom with pale green eyes _Apprentice, Graypaw_

Ravenwing: beautiful, slender, jet-black she-cat with one white front paw and dark green eyes

Echostep: silver-blue she-cat with burning amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: slender brown she-cat with intelligent blue eyes

Graypaw: big gray tom with dark gray paws and deep blue eyes

Poppypaw: black she-cat with white speckles all over, white paws and white tail-tip and light amber eyes

**Queens:**

Icefur: snow-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother of Stormclaw's kits

Fernstep: slender cream she-cat with golden eyes, mother of Stonepelt's kits

**Kits:**

Branchkit: cream tom with brown paws and ears and light blue eyes

Rainkit: big gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Robinkit: beautiful red she-kit with dark green eyes

Stormkit: gray tabby tom with unusual white paws and white tail-tip, blue eyes

Gingerkit: handsome ginger tom with streaks of darker ginger, white paws, white chest, gold eyes

Maplekit: dusty red she-kit with black tail and black legs, gold eyes

Lilykit: cream she-kit with black speckles all over, light green eyes

**Elders: **

Mousewhisker: patchy brown tom with wise amber eyes

Crowpelt: grumpy dark tom with dark blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader:

Spiderstar: slender, well-muscled gray tom with black stripes, paws, and tail-tip, blue eyes

Deputy:

Ripplefur: dark blue tom with orange eyes and a black tail-tip

**Medicine Cat:**

Flowertail: pretty dappled she-cat with friendly amber eyes and black paws

**Warriors:**

Toadpelt: large silver tom with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Longfoot: pale ginger tom with stripes of darker ginger on body and dark amber eyes _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Sandpelt: sandy she-cat with black paws and a black tail-tip, pale amber eyes

Streamtail: beautiful, slender silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dapplefur: dark dappled she-cat with burning orange eyes _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Birdwing: slender brown she-cat with light blue eyes _Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Hawkpelt: huge reddish-brown tom with dark amber eyes_ Apprentice, Leopardpaw_

**Apprentices: **

Snakepaw: small brown tom with black streaks and burning amber eyes

Leopardpaw: massive golden tom with black spots and gold eyes

Lilypaw: slender silver she-cat with beautiful, clear gray eyes

Sunpaw: handsome ginger tom with a white chest and paws, orange eyes

Bluepaw: sleek blue she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens:

Mistfur: blue she-cat with a silver tinge, piercing blue eyes, mother of Hawkpelt's kits

**Kits:**

Pebblekit: pretty dappled she-kit with dark amber eyes

Redkit: dark red tom with piercing blue eyes and black paws

**Elders:**

No Elders

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Nightstar: large, dark tabby tom with burning orange eyes

**Deputy:**

Foxpelt: red she-cat with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Medicine Cat

Twigfur: dark brown tom with black streaks and light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Yellowtail: pale sand-colored she-cat with light amber eyes

Bramblefur: big brown tabby-tom with black paws and blue eyes

Thornclaw: black tom with orange eyes

Addertail: red-brown she-cat with dark green eyes _Apprentice, Russetpaw_

Sparroweye: brown tom with unusual streaks of white, dark blue eyes

Breezetail: black tom with amber eyes _Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Berryfur: black and white tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw: pure white she-cat with orange eyes

Russetpaw: big dusty red tom with dark green eyes

Shrewpaw: brown tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

**Queens: **

Talltail: slender, cream she-cat with black paws, light green eyes, mother of Bramblefur's kits

Rosefoot: dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, expecting Sparroweye's kits

**Elders:**

Skytail: silver-blue she cat with a scarred muzzle, light amber eyes

Redpelt: dusty red tom with dark blue eyes

WindClanLeader

Cloudstar: pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy

Badgerfoot: big black and white tom, light amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Fawnpelt: pretty light brown she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws

**Warriors: **

Skypelt: blue she-cat with clear gray eyes _Apprentice, Finchpaw_

Mothfur: light brown she-cat with gold eyes

Gorseclaw: large brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Darkfoot: light brown tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

Silvertail: pretty silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ashfeather: light gray tom with pale blue eyes _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Cinderfur: large gray tom with black paws and orange eyes

Pebblefur: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Finchpaw: slender brown she-cat with big blue eyes

Rainpaw: gray tabby with orange eyes

Sparrowpaw: light brown tom with unusual white paws and dark amber eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyfur: slender cream she-cat with brown paws and light amber eyes, expecting Ashfeather's kits

Spottedfur: sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, dark blue eyes, mother of Badgerfoot's kits

**Kits:**

Graykit: big gray tabby tom with black paws and black ears, light amber eyes

Petalkit: cream she-kit with white paws and dark blue eyes

Snakekit: brown tom, light amber eyes

**Elders:**

Birdfeather: old dappled she-cat with clear gray eyes

Whitepelt: big white tom with dark amber eyes

**Cats outside of Clans:**

Shadowfur: dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Lionclaw: handsome brown tom with black paws and black tail-tip, dark blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Leaf: scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat with burning amber eyes, rogue

Snake: dark tom with orange eyes, rogue

**In StarClan:**

Honeypelt: dark cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampelt: beautiful, sleek gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes

Stormclaw: gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Robin: red she-cat with dark green eyes

Lilyfur: dappled old she-cat with white paws and light green eyes


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! It feels good to be back! I missed you guys! Hope you liked the allegiances. Anyway, this is a little chapter dedicated to our dear Lionclaw. I hope all you Lionclaw lovers out there like it! I feel so bad, knowing what I turned him into, that I thought he deserved a little something something. **

**Song: What Hurts the Most-Rascal Flatts**

**Review Answers!**

**sierra-nevada12: hey old friend :) no problem! and although I do not condone lying, I'm glad you finally got an account! Let me know when you post your first story! Can't wait to read it :) No, that is NOT the last chapter! The last chapter is going to be glorious and amazing, and you will definitely have a sequel when this is over :) I couldn't bear to just write ONE story about dear Ravenwing. **

**Miryam Lea: i know right? But i just felt that Darkflight was better, and Lionclaw going crazy is just part of the whole plot :) **

**EbonyBreeze of StormClan: here is your update, my friend :) sorry, but i seriouslyyyy needed a break haha :)**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: new reviewer! *crowd cheers* I hope you keep enjoying my story!**

**Cheesypriestess: can I just say, that has got to be THE most original username I have ever seen? Continuing, i do enjoy long chappies :) i know cats don't cry, but I'm not sure about sweating. They do something...I'm just not sure what...But as for the crying, I don't really care, cause i feel that's the best way they can express that grief, you know? As for the sweating though, I'm going to look that up...Oh yes, and human knowledge makes it so fun to write :D I hope you like this Lionclaw chapter :) You seem to be a Lionclaw lover hehe. And you know, I never even thought about the Poppypaw thing until you pointed it out haha! But now that you did, ohmygosh, that is the funniest thing everrrr! Continue with your reviews, for I most truly enjoy each and every one of them!**

**Cloneguin: new reader/reviwer! *hands cookie* welcome, to my crazy story! thank you so much! It makes me happier than words could describe that you actually FEEL something while reading this! It brings tears to my little eyes! And okay, at the risk of sounding like a complete, idiotic moron, can I just ask what a cameo is? Of course I would love it if you would like to write something on my story, but I just really need to know what the hecky a cameo is haha! **

**oh, and by the way, sorry about the line thing, my computer was being stupid and not letting me fix the spacing...weird, right?**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

**Lionclaw's POV**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<em>

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

Ravens…Ravenwing…Raven….Ravenpaw…green….Ravenwing…green, green eyes. These thoughts swirled in Lionclaw's head as he looked at the moon. Shadowfur slept near him peacefully, the rest of their group scattered about. Lionclaw felt a tear leak from his eyes.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
><em>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay<em>  
><em>But that's not what gets me<em>

To think, that once, he had her. He had _her._ Ravenwing. Raven. _His_ Raven. Then, to watch her walk away, out of his heart, out of his sight. More tears fell as he remembered. As he remembered everything.

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And havin' so much to say<em>  
><em>And watchin' you walk away<em>

It hurt. It hurt more than any pain, any agony. It tore him up inside, knowing that once upon a time, he had her. That once, they had been happy together. After that day, that moment, he had been dying inside. Little by little.

_And never knowin'_  
><em>What could've been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

Now, he could hardly bear to look at her. To see what had once been killed him inside.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
><em>But I'm doin' it<em>  
><em>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>  
><em>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<em>  
><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>  
><em>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<em>  
><em>That I left unspoken<em>

When he had said those words, he had immediately wanted to take them back. The anger, the hurt in her eyes had immediately wiped any anger he had away. All the words he had wanted to say died on his tongue the moment she ran away. The moment she ran away from him. Since then, they had lived in his heart, unspoken, unheard, and unfelt.

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Is being so close<em>  
><em>And havin' so much to say<em>  
><em>(Much to say)<em>  
><em>And watchin' you walk away<em>

Lionclaw tilted his head to the night sky, tears falling from his face and dripping to the hard, cold ground. He began to run, not caring where he was going, the pain eating him inside. Those memories hurt more than anything else. He raised his head to the sky, to the stars still shining in the sky, and screamed.

"Silverstorm! Mother! You promised! You promised you would always be there! Where are you now!" he howled, the agony beginning to overcome him. Silence followed his screeches, broken only by an owl's hoot.

_And never knowin'_  
><em>What could've been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

What could have been. Oh, what could have been. If only he had left those words unspoken. Then maybe, she would still be here. Maybe, he wouldn't have left the only home he had ever known. Maybe, she wouldn't have to die.

But he knew better now. In order for him to live, in order for everything to be right again, she had to die. She had to. Shadowfur had told him that the only way his heart could be healed was by closure. Her death would be closure enough.

That didn't mean it would be easy. Oh no. When he imagined it, when he imagined his claws piercing her throat, her blood spilling over her beautiful black coat. Her amazing green eyes closing, their light fading. When he imagined it, he hurt all over again.

His legs trembled, and Lionclaw collapsed right there, curled up tight, and closed his eyes. Ravenwing. Her green eyes danced before him as sleep washed over him, soothing his broken heart for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty, I think I picked up on his emotions pretty good in this chapter. The pain, the agony, the angst, with just the right hint of craziness :) Oh, Lionclaw, I am truly sorry for what I have made you!<strong>

**Lionclaw: *sobbing* how could you, how could you!**

**Me: I just, I just don't know! Don't blame me, blame the fingers! They created you!**

**Lionclaw: You let them!**

**Me: Huh, good point. Anyway, review please!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Review answers!**

**sierra-nevada12: those were the lyrics to What hurts the Most-Rascal Flatts :) glad you liked it :) as for Lionclaw, I believe I can say that he will not recover! Thank you! **

**Miryam lea: I'm glad you felt such strong feelings for such a small chappie haha :P**

**EbonyBreeze of StormClan: your quite a literal thinker aren't you? haha, its safe to say, they are out of clan territory...for now *hint hint***

**Cloneguin: thank you for explaining that to me! You were probably laughing your head off while you did it though haha :) And the whole name things is totally fine with me :)**

**TearStainedAngel: Welcome, Lionclaw Lover! I am sorry you don't like Darkflight :( that could be a bump in our relationship haha :P however, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter dedicated to Lionclaw**

**moonfang16: I love it when people like you review! Thank you for calling me amazing, you just made my day, you know that? Here is your update!**

**Continuing with this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Ravenwing trudged wearily into camp, snow swirling all around her, soaking her pelt. In her mouth she clamped two mice tightly, ears flat to her head, eyes narrowed. She dropped her prey off, glancing around camp.

In the two weeks since Fernstep's birthing, Branchkit had healed enough to return to the nursery. However, Oakshadow now lay in the medicine cat den with whitecough, along with Mousewhisker and Stonepelt. Ravenwing kept back a twinge of fear for her former mentor.

With dismal thoughts swirling in her mind, she picked her mice back up and plowed her way to the medicine cat den.

Upon entering, the stench and heat of sickness hit her like a wave. She kept back a yowl of dismay.

Mousewhisker no longer had the energy to move. His breathing was shallow and quick, and his eye's flickered uncontrollably. Oakshadow shivered where he lay, panting and twitching. But it was Stonepelt she couldn't tear her green gaze from. _Oh StarClan, no, not him, please, we need him,_ she wailed in her mind, panic beginning to seep in.

Stonepelt's eyes flickered and danced, his tongue lolled out as he fought for breath. His gray pelt was slick and wet, his paws twitching and making spastic motions. He murmured strange words under his breath, and his tail lashed about. As she watched, his amber eyes flew open long enough for him to vomit before falling back to whatever hell he had come from.

Barktail frantically shoved feverfew down his throat, and managed to get a few drops of water down as well. Poppypaw hovered over Mousewhisker worriedly, trying to coax him to swallow some feverfew. Ravenwing dropped her mice with a dull thump, her eyes wide and scared. Barktail glanced up, fear shadowing his gaze.

"Catmint. We need catmint, or else I don't know if any of them will make it," he meowed, voice hard. Ravenwing could only nod. His gaze softened a bit.

"Do not worry. StarClan watches us all, little one. Go to Darkflight, he will need you, and you him," he mewed before returning to his patient. Ravenwing turned and stumbled out of the den, reeking of sickness and desperation. Stonepelt was losing the battle.

Ravenwing sat down with a hard thump, not caring about the cold snow that soon coated her, or the icy wind that pierced her fur. Thoughts were swirling in her head, more chaotic than any storm. She couldn't help but replay her last conversation with Stonepelt, after his kits had opened their eyes.

"Their absolutely beautiful," Ravenwing purred, looking at Stonepelt. His amber eyes glowed with pride and love as he gazed at his family.

"_They are the light of my life," he responded, watching as Patchkit got up and tumbled to Maplekit, batting her tail playfully. Ravenwing purred again. Stonepelt looked at her, unimaginable joy pouring from him._

"_Someday, I hope you are as happy," he sighed. Ravenwing let out a light laugh._

"_If I'm any happier than you, I might explode Stonepelt," she laughed, dark green eyes filled with laughter. The sun broke from the clouds just then, dousing her in light, making her shine. Stonepelt gazed at her in awe._

"_I miss you sometimes," he meowed, a little sadly. Ravenwing looked at her old mentor, and longtime friend._

"_I miss you, too. Stonepelt, you are like the father I never had," she mewed, pushing her nose into his shoulder. He let out a rumbling purr._

"_All right, enough mushy stuff," he laughed after they had sat like that, watching the four growing kits play. Ravenwing looked at him, so strong, so confident nothing worse was going to happen._

"_Stonepelt, you'll be careful, right?" she asked suddenly, not exactly sure why._

"_I'm always careful. Whatever happens, either way, I'm always here," he murmured, eyes darkening. Ravenwing nodded, and they sat in silence until sun set came._

Ravenwing shook herself out of these memories at the sound of her name. It was Icefur.

"Ravenwing, are you busy? No? Thank StarClan! The kits keep bugging for you. Do you think you could come tell them a story or something?" the white queen meowed, fur rumpled, ice blue eyes wide. Ravenwing let out a laugh and followed her back to the nursery, pushing her troubles to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned, cold and miserable as usual. Ravenwing sighed. <em>I just want a little sun StarClan. Is that too much to ask?<em>

On dawn patrol, Ravenwing suddenly caught the sight of something green on the other side of the Twoleg fence. Curious, she climbed over easily, landing softly. Blackfur whirled when she heard her land.

"Ravenwing! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" the black she-cat whispered fearfully, eyes flicking back and forth.

"Relax. There's something green over there. I'm going to check it out. Back in a flash," she responded, tail flicking. In a moment, she was gone.

Mouth open, ears pricked warily, Ravenwing made her way cautiously to the bush the green thing was under. As she grew near it, a delicious scent found its way into her mouth. Slightly drooling, Ravenwing wormed her way under the bush. There, sheltered from the cold and snow, a large quantity of green, soft, sweet-smelling leaves grew. Their scent was irresistible, Ravenwing bent her head over and nipped a small leaf off, chewing thoughtfully. At a sound, she whirled around, to find Blackfur.

"Catmint! Oh great StarClan, you found catmint Ravenwing! Barktail is going to worship you after this! We gotta take as much as possible back! Don't eat anymore! The sick cats need it!" Blackfur exclaimed, lunging forward to grab a huge mouthful. Ravenwing did the same, relief pouring into her. Maybe, now, Stonepelt would have a chance.

"Barktail! Barktail, come look, we found catmint!" Blackfur called joyfully, dropping her huge bundle. Ravenwing did the same happily, gulping in huge breaths of air. With the delicious taste of catmint seeping into her mouth, she'd had a tortuous run home. She'd never been good at restraining herself when it came to good-tasting things.

Barktail came rushing out, eyes widening at the sight. Poppypaw followed, giving a shout of happiness. Barktail lunged forward immediately, grabbing a few stalks. Poppypaw did the same, taking it to Mousewhisker. Barktail worked quickly, paws flashing as he stripped the leaves off and stuffed them into Stonepelt's mouth.

The cats all waited tensely for a reaction. Stonepelt let out a sigh, settling into his nest more comfortably, already looking better. Mousewhisker and Oakshadow showed similar signs of relief. Ravenwing began to cry joyfully, legs trembling with unbelievable relief. They were going to be better. Oh StarClan, they were really going to get better.

Her and Blackfur left to find themselves confronted by a very curious clan. Leafstar shouldered her way to the front, desperation blazing in her eyes.

"Did you really find catmint?" she demanded immediately. The cats instantly hushed. Fernstep stepped forward, hope blazing in her golden eyes. Ravenwing let out a massive cry of triumph.

"We did, and their already getting better. Oh StarClan, they already look better!" she cried out, tail waving joyfully. Leafstar immediately turned to Blackfur and Echostep.

"Go fetch the rest. The cold might kill it, and we need every stalk of it!" she ordered. Both she-cats nodded before darting off. A cheer went up from the gathering of cats. Fernstep leaned against Icefur, both she-cats letting out shrieks of happiness. Darkflight rushed forward, entwining his tail with Ravenwing's, eyes shining proudly.

"You did it, Ravenwing. You really did it!" he meowed joyfully, covering her ears in licks. Ravenwing laughed. Just then, a warm breeze blew into the clearing, and just for a second, a warm shaft of sunlight poured into the clearing. Leaf-bare was coming to an end!

* * *

><p>Ravenwing padded into camp, renewed vigor in her step as she lead her sunhigh patrol in. Echostep, Blackfur, and Mosspaw all carried prey in their mouths.<p>

It had been a week since the catmint had been found. Already, Oakshadow and Mousewhisker were out of the medicine cat den. Stonepelt, though allowed to leave, was restricted. He was weak and gaunt, exhausted from his two week battle with the deadly sickness. His eyes, though, shone with vigor and strength as he stubbornly continued his deputy duties.

Steadily, the snow was beginning to melt, and warmer weather was beginning to come in. Already, hunting was much easier, and for the first time in three moons, the entire clan got something to eat.

In all the joy and renewed hope, Ravenwing had almost forgotten the threat from Shadowfur and Lionclaw. Almost. Something, deep down, told her that they were going to resurface, and bring with them a darkness unlike anything she had ever seen. She shook herself from these dark thoughts at the sight of Darkflight approaching her, fur gleaming.

"Hunting?" he meowed, ears pricked. Ravenwing gave a short purr of consent, following her mate out into the forest. They began to race through the forest, side by side, fur brushing.

Ravenwing was like his shadow, graceful and lithe, silent as night. Darkflight was strong and steady, determined and ready. Together, they were unstoppable. They began to slow as they approached Sunningrocks, both slightly out of breath.

Ravenwing almost instantly spotted a plump vole, running about between the rocks. Soundlessly, smoothly, she crept over the rocks, eyes locked on her target. Darkflight crouched low, eyes and ears locked on his mate and her prey. Because of this, neither were prepared for what happened next.

Like a bolt of lightning, a dark flash streaked from the bushes, screeching a battle cry, and slammed into Darkflight. Ravenwing raised her head, jaws open to give the alarm. She was stopped when a ginger tom bowled her over, eyes blazing.

"RiverClan!" she spat, ears flat, eyes blazing angrily. Growling, she kicked the warrior off of her, raking her claws down his face. Yowling, he backed off, glaring. Ravenwing glanced around.

Four dripping warriors were glaring at her, eyes blazing.

"What in the name of StarClan do you think your doing?" Ravenwing sputtered, almost incoherent with anger. The ginger warrior, Longfoot, stepped forward, head tilted arrogantly.

"We helped ThunderClan get rid of those rogues. We think it only right Sunningrocks be the payment," he growled, tail lashing. Ravenwing spat at him while Darkflight hissed.

"I always knew RiverClan was just a bunch of fat, greedy, fish-heads!" she snarled, fur fluffed up. Dapplefur, a dark, dappled she-cat, stepped forward, orange eyes burning.

"Take that back, _loner_," she sneered, voice filled with contempt. Ravenwing narrowed her eyes at the dark she-cat, venom spewing from her like a river. Her blood pounded in her ears, and her head was clouded with violent thoughts.

Screeching, she launched herself at Dapplefur, eyes blazing with fury. The she-cat's eyes widened in shock as Ravenwing slammed into her.

Yowling, Ravenwing pinned her easily, giving her a vicious bite to the shoulder. Wailing, Dapplefur ran off in the direction of the river. Spinning, Ravenwing found Longfoot launching himself towards her, fur bristling, while Darkflight wrestled with the other two warriors.

Spitting, Ravenwing ducked under Longfoot, raking her claws on his flanks. Growling, he landed and spun, skidding on the soft earth. Taking advantage of his distraction, Ravenwing shoved him to his side, then gripped his hind leg with her teeth. Longfoot kicked her off, snarling. Eyes narrowed to mere slits, he launched himself at her again.

Ravenwing darted around, giving him blows to his hind legs, forcing them to buckle. She leaped on top of him, fastening her teeth into his ear. Longfoot shook her off, then ran towards the river. Only one warrior remained, and he followed without question, wailing.

Yowling her triumph to the sky, Ravenwing followed, making sure they had crossed the river before returning to Darkflight, who sat licking his scratches. He gave her a quick lick on the shoulder before they turned back towards home, no words needed. RiverClan would pay.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar's call rang about the clearing as cats slipped from their dens silently, eyes curious and afraid. Leafstar gazed at her clan proudly as they gathered beneath her.<p>

Her long, silver fur rippled in the wind, her ears were pricked, her eyes blazing with power, wisdom, anger, and passion. Her tail waved behind her, and she stood tall and proud. Ravenwing gazed at her admiringly. Someday, that would be her, she vowed silently to herself.

"Ravenwing and Darkflight have just returned with some interesting news. They were attacked by a small RiverClan patrol of four warriors, claiming that they were there to take Sunningrocks as payment for the help they gave with the rogue attack," she yowled, raising her voice above the shouted protests and exclamations of anger.

"Ravenwing, come up here and describe what happened," her leader mewed, stepping back. Ravenwing leaped up nimbly, acutely aware of her rumpled, dusty fur. The view took her breath away for a moment.

Differing shades of green, amber, blue, and yellow gazed up at her, eyes gleaming in the growing twilight. Across the tops of trees, the whole world seemed to stretch away. It was a sea of brown and patches of white, and in the distance, Ravenpaw could make out majestic mountains. The air tasted sweet and the breeze was cool and playful, dancing all around her, whispering in her ears. For a moment, Ravenwing was tempted to close her eyes and soak it all in. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth and began to explain everything.

When she had finished, she swore she could hear a leaf drop. Then, all at once, the cats began to shout and yell with rage.

"Let's attack them!"

"We must strike back!"

"What fox-hearted mousebrains!"

"We'll show them the strength of ThunderClan!"

Leafstar allowed the yowls to go on for some moments while she speculated. Ravenwing stepped back respectfully, returning to Darkflight's side. Her legs trembled, and her breathing was a bit short, but she had done it. Leafstar silenced angered cats with a thunderous caterwaul.

"Stonepelt, what do you think?" she asked, turning to her solid, intelligent deputy. Stonepelt stood, eyes troubled.

"While we should not let this go unchecked, I do not think it's a good time to attack. We are just beginning to recover from a long, hard leaf-bare. Ravenwing and Darkflight were lucky not to be seriously injured. Oakshadow and I are still weak from the bought of greencough, and we have queens and kits who need warriors to hunt for them. No, this is not a good time to attack," he responded, amber eyes dark, voice steady and calm, but laced with fear. Whitefoot stood, tail lashing.

"Are you saying ThunderClan is not capable of defending itself?" he growled aggressively. Stonepelt glared back coolly.

"Not at all. I'm just saying that an attack right now is too risky," he responded. Whitefoot sat back down, disgruntled. Suddenly, Mosspaw stood. Every cat looked at the usually shy she-cat in surprise.

"Stonepelt is right," she meowed boldly, growing more fearless by the second. "This would not be a good time to attack. All it would give us is more injuries, and more things to worry about," she carried on, voice ringing about the hollow. Graypaw stood by his sister's side, supporting her each and every word. Poppypaw and Barktail both nodded from where they sat, and an approving murmur rippled through the crowd as the apprentice sat back down. Leafstar gave a nod, her decision having been made.

"Thank you all for your opinions. We will double patrols along the RiverClan border, and I will bring this up at the next Gathering. You are right, attacking would not be wise. But mark me," at this, her eyes darkened. "Spiderstar will have some explaining to do."

Ravenwing padded away with Darkflight, thoughts buzzing. Suddenly, she was bowled over by three bundles of fluffy fur. Who else could it be but Branchkit, Robinkit, and Rainkit? Their eyes blazed with excitement, and their little tails stuck straight up into the air. Ravenwing gave a laugh as they tumbled over her. Robinkit put her little paws on her chest, green eyes glowing.

"Guess what?" she crowed. Ravenwing tilted her head, a little confused.

"Leafstar says we are going to be apprentices in a few days, that's what!" the kit squealed, running in circles. Her brothers were engaged in jumping Darkflight, who was laughing so hard, Ravenwing wondered he didn't start crying.

She gazed at the kits, amazed. Where had the moons gone? Only last week, they had been little bundles of fur, suckling at their mother's belly. Now, though, they were grown. Or, half- grown.

Rainkit was sturdy and solid, with broad shoulders and large paws. Branchkit was slender and sleek, his cream fur smooth and flat. Robinkit's beautiful red fur was long and gleaming, and she was slender, with long legs and a long tail. Ravenwing gazed at them lovingly. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she wondered that she hadn't thought of it before.

"Listen, kits, I have something important to tell you. Sit down, I'm going to tell you a story," she mewed, settling down with her tail around her paws. The kits quieted down, looking at her with wide eyes. Darkflight sat down behind them, eyes equally curious. Ravenwing thought for a moment before beginning.

"Once, a few moons ago, there was a small black she-cat. She was lost, alone, and afraid. She had lost her parents, her sister, and her life. This she-cat wandered about, trying to find something, anything. Then, one day, she came upon a forest. In this forest, she met some wild cats. These cats offered her a life, something she could be proud of. They offered to show her wondrous new sights and exciting new adventures. She took their offer gladly, happy to have finally found something worth living for. Well, in this group of cats, there was a tom named Stormclaw," here, she paused, watching as the kit's eyes grew even wider. Darkflight gazed at her, understanding dawning in his eyes. Ravenwing continued.

"Stormclaw was a noble, brave, intelligent, caring warrior, who accepted the little she-cat for who she was," she meowed, heart melting as she thought of her long-lost friend. "And not for the loner everyone took her to be."

"He had a mate, a beautiful, kind warrior, who was expecting his kits. Her name was Icefur," Ravenwing mewed, voice growing softer as she remembered. The kits were deathly silent now, immovable, hardly daring to breath. Ravenwing was aware of cats gathering around, Icefur included, listening to her story.

"One warm, greenleaf night, her kits were born. Stormclaw was so proud, so happy. The black she-cat helped with the kitting, and was given the honor of naming one of the kits. She named the little she-kit after her long lost sister, hoping to heal the gaping wound left in her heart," Ravenwing looked straight at Robinkit as she said this. Robinkit's mouth fell open slightly, green eyes sad and happy at the same time as she listened.

"That night, Stormclaw's life was complete, full. Nothing was more perfect than that moment, the happiest moment of his life. For the next couple weeks, he hardly left the nursery, doting on his mate and kits. He was so proud, so joyful. It was a sight," Ravenwing shut her eyes as the memories flooded in, bringing bitter warmth. She knew what came next, and so did every other cat listening.

"Rogues attacked one day, while the other cats attended the Gathering. There were only two warriors in camp, and three apprentices. They fought their hardest, we really did. When it finally ended, we saw our victory had come with a steep price," Ravenwing forgot to tell it in third person, forgetting everything but the moments. The words came by themselves, pouring from the long guarded part of her heart.

"Stormclaw was gravely injured, and died soon after. But before he died, he told me something." Here, Ravenwing was forced to lie a little. She couldn't tell everyone that Stormclaw had actually visited her in a dream, or they would think she was crazy.

"He told me that when the time was right, to tell his kits this: He is always watching, and will always love you. He wanted to make sure you knew that you were the pride and joy of his life, his reasons for living, his light. And he wanted you to know that he was sorry for having to leave," Ravenwing all but whispered, bowing her head as tears threatened to leak out. The entire clearing was silent, every cat hanging onto her every word.

"When he died, the black apprentice felt something break inside of her. The first cat to fully accept her was gone, and she was never the same after. She vowed to take care of his kits, to always look after them and make sure no harm came to them. So, she gets on the best way she can, missing him each and every day. His mate stayed strong, knowing their kits needed her more than ever, now that their father was gone. But the she-cat knows what Icefur goes through every day, missing her mate. She understands her grief, her anger, her questions, and her frustration," Ravenwing meowed, looking at Icefur. Icefur looked at her gratefully, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Ravenwing turned back to the young cats, ready to finish her story.

"The she-cat is accepted fully now, though she still misses her friend. She found a mentor, friends, and love. She won't ever forget those little kits' great father, and how he was the one who showed her how to accept. I won't ever forget Stormclaw," she finished, choking back tears. The kits were silent, all crying silently.

Darkflight slipped to her side, giving her a quick lick on the cheek. Ravenwing kept her gaze fixed on the young cats. Robinkit straightened, looking Ravenwing straight in the eyes.

"I miss Daddy, and I wish I could see him. If you see him, will you tell him I love him? And Ravenwing, I hope you don't miss your sister too much. 'Cause if your so busy missing her and Daddy, you might not see what's worth seeing when its right in front of you," the young she-cat mewed softly. Ravenwing leaned forward and gave her adopted sister a tender lick between the ears.

"Of course I will, Robin. I promise," she murmured softly in the kit's ears, heart breaking all over again. Tears fell from her green eyes freely as Robinkit snuggled against her. They stayed that way for a few moments, sharing their grief and sorrow, while the other cats looked on sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>All right guys, I'm really tired right now, so I'll talk to you guys next chappie, kay?<strong>

**~Au revoir~**


	17. Chapter 15

**Guess whose back guys! ME! Okay, so I actually have a story guys! It's short, but hey now, a story is a story! **

**So, I slept over at my cousin's house last night, and guess who woke up sick? ME! Yupp, so now I'm sick and tired and achey. So if this chapter particularly sucks or is hard to understand, blame it on my sickness! ANNYWWAAYY, continuing with review responses!**

**Tangleflame: Thank you! I appreciate the praise :) I'm glad you enjoy my garbage xD Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Blue Watcher of Stars: Can I just say, I love your name? It's beautiful, really! You are absolutely welcome! It is truly my pleasure! I'm glad so many people enjoy my drivel xD As for the review thing, pay no heed to it :) As long as you were reading, it's fine, cause you reviewed now! And that's all that counts! **

**sierra-nevada12: I know, wasn't it? I myself loved the little story, thought I think I had some grammar mistakes...oh freaking well, right? Here is your update :)**

**Cloneguin: Thank you :) And thank you so much for not laughing at me! You won't believe how much I get that haha! xD **

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx: first off, lemme just say that your name is a mouthful! I mean, who comes up with that? Very original! thank you so much! I can't believe all the new reviewers I'm getting!**

**Snowflower3618: making my readers cry because of my story is one of the joys of my life! :) Thanks for your review!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: (another long name) This is indeed set way, way, way, way, way, way before Bluestar and Firepaw and all those characters we know and love :) And remember, Ravenwing wasn't necessarily a loner...she was turned into a cat...that's just the cover she uses xD**

**TearStainedAngel: i was wondering why you put that...and please, everyone, keep your reviews as clean as possible. No one knows what innocent child you might forever scar while they read my wonderful and amazing reviews :D As for the Mary Sue thing, I'll keep an eye out for that, cause I myself hate it when other writers make it like that...thank your for the warning. And I'm glad you love Lionclaw so much :D I truly love him too! As for him living through this story, I can't guarantee, cause I myself am not fully sure yet...As for the kit thing, it will happen, thought I'm thinking of using that as an epilogue. I got a wicked amazing idea for the sequel to this story and it includes her kits *sneaky smile* Keep reviewing!**

**Miryam Lea: why thank you :') its no problem, cause that's how I try to make them, touching and relatable to my readers :) **

**ALSO! I'm not sure how many of you read my A/N's, but a huge shout out to _sierra-nevada12,_ who posted two stories! Go check 'em out, their really awesome! You won't be sorry!**

**On with my amazingness!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Leafstar's strong voice rang throughout the hollow, and her clan slipped like liquid shadows from their spots.

It was sunset, the sun setting fire to the sky above. The air was cool and sweet, and a playful breeze rustled the leaves above. The clearing was filled with the warm scents of the many cats gathered, and the sweet scents of growing things and new life. All around, the cats' eyes gleamed with newfound hope and pride as the three kits walked proudly to their leader, their snow-white mother following with head held high.

Ravenwing sat beside Darkflight, eyes glowing proudly as she watched the young cats pad calmly to Leafstar, eyes blazing with excitement. Leafstar gazed at the warmly as she began the ceremony.

"Whitefoot, you will mentor Rainpaw. You are a warrior of exceptional strength and courage, and I hope you pass on all of your skills to this new apprentice," she meowed confidently. Whitefoot nodded, stepping forward to touch noses with his eager apprentice. Rainpaw's eyes shone with awe and amazement as he scampered to his new mentor.

"Echostep, you will mentor Branchpaw. You are a warrior of natural speed and agility, and I hope you will pass on all of your skills to this new apprentice," Leafstar continued. Branchpaw stepped forward calmly, almost coolly, though his eyes blazed. Echostep looked almost as excited as her new apprentice, tail quivering.

"Ravenwing, you will mentor Robinpaw. You are not clanborn, yet you have grown to be a loyal, intelligent warrior. I hope you will pass on all the skills you have learned from Stonepelt to this new apprentice," Leafstar finally concluded. Heart pounding, Ravenwing stepped forward, her vivid green eyes meeting Robinpaw's happily as they touched noses.

The clan all moved forward, meowing congratulations before retreating to eat. Icefur gazed at her sons and daughter proudly, blue eyes glinting with pride and a hint of sorrow. She gathered them to her one last time, wrapping them with her fluffy white tail before giving each a tender lick on the head and releasing them. The new apprentices gazed at their mother affectionately before turning to their new mentors eagerly.

Ravenwing exchanged amused glances with Whitefoot and Echostep before silencing them with one look from her dark green eyes.

"Tomorrow, we will show you all the territory and begin the basics of hunting. For now, you will go to your new den, find a nest, and introduce yourself to the other apprentices. All right?" she meowed, tail flicking ever so slightly. The apprentices nodded quickly before scampering off to the apprentice den. Whitefoot gave a purr of amusement before padding of the join the sun set patrol, Echostep following.

Ravenwing settled down beside Darkflight and Blackfur to eat, chatting and chewing contentedly as the sun dipped below the horizon. Even after the moon and stars came out, Ravenwing was in too good a mood to succumb to sleep. Bidding good night to her clan mates, she slipped from camp into the wild, peaceful night.

Exhilarated, she found herself going faster and faster, paws becoming a blur. She was a streak in the sea of black, shadowy trees looming overhead, almost blocking the beautiful stars from view. The wind slipped past her, whispering in her ears, urging her to run, fast, faster, faster! Heart pounding, Ravenwing pushed herself harder, wanting to fly, believing, for a moment, that she could leap into the air and become one with the stars. Her vivid green eyes gleamed in the dark, and her sleek black pelt was nearly invisible, her one white paw glowing brightly.

Finally, she was forced to stop, panting hard. She sat down to smooth her fur down before padding forward again, weaving her way through the tree trunks, almost ethereal in the night.

If anycat had been wandering the woods that night, they would have spoken of a ghost with glowing green eyes that moved faster than the wind, more graceful than light, a ghost nearly invisible, even to their astounding night-vision. They would have meowed with wonder how the ghost had weaved its way through the trees, one with the night, silent as death, flitting, first here than there. They would have talked of how the cat was nothing but a whisper, a vision from StarClan themselves.

In reality, it was Ravenwing, swift and graceful, lithe and poised, smooth and silent. Her paws made not a sound on the silent forest floor, her dark green gaze sweeping the undergrowth, tail straight behind her.

_I may not be a morning cat,_ she thought, _but I am most definitely a night cat._

She wandered about for some time, before finally coming to Sunningrocks. Silently, she padded to the biggest boulder and sat down, tilting her head to gaze at the stars, ears pricked. After a few silent moments, interrupted by nothing but the peaceful night sounds, she began to mew aloud.

"StarClan, I'm not sure if your listening. But if you are, thank you. Thank you a lot actually. In my old life, I realize now, I would have never been this happy. And you guys kinda saved me from that, you know? Here, I have friends, a family, a _purpose._ Yes, that's it, a purpose. I have something to be proud of, something to call home. You gave me a second chance, and in that second chance, a purpose. And I want you to know, that whatever I need to do to save these cats, I'll do. I'll do it gladly." Ravenwing sat for a few moments longer, gazing at the stars.

She wasn't sure if she expected an answer, but after a few minutes, she curled up on the boulder, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ravenwing jolted awake, jumping to her paws when she caught sight of Streampelt. Purring, she dashed over, happy to see her friend.<em>

"_Streampelt! It's been so long," she mewed, practically glowing. Streampelt gave her a gentle lick on the cheek, eyes bearing a serious expression._

"_Ravenwing, you are a true warrior now. And you have offered your life to StarClan, which so few warriors are able to do. And you alone know that a darkness is soon to overcome the clans. And because of this, you are chosen to save them," Streampelt meowed softly, eyes glowing brightly. Ravenwing looked at her in shock._

"_Save them? Are-are you sure I can do it? I mean, I'm just one cat, Streampelt," she mewed, tail flicking nervously. Streampelt gazed at her, a hint of grief leaking into her eyes._

"_There is more, little one. When you do save the clans, you will be given a great gift from above. Two gifts, if I may say so. However, the danger will not be fully gone. And because of this-" here, Streampelt closed her eyes, voice weighed down by sorrow. She paused before lifting her head once again. _

"_If I had a choice in the matter, it would not be so. However, I do not. So, little one, look into the pool," she mewed softly, sweeping her tail towards the little moonlit pool. Warily, Ravenwing approached it, ears flattened fearfully. _

_As she gazed into it, tears began to fall from her eyes, and she let out a strangled cry. She looked at her friend, shocked and scared._

"_But-but why?" she mewed, voice trembling. Streampelt merely bowed her head, ears drooping. The world went dark, with Streampelt's voice echoing in her mind. _

* * *

><p>Ravenwing jerked her head up, surprised. Sunrise had just begun, and no doubt her clan was beginning to wonder where she was. Sitting up, she yawned sleepily, thinking back to her dream. She felt shocked, hurt, angry, surprised, and scared all over again. Standing, she stretched, reveling in the suppleness of her young muscles.<p>

Suddenly, she remembered Robinpaw. _Oh, fox-dung! We are supposed to train today! I can't be late!_ Ravenwing streaked into the forest, dream pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"This is the Thunderpath, and beyond is ShadowClan territory. If you breath deeply, you may be able to distinguish their scent," Whitefoot meowed as they six cats padded along the foul smelling road. The new apprentices' eyes were all huge with an amusing mixture of wonder and fright.<p>

Their mentors had them sit down for a moment, to catch their breath while they waited for a monster to come along.

The six cats had set off around sun rise, after Ravenwing had come streaking into camp, panting and wild. When she saw that only a few cats were awake, she had managed to calm herself down before grabbing something to eat as she waited for her fellow mentors to wake up.

They had set off, taking a long, roundabout route throughout the territory. They had shown them Tallpines, Sunningrocks, FourTrees, and last of all, the Thunderpath. Already, the apprentices were tired, ears and tails drooping, tongues lolling. A rumbling beneath their paws and in their ears forewarned them of the oncoming monster.

Ravenwing moved instinctively closer to Robinpaw, remembering how frightened she had been. Seeing cars as a human was one thing, but seeing them as a cat was another, altogether terrifying experience. The apprentices watched with wide eyes, shrinking back as the monster roared past.

Robinpaw gave a little shiver, pressing closer to her mentor. Even sturdy Rainpaw looked a tad bit frightened as they turned away and set off for home.

When they finally arrived back, the apprentices trudged wearily to their den even though it was barely sun set. Ravenwing gazed at them, amused. She remembered how she had ached after her first day.

"Good 'ol times, weren't they?" Stonepelt's deep voice rumbled from behind her, startling the black warrior for a second. Turning, she gave a purr of agreement. As one, they padded off towards the nursery, reminiscing on old training days in the forest.

Ravenwing gave a mrrow of amusement as four bundles of fur came shooting out of the nursery, tackling Stonepelt to the ground while they gave squeals of happiness.

"Daddy!" Lilykit mewed, putting her dainty paws on his chest, little tail sticking straight up. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled, reminding Ravenwing of gentle Lilyfur. Patchkit remained on his father's back, giving mock growls as he latched onto one of his ears. Ravenwing laughed again as Maplekit lunged at him, knocking him off easily. Stormkit joined in the fray, sending his brother and sister tumbling. Lilykit watched them for a moment before joining them gleefully.

Ravenwing watched them in their kittenish innocence almost enviously. Stonepelt gave a happy sigh as he watched them tumble around energetically. Lilykit gave a playful squeal as she pounced on Patchkit, easily knocking him to the ground. Ravenwing looked at her, impressed. She glanced at Stonepelt, and could tell he had seen it too.

"Lilykit looks like she will shape up quite well. Maplekit already has a natural hunter's body, and both Patchkit and Stormkit are sturdy little fellows. They will make fine warriors," she mewed proudly, watching the kits play. Stonepelt nodded happily. Together, they watched them for a while before they were called in by Fernstep, who paused to give her mate a quick lick on the cheek before nudging her kits back into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing awoke to see a beautiful, clear morning. As she stepped out, the air hit her, cool and crisp. Not a cloud lay in sight, and not even a breeze rustled the leaves. She took a deep breath of the morning air before padding to the apprentice den to wake Robinpaw up.<p>

"Robinpaw!" she hissed quietly, poking her head in slightly. Her apprentice's red head shot up, green eyes blinking tiredly. Seeing Ravenwing, she stood and began to pick her way delicately around the others. Withdrawing, Ravenwing backed up a few steps, waiting. A few moments later, her apprentice slipped from the den, giving her fur rapid licks to smooth it down.

"Good morning! What are we doing today?" the red she-cat meowed excitedly, tail waving behind her as they padded out of camp and towards the training hollow.

"Hunting basics today. Maybe you'll even catch something!" Ravenwing responded, setting a brisk pace. Her small apprentice struggled to keep up, but didn't complain as they padded through the quiet morning. Already, her green eyes sparkled with excitement and eagerness.

Finally arriving, Ravenwing led the way to the center, beckoning her apprentice to join her. Turning, she faced Robinpaw, relaxed and ready.

"Hunting. As you know, hunting is a base to living in the forest. Today, I will go over the crouch, forward movement, and some different techniques. Watch me closely," she meowed, crouching. Fixing her eyes on a random spot, she pulled herself forward smoothly, eyes never leaving their target. Her paws made no sound, and her hears were pricked and alert. Lunging, she landed perfectly on her chosen spot before whirling to face her amazed apprentice.

"Now you try." Robinpaw gave a determined nod, narrowing her eyes in fierce concentration. She crouched low, and began to move forward. Ravenwing circled her, examining her moves critically.

"Good, especially for your first time. More weight on your haunches, and don't wiggle your behind so much. Keep your tail straight and flat, don't move it. If you do, you could alert the prey. You're a little unbalanced, but that comes with time and practice. Good concentration," she remarked, watching the young she-cat stalk her imaginary prey with unusual ease.

Ravenwing went over the different crouches and movements for mice, rabbits, and birds. It was nearly sun high before she was satisfied enough to let her apprentice try her moves out.

* * *

><p>It was nearing sun set when Ravenwing arrived at the empty training hollow, her catch of three mice and a finch dangling from her mouth. She sat and began to groom, waiting for her apprentice patiently. <em>Punctuality will have to come with time as well,<em> she grumbled to herself.

At last, the red she-cat came darting into the hollow, clamping two mice triumphantly in her jaws. Ravenwing gave an approving mew before snatching her own catch up and starting off for camp.

As they dropped their prey off, Ravenwing gave her a run-down of the lesson for the next day before dismissing her to clean the elder's den out. She watched Robinpaw pad off cheerfully, the unsavory task not dampening her mood at all. Ravenwing turned her head and caught sight of Darkflight also dismissing Graypaw to clean the elder's den.

Purring, she padded towards her mate happily, ready to enjoy a peaceful meal before moon high patrol. He greeted her with a quick lick on her ear as they padded towards the fresh kill pile, fur brushing. As Ravenwing chewed, she was amazed at the warm contentment spreading through her chest, blossoming throughout her body.

_This,_ she slowly realized,_ is happiness._ No sooner had she thought that before a bone chilling wail echoed through the hollow, the air tainted with blood and fear. Fur bristling, Ravenwing dashed to the entrance where Branchpaw was stumbling through, fur torn and ragged, eyes wide and staring.

"Branchpaw! Branchpaw, talk to me! What's happened? Where's Echostep?" she asked frantically, fear coursing through her body. Cats were beginning to dash towards the wounded apprentice, their cries of confusion and fear ringing through the air. Branchpaw was gasping for air, chest heaving as he tried to spit the words out somehow. Leafstar pushed her way to the front, followed by Stonepelt.

"Speak," she ordered calmly, though her eyes gave away her inner fear. Branchpaw gave one last gasp, opening his mouth frantically, panic beginning to set in his eyes.

"Around Thunderpath…training…came out of nowhere…told me to run…couldn't…fight…couldn't fight…them all…still there…alone…fighting them alone…StarClan's sake, she's alone," he managed to push out, legs trembling. Ravenwing felt an icy dread spreading through her body.

_And so it begins_, a mournful voice whispered in her mind. Leafstar immediately began to bark orders out, wasting no time in choosing her most capable warriors.

"Whitefoot, Blackfur, Darkflight, Jaypelt, Ravenwing, and I will go check this out. Darkflight, bring Graypaw. We will leave immediately," she ordered, before waving her tail and streaking out of camp. Ravenwing followed, fear lending strength and energy to her legs. Desperation burned in her, rage pulsing in her mind.

_They attacked her and an apprentice. Those flea-bitten cowards, I'll show them. They'll wish they were in hell when I'm through with them_, she thought grimly, blood roaring in her ears. Her claws came unsheathed, and she let out a fierce snarl as she raced through her beloved forest, muscles tensing.

She was ready for battle.

Bursting from the trees at the edge of the Thunderpath, she caught sight of a mass of cats and the fear-tainted scent of Echostep, mixed with the horrifying scent of blood.

Raging now, Ravenwing let out a massive battle screech, lunging for the nearest rogue. Gripping him in her thorn-sharp claws, she bit him mercilessly, holding nothing back. Wailing, he struggled to free himself. Dimly, Ravenwing was aware of the yowls and snarls of her clan mates as they fought valiantly with the foul smelling pieces of fox-dung.

Ravenwing tossed the brown rogue to the ground, scoring her claws across his face viciously. Crying pitifully by now, the tom fled faster than Ravenwing had ever seen any cat run. She swept her gaze around, looking for her next vic-opponent. Locking eyes with her old tortoiseshell friend, she gave a furious snarl, throwing herself through the throng of cats at her rival.

With both she-cats snarling viciously, they slammed into each other, screeching and clawing desperately. Some dark, inner part of Ravenwing whispered, _murder her, murder her, here and now. End this, Ravenwing_. Growling, she only clawed her harder. She would not kill a cat.

Lashing out her white forepaw, she smacked the she-cat in the side of the head, causing her to stumble sideways, shaking her head desperately. Taking advantage, Ravenwing pounced on top, baring her teeth as she prepared for a wicked bite. She was stopped, however, by a caterwauling bundle of dark fur slamming into her side.

Ravenwing whipped her head to face her opponent, growling ferociously. She raised her paw to rake her claws down his side when she was stopped short by the look in his eyes. His dark, angry blue eyes. Lionclaw.

Her one-time friend glared at her heatedly, tail lashing furiously, paws stained with blood. Ravenwing felt her eyes widen for a split second, before they narrowed again. She wasn't going to let him see how much it still hurt her, seeing him. How much she still felt his betrayal. How much she still wanted him.

"Well, look who returned. Come back to swap stories with the elders?" she sneered, circling him, tail lashing. Lionclaw responded with a snap and a lunge, which she easily sidestepped, raking her claws down his side.

Growling with frustration now, he whirled to face her, crouching low. She mirrored him, noting the blood flowing from the claw and bite marks on his body. At the same exact time, they leaped, both eyes' filled with hatred and the will to kill.

Ravenwing fastened her teeth in his shoulder, scratching his stomach with her hind claws as they rolled about. Lionclaw landing on top, he snarled as he hit her head, hard. Ravenwing felt her vision go fuzzy for a second, a tempting blackness clouding her thoughts for a moment. But a moment was all he needed.

In a flash, she was pinned, his teeth bared and aimed for her throat. A killing bite. She glared at him fearlessly, venom pouring from her eyes.

"I can't believe I trusted you," she spat, ears flat with disgust. He merely ignored her, preparing himself. Ravenwing swore she saw something flicker in his eyes, something like regret, fear, agony. Indecision. It was all she needed, that split second of hesitation. She kicked him off, pinning him effortlessly. Looking around, she realized most of the rogues had fled, terrified. Some of her clan mates watched her with wide eyes, and as she looked down at Lionclaw, something hit her heart, hard.

Pity. Mercy. Fear. Weakness. Strength. Love. Call it what you will. Suddenly, Ravenwing found she couldn't kill him, she just couldn't. As he looked at her, totally helpless, she was reminded even more forcefully of the cat he had once been, the cat she had once, still, and always would love.

She loosened her grip, muscles loosening. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him. No matter how much trouble it would save everyone, no matter how much she hated him, she just…wouldn't. The black warrior backed off of him, trembling. He cast her one last look, filled with clashing anger and love, before dashing off after the rogues.

Pain ate at her heart as she watched him flee, a pain that wore her bones down, turned her mind to mush, weakened her muscles. An agony, a sweet agony, that never ended. And she wasn't sure if she wanted it to end.

"Ravenwing?" Her name seemed to float to her, and look over her shoulder to see Darkflight standing beside her, pale eyes worried. Her clan mates licked their wounds and listened as Echostep, injured but alive, recounted what happened.

"Ravenwing?" His voice sounded again. But this time, it was warped, distorted. To her distressed mind, it sounded like Lionclaw was calling her, voice filled with longing and regret, love, hurt. Ravenwing shook her head frantically, trying to rid herself of this madness.

"Y-yes?" she responded, not daring to look her mate in the eyes, for fear of what he would see there. Darkflight drew closer, scent wrapping around her. Ravenwing struggled to make sense of it all. The blood, horror, anger, terror, fear, love, betrayal, and just pure agony muddled her mind, clouding her senses.

"No," she whispered. It was all she could say as Darkflight drew closer and closer. Ravenwing tried to move away, unable to deal with it all, with everything.

"Ravenwing, are you okay?" the dark tom asked again. Ravenwing suddenly looked into his eyes, searching. She found only concern and fear.

"No," she murmured, shaking her head slowly. Darkflight stopped moving, and just stood there. Looking at her. Watching her.

"I knew it," he meowed suddenly, hurt dripping from his every word, pain shining in his eyes. Ravenwing could only stare back, confused beyond imagination.

"I knew it. I'm such a mouse-brain. I thought you were all mine, I though you loved me. But inside, I knew you still loved him. It was all a trick, all a game, wasn't it? You never really loved me, did you?" he continued, pain fading to anger, words reflecting some deep agony ripping him apart on the inside.

"No, Darkflight, I-" Ravenwing mumbled, head still chaotic and muddled, senses dulled. She didn't understand what was happening, not fully. She couldn't be losing Darkflight, not him too. Her true love. Her one love. Her always and forever.

"Ravenwing, I trusted you. I really did. Like a mouse-brained fool, I really though you loved me. I really believed that maybe, I did deserve you. But now I see better. You were never truly mine, were you? You were always _his._ You always belonged to _him_, somewhere in your heart," Darkflight stormed on, fur bristling and tail lashing.

Ravenwing shook her head, everything beginning to overcome her. Memories flashed through her mind, broken and dark. Stormclaw, Lionclaw, Robin, Lionclaw, Darkflight, Lionpaw, Shadowfur, Stormclaw, Icefur, the kits, Robin…they all flashed through her, tearing her apart on the inside. The agony, the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, they all resounded in her once again, as fresh as the wounds on her sides.

Darkflight's eyes widened as Ravenwing said nothing while she struggled not to go insane. Then they narrowed again, and his tail hit the ground.

"Goodbye, Ravenwing," he whispered painfully before turning and padding away.

"Darkflight no, please!" Ravenwing yowled after him, finally breaking through her wall. She watched him go, she watched him leave.

"Darkflight. Darkflight, please, no. I love you, I always will. Darkflight, can you hear me? I love you, for StarClan's sake! You're my always and forever and I'm your raven, remember? I'm your raven, who you won't let fly away 'till you grow wings too. Darkflight, I love you," she wailed desperately.

She was alone. All alone. She was left all alone in a blood stained clearing, reeking of blood, fear, and death. Agony spread through her, killing her inside out. _Who knew love could hurt so much?_ Ravenwing tipped her head back and howled her grief to the sky. Her clan mates approached her warily.

"Darkflight, come back, please," she begged, crying now. Her legs buckled beneath her. As she was dragged through the forest, blue and green eyes swam before her, clouding her thoughts, piercing her heart, and killing her slowly, inside out.

* * *

><p><strong>I, for some weird, sick reason, love the ending to this! I think I captured her emotions pretty well, better than I thought I would xD Enough with the self-praise, guess what guys! 59 reviews guyssss! Do you know how amazing that is? Over halfway to 100, which is my ultimate goal! I never would have <em>dreamed<em> of getting this many though! Thanks so much everyone! Your reviews make me smile, each and every one of them! So, keep reviewing, and keep making me smile! I love you!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey!~**


	18. Chapter 16

**All right, so I'm a little disappointed with myself guys, cause this is actually a really short chappie. I am so so so so sorrryyy! And your going to hate me even more cause I leave you with an agonizing cliffie ;) Aren't I special? Review answers!**

**Miryam Lea: Aren't I? *sneaky smile***

**KHandFF7fanforever: I know right? Darn him! I was VERY angry with him when I finished that chappie. Do you have any idea how hard it was to comfort poor Ravenwing? Great StarClan above, she was inconsolable!**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: I believe the word is allusion my dear reviewer ;) why thank you, ever so much :D**

**The Flower Bookworm: I love you too :D And yes, I know I am indeed pure evil, and that is just how I like it! xD And you know, I never really thought of that, but now that you pointed it out, its true isn't it? Ashfur really would have definitely fit it just perfectly, wouldn't he? I shall most certainly go check that video out :)**

**Tangleflame: we shall see...*sly smile***

**Ravenwing fan: *cries happy tears* I am most seriously tearing up right now...first off, your name is just amazing. secondly, I can't believe you could spend three hours reading my trash! It gives me this indescribable feeling of accomplishment! Oh dear StarClan, i am seriously crying right now!THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: dude, seriously, wicked cool name. I mean, Darkfang? and DeathClan? How do people come up with this stuff? and thank you! I shall most certainly keep this coming! (that sounded really awkward...)**

**sierra-nevada12: I thought you might like the lack of fluff in that chappie xD done especially fo' you my friend! As for the pool thing, you shall know what she saw either in the epilogue or...wait for it...the SEQUEL! *crowd cheers crazily* I KNOW! SO excited! For the shout out, it was no problemo :) your story is seriously, most awesome. I bow to your greatness and originality! **

**Silverflow of ThunderClan: i...love...that name. Like, seriously. Can I use it for one of my cats someday? It's so friggin awesome! ANYWHOO, thankee veryyy much for your sweeet review ;) makes me smile, ya' know that?**

**moonfang16: you _almost_ cried? Hmm, I shall have to fix that little problem, shan't i? I _will_ make you cry, mark my words! BAHAHAHAHA! Okay, enough of my strangeness, thank you soooo veryyy muccchhhh for your ammaaazziinnggg review! xD**

**Snowflower3618: i love easy criers, their so funnn to write for! Anywayyy, this was most definitely _NOT _the end of my story! Trust me, you shall know when the end of this story is coming. It is going to be EPIC! **

**TearStainedAngel: I love when my reviewers cry! and, awesome sauce...that is most definitely a new one! Thankeeee sooo muuccchhhh! (i really like typing triple letters right now...hmm...) As for the mistakeee, no problemo haha! It was actually quite amusing! I tried hard to make the chapter a bit descriptive since not much happened, ya' know? **

**Ebonystream of StormClan: *hugs and sniffles* I can't believe one of my reviewers actually said they loved me back! OHMYGOSH, i feel so...happy right now! Here is your update, my sweet, beloved reviewer!**

**Aighty! Oh, and one last thing guys...you know what, it'll be at the bottom...so keep reading to find out!**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Ravenwing blinked her eyes open wearily, bones feeling like lead, wounds burning anew. She found herself in the medicine cat den, along with Echostep, who remained asleep. The black warrior gave a little groan as she pushed herself up, shaking her head to rid herself of its cloudiness. Barktail came padding in, jaws filled with herbs. He dropped them and mewed a greeting while he bent forward to inspect her wounds.

"Poppypaw," he called, tail waving. His pretty apprentice came padding out, amber eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" she mewed, walking to his side. He flicked his tail to the injured warrior before responding.

"Could you change her cobwebs, put some fresh marigold and horsetail on it, give her another small dose of thyme, and also a little feverfew? I have to restock my juniper berries," he meowed before turning and padding out of the clearing. Murmuring reminders under her breath, Poppypaw set to work, gently peeling of the old, blood-soaked cobwebs and applying the fresh ones.

When she was done, she stepped back to admire her handiwork before addressing Ravenwing.

"You've been asleep since you got back yesterday around sun set. Part of it is due to the poppy seeds we gave you, but the other part was emotional exhaustion. Take it easy today, and at sun high, you can go out, provided you don't do anything too heavy duty," the apprentice informed her confidently. Ravenwing shook her head.

"I have to train Robinpaw today. Can I at least do that?" she begged, remembering how she had promised to take Robinpaw hunting. Poppypaw considered it for a moment before responding, slowly.

"I think that'll be okay. No battle-training, just hunting. And try to stay away from climbing trees or anything, got it? Also, don't stay out too long, or you risk overdoing it and collapsing again," the young apprentice finally decided, before turning to Echostep and examining her many wounds. Ravenwing sighed. It was a long time to sun high.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing blinked in the bright sunlight, trying to adjust her eyes. When she could open them without virtually crying, she managed to spot Robinpaw, who laying outside the apprentice den, looking bored out of her mind.<p>

"Robinpaw! Hunting, lets go!" she called, making her way to the gorse tunnel. Robinpaw scrambled to her paws, dashing over to her mentor eagerly. Ravenwing gave her a purr before turning her head to find herself looking into a pair of pale green eyes. Darkflight.

Seeing him, as always, made her go weak in the legs, made her wish she could stand there forever and just drown in his eyes. She opened her mouth to meow something but was beat to it by him.

"Good to see your awake. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Barktail," he meowed, his voice freezing her heart. His tone was cold, his eyes distant. Ravenwing's heart already ached, missing him.

"Darkflight," she called as he turned away, wishing to say something, anything. However, all she could get out was, "Barktail. He's not there. He went out looking for juniper berries." Darkflight gave her a curt nod before vanishing into the nursery.

Sighing, Ravenwing swept out of the gorse tunnel, her confused apprentice following. After they had padded awhile in silence, her apprentice finally lengthened her stride until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with her mentor.

"Ravenwing? Why is Darkflight mad at you?" the red she-cat meowed, a little hesitantly. For a few moments, Ravenwing said nothing, fixing her eyes ahead of her.

"It's very complicated, Robinpaw. You'll understand when you get older," she finally meowed, voice hard, though on the inside, she trembled.

Without Darkflight, she felt empty, half-completed. Truth was, she missed him. She missed him so much, it was tearing her up. She missed his scent, his voice, his fur, his eyes, his caresses, his jokes, everything. If only he could see how much it was hurting her, being apart from him. If only he could see the words she had left unspoken, that weighed her heart.

Finally arriving at the Great Oak, Ravenwing mechanically showed her apprentice how to catch squirrels, mind floating elsewhere, returning to the events of yesterday.

Lionclaw. He was back, bloodthirsty, and still hot for revenge. But why? Why did he hate _ThunderClan_ so much? And when, where, _how_ would he strike next? So many questions swirled around her head, making her dizzy and confused.

When her apprentice had finally caught a couple squirrels and a mouse, they returned home, Ravenwing's mind still elsewhere.

Then, there was RiverClan. The Gathering was in a couple nights, so hopefully that would solve it. But if it didn't…well, that meant ThunderClan had another problem to worry about.

_Oh, Great StarClan, this is going to drive me nuts_, she thought. _If I'm not already crazy_, she thought, a little worried for her own sanity.

* * *

><p>In the clearing, she sought Darkflight, finally spotting him by the nettle patch, ripping into a rabbit. Snatching a mouse, she made her way over to him, determined to talk to him. His eyes flickered as she approached, though he made no move to stop her. She dropped her mouse, anxiety making her a little confused.<p>

"Darkflight," she finally managed to murmur, tail flicking nervously. He froze for a second, muscles tensing, before he looked up at her, eyes carefully emotionless.

"Ravenwing," he responded, coolly, calmly, collectedly. Ravenwing was almost shaking now, shaking from the effort this was taking.

"Darkflight, about Lionclaw…" she trailed off, unable to find the words to quite explain it. Darkflight froze again before responding.

"Ravenwing, I get it. You don't have to explain it to me. I'll get over it, all right," he meowed roughly, standing briskly. Ravenwing shook her head desperately, placing herself in front of him.

"No, that's not it, and you know it. Somewhere, deep down, you know I belong to you, and you to me. Darkflight, you don't understand how much it _hurts_," she mewed desperately, voice breaking. Darkflight shouldered his way past her, stopping when she called him name again.

"Darkflight, please. Please don't leave me. Please, Darkflight, for once, listen to me. I'm so confused and hurt, that I don't even know where to begin. But Darkflight, I know one thing. That is, I love you, and only you. So please, don't leave me. I need you," she meowed, voice ending in a whisper. Her legs trembled, her whole body shook, her ears drooped, and her tail hung limply. She waited for something, anything. Darkflight turned slowly to face her.

"I love you too, Ravenwing. But we both know that you always belonged to Lionclaw, and not to me. You don't need me, and after a while, I won't need you. So, let's just go our separate ways, and be done with it. The sooner, the better, because then it won't hurt as much," he muttered, ears flat. Despair filled the small black she-cat as she watched him walk away.

"Darkflight, your wrong. I do need you. More than air, water, food. You are me. I am you. Darkflight, I love you," she whispered, praying that maybe, just maybe, he heard the words, not with his ears, but with his heart. Praying that maybe, he felt the words her heart was so desperately shouting.

Verging on an emotional breakdown, Ravenwing dashed to the nursery, not even really sure why she chose it. Once inside, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, eyes adjusting to the sudden gloom.

Fernstep lay curled in her nest, slender cream body rising gently as she slept. The kits were nowhere to be found, probably at the elder's den. Ravenwing breathed in the soft, milky scents, the calm air, the serenity.

Sighing, she padded over to Fernstep, stepping gently into her nest. Without really knowing why, she pressed her fur against her friend's, yearning for warmth and comfort. Suddenly, she began to cry, holding back nothing as her body was racked by sobs and broken tears.

The nest rustled as Fernstep stirred, disturbed by Ravenwing's sobs and convulsions. Turning, she blinked wearily, surprised to see Ravenwing beside her.

"Oh, little one. Don't cry. Everything will be all right," the light she-cat murmured, snuggling closer to the broken black warrior. Relishing in the warmth and softness of Fernstep's fur, Ravenwing buried her face in her friend's chest, breathing in her milky scent. She began to cry again, sound muffled by the queen's fur. The older she-cat made soothing sounds, calming the younger cat like a queen does to her kits. After awhile, Ravenwing stopped crying, keeping her head pressed against Fernstep's chest, breath ragged. Fernstep gave her a gentle lick on top of her head, then drew back to look her in the eye, gold eyes warm and soft.

"Little one, it's all right. Tell me what's troubling you," she murmured. Suddenly, Ravenwing found herself pouring everything out, from Lionclaw's betrayal, to Darkflight's newfound coldness. As she told her friend all this, she began to cry all over again, heart and bones aching. When she had finally finished, Fernstep pulled her closer, and the two she-cats lay curled together, benefiting from each other's warmth, drawing comfort from each other.

"Ravenwing, it may look dark now, but it can't rain forever," she finally mewed, voice warm and gentle. Ravenwing nodded, though she could derive little comfort from that. Fernstep drew back, looking her in the eye.

"Darkflight will come around. He loves you, and when he sees that you love him, nothing can stop it. You two belong together, everyone can see it. As for Lionclaw, I know how much it hurts to lose something like that, something so dear to your heart. To wonder, what went wrong, and what you could have done differently. The pain, it never goes away, little one. But time does dull it, and with time, you soon learn to accept it, and carry on," her friend murmured gently. Ravenwing gazed at her, looking for all the world like a lost kit.

"It hurts so much. I feel like I'm losing both of them," she whispered pitifully, tears forming in her dark green eyes. Fernstep licked her cheek gently.

"I know, I know how much it hurts. But you are strong, little one. Do not give up hope," she mewed warmly. Ravenwing nodded, snuggling closer to her friend. The two she-cats slept until sun set, when the kits came scampering back, voices filled with excitement and energy.

* * *

><p>Slipping from the nursery, Ravenwing took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling renewed and refreshed. Robinpaw was sitting by the tree stump, grooming. She padded up, new energy in her step.<p>

"Robinpaw! Have you checked on the elders today?" she asked, tail waving. Robinpaw nodded.

"I cleaned their bedding and took them some fresh kill. Mosspaw had already checked them for ticks. I also brought Barktail some food. Was that okay?" she meowed, suddenly nervous. Ravenwing gave a little laugh.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm proud of you for doing all that. Go see if Barktail needs any help, and if not, check on the queens one last time before bed time. Got it?" she responded. Robinpaw nodded, startled by her mentor's new change in mood. She scampered off to do her chores willingly.

Although Ravenwing had slept nearly all day, she fell into a deep sleep almost immediately after she had curled up in her nest.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, rosy and sweet. Humming under her breath, Ravenwing padded to the apprentice den to see Robinpaw was already awake and ready. Giving a short purr of amusement, she padded forward to outline the lesson plan.

Before she could even open her mouth however, a scream sounded from the gorse tunnel. She whirled, ears swiveling, eyes wide open. _Great StarClan, what now?_

Graypaw came stumbling in, fur torn and ragged, reminding her painfully of Branchpaw. Wait, Graypaw…Darkflight. Darkflight! She was by Graypaw's side in two seconds flat, eyes blazing with desperation. And inexplicable feeling of dread filled her, threatening to choke her.

"Graypaw, I need you to tell me where Darkflight is, now," she ordered, voice deadly calm. Few cats were fully awakre of what was going on, their confused scents clouding the air. Graypaw heaved for breath.

"Near…Sunningrocks…attacked…out of nowhere…no warning…told me…to get help," he finally managed to gasp out. Ravenwing's mind blanked, and pure instinct took over. Before she knew what she was doing, she was out of the gorse tunnel and racing towards Sunningrocks, faster than a bolt of lightning.

Desperation burned in her heart, making her legs go faster, faster, faster. Rage and fury pounded in her head, her blood roaring in her ears. With each beat of her frantic heart, with each thump of her paws on the soft forest floor, one word, one name filled her mind.

_Darkflight…Darkflight…Darkflight…Darkflight. _

She didn't care if he'd drawn away from her. She didn't care he hadn't listened. She didn't care if he didn't love her anymore. She loved him, so hard, so desperately, it made her breath quicken just thinking about it. She didn't know about him, but she knew one thing. She was completely, totally, irrevocably, forever his. Ravenwing _belonged_ to him. And nothing would ever change that.

The trees flashed past her, and she took no notice of the birds singing above, or the green, growing things below. All that mattered was _him_. The world could be falling apart for all she cared, just as long as she was by his side, and no one else's.

Finally, she burst from the trees, drinking in the blood-tainted air. She caught sight of four rogues at least, all surrounding Darkflight and another tom she couldn't make out. Throwing caution and common sense to the wind, she gave a furious battle cry, lunging with the power and ferocity of a lioness.

The first rogue that leaped to meet her cowered beneath her flashing claws, giving a pitiful wail before ditching. Snarling with unbelievable rage, Ravenwing whirled, lashing the next across the face with her hind claws. Two of them leaped at her, eyes narrowed in hatred. She ducked beneath both, then turned and scarred them across the hind legs. The third leaped on to her back, hoping to unbalance her. She merely rolled, squashing him effortlessly.

Jumping fluidly to her paws, she gave her opponent a vicious bite to the shoulder before releasing him, then turned to face the remaining two. Exhilaration filled her, pure adrenaline pumping through her body as she ducked and weaved, scratched and struggled. The light of battle filled her eyes, fueled her claws, and swirled in her mind. She had never felt so _alive_.

Scoring her claws against one of the tom's face, she leaped on the other, biting down hard on his ear. Mewling pathetically, he squirmed from beneath her, turning tail and fleeing. The remaining rogue took one look at her blood stained claws, wild, glowing eyes, lashing tail, and bristling fur, and wasted no time fleeing the scene.

Growling ferociously, she spun to face her next opponent, who still held Darkflight beneath his claws. And stopped short as her heart froze and mind spun.

Lionclaw pinned Darkflight down, eyes dark and haunted, a snarl frozen on his face as he held a deadly claw to his former clan mate's throat.

Ravenwing felt her breath catch, her heart stop, her muscles freeze.

_Lionclaw, Darkflight, Darkflight, Darkflight, Lionclaw. _

_Lionclaw. _

* * *

><p><strong>*huggles Fernstep* I just loved loved loved Fernstep in this chappie! So much, I just might make a plushie! ANYWHOO, here it is guys!<strong>

**So, I'm reading all 71 OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS, and I got this inexplicable, warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest! Then, I realized what it was. You guys, I love each and every one of you so much, its just not even imaginable! I wanted to let you guys know that, cause I'm not sure if I've been showing enough appreciation for you amazing people. *huggles each and every one of you*. I was almost crying when I came to that conclusion. So, yeah, there it is! Keep reviewing guys! They make my day, all of them! Each time I read one, I smile, give a little laugh, or even get a little teary-eyed. Bottom line is...I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay *warning!* This chapter contains MAXIMUM FLUFFITUDE! So, to those who don't really like fluff, this chappie chock full of it! Sorry, but at least ONE chapter had to have it! And holy bejeezus guys! I am STOKED at all the freakin' reviews I've been getting! I mean, ahhhhh! 88! 88 guyssss! like, twelve more, and I reach my ultimate goalll! I AM SO SO SO SO SO THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS! Thank you soo much! Review answers!**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: haha, bloody hell! I love that word...or words...whatever xD Thanksss! And I feel soo much better, thank you for caring! *blushes* I wouldn't call it perfecttt...;) Your reviews make me laugh my butt off, you know that? HAHA! I am most seriously trying NOT to kill my readers, but hey, what can i say? Suspense is just my thang! That, and romance...mmm, lovveee romance! Anywayy, why on earth would I be mad? I hope my ending isn't cliche also...I think my ending is epic in many giant proportions, but we shall seee! *sneaky smile* I freakishly love you back! **

**Darkfang of DeathClan: again, amazing name dudeeee! I gottaaa read your stories! Shall do that soon! if not tonight...hmm...ANYWAY, is kay if I use your name sometime in my stories? It is just so freakin' epic! like, Darkfang! Would make an amaazziinggg ShadowClan name! **

**Tangleflame: *cue freaking out* OMYGOSH, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME BACK! YAY! Good to know some people read my humongo AN at the end there haha! And I believe this chappie solves the huntingmedown issue hehe *maniacal laughter***

**Nonameknight: welcome back! good to see you again! **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: another amaazziiinggggg warrior name! gosh, where do you people come up with these? I'm about as imaginative as a rock when it comes to names! soo glad you got an account! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story! KEEP REVIEWING!**

**The Flower Bookworm: I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can just FEEELLLLL the love in here guyssss! THANK YOU! *gives bigggg hug* I am evil, aren't i? *sweet smile* I just love it when my reviewers call me evil! Cause if they call me sweet, then I'm boring, right? Hope you liked the cliffie ;) (and toffee is such an adorable name! What kind of dog?)**

**Miryam Lea: *blushes* aw shucks, love ya! I luvvvv Fernstep! she's amazing!**

**Princess Moonfall: Why thank you ;) HERE IS YOUR UPDATE, GOOD READER!**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: YAY! More tears! Shucks guys, i love making you guys cry! Hope you enjoy my drivel! **

**Veni: Okay, let's get something straight. First, you told me this on my last story. Second, I'm not even sure if you'll cast another glance at this story ever again, so why bother leaving that review? Third, I don't give a fox whisker about the rules. That list benefits my readers, and if you just gonna go on this story to nit pick at it like that, you can keep your little rules to yourself, kay? Thanks! **

**sierra-nevada12: oh god...LakexWinter...that would be the CUTEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTDOM! *RUNS OFF SCREAMING HEAD OFF* Thank you so much! YOu know, as opposed to popular opinion, when you guys tell me your obsessed with my story, or my writing, or just me *blushes*, I actually feel quite pleased!**

**Cloneguin: read your story, lovee itttt so far! I know how you feel. I think my computer is seriously like at least 40 years old, if not older!**

**TearStainedAngel: you could never ramble! ok, need you ask if it be okay? OF COURSE! Then, you MUST show it to me somehow! I would be super duper honored! PLEASE DO! As for the soft spot, i understand! I myself dearly love Lionclaw, even a teensy bit more than Darkflight (don't tell him I said that!). It is totally, amazingly fine! (why, I'm also so bright in my responses, aren't I?) haha, funky chicken...you crack me up, ya know that? I don't care if your review is a freakin' five page essay, it could never EVER annoy mee! PINKY SWEAR! **

**Snowflower3618: thank you for EVERYTHING! If you woullddd like a kit, you can submit an idea if you would like :) they may not be able to appear until the sequel, but I would seriously consider putting them in! **

**KHandFF7fanforever: I can safely guarantee you that Darkflight at least escapes this story alive! PINKY SWEAR! **

**ON A SIDENOTE: I have changed Patchkit to Gingerkit, and have also changed his appearance! Plays an important role in the sequel ;)**

**MOVING ON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Ravenwing's mind began to spin as memories flashed through her mind…and heart. Forgotten words rang in her ears, and her heart began to pound as she stared at her former friend and beloved mate.

Lionclaw's angry blue eyes glared at her, filled with hatred and hurt. His gleaming claw was pressed against Darkflight's throat threateningly. Ravenwing felt her breath catch when she saw Darkflight.

Darkflight's pelt was torn and bloody, one eye swollen shut, a paw twisted at an awkward angle, breathing shallow and quick. In an instant, her mind was cleared, her heartbeat was normal, her emotions icy calm. She narrowed her eyes at Lionclaw.

"So, this is what you do? Kill off your former clan mate, no, den mate? I thought even you were better than that, Lionclaw," she hissed at him, ears flat. She took a step forward. Lionclaw tensed, pushing his claw against Darkflight's throat harder. Ravenwing stopped, unsheathing her claws slowly.

"Let him go Lionclaw. It's me you want, me you want to hurt, remember? Let him go, and come fight me. Just me, a clean battle. An honorable battle, Lionclaw," she meowed, carefully, cautiously. Her fur prickled with unease as she stared steadily at the brown tom in front of her. He looked at her, and something flashed in his eyes, something she had never seen. Fear. Slowly, deliberately, he nodded, and stepped slowly off of Darkflight.

Ravenwing released a silent sigh of relief, restraining herself from bounding over to her mate. Her and Lionclaw glared at each other for a few moments, total silence reigning over the clearing.

Not a leaf rustled. The birds were silent, and even the nearby river seemed silent. Not a creature stirred, no breeze swept into the clearing. It was silent as death as the two cats faced off. Angry blue eyes met desperate green ones as they contemplated their moves, beginning to circle each other, gracefully, silently.

They were two, powerful, passionate forces, ready to explode at any moment. Then, it happened. Like a flash, here, then there, Lionclaw lunged forward, claws outstretched, and raked his claws down Ravenwing's black pelt.

Biting back a yowl, Ravenwing whirled, lashing out her white paw, catching Lionclaw's ear. Growling low in his throat, Lionclaw leaped onto Ravenwing's back, gripping her with astonishing strength. The black warrior tried desperately to shake him off, rolling and crushing him beneath her. Panting, she leaped up, pinning him with her thorn-sharp claws.

She snarled at him, noses barely a mouse-length away. Both cats' ears were flat, faces twisted into snarls. Blue met green again, goading her on, taunting her fearlessly. _Do it,_ they said. _You know you want to._

Just like last time, doubts swirled in her mind. Lionclaw. No matter what he did, she couldn't shake the memories in her mind, the laughs they had shared, the words their hearts had whispered in the dead of night.

Slowly, her ears straightened, her claws began to loosen. From the forest came a battle cry, filled with rage and challenge. ThunderClan, swift and hungry for revenge. She looked back down at Lionclaw, her decision being made. She jumped off him, quickly, lest she change her mind. She kept her eyes turned downward, unable to meet his.

"Go, Lionclaw. And next time, I won't let you go. I promise, next time, I'll kill you," she whispered, legs trembling. Her old friend cast her one, agony-filled glance, before sprinting off after the rogues. Ravenwing drew in a shaky breath, heart pounding.

Suddenly, an image of Darkflight flashed before her, and she sprinted to his side, fear shortening her breath, desperation burning in her limbs.

"Darkflight, oh Darkflight, please be okay. Darkflight, speak to me, I'm begging you. Darkflight?" she begged, trying to stick leaves on his wounds to stop the bleeding. Her mate's pale green eyes fluttered open, and he lifted his head ever so slightly.

"Ravenwing? I just want you to know, I haven't grown wings yet. So, don't leave yet, okay?" he whispered painfully, before letting his head drop, closing his head. Crying silently, the black she-cat shook his shoulder, yowling in his ear.

"Darkflight!" she screamed, pressing the leaves more and more desperately. His chest heaved for breath, and she was dimly aware of Stonepelt bursting into the clearing, fur bristling. Distantly, she realized Blackfur and Snowpelt were lifting Darkflight, carrying him back to camp. The only thing running through her mind was _him._

How could it have ever been Lionclaw? Darkflight. Memories, hot and brilliant as the sun, flashed through her mind. Darkflight laughing, prancing around, stalking prey, fighting. She remembered how he had taken on three rogues, trying to rescue her, love and pain blazing from his eyes. Darkflight. No, no one would ever, _ever_, take his place. Oh, Darkflight.

She felt distant as she rushed into camp, screeching Barktail's name, who was already streaking towards the fallen warrior, Poppypaw in tow. As in slow motion, she remembered looking over her shoulder and seeing Robin, in cat form, eyes gleaming with sorrow. She remembered mouthing the words, _Don't take him. Please._ Her sister hesitated before dipping her head, then vanishing.

Barktail worked feverishly, plastering cobwebs, instructing Poppypaw to fix his paw, while Ravenwing hovered worriedly. Cats watched from a distance, murmurs and wails filling the air. Ravenwing leaned against Stonepelt, who watched grimly. Leafstar weaved through the clan, soothing and calming, like a streak of blue sky in a storm.

Finally, Barktail deemed him ready to be placed in his den. Ravenwing followed closely, not willing to let him out of her sight for even a second.

Once settled in the den, all cats left except for Ravenwing. She curled up beside him, grooming his scarred pelt gently, rasping her tongue over his ears carefully. The black she-cat gazed lovingly at him. His shredded ear, broad, battle-scarred shoulders, long legs, ragged pelt. She loved every bit of him, every little piece. And she would never let him go. Never.

Sighing gently, she lowered her head to her paws and closed her eyes.

Lionclaw flashed before her, angry and accusing. She pushed him away impatiently. No room for him anymore, no more. Robin flashed before her too, and she lingered on her longer before pushing her back too. Not coming back, not ever. Stormclaw padded in next, blue eyes warm and friendly. Ravenwing couldn't help the tear that leaked out before pushing him back also. Not coming back, no. Suddenly, two strange, human faces swam before her.

Puzzled, Ravenwing struggled to make their faces out, digging deep into her memories. Then, she understood, and their faces became clear. _Mom, Dad._ It was strange, she hadn't thought of her parents in moons. She could hardly remember what they looked like. Yet, they were still out there, still alive. Strange. She wondered what they would think, if they knew what had happened to her. Stranger still. Her memories of them were fuzzy and blurred, unrecognizable. She pushed them back also. She was never going back, and she didn't want to. No, leaving this, this home, impossible. She, Ravenwing, warrior of ThunderClan, had pledged her life to this clan, and she meant to do just that.

Opening her eyes, she saw Darkflight's were open, and he was gazing at her, wonder gleaming in his eyes. She purred, stopping short when she remembered their last, real conversation.

"_Lets just go our separate ways, the sooner the better. That way, it'll hurt less."_

"Darkflight," she breathed, lifting her head. He stopped her by brushing her with his tail.

"Say no more. I am most truly a piece of undeserving fox-dung, who should be left to rot. Ravenwing, can you ever, ever forgive me?" he begged quietly. Ravenwing gazed at him lovingly.

"I never needed to forgive you Darkflight. My heart belongs to you, and only you hold the key. No cat, not even StarClan, can change that," she sighed, rasping her tongue over his ear. Darkflight let out a weak purr.

"Stay with me?" he meowed softly.

"Always and forever," she responded gently, pushing her fur against his.

They slept that night, curled around each other, fur brushing, bodies fitting together perfectly, with the silver moonlight spilling onto their dark fur, turning them silver. They spent the night in perfect harmony.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing padded into the gorse tunnel, Robinpaw close behind, both she-cats carrying a load of prey in their mouths. Ravenwing waited for her apprentice to drop her prey before stopping her with her tail.<p>

"Robinpaw, you've been making great progress, and I'm very, very proud of you. Tomorrow, we do battle training, along with your brothers. Be ready at dawn, in the training hollow," she mewed, before dismissing her. The red she-cat's eyes blazed with unrestrained excitement as she darted away, tail waving crazily. Ravenwing barely kept back a gale of laughter at her apprentice's obvious eagerness.

Snatching up a squirrel, she trotted happily to the medicine cat den to visit Darkflight.

It had been three days since they were attacked. The clan was on hyper-alert. Patrols had been increased, herbs restocked, apprentice training sped up, extra guards, and the whole camp had been fortified with extra gorse and thorns. Stonepelt wore a constant expression of determination, while Leafstar calmly assessed the repairs and joined patrols herself to take some of the load off the warriors.

Ravenwing was surprised to see Darkflight limping his way out of the tunnel, eyes narrowed with determination and stubbornness. Poppypaw followed, equally determined and focused. Ravenwing dropped her squirrel, rushing forward to greet her mate, overjoyed to see him up and moving.

He had slept the whole next day. His paw had been dislocated, his flanks badly wounded, a chunk torn out of one of his shoulders. He was, in short, a mess. But here he was now, moving, if shuffling, determinedly towards the sunlight.

Ravenwing gave him a quick lick on the cheek before taking her place by his side, padding beside him softly.

When he had finally made his way out, he stood for a few moments, soaking in the sunlight, taking deep gulps of the fresh air. Ravenwing watched him happily, dashing forward to grab her squirrel again.

They spent the afternoon laying close to each other, tails curled around each other, fur brushing, cheeks pushed together, basking in each other's company. Ravenwing drank in his scent, relishing his warmth and strength. Cats sent them mixed glances of affection, understanding, envy, adoration, and amusement.

To Ravenwing, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that his flanks were torn and scratched. It didn't matter that his shoulders were scarred. It didn't matter that one ear was forever ragged and torn. It didn't matter he wasn't sleek and unmarked, agile and beautiful. All that mattered was that he was alive, and hers. She knew one thing for sure. They had been _made_ for each other.

"Darkflight?"

"Mmm?" His eyes remained closed as he soaked it in, her scent, her warmth, her voice.

"Do you really want kits?" At this, his eyes shot open, and he looked at her, purring with laughter.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked, licking her cheek. She laughed lightly.

"I just really wanna know. Do you?" she purred, voice like honey. Her green eyes glowed softly, her long, slender body fitting his perfectly. He tilted his head as he thought. Ravenwing looked at the cobwebs on his crippled body, remembering with a pang, how close she had come to losing him.

"Yes, I do. I really do, honestly. Do you?" he finally responded, eyes thoughtful. Ravenwing thought for a second, then purred.

"I do, on one condition. That their yours," she laughed, brushing his ears with her tail playfully. Darkflight rolled over, batting at her tail with his paw like a kit.

"Then we shan't have a problem!" he declared, rolling back over. He leaned his head against hers, pressing his nose to hers.

"'Cause I'm never leaving you, ever," he murmured, voice soft. Ravenwing purred, closing her eyes.

"Good. 'Cause I love you too much to deal with you leaving me," she mewed.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing watched her apprentice through narrowed eyes, waiting for her move. Robinpaw mock hissed at her, eyes darting everywhere as she planned something out. Ravenwing had enough time to plan for every possible move, so she relaxed slightly. Robinpaw finally narrowed her eyes and leapt. Her mentor slipped under her fluidly, knocking her to her side easily. Robinpaw huffed as she stood, shaking her pelt out. Ravenwing padded forward.<p>

"Good, but you gave me too much time to plan. And when you leap, don't look where your leaping, lest you give away your plan. Got it? Good. Try again." With that, Ravenwing turned her back and began to pad back to her position. Suddenly, a bundle of fur slammed into her, digging its claws into her back.

Reflexively, Ravenwing rolled with impact, knocking the cat off. Glancing down, she saw it was Robinpaw.

"Good, using your head. Keep going!" she crowed, battle energy flowing through her. The younger she-cat leaped up and forward, hissing. Ravenwing ducked, knocking her away. Robinpaw twisted as she landed, landing back. She lifted her hind legs, hitting Ravenwing in the face. With a thump, Ravenwing fell back. In a flash, Robinpaw was on top, eyes gleaming excitedly.

"I won!" she yowled, jumping off and dancing about. Laughing, Ravenwing stood, shaking the sand out of her pelt.

"Yes, yes, you won. Now, let's see how you deal with me attacking," she meowed, eyes narrowing playfully.

Her and her apprentice trained until sun set before both headed back towards camp, the red she-cat sore and bruised. They trekked on in silence until Robinpaw suddenly piped up.

"When is Lionclaw gonna attack again?" she suddenly asked.

"The question isn't when, it's where," Ravenwing muttered. Robinpaw nodded before talking again.

"You know, I don't think it's right, what he's doing. But I sure do hope, that when he dies, StarClan take pity on him," she mewed, trotting along. Ravenwing glanced at her, surprised.

"You know, I hope so too, Robinpaw. I hope so too," she murmured. Robinpaw padded on in silence for a few more moments before piping up again.

"Do you ever miss my daddy?" she asked softly, eyes tender.

"Everyday, dear, everyday," the black she-cat responded. Robinpaw sighed softly.

"You know, sometimes, when I dream, I swear I see him. And then, I don't feel so…sad, you know? Then, I wake up, and remember all over again. And I cry and cry, on the inside. It hurts so much, and I get so scared without him," she whispered, ears drooping. Ravenwing stopped suddenly, eyes wide.

"But what is there to be afraid of?" she asked. Robinpaw looked at her, big green eyes filled with pain and love.

"Everything," she murmured sadly. Ravenwing stepped forward, nuzzling her apprentice affectionately.

"It's not about how hard you get hit, Robinpaw. It's about how fast you get back up and play again in the rain," she whispered, finding herself repeating her sister's words. Robinpaw looked up at her, eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," she choked out. Ravenwing let out a broken purr as she gave her a quick lick on the top of her little red head. They continued on their way to camp, fur brushing companionably as they chatted in the warm new-leaf evening.

Ravenwing trotted into camp happily, spotting Darkflight almost instantly. They shared a quick piece of prey before they shared tongues, telling each other about their day. As Ravenwing began to lead the way to the den, Darkflight stopped her with his tail. She looked down at him, confused.

"Want to go hunting?" he murmured softly. Purring, Ravenwing nodded and followed him out of camp, where night was quickly falling. Whitefoot nodded good bye from where he sat guard, purring something about not staying out too late.

Once in the forest, they began to run, Ravenwing drawing ahead. She looked back at him, laughing, always a tail-length ahead. Finally, he managed to chase her down, leaping on top of her. Laughing, they tumbled around playfully, Darkflight finally landing on top.

"Caught you!" he declared triumphantly. Ravenwing laughed.

"Yeah, cause I let you," she teased gently. Darkflight purred, leaning down to give her a gentle lick on the cheek.

Their eyes connected lovingly, sending a jolt down Ravenwing's spine. Here, now, was all that mattered. Now, now, now.

"How 'bout those kits?" Darkflight asked laughingly. To answer, Ravenwing batted his head playfully. She leaned up, licking his cheek, ears, lovingly.

Needless to say, they spent all night in the dark forest, playing, laughing, living. Slipping into their den at dawn soundlessly, they settled down for a couple hours of sleep. Ravenwing let out a happy sigh before sinking into a deep sleep.

Now, now, now.

* * *

><p><strong>awwwz, such a sweet ending, at least I think so! Next chappie contains more action, less fluff! Also, I'm thinking this story is going to have 25-30 chapters, so, sadly *starts crying* this story is going to start wrapping up too soon! THE END IS COMING! But do not fear, for I shall continue this in a...SEQUEL! ! <strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!~**


	20. Chapter 18

**Another shorty guys, but less fluff, a bit more action, and the climax is coming! AHHH! Also, I find the ending to be hilarious to some degree, and also a bit frightening, cute, beautiful, and just stinking good ;) What is the ending to this chappie? Guess you'll have to read to find out! Review TIME!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: Indeed, yay SEQUEL! AHH I am so excited for it! *huggles Darkfang plushie* Your name will most likely appear in the...SEQUEL! omg, I just love that word!**

**Nonameknight: tehe, my amazing awesomeness just has that affect on some people, ya' know? **

**WarriorCat99: AHA! Another Lionclaw lover! You know, I had no idea I made him so endearing to my readers! And I, my dear reader, love you! *hands a cookie* ;)**

**KHandFF7fanforever: is it bad that I'm starting to memorize all my reviewer's names? I just typed your name with no help whatsoever. Uh-oh...anywhoo! IKNOW! And if you like kits, you'll like the ending to this chappie *hint hint, sly wink* *hands Ravenwing plushie***

**TearStainedAngel: I am so glad you are reviewing on a computer! Truly, modern technology is just amazing! Unless your computer is, ya' know, over 40 years old and has a meltdown when you try to log into your email, but hey, thats okay! you know, I love insanity too, but i think that killing Darkflight would have just been too much. I, personally, would have cried my pooor little eyes out, I just couldn't bear it. And Ravenwing would definitely go INSANE! My dear, dear, dear friend, You COULD NEVER WASTE MY TIME! I love it when you guys ramble, it makes me laugh! It makes me feel like I have a connectionnn with my readers, you know? As for the Lionclaw thing, I cannnnoooottttt guarantee he lives through this story BUT, there IS a SLIGHT TWIST that involves him in the sequel. hehe, I am evil. And oh dear lord, there are so many choices! okay, here are the ones I would like fo sho: normal, plain background with maybe a little shading, smooth, you can pick which shot, your personal style please! Thank you! I cannot wait! I am seriously jumping up and down with excitement! (wow this is a lonnngggg response!) AS FOR THE KIT THINGY! Of course! Just submit a name and appearance if you like :) unfortunately, I cannot guarantee they will make ThunderClan, but I can guarantee that I will make sure they are important somehow to the plotline. Submit quickly, for only so many cats can be important, ya' know? Adieu, until your next review! (rhyming!)**

**Snowflower3618: my dear, amazing friend, do I need to compliment your name? Words cannot describe its awesomeness, creativity, originality, and simplistic beauty! Aight, as for Snowkit! I can guarantee her a spot in my story, though she may not make it till the sequel, however, and I am truly, truly sorry, Ravenwing's kits are already done and done. They CANNOT be changed, for their appearances and such are VITAL to my next story! I also cannot guarantee Snowkit will be ThunderClan, but I can make her important to the plotline! It's good, cause you already submitted her early, so your pretty much guaranteed an important spot xD Keep reviewing deary!**

**Aight guys, so I realized...i have 96 REVIEWS! FOUR more guys, FOUR more, and you shall make me the happiest person on the ENTIRE planet! NO, THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE! gahahahahahahahahaa!**

**Continuing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

A scream tore the silent night air, jerking Ravenwing from her dreams. Gasping, she dashed out, followed closely by Stonepelt. She caught sight of Echostep struggling beneath the weight of two rogues, while three others dashed through the entrance.

Yowling a battle cry, Ravenwing sprang into battle, gripping one of the rogues Echostep grappled with. She lashed her claws down his face, snarling. He spat in her face, swiping his paws beneath her. Stumbling, Ravenwing fell to her side, and was immediately leaped on by her opponent. He shoved her face into the dirt, smothering her while she gasped for air. Suddenly, his weight was lifted off her.

Breathing in deep gulps of air, she looked up to see Darkflight towering over her, scoring his claws down the rogue mercilessly. His ears were flat and his eyes blazed a challenge.

"Piece of crowfood, keep your filthy paws off her!" he snarled, giving him one last bite before releasing the rogue. Ravenwing scrambled to her paws, giving her mate a grateful glance.

Turning, she realized only one rogue remained. Leafstar had the skinny she-cat pinned, keeping her down effortlessly, the look in her eyes almost bored.

"Speak! You said you had a message?" she hissed, tail lashing with impatience. The rogue, trembling, nodded. Ravenwing's ears pricked, and she padded forward, Darkflight at her side.

"F-from Sha-Shadowfur. He s-says to m-m-m-meet him at F-F-FourTrees in t-t-two d-d-d-d-dawns f-from n-now," the she-cat finally managed to stutter out. Leafstar narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she demanded.

"To talk things over, is what he says," the rogue responded. Leafstar spat at the rogue.

"Tell him I shall agree to no such thing. I do no dealings with traitorous pieces of fox-dung. Leave!" she commanded, finally releasing her. The she-cat tripped over herself in her haste to flee the clearing.

Ravenwing turned to Darkflight, whose expression was unreadable.

"So. He's coming back," he murmured. Ravenwing nodded, and his eyes softened as they fell on her.

"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned crisp and clear, and Ravenwing breathed in a deep gulp of it as she padded into the clearing. Ravenwing stretched, her supple muscles rippling beneath her shining fur.<p>

Suddenly, she felt a little pang in her stomach. She gave a little grunt of discomfort, glaring at her stomach.

"I'm eating, whether you like it or not," she growled, padding towards the fresh-kill leftovers. Another, bigger, cramp hit her again, almost dissuading her.

"I…am…hungry," she muttered through clenched teeth. She picked up a small mouse, to compromise. As she chewed, the cramps subsided a little. _Strange_, she thought as she looked around the clearing.

Scraps of fur still littered the ground, but that was the only sign the rogues had been there. It had been a small attack, meant only to send a message. But why? Why meet them? Why give them warning? Why?

Tonight was the Gathering. She had almost forgotten the RiverClan incident until Jaypelt had brought it up. With a pang, she had glanced at Darkflight, remembering the squabble. One way or the other, it was not gonna be pretty.

* * *

><p>"Oakshadow, Stonepelt, Mousewhisker, Snowpelt, Ravenwing, Robinpaw, Poppypaw, Branchpaw, and Rainpaw, you will accompany me to this Gathering. The rest shall guard the camp," Leafstar called from Highrock before leaping down near the gorse tunnel.<p>

Ravenwing caught a glimpse of Robinpaw, bouncing with excitement at her first Gathering.

As she and her clan bounded through the darkening forest, another pang hit her stomach. _What in the name of StarClan is going on?_

Trying to shake it off, she focused instead on the Gathering. She waited for Leafstar to give the signal, kneading her paws excitedly. She would get to see her friend Finchfeather, formerly Finchpaw, whose warrior status had been announced at the last Gathering. Also, Sunheart, formerly Sunpaw, but that gave her less pleasure. He belonged to RiverClan, and she was not exactly having the most friendly sentiments towards them right at the moment.

Finally, she and her clan streaked into the clearing, all clans but ShadowClan present.

"Finchfeather," she called happily, catching sight of her friend chatting with Bluepaw, a pretty RiverClan apprentice.

Ravenwing dipped her head to the apprentice coolly, aware of the tension in the air between them. The guarded look in the other she-cat's eyes told the same story.

"Bluepaw," she meowed smoothly, keeping her fur flat.

"It is nice to see you, Ravenwing. How does the prey run with ThunderClan?" the apprentice replied, as equally emotionless. Finchfeather seemed to sense the sudden chill in the air, the tension. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously, tail tip twitching.

"Just fine, thank you. It is nice to eat like this after such a hard leaf-bare, don't you agree?" Ravenwing responded politely, though her mind was going a million miles a minute. From the Great Rock sounded a caterwaul, and Ravenwing looked up, relieved to have an excuse to stop this awkward conversation. Nightstar stepped forward.

"Prey runs well, and ShadowClan prospers. Rosefoot has given birth to a healthy litter of three kits," he meowed, deep voice rumbling. The crowd of cats gave murmurs of congratulation. The dark tom stepped back. Cloudstar stepped forward, pure white pelt rippling.

"Rabbits are easy to catch this time of year, and WindClan has had no troubles this past moon. Ashfeather's kits are due any day now," she meowed calmly, eyes flashing dangerously as she refused to be outdone. She stepped back. Spiderstar began to step forward before he was stopped by Leafstar, who gave him a firm glare.

"I will speak next, Spiderstar," she meowed, voice controlled. Spiderstar dipped his head before stepping back. Leafstar padded forward.

"ThunderClan has actually had some troubles. The prey runs smoothly, and we have three new apprentices, Rainpaw, Branchpaw, and Robinpaw," she called, voice silky smooth, giving nothing away. The clans chanted the young cats' names, and she waited patiently for the noise to die down. Ravenwing caught sight of Robinpaw dipping her head shyly from where she sat beside Shrewpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice.

"RiverClan decided, last week, to invade Sunningrocks, while only two warriors hunted there. Luckily, my warriors were able to fight them off with little injury. Lucky for RiverClan, might I add," Leafstar growled, eyes flashing. She turned to face Spiderstar, refusing to let her temper show.

"What have you to say?" she meowed, voice deceptively calm. Spiderstar looked straight back, blue eyes detached.

"We were merely acting upon the debt ThunderClan owes us, Leafstar," he responded, voice controlled. Leafstar glared at him.

"You shall have to do so in another way. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan, Spiderstar, and if you continue to try to claim it, you will have war," she called, voice carrying an ominous tone. Spiderstar merely dipped his head.

"Another thing. We have been attacked thrice this past week by rogues. One near the Thunderpath, one near Sunningrocks, and the other at our camp. Keep a close eye out for that," she finished, stepping back finally. Spiderstar stepped forward, reporting the same as the other clans, good prey, easy hunting, no problems, blah blah blah.

As the cats began to break up, a cloud covered the moon at the same exact moment a battle screech rang around the hollow. Ravenwing froze, recognizing the battle cry.

_Lionclaw_. But what was he doing at a Gathering! Suddenly, the four clans were surrounded by a massive group of cats, all stinking of the Twolegplace. Shadowfur, followed by Lionclaw, leaped upon the Great Rock smoothly, strolling right up to leaders like he belonged there. The cats all milled around in confusion, none willing to begin a fight until they were completely sure of what was happening.

"Leafstar, it has been too long!" Shadowfur called in a sultry voice, his purr making Ravenwing's spine prickle. Every cat immediately froze, hardly daring to breath. Leafstar stepped forward, fur unruffled.

"Shadowfur. What are you doing here?" she asked, tail lashing. Shadowfur gave a mirthless laugh.

"Visiting of course! Wanted to see how my old leader was doing, how the clans looked, you know, that sorta thing," he purred, sitting down. The other leaders stepped forward, now having a grasp on what was going on. Ravenwing could hardly believe what was happening. And during all this, the clouds still covered the moon, casting the clearing into shadow.

"Shadowfur, you are not welcome here. Leave now, and you will escape unharmed," Leafstar meowed, voice soft. Shadowfur let out another strange laugh.

"Oh, no no no no, that just won't do, Leafstar my dear!" he laughed, eyes narrowing dangerously. He got to his paws, padding forward until he was almost nose and nose with the silver cat.

"You see, I'm going to stay awhile. You know, I might even stay forever!" he meowed, tipping his head back and letting loose a bout of maniacal laughter. Ravenwing felt her mouth drop.

_He's mad. He is completely, totally, psycho!_ Leafstar betrayed nothing, blinking her eyes slowly, carefully. Nightstar stepped forward aggressively, growling.

"Leave now, rogue. Leave now, or I swear, I will order my warriors to rip you apart," he snarled, ears flat. Shadowfur narrowed his eyes, all at once serious.

"Now, I wouldn't do that, since, you see, I brought my own warriors. And I believe they have something precious, especially to you, dear Ravenwing!" Shadowfur called, directing his last words towards the black warrior. A cry arose from the cats, and two massive toms stepped forward, holding a writhing Robinpaw between them. Ravenwing let out a small gasp. Without thinking, she lunged forward.

"Let her go, you piece of fox-dung! What has she done to you?" she hissed towards Shadowfur, eyes piercing Lionclaw. He had remained silent the entire time.

Ravenwing reached her apprentice, trying desperately to get to her. One of the rogues merely slammed her with his paw, sending her flying. Shadowfur let out a purr, leaping down from the Great Rock.

"Don't bang her up too much, my warriors. I want her well enough to fight. As for your apprentice, I shall keep her, maybe kill her, maybe release her, oh, the choices!" he exulted, laughing his strange laugh again. Ravenwing stood, spitting, madder than hell now.

"Let her go, or I'll rip you to pieces and feed you to the crows!" she spat, tail lashing furiously. Stonepelt slipped to her side, and Leafstar bounded forward.

"Here's what I want. As you can clearly see, I outnumber you by many, many cats. So, you have a choice. Surrender your clans to me, and I promise not to kill or harm any…intentionally. Do not surrender, and I will kill as many as possible. You have five dawns to decide. Make your decision wisely," he meowed, voice rumbling.

"And my apprentice?" Ravenwing demanded hotly, fur bristling. Shadowfur contemplated the young she-cat, tilting her face with his tail.

"She is quite a pretty little thing, isn't she. Huh, what a shame. For a little incentive, and some extra fun, I think I'll keep her, just for a bit. She'll come for a little visit, won't you darling?" he purred, voice disgustingly smooth. Robinpaw snapped at his tail, hissing furiously. Shadowfur merely laughed.

"I like when they have a little edge to them," he laughed, flicking his tail at his "warriors". Yowling with rage, Ravenwing leaped forward to stop them, only to be slammed back again by a massive paw. She watched, helpless, as they took her apprentice, her sister, away. She watched as they were swallowed up by the mass of cats.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing was panting by the time they arrived back at camp, frustration seeping into her bones. <em>How on earth am I this out of shape?<em> She shook her head and began to pace, mind working furiously.

After Shadowfur and his gang had departed, the leaders had decided they couldn't possibly give into his demands, would fight to the end, blah blah blah. Meanwhile, they had her apprentice, and StarClan knows what they were doing to her.

Darkflight came streaking up, eyes worried.

"Ravenwing?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

"What?" she snapped, ears flat as she paced even harder. Leafstar bounded up to the Highrock, having no need to summon the clan. Whatever Darkflight was going to say was cut off by her words.

"…sure many have heard by now that Shadowfur is back, with a large group of cats. In fact, that might even be an understatement. Either way, we have five dawns to prepare for full-blown war. We will _not_ give into him, and we will show him our true strength! I shall travel to Moonstone tomorrow, to receive extra guidance from our warrior ancestors," Leafstar yowled. The cats gathered below were silent, eyes wide, fear-scent filling the air. Ravenwing stopped in her tracks.

"And my apprentice?" she called, eyes flashing dangerously. Leafstar turned to her, tail flicking restlessly.

"Yes, what about her?" she questioned calmly. Ravenwing glared right back up.

"Your not going to just leave her with those…those…those pieces of fox-dung filled crowfoods who have mice tails for brains and stones for hearts. Who knows that their doing to her!" she snapped, tail lashing furiously from just thinking about it. Icefur gave a mournful wail, fur fluffing up. Branchpaw and Rainpaw pressed up beside her, trying to comfort their mother.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. They will not harm Robinpaw, not now. I don't know where they are, and we would just be risking our lives too early. They will bring her to FourTrees, and we will get her then," Leafstar responded. Ravenwing gave a grunt, sitting down. She wasn't completely satisfied, but she couldn't argue with the reason behind Leafstar's words.

Just then, another, huge, cramp hit her, and she bit back a howl of pain, tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't listen as Leafstar gave her orders, couldn't listen as the cats began to break up.

"Ravenwing?" Her name floated to her through the cloud of pain she was surrounded by, and she just shook her head. She got to her paws painfully, wincing.

"Barktail," she mumbled before dashing off.

Ravenwing collapsed in the medicine cat den, waiting for Barktail to come. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she did know one thing, and that was it _hurt_. Ravenwing was trembling, shaking, crying. Barktail came padding in, dashing to her side when he saw her lying there.

"Ravenwing! What's wrong, what's happened?" he asked. Poppypaw took one look at her, holding two paws to her stomach, before vanishing into the den, coming back out with a couple of berries. Barktail propped her up, urging her to tell what was wrong.

"Stomach…is…killing me. I ate the normal stuff today, maybe a little less than usual. It hurt a bit a couple days ago, yesterday, and this morning too. This is the worse it's been," she grunted, ears flat. Barktail pondered this a moment, looking her over.

He had her lie down, and he pressed his paws gently to her stomach, eyes thoughtful. Suddenly, his amber eyes lit up, and he gave a loud purr. He knocked the berries from Poppypaw's mouth, telling her to put them back. Ravenwing looked at him, utterly confused.

"What is so good about a stomach that feels like it's about to explode?" she demanded, tail flicking irritably. She secretly wondered if Barktail had finally gone crazy.

"Ravenwing, congratulations! Your going to have kits!" Barktail cried, tail waving. Poppypaw burst into happy purrs, and Ravenwing sat there, dumbfounded.

_Kits?_ Kits. Oh. Great. StarClan. She was pregnant. With five days to go until a massive battle.

Oh. StarClan. Kits. She was going to have kits.

* * *

><p><strong>Raise your hand if you loved the ending! *holds both hands and feet in air, waving crazily* All righty guys, just FOUR more to go! JUST FOUR! Please, I am beggin you, just reivew! Just hit that little button right there and REVIEW!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	21. Chapter 19

***cries happy tears* you guys...guess what? 108 FREAKIN' REVIEWS BABY! OMG, i LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT HURTS! Review answers for my amazzinnnnggggggggggggg, wonddderrrffulllll, indescribable, creative, spontaneous, fabulous, crazy, original readers/reviewers!**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: I agree, the last chappie was kinda...i dunno, bumpy? It just didn't seem to flow you know? Anywhoo, I love making you guys cry! And I truly, most genuinely freaking love you back! Aren't I genius? However, I do consider myself an evil genius ;) I think you shall agree when you read my EPIC ending! (you know, I haven't even written it yet, but I just KNOW it's going to be AMAZING!) And the Shadowfur thing is actually quite brilliant! I sense a new chapter idea! bahahaha! Most likely coming up nexxt chappie, so look out for it! **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: I know, isn't she? I cannot promise anything though ;) **

**Darkfang of DeathClan: I love how you guys love the kit idea! *cries more happy tears* As for the kits thing, sorry, but Ravenwing's kits are done an done! I cannot, for any reason, whatsoever, change them! Their names and such are VITAL to the sequel! But your character may make an appearance in the sequel *hint hint* **

**Wildfur of WindClan: I KNOW RIGHT? xD**

**ImTheNightsShadow: here it is my dear reviewer! *hands popcorn***

**AgenlicMoonlight: you figured it out! Your the only reviewer to have mentioned that! haha, yay! *hands two cookies!* As for the kit, I shall repeat, again, and I hope everyone else is reading this! RAVENWING'S KITS ARE DONE AND DONE. I CANNOT, FOR ANY REASON, CHANGE THEM! THEIR APPEARANCES, NAMES, AND SUCH ARE VITAL TO THE SEQUEL! I love your guys' suggestions, but I cannot, unfortunately, change Ravenwing's kits! **

**Nonameknight: they are gonna be the cutest bundles of cuteness you shall ever have read about!**

**Miryam Lea: i know :( But I shall see you guys in...the SEQUEL!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: I know :) as for the kits, uhm...I'm not sure they could handle that many! I can guarantee at least two! HAHA xD you'll LOVE Darkflight's reaction! I myself was laughing when I read it!**

**TearStainedAngel: I might have to change your kit's name, but hey, she shall have everything else! will most likely make an appearance in ShadowClan :) sorry for the abrupt A/N, but I really need a shower and it's getting late, so i gotta cut to the chase! How do I update so fast? A mixture of fast typing and fast flowing ideas! I'm not sure how, I just seem to be able to write these really fast...sometimes i wonder if that's a bad thing...but yes, this is actually me writing a new chappie each day and updating right after :) **

**Snowflower3618: i actually got the hawk idea in like, five seconds. When I had it down, I immediately started writing and updating...sorry i haven't updated that one is so long, but I shall hopefully get cracking on it once i finish this one! as for the ShadowxRobin fluff, ok...i am NOT THAT CRUEL! I would NEVER do that to poor Robinpaw! I, however, am evil...never forget that ;)**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Ravenwing woke up to a clear, beautiful dawn. And to Stonepelt hissing in her ear to wake up. And to Darkflight snoring. And to her stomach hurting again. She sighed. What a great way to start the day.

"What?" she snapped at Stonepelt, standing slowly and stretching. Stonepelt beckoned for her to follow him, which she did, rather reluctantly.

It was the day after Barktail had told her she was pregnant, and she still hadn't broken the news to Darkflight. She just didn't know…how. Especially with a huge battle coming up. She just…couldn't. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she sent a glare in Stonepelt's direction, still irritated with him for waking her.

He led the way soundlessly to the medicine cat den, neither explaining nor turning around. Entering the little clearing, Ravenwing found Leafstar and Echostep already waiting for her. Confused now, she padded forward, dipping her head respectfully to her leader. Barktail emerged, eyes widening when he caught sight of Ravenwing. He dropped the herbs in his mouth, and narrowed his eyes at her. Ravenwing silently begged him not to mention her…condition. Not until she knew what was going on.

"Ravenwing, glad you're here. Eat some traveling herbs. I have chosen you and Echostep to escort me to the Moonstone. Eat quickly, we leave shortly," Leafstar ordered before whisking out, followed by Stonepelt. Ravenwing felt a jolt of surprise go down her spine. She waited patiently for Echostep to eat hers, screwing her face up in disgust.

"Revolting," the silver she-cat muttered, shaking her head. Ravenwing purred.

"Could you tell them I'll be out in a second? I need to speak with Barktail privately," she mewed, sitting down. Echostep nodded, eyes glinting with curiosity before stepping out of the clearing. Nervously, Ravenwing turned to face Barktail, whose tail flicked irritably. Before she could open her mouth, he was talking.

"You should have told them. This could be very dangerous, and you know it Ravenwing! What if you harm them? What will you do? What will Darkflight do? I tell you, it's not worth the risk," he meowed sharply, tail still flicking. Ravenwing winced.

"I know, but Leafstar chose me, Barktail! It's huge, and I need to protect my leader, kits or no kits. Isn't that what I promised to do at my ceremony?" she asked, voice getting an edge to it. Barktail shook his head slowly.

"All right. I'll give you some extra strength herbs, and make sure you watch where you're going on that Thunderpath, got it?" he finally muttered, shoving some herbs her way. Ravenwing nodded obediently, trying not to complain as she swallowed the bitter herbs. Waving good bye to him and Poppypaw, she padded out briskly, glad to leave behind her opinionated medicine cat.

Leafstar gave her a sharp nod before padding out of the tunnel. Meowing a quick good bye to Stonepelt, Ravenwing followed energetically, Echostep at her shoulder.

As they raced through the forest, they spoke little, saving their breath for the long, hard journey. Ravenwing had heard about the journey, about the mysterious glowing stone. Excitement coursed through her veins as she thought about it, adding a little extra hop to her step. She could just _see_ it. Her, Ravenwing, receiving her nine lives and name. Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan. Ambition pricked at her, making her run faster, almost outpacing Leafstar.

Containing herself, Ravenwing slowed down, saving her energy. She glanced at her belly, anxiety filling her as she thought about her own secret of life. Kits.

She still couldn't believe it. It was amazing, strange, weird, scary, and beautiful all at the same time. She wondered what they would look like…

Suddenly, they had arrived at the Thunderpath, reeking of monster fumes and garbage. Trying not to gag, Ravenwing watched Leafstar cross carefully, noting everything. Echostep went next, making it safely across. When it was her turn, she remembered Barktail's words and took her time, making sure she got a long break.

When they had caught their breath, they continued, the ground beneath them changing to moor grass, the undergrowth changing to sweet smelling heather. Around sun high, they came to another Thunderpath, crossing this one just as easily.

As sun set approached, Ravenwing caught sight of the peak of Highstones in the distance, relieved to have the chance to rest for more than five seconds. Leafstar seemed to burn with tireless energy, padding along determinedly. Ravenwing marveled at her silent strength. She and Echostep were less resilient, panting and limping. Leafstar ordered them to rest on some rocks while they waited for moon high.

Ravenwing lay on her side, closing her eyes happily. The grass was cool beneath her body, and the sun was dipping below the horizon. Echostep lay beside her, eyes showing similar relief as she licked her bruised paws. Leafstar sat a little ways away, tail curled around her paws as she watched the moon. Ravenwing got up painfully, limping up to her leader and sitting beside her. They sat in silence together, watching the moon make its way up the darkening sky and the stars come out. At last, Leafstar broke the silence.

"I'm glad you joined our clan, Ravenwing. Sometimes, I almost forget you're not clan born. You are as loyal as any of my warriors, more so than some. Thank you, for everything," the silver she-cat murmured, eyes shining. Ravenwing dipped her head, too moved for words. To receive such words from her leader, no praise could possibly be better.

Leafstar stood, eyes reflecting the stars.

"It's time," she murmured, padding forward. Ravenwing and Echostep followed, awe struck. As they neared the mouth of the cave, Leafstar flicked her tail, motioning Ravenwing forward.

"Echostep, you stay out here and guard. Other clans may be coming tonight as well. If they do, tell them where I am and who I have with me. Ravenwing, you come with me. You won't be able to see me, so just follow my scent," she murmured before plunging into the cold blackness. Ravenwing exchanged a fearful glance with Echostep before padding in after her leader.

The first thing that hit her was the pitch blackness of the tunnel. In the cold, dank air, it seemed almost as though the darkness was tangible, pulling her in deeper and deeper. The ground beneath her paws was hard and cold, and Ravenwing shuddered, hurrying to catch up with Leafstar, terrified of losing her way in the forbidding tunnels. _Couldn't StarClan have chosen a place more near the sunlight?_

Her leader's warm scent stood out among the iciness, and Ravenwing drew comfort from that. It seemed as thought the tunnels winded on forever, leading her closer and closer to the center of the Earth. At last, a breath of fresh air reached her, and almost unconsciously, Ravenwing sped up, desperate for the outside world.

The narrow tunnel widened into a large cavern, as dark as the tunnels. Ravenwing sensed Leafstar was near, and breathed in her scent, listening to her steady heartbeat. Silence reigned between them as they waited; for what, Ravenwing wasn't exactly sure.

At last, a beam of moonlight shone through a hole in the ceiling, and all at once, the MoonStone came to life.

Like a streak of sun after a storm, like the song of a river as it flows by, the MoonStone shone with all the brilliance of the sun. It dazzled Ravenwing, taking her breath away, unable to shut her eyes, despite it's blinding glare. Leafstar padded up to it calmly, laying down and pressing her nose to it. For a moment, she lay there, slowing her breathing, fur bleached white by the shine. Then, slowly, she blinked her eyes shut and fell asleep.

Ravenwing fidgeted impatiently as the minutes ticked by, aware of her grumbling stomach as Barktail's herbs began to wear off. She sat there long after the MoonStone went silent, all light leaving it. At long last, she heard Leafstar's soft mew, whispering words she barely made out.

"Stones shall crack, robins will lose their song, and even lions shall fall. However, life will blossom under the raven's wing, bringing fresh hope and promise," Leafstar murmured, standing. She called out to Ravenwing, who padded to her side, finding her more by sense than sight.

"Let us go up. I have received what I came for," the older she-cat muttered before leading the way out.

Ravenwing stood on the hillside, taking deep gulps of fresh, precious air. Echostep stood beside her, running her tail down her side sympathetically. Leafstar waited patiently until she had caught her breath before beginning the long journey home.

"Was it that horrible?" Echostep asked softly as they padded after their silver leader. Ravenwing thought for a moment before responding.

"The tunnels are just…long and dark. You kinda just feel…lost, you know? But it's all worth it when you see the stone," Ravenwing mewed, eyes shining as she thought of the dazzling MoonStone. Echostep waited breathlessly for details.

"It's beautiful, everything we imagined as apprentices, and better. It's as brilliant as a thousand stars, and seems to emanate warmth even though it's just a stone. You can _feel_ StarClan's presence. It's just amazing," Ravenwing breathed, closing her eyes to savor the memory. Someday, she would see it again.

* * *

><p>She and Echostep exchanged few more words the rest of the way, exhausted and sore. Ravenwing had no idea how Leafstar did it. It was just barely sun high when they finally came in sight of home.<p>

Relief breathed new life into Ravenwing's tired limbs. She barely stopped herself from bounding into camp, padding calmly in instead. Cats raised their heads, shouting greetings and welcomings to the returning she-cats. Stonepelt padded up, dipping his head to his leader respectfully. His eyes asked his unspoken question. Leafstar gave a short, nearly indiscernible nod before mewing a warm greeting to her clan and vanishing into her den. Stonepelt followed quickly, giving Ravenwing a quick lick on the head.

Purring, Ravenwing glanced around for Darkflight, determined to tell him her big news. She felt a tail tap her on the shoulder, and she turned to see her mate. She rasped her tongue over his ear. Before she could get a word out, he nudged her towards the prey pile, telling her to eat. Sighing, she agreed reluctantly, excited to see his reaction.

When she finally finished, she stopped him from talking by brushing his mouth with her tail. He quieted down, looking at his mate, surprised. Ravenwing looked him in the eyes deeply, making sure he was listening.

"Darkflight, I have something important to tell you," she meowed, as calmly as possible even though her heart was fluttering. He nodded, remaining silent. She began to purr, imagining his face as she told him.

"Darkflight, I'm going to have kits. Your kits. Darkflight, I'm pregnant," she mewed, watching his face intently.

She watched his expression change from one of intentness to one of shock, then disbelief, then pure and utter joy. He jumped up, yowling. Ravenwing burst into laughter as he covered her in licks, practically bursting out of his skin. His tail waved and his eyes blazed with uncontained excitement.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Oh StarClan, how many, do you know? Are you hungry? Cold? Tired? Great StarClan you need rest, go get some sleep. Oh, Ravenwing, I'm the happiest cat in the world right now!" he gasped, bouncing up and down, looking, amusingly enough, like an excited kit. Ravenwing was laughing so hard she was crying. Fernstep looked at them, tilting her head confusedly before shaking her head and padding on.

Darkflight nudged her towards the den, demanding she get some sleep. As she curled up, for she truly was utterly exhausted, he lay next to her, grooming her gently.

Her dreams that night were strange and twisted, dark and empty. Leafstar's voice whispered strange words in her ears, and voices screamed and howled in agony, begging for help she couldn't give.

"_Stones shall crack, robins will lose their song, and even lions shall fall,"_ strange voices murmured. Ravenwing jolted awake, trembling with fear. Darkflight awoke instantly, soothing her with calming words and gentle licks. She soon calmed, snuggling deeper against him as she tried not to shudder. What did it mean?

They now had three days until the battle, and Ravenwing found herself busy, very busy. Without Robinpaw to train, she ran about, doing patrols, battle practice, camp building, battle strategy, hunting, everything. The apprentices walked with new grimness on their young features, and warriors were tense, muscles coiled tight as though they expected something to come leaping out of the bushes at any moment.

Ravenwing worked hard to keep her apprentice off her mind, trying to keep herself from worrying constantly. Every time she went out, she looked for traces of her, scents, fur, anything. What she would give just to see her again, just to hear her young voice, see her warm green eyes, smell her sweet scent. She missed her robin with an intensity that surprised even herself.

That night she sat out a little longer, gazing at the stars, begging for answers. They remained as cold and distant as usual, offering neither comfort nor answers. Sighing, she padded to her nest, tail down.

_Robinpaw._ Her name swirled around Ravenwing's mind, bringing soft memories of training sessions, prey shared, laughs.

_Robinpaw. _

_Robin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Lionclaw weaved through the twoleg rubbish cans, mind occupied as he absent mindedly made his way to his "den".

It was three days. Just three days until the battle. The battle that would decide everything.

Lionclaw found Leaf already curled up, skinny flanks rising up and down as she slept peacefully. He glared at her disgustedly, sitting down just outside as she tipped his head to the stars and thought.

Shadowfur had shoved Leaf at him, ordering him to mate her, love her. Lionclaw hated that she-cat, no matter what Shadowfur said. No one, no she-cat, could ever, possibly, replace Ravenwing. No one. Especially Leaf.

Leaf was a scrawny, brainless, vicious, proud she-cat that inspired fear with just one look from her infamous amber eyes. No, Lionclaw hated her. But orders were orders, and he tolerated her at least, admiring her battle skills if nothing else.

Until a couple days ago. When Leaf had proudly told him news that was obviously supposed to make him brimming with joy. He, instead, dreaded it, knowing he already hated them.

Them.

His kits.

But not Ravenwing's. It was never supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be _him_ and _Ravenwing,_ not Leaf.

But here he was now, with a rogue for a mate, carrying his half-clan kits. Disgust filled him, and for a second, just a moment, he thought of taking his life. He shook his head, shaking those dark thoughts from it.

In just three days, the battle would take place, and he would finally have his revenge. The revenge he had so patiently waited for, so meticulously planned for, so eagerly awaited.

Shadowfur had taught him to thirst for blood while at the same time he wished nothing but to be with her. He had taught Lionclaw to yearn, to _want_ to rip her throat, while he wished nothing but to tell her he still loved her.

Even now, after all these moons, his heart remained shattered, broken. Nothing, nothing could ever put it back together. Yet, Lionclaw had learned to draw strength from it, now eagerly awaiting the moment he could kill his one and only love. Ravenwing.

Oh yes, he yearned for it with all his heart. Again, he glanced at Leaf, and sighing, he padded inside, curling up as far from her as possible.

She would regret the moment she had shunned him, regret the moment she had chosen Darkflight over him, Lionclaw.

And he, Lionclaw, would finally, finally be at peace.

* * *

><p><strong> *huggles Lionclaw* I just love him, you know? okay, so I gotta cut this short guys, because I need a shower and its late! <strong>

**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANYMORE KIT IDEAS! I AM OVERLOADED AS IT IS! I'M SORRY GUYS, BUT I JUST CANNNOT POSSIBLY FIT ALL THESE KITS IN THERE SOMEHOW! ALSO, RAVENWING'S KITS ARE DONE AND DONE! THEIR APPEARANCES AND SUCH ARE VITAL TO THE SEQUEL AND CANNNOOOTTT BE CHANGED FOR ANNNNNYYYYY REASON! sorry guys, I just really needed to tell everyone that! I love your ideas, but I cannot possibly fit them all, and I don't want to disappoint anyone!**

**keep reviewing I love you guys muuuchhhhh!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	22. Chapter 20

**hey guys, sorry about the longish update! My computer decided to throw a fit and commit suicide, but I brought it back to life...however, it is being o-mazingly slow, and you cannot believe how frustrating it is right now to update thiss!Also, I actually *gasp* went out somewhere tonight (Friday)...although I'm not sure if it counts cause it was with family...but hey, I stepped foot out of the house! However, I know how much my reviewers (per, you) love this story, so just fo' you, here it is :) Also, guys, THANK YOU! All of your reviews make me smile, and laugh, and some even make me cry xD I want you to know, if your ever having troubles, personally or writing-related, go ahead and send me a PM! Even if you just want to vent, if you want advice, or if you just want someone to listen, I'll be there, i promise ;) ON WITH REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: heheehehe *maniacal laughter* another Lionclaw lover! I love him oh so much myself xD as for him living or dying...we shall have to seeeeeeee...*sly smile***

**Darkfang of DeathClan: *puts necklace on* *cue happy squeal* I LOVES IT! ...wow, I seriously have no life...that could possibly be a hugeeee problem guys xD anywhoo, moving on! *gives big bear hug* luv you oh so much, my dear reviewer! **

**Nonameknight: i too am looking forward to introducing the kits! And do not fret, my beloved reader, there shallll be a sequel! So, if you wish to continue reading my crazy rubbish, that shall come after disss xD**

**Duskflame: aha! finally, someone who doesn't adore Lionclaw! You won't believe how many Lionclaw lovers I got on board this thing! Thank you oh so much for your compliments :) they made my day, my night, my breakfast, and my lunch, wonderful and brought a big smile to my face in math, which is the one class I can rarely smile in for I am too busy hating math with a burning passion and wondering when i shall use this in life...and why my teacher doesn't shave his beard more often...and...well, you get the picture xD**

**DaLucaray: I'm not sure if your reading this, but thank you for the advice. I know the Ravenwing name is kinda cliche and mary sue-ish, and the idea isn't the most original, but I personally think it's at least pretty okay. You didn't have to read it if you didn't want to anyway, no offense, and I have a lot of people who love it, though I personally don't understand why. The sequel is going to be a bit more...original, and much more well-thought out, for I'm aware of the huge holes in my plot...**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: Oh my StarClan, you found a loophole! OKAY, NO CATS PERIOD! I luvvvvv you guys, but your driving me nuts! I cannnottt possibly fit these cats in my story, but I don't wanna disappoint you guys :( It is a very difficult, delicate situation lemme tell ya! I have to say, I actually kinda like Shadowfur, and this whole chappie is dedicated just to him :) *blushes* aw shucks, I love it when you guys lie to make me feel good ;D **

**TearStainedAngel: I just love love love love love love love love your reviews, have I ever told ya that? Whenever I see "REVIEW ALERT: TearStainedAngel...pointless stuff" I just know I'm about to read something completely epic xD I shall tell you, bc I just love you that much, that you got one part of the prophecy right. Just one, perhaps two xD haven't completely decided on one thing yet tehehehehehe *evil laughter*. And, I'm sorry you had a bad day! I hope my chappie and my response somehow cheer you up, even though their both really just nonsense that spews out of my head when I'm extremely bored...which is obviously every day xD I want you to know, you can review or PM me anytime, just to vent, and you can be assured that I read and feel every word, every space :) And you can always know that you always have at least one person on your side (guess who...ME!) Glad to know my story is a part of so many of my reviewer's days xD LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST MY FRIEND!**

**AngelicMoon: your little she-cat is under consideration, although she shall not be one of Ravenwing's and most likely won't appear until later in the sequel :) I will, however, try my bestest! AND, I, deary, FRIGGIN LOVE YOU! **

**Tatyna: Thank you dear! I hope you get an account soon! AND I love the warriors series too, although I haven't read them in a while, nor have I read the newest ones, but hey, oh wellll! STILL A FAN, RIGHT? 3**

**Cloneguin: haha, i love trumpets, their so loud and cute xD hope you do welll! I AM NOT LETTING ANYMORE CHARACTERS IN! sorry, had to get that out there haha ;) here, my good reader, is your new chappie xD **

**Snowflower3618: isn't he? Just one more reason to love him, eh? xD How could I forget, ma' dear, when you review every chappie? Believe, Snowkit is going to be one awesome character! She might just even get her own chappie hmmm *strokes imaginary gotee I can never have cause I can't grow a beard* **

**Runningmist: another great name! LUV IT! I am so sorry, this longish update must've upset your schedual! I did try, my computer just decided to have a mental breakdown! ahhhh! anywhoo, hope this chappie is good enough for you to forgive me :)**

**WarriorCat99: Lionclaw does love her, its just...complicated xD I would love to explain, but it would take veryy long, so here's the short version of the short version xD Lionclaw has turned his love for Ravenwing into something that can only be satisfied by her dying, because of the lies Shadowfur, as my lovely reviewer, _Blue Watcher of Stars_, puts it, "force feeds to Lionclaw". Hope it kinda clears it up :) I hope this update was soon enough! Again, sorry about the long update!**

**Im the Nights Shadow: UPDATE IS HERE, NO NEED TO FEAR! and yes, I wonder tooo...*evil smile***

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Shadowfur's dark fur blended with the shadows perfectly, only his blue eyes glinting from their depths. He watched as Lionclaw settled down in his den with Leaf, mind working furiously.

Leaf was carrying Lionclaw's kits. Good, perfect. He knew Lionclaw didn't want them, but that was fine too. All the better. It would make the kits that much tougher. Of course, only one would survive, but he could worry about that later.

A cool breeze ruffled his fur. He hardly noticed. His tail flicked back and forth lazily and his eyes gleamed with malevolence and sinister thoughts.

Just three, almost two days until the final battle. He could hardly wait. He had anticipated this moment, the moment when he finally got to watch Leafstar's nine lives slip away, the light finally die from her eyes. He had waited ever since _she_ had died. Rosepelt.

The memories of her were searing, blinding, but he couldn't stop himself. For seasons, he had shoved her out of his mind, focusing only on his revenge. Now, though, so close to the time his plans would finally come to fruition, he couldn't help but remember. Everything.

Rosepelt.

She'd had a flaming red pelt with the darkest green eyes he had ever seen. She was known, feared, and loved for her feisty temper and fierce loyalty. Her battle prowess had been and still was renowned throughout the clans. She had been highly esteemed, respected.

Rosepelt. His one, true love.

Then, she had been killed by a fox while on a solo hunting patrol. And what had Leafstar done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Of course, there was that question, that question every cat asks themselves when they see someone they love, dead.

_Where was I?_

Shadowfur shook his head, slipping away from Lionclaw's den. He padded swiftly through the Twoleg rubbish place, soundlessly. His paws made not a sound as he made his way to his own den.

As he settled down, his thoughts strayed once again to Rosepelt. An image of her, her red pelt haloed by the rising sun, dark green eyes glowing, flashed before his mind's eye. Suddenly, he couldn't take it, in his solitary, dark den.

_The apprentice_, he thought, standing once again.

This time, he raced through the cans, weaving his way effortlessly, eyes narrowed in determination. Then, he was there, standing stock still before her, her red fur turned silver by the moon.

A cool breeze once again ruffled his fur, and he again paid no heed to it, watching the little red she-cat intently. Her eyes blinked open wearily as she glared at him half-heartedly, too broken down to hiss and spit like she had the first night. Silence reigned between them, as neither broke eye contact or twitched a muscle. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'll never be her, Shadowfur. You know that," she whispered tiredly, voice heavy and sorrowful. Shadowfur bared his teeth angrily, shaking his head.

"I know that!" he snapped back, beginning to pace agitatedly. Robinpaw hardly blinked.

"Then why do you keep me here, trapped?" she murmured, eyes piercing him just as _hers'_ had done. Shadowfur stopped suddenly, turning slowly to face her, eyes wide.

"Because it's the only way I won't lose her forever," he muttered, shutting his eyes tight. Robinpaw sighed heavily.

"You'll never beat them. I don't care how many rogues you have, good always wins," she growled, energy returning to her voice, giving fire to her eyes once again. Shadowfur sneered at her, eyes glinting evilly once again.

"This isn't an elder's tale, little she-cat. This is real. And in reality, strength is all that matters, which I got, and they don't. So before you start picking sides, yank your head out of the clouds, got it?" he spit, shoving his face close to hers. She didn't shrink back, instead glaring at him, full-force now.

"What would she have said, Shadowfur, if she knew what you were planning?" she spit, venom pouring from her words. Shadowfur blinked, caught off guard.

Then, something tightened in him, and he raised his paw, slamming her head down. Robinpaw let out a little whimper, trying not to cry.

Unsheathing his claws, Shadowfur lashed her down the face, taking satisfaction from the blood welling from the scratches. Then, without a word, he spun around and left, tail flicking.

He knew why he had struck her, he just didn't want to admit it.

But his heart, the small piece that still remembered what it was like to love, whispered the words to him. It was because he knew. He knew what Rosepelt would have said.

He could see the way her eyes would have blazed, how her muscles would have tightened and her fur fluffed out as she turned away from him, pain and disappointment radiating from her in waves.

Shadowfur knew.

And as he curled up, tucking his tail beneath his chin, he asked himself those questions, the same questions that had been bouncing around his head for five seasons now.

_Where was I when Rosepelt died?_

_What could I have done?_

_Why did she have to die?_

_Why did she leave me?_

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff sniff* poor Shadowfur :( one of my reviewers thought it'd be a good idea to put some of Shadowfur's past in it, so i thought, what the heck! I hope it wasn't cliche or mary sue-ish, cause I'm not sure why, I just got that feeling, you know? Anywhoo guys, 123 reviews! It's so amazing, I just don't have the words to explain it! So, i shall say this!<strong>

**THANK YOU A BAZZILLION, MAJILLION, THOUSAND AND ONE TIMESSS! **

***huggles, hands cookie, and gives Robinpaw plushie to everyone***

**i seriously need a life guys...I'm just not even kidding**

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**_  
><em>


	23. Chapter 21

**I'MM BACK! So, it's saturday here, which means more time to write fo' meeeeee! Which also means, my beloved dearies, more chappies fo' yoouuu! YAYAYAYAYAY! And you guysss, halloween is comin' up in two days! (monday for me) can NOT wait fo' that! So, nothin' much happens in this chappie. I was in a really thoughtful mood, as you will probably guess towards the end of this actionless disgrace of a chapter xD Next chappie, action kicks up, some new drama, and an agonizing cliffie that will make you guys hate me and curse me...but that's okay! Cause I'm gonna hate myself too!...if that makes any sense whatsoever xP Anyway, enough of my rambling, review answers! **

**Darkfang of DeathClan: you know, your always one of my earliest reviewers xD I just love that about youu haha :) anyway, yes yes poor shadowfur, his tale is most definitely one of woe (Jane Eyre, the movie). Shadowfur is just such a wickedly awesome villain, doncha know?**

**Duskflame: IT IS INDEED AN UPDATE xD hehe, your review made me giggle xD BTW, has anyone noticed how giggle is a funny word? I mean, really, just say it out loud...GIGGLE! it's my, like, all-time fave word! Pointless rambling aside, math is most definitely pointless and useless...finally, someone who will vent about math with me! I have a true apathy against algebra...geometry was just easy, but I got kicked out cause (cue long, pointless, stupid story) i didn't take the CST test at my middle school, so when I went to 9th grade (AKA this year), they made me take it like the second week of school, and I bombed it, and so I got bumped down. (end pointless story that you probably fell asleep during)...keep those reviews coming! (did I even really answer your review?)**

**KHandFF7fanforever: i, too, hope Shadowfur's long lost love forgives him before he goes to h-e-double toothpicks ;) He is a bit like Tigerstar, isn't he? Just a tad bit more complex, and a tad bit crazier xD**

**SkylaGirl108: thank 'ee very much me dear xD here is...the continuation!**

**Cloneguin: wow...STUPID GOOGLE CHROME! I CURSE YOU! (you know, I haven't eaten any sugar today except the syrup on my pancakes, yet I am weirder than usual today) **

**AngelicMoon1212: hehehe, here is your update xD I hope you don't turn me into crowfood, cause then some of my reviewers might verryyyy upset with youuuu :) your older brother likes it too huh? *evil smile* so yet another is sucked into our world...all the better *cue maniacal laughter* (i promise, i haven't had any sugar, and I don't do drugs (never have, never will) but I am really really really strange tonight for whatever reason) If he's as old as me, then it's pretty embarassing and he probably keeps it hidden from his friends...if he's not, then lucky him! And I don't read much of the new arc, but the first prophecy will always be special to me x) **

**Runningmist: sorry, Leafstar is exclusively singleee! And shall remain that way until further discretion xD if that made sense...anywhoo, I would most definitely love to use your name...is it all right if i use it for a RiverClan kit? It just really sounds like a RiverClan name, ya' know? **

**Blue Watcher of Stars: isn't he just amazing? I must admit, I think Shadowfur and Lionclaw are my two best characters xD I just love them! I would gladly give Lionclaw therapy, but he threatened suicide, so I had to abate...i just feel so bad for him! And I, ma dear, have nothing better to do than "churn" these chappies out and give an excited squeal each time I get a review xD **

**TearStainedAngel: another epic review! bwahahahaha! So, it's snowing? That's so cool! It doesn't snow where I live...well, it did once like six years ago for like half an hour haha...but I don't really count that xD I know, isn't Shadowfur just so edumacated in the way he speaks? he is truly a genius xD and, kid, lemme tell ya, I've had people ask me if I'm high cause of the sugar rushes I get...their blurred to me, but people describe me as bouncing up and down and laughing at nothing for a straight half an hour xD and those are my mild ones...and tell your dad that I bow and revere to his wise words on chocolate...i seriously worship chocolate...it is the only reason I get up in the mornings :) and ugh! I'm so sorry, but I hate it when people sing christmas songs before thanksgiving...like seriously? I think that a problem people have today is forgetting thanksgiving, which is a time in which our families gather and are grateful for what we have and what others don't! After thanksgiving, heck, I'll get a tree, but before, it is thanksgiving! THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!(and how many times do I have to say it, you could never EVER NEVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER waste my time!)  
><strong>

**WarriorCat99: yes, my poor Robinpaw, and dear Shadowfur...i dearly love them all xD aha, another Lionclaw lover! Well, what a surprise xD ma' beloved, I am most seriously obsessed with your reviews! tehe, keep 'em coming! **

**kingszey: you know, I never fully appreciated how long this piece of trash is until your review...so i went back to read it over, and it took me foreva! I don't know how you people have the patience for that! I mean, I'm a super fast reader (read the deathly hallows, which is like 700 something pages in two days), but wow! You must really enjoy this story! Keep reviewing!**

**Tatyana: that stinks :( I wish you could get an account...and the whole computer thing is confusing! Why would they take it away allllll summer? holy goshness, I would just DIE! **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: i know...how could I make Shadowfur even more endearing than he already is? *sigh* You know, I may just shed a few tears when he has to die :(**

**Im The Nights Shadow: your grammar and spelling are just spectacular, you know that? xD Nonetheless, thank you ever so much for your reviews! xD**

**CONTINUING WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Ravenwing blinked her eyes open sleepily, yawning widely as she stood and stretched. Glancing around, only a few warriors remained asleep as she slipped noiselessly outside into the brisk morning air.

Sitting down, Ravenwing began a leisurely grooming, enjoying her once-in-a-lifetime lazy morning. Finally finished, she stretched again, still not totally, fully awake. She really had never been a morning cat.

Ravenwing felt a pang in her stomach, and she glanced at it, sighing.

"You know, I'm hungry, and if you want food, I suggest you stop kicking," she muttered to herself as she trotted towards the fresh kill pile, in hopes of scavenging some leftovers. She was in luck. A plump rabbit had been left. This day was off to a fabulous start.

After she finished the rabbit, she sat, gazing around camp, soaking in the tranquil chaos.

Stonepelt was directing the barrier reinforcement, driving the poor apprentices hard. Leafstar and Fernpelt were discussing the best way to cover the nursery with leaves in a way that covered its scent as much as possible. Dawn patrol was just padding in, another patrol waiting intently for them to return. With the threat of Shadowfur looming over everyone's heads, they were taking no chances with the borders.

Standing, she trotted cheerfully over to Stonepelt, tail waving enthusiastically despite the stress, worry, anxiety, and suspicion that floated all around them. Mewing a good morning, she joined the apprentices, working alongside Graypaw and Rainpaw energetically. She and the apprentices laughed and chatted, making her miss Robinpaw even more intensely. Stonepelt cast her a grateful glance as he padded off to visit Barktail.

Ravenwing worked contentedly until a little after sun high, when she was scheduled for battle training.

Her, Jaypelt, Whitefoot, and Echostep all made their way to the hollow silently, eyes flicking over the undergrowth carefully.

Ravenwing watched critically as Whitefoot and Jaypelt sparred. Jaypelt used her superior agility and speed to its greatest advantages, dipping and weaving, confusing the heck out of poor Whitefoot.

Struggling not to burst out laughing, Ravenwing paused them, giving Whitefoot some tips and showing him a new move. Next, Jaypelt and Echostep sparred. With both she-cats being equal in size, agility, speed, and grace, the mock battle lasted long, finally ending when Jaypelt tripped Echostep and pinned her fluidly with a clever move.

At last, Ravenwing faced off with Whitefoot, eyes narrowing seriously as she planned it out.

Finally, she crouched low and darted towards him, body a mere black blur. Whitefoot crouched low, eyes narrowed as he readied himself. Just before she slammed into him, Ravenwing leaped, landing effortlessly on his back. Growling, Whitefoot wasted no time in rolling. Ready for this, Ravenwing jumped in the air again, landing perfectly on Whitefoot's stomach, and therefore pinning him down. Crowing her triumph, the cats made their way back to camp, joking around and having a good time.

Once in camp, the solemnity of the air hit them, and they quieted down, remembering how the battle was only two days away. They all looked at each other, each having the same thoughts.

Just two more days, and they would fight. Just two more days, and some of them may die. Just two more days, and ThunderClan could fall. Just two more days, and the world as they knew it would be plunged into shadow.

Ravenwing watched her clan mates, fear twisting her heart. She knew that in two days' time, some of her beloved clan mates and friends could die. So, she vowed, she would not waste this time.

The entire day, Ravenwing padded around and chatted with everyone, soaking in their faces, their scents, their words, regretting having not known some of them better.

Oakshadow, silent and strong. Whitefoot, funny and brave. Icefur, gentle yet strong. Jaypelt, feisty and intelligent. Snowpelt, icy yet loyal. Echostep, fun-loving and ready. Stonepelt, strong and steady. Fernstep, intelligent and wise. Blackfur, quick and fierce. Darkflight, loyal and brave.

Ravenwing gazed around at their faces, loving each and every one of them dearly Because, with just two days to live, what else can you do?

As she shared some prey with Darkflight that night, she told him about it, trying her best to describe the warmth in her chest when she thought of her clan mates now. Darkflight listened intently, tail brushing her belly gently as he listened to his mate's words. After she had finished, they sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the night sounds and looking at the stars above. At last, Ravenwing broke the silence.

"Darkflight, are you scared?" she whispered, looking at him with wide, dark green eyes. Darkflight looked at her, surprised.

"Scared of what?" he asked. Ravenwing tilted her head to the side.

"Everything. The battle, Lionclaw, Shadowfur, dying, our clan mates dying, the kits…"she trailed off, realizing what she was really nervous about. Darkflight noticed it too.

"The kitting will go fine, and I'll be with you every moment, waiting just outside the nursery, I promise," he murmured, bending his head so they touched, their noses touching also. Ravenwing closed her eyes, soaking in this moment.

"I know the kitting will go fine. What if I'm not a good mother? What if they hate me? What if I can't take care of them? What if I can't protect them? What if…"she stopped when Darkflight brushed his tail against her mouth, drawing back to look her in the eye.

"With you for a mother, they will be the greatest warriors this Clan shall ever have. And I'll be with you every step of the way," he purred, gazing at her lovingly. Ravenwing nodded, leaning her head against his muscled shoulder.

"I love you, Ravenwing," he murmured, rasping his tongue over her ear.

"I love you too, always and forever," she whispered back, and they lay like that for a long time, drawing comfort from each other.

* * *

><p>Ravenwing stretched her young muscles, purring happily in the bright morning sunlight. Only one day. Tomorrow, everything would change, forever. Whether for good or for worse was yet to be determined.<p>

Ravenwing watched as Branchpaw and Mosspaw wrestled, Lilykit, Gingerkit, Stormkit and Maplekit watching with wide eyes. The elders sat in their dens, chatting about old days and battles long-passed. Stonepelt and Oakshadow were sitting close together, murmuring to each other quietly. Stonepelt stood and padded to Leafstar's den, and Oakshadow called Icefur, Whitefoot, and Blackfur and the four cats left for a patrol. Fernstep lay sunning outside the nursery, meowing amiably with Jaypelt and Poppypaw. Warriors scrutinized the barrier, checking for holes or weakness.

If she didn't know any better, Ravenwing would have called it a normal, peaceful day in the clan. However, when she looked closer, she could see the evident signs of the upcoming battle.

The apprentices fought with intensity and focus rarely seen in mock fights between them. The warriors' muscles were tense as their eyes examined the barrier, and their ears were pricked and alert. Fernstep and Jaypelts' eyes were dark, and Poppypaw looked exhausted from helping Barktail. Even the kits were affected, being quieter than usual as they watched the apprentices tussle.

Ravenwing let out a quiet sigh. Her thoughts wandered to her apprentice, and with a pang, she wondered what she was doing, if she was okay, what was happening to her. She hoped the little red she-cat wasn't suffering under Shadowfur's sadistic claws. And if she was, the tom would pay with is life. This, Ravenwing vowed solemnly, fully prepared to kill him if he lay a claw on her apprentice.

She stood, shaking these grim thoughts from her head, and trotted towards the medicine cat den, preparing herself for a busy day. Before she got halfway though, Stonepelt called her over. As Ravenwing approached, concern seeped through her as she caught sight of her former mentor.

Stonepelt looked gaunt and tired, stressed and ill. His usually shiny fur was ungroomed and rumpled, giving him the appearance of a rogue. His dark amber eyes were haunted and anxious, and his muscles were coiled tight. Worry filled her as she looked at him. Before she could open her mouth though, Stonepelt let out a small growl.

"Do you have something you wish to share with me?" he asked, obviously angry. Ravenwing looked at him quizzically, not understanding at all. She hadn't done anything, that she could remember. He gave an exasperated sigh, patience already thin.

"Don't give me that look, Ravenwing! Barktail told me," he snapped, eyes flashing. Ravenwing was stunned. This was completely out of character for Stonepelt. But now that he mentioned Barktail, she could guess what he was angry about.

"Is this about the kits? Are you angry that I didn't tell you sooner? Look, I'm sorry, I was planning on telling you, its just that…" she broke off at the look he was giving her, incredulity mixed with amusement. He burst out laughing.

"You really thought I was mad? Well, I'm a better liar than I thought! Congratulations, Ravenwing! That must be what Darkflight was yowling about the other night. Fernstep had her suspicions, and asked me to check with Barktail. He was quite upset you agreed to go to MoonStone, I might add," the gray tabby rambled, pausing at the look Ravenwing was giving him.

"What?" he asked self-consciously. This, for some unknown reason, ticked Ravenwing off. She blamed it on the pregnancy.

"You call me over here, all mad, looking like you just got hit by a monster, and snap at me, then laugh at me, then you expect me to laugh along? You piece of fox-dung, mouse-tails for brains, badger dirt eating tom! You are infuriating!" she screeched, fur fluffed out. Stonepelt gaped at her as she glared at him heatedly.

"I don't look like I got hit by a monster," he finally muttered defensively. Ravenwing growled in exasperation, whipping around and stalking away. She still wasn't entirely sure why that had irritated her so much, but again, she _was_ pregnant. Wasn't she supposed to be irritable and stuff?

Darkflight cast her a glance of brimming with laughter. They looked at each other for a second, then both collapsed into a fit of laughter. Stonepelt, still standing where she had left him, began to chuckle as well, and Fernstep and Jaypelt were already having fits of laughter. Soon, the whole clan was laughing with them, no one entirely sure why. Maybe, it was because the cat next to them laughed, so they did too. Maybe it was the kits, who were running around, mewing with laughter and imitating Stonepelt and Ravenwing.

Or maybe, it was just because it was what every cat needed. For the last four days, they had each been under a load of stress. So maybe, laughing at nothing was just their way of letting it all go, just for a few stolen moments under the sun light. So, they laughed, each with the naivete, innocence, and care free attitude of a kit. They probably laughed for five minutes straight, maybe more, maybe less.

But they all knew one thing for certain. It was a laugh that would remain in their hearts forever, a golden moment in a day of darkness. It was something, in the days to come, they would cherish and love. What seemed strange, crazy, and silly to anyone else was simply beautiful to them. Because they knew something others didn't.

If they were to die the next day, it was that laugh they would die cherishing, remembering. And it was the black she-cat's face who had begun the laugh they would see as their eyes closed. That laugh, while absurd and bizarre, was just one stolen moment in time that changed them all forever.

It was that laugh that opened their eyes to the beauty of that last day.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* you guys, I was kinda tearing up when I wrote that last bit...it's just so simplistically beautiful :') anywhoo, I was gonna say something...oh yes! has anyone heard of davedays? no? GO LOOK HIM UP! Like, seriously! He's an amazing singer on youtube, and girls, he's one serious cutie! He's got some songs on iTunes, so buy 'em! They are just amazing! He's got originals and covers :) There was something else...oh, does anyone else love pumpkin seeds as much as i do? Like, when they are all roasted and stuff, aren't they just delicious! I shall leave you to ponder this...<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	24. Chapter 22

**All right guys, it's a shorty i know...and I also know I promised a cliffie, but that will actually either come next chappie or the one after! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Leafstar, who I realize I haven't quite given a character yet. So, I threw this in, just so you guys could better understand her maybe, and it also gives more on Shadowfur's past in more detail :) REVIEW TIME!**

**Ebonystream of StormClan: why thank you :D She is indeed just amazing, ain't she?**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: okay, easy on the caps lock! Did you eat too much sugar? Anywhoo, I too am most truly excited for...dun dun dun...the BATTLE!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: imagine how I feel xD**

**Whisperglow: I like your name, it is so cool :) and thank you! I hate those fanfics where everything is spelled wrong and they don't use good grammar...ugh, def one of my biggest pet peeves! Keep reading!**

**Cloneguin: I love Stonepelt, he's just amazing! Him and Ravenwing just have this special father-daughter connection, ya' know? UHOH! You, all alone, with a bowl fillled with candy...yeah, nothing could go wrong with THAT :P And aren't pumpkin seeds like, pieces of heaven given to us by angels to complete our life? I love them that much, and the only things I love more than pumpkin seeds are chocolate and my dog xD**

**kingszey: you...don't...eat...pumpkin...ANYTHING? pumpkin seeds, pumpkin pie? HOW DO YOU LIVE? I mean, how do you survive on Thanksgiving, where I'm in heaven, stuffing myself with pumpkin pie? Like, how does that work? you poor deprived child!**

**Runningmist: wonderful spelling and grammar, just magnificent :P (just teasing ya'!) And that actually might be a good idea...a little surprise twist...hmmm *evil smile* You've got me thinking now!**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: here is Leafstar's thoughts, just as you requested :) Isn't he just great? He's got what I call raw talent...and he's prettyyyy friggin' hot! I'll look up the other names you've mentioned as soon as I have time :) **

**WarriorCat99: I love Stonepelt with all my heart! 3 And I thought referring to Ravenwing's pregnancy might add some humor to it haha xD Ah yes, I remember, you are indeed a Lionclaw fan *hands Lionclaw plushie* I love him too! Oh, and thanks for pointing that out to me! I hadn't even noticed! **

**Miryam Lea: That is exactly what I was going for xD **

**Snowflower3618: did you, perchance, go to the band competition in Utah? I have a few friends who went this weekend! And, getting a little violent aren't you, suggesting I dare kill Lionclaw *gasp* I could never let Shadowfur do such a thing...as for Ravenwing killing him...*evil laugh* we shall seee...**

**Bearer of Secrets: your only nine? Shoot, kid! And you've read all those books? Those books like, made up my middle school years, lemme tell ya'! I was exactly like you when I was your age! I read all the time, anything I could get my hands on! So here's a tip, from another avid reader like yourself: don't stop. People are going to make fun of you cause you read so much, its pretty much inevitable. But don't stop. Keep that passion and use it deary, because without people like us, the world would stop spinning. Just a tip, for the future xD And I am most sincerely glad you enjoy my epicness :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Leafstar sat just outside her den, gazing around at her sleeping clan mates. Above her, the stars twinkled and the moon shone down upon her, bleaching her silver fur white. The steady breathing of the peaceful cats around her soothed her, calming the storm raging inside of her.

She remembered. Unlike many of the cats around her, she remembered it all.

She remembered how she, Leafstep, a young warrior, had received Shadowfur, Shadowpaw then, for her first apprentice. She remembered his blue eyes blazing with excitement and ambition. Then, his ambition had been directed towards being the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen.

Leafstar remembered Rosepelt, Rosepaw then, with her flaming temper and fierce loyalty towards her weaker sister, Blackpaw. She remembered clearly, how fast Shadowpaw fell for her. She could see the way he always tried to protect her, tried to be the best he could be so he could always help her. Because with Rosepaw, she was so focused on helping others, she often forgot to help herself.

Shadowpaw had seen that, and had stepped in to replace the mother the sisters had lost moons before. At times, Leafstar had expected him to give up as Rosepaw's pride never allowed her to admit how grateful she was to Shadowpaw.

Then, they had become warriors together, Shadowfur, Rosepelt, and Blackfur. She remembered the day, the ceremony that took place at sun set. The pride she had felt, the happiness, the excitement, and even the twinge of grief as she watched her apprentice walk away from her.

In the moons they had trained, she and her apprentice had grown close, closer than most mentors and apprentices. He confided in her everything, his love for the fiery red she-cat, his doubts on his abilities, what he wished he could change about himself. In return, Leafstar confided in him her burning desire to be deputy, then leader, her fears for her clan mates, what she wished she could have changed in the past.

She saw it all so clearly, like it had happened yesterday.

She remembered watching Rosepelt fall for him, hard and fast. After many moons of patient and persistent advances, Shadowfur was then the happiest cat in the world, believing everything to be perfect.

Until it wasn't.

It was the day after Rosepelt had announced she expected kits, the day after Shadowfur had practically collapsed from pure joy.

They found her body, torn and bloody, in a small clearing near Snake Rocks. With Shadowfur standing there, staring at her, broken. Tears were falling from his big blue eyes as his legs trembled and his tail drooped.

Leafstar would never forget the look in his eyes when he saw her and whispered, in a voice so filled with pain that Leafstar swore she heard his heart breaking, "She's gone."

She was deputy by then, well-respected in her clan, and could have easily convinced the leader to go after the fox. She didn't. And still, all these seasons later, she could never shake the persisting guilt, the feeling that she could have done more. All these seasons later, she couldn't forget the look in Shadowfur's eyes as he spit, "You promised. You promised to never leave my side. You lied. You liar! I don't know who you are any more. You betrayed me, Leafstep, you lied. You. Lied."

Which was why now, as Leafstar tilted her head to gaze at the stars, she couldn't help but wonder if this was her fault.

She wondered if maybe, she was dragging her whole clan down with her because of words she should have said long ago. Because truth was, she hadn't said those words, the words Shadowfur so desperately needed then.

She hadn't said those two words that could have ended all this moons ago.

Why did Leafstar blame herself?

Because she had never looked Shadowfur in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>ah, poor Leafstar, regretting words left unspoken...sound familiar to anyone ;) Keep up the reviews guys!<strong>

**LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, this one is also kinda short, but it's good! At least, I think so...okay, so alot of you are going to be like, chasing after me with pitchforks and torches after you read the end, but I had too! SORRY!**

**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Finally Halloween over here guys :) Review answers!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: that would indeed be a veryyy interesting scene...hmmmmm...*strokes imaginary gotee***

**Blue Watcher of Stars:Isn't Leafstar just amazing? Tehe, I love her so much xD Ma' dear, I freaking love you too!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: *blushes like crazy* aw shucks, your review honestly made me cry :') As I said in the PM, you most definitely caught my emotions perfectly :) I'm so glad you love my story so much, since it's really just a bunch of trash I dump from my head everyday to keep from going insane xD Like you, I too fall in love with every book. Every book is another world, another life that I gladly fall into, losing myself forever in the world of words and letters, a faraway land that can only be reached by mind, imagination and heart. Every book, simply put, is my escape, and I welcome them with open arms and happy tears, ready for the sweet release they grant me :) also, I printed your poem and put it on my wall, that's how much it meant to me :) You honestly made my weekend so much better. I was having a bad day, and when I read that, I just totally brightened up :) Just thought you should know that! **

**Darkfang of DeathClan: my friend, you need to lay off the monsters! Trust me, I've been there! I once had two monsters and a coffee in one day...couldn't stop laughing for an hour and I chucked a pebble at my friend's elbow (she still brings it up today)...oh, and i tried to "run away" apparently...I for one remember none of it xD **

**WarriorCat99: I love how your reviews are formatted haha xD doncha' just loveeee him?**

**sierra-nevada12: welcome back! I missed typing responses to you! I totally understand the button thing :) KEEP REVIEWING!**

**XxBlazestormxX: you caught me! OMG, you have no idea how much i missed you old friend! When I saw your review, I started jumping up and down, I was so excited to hear from you again! Thank you so much for your amazing compliments! *blushes* I do try xD I will hopefully update Silver Skies soon! Sorry it was taking so long! I just got really into this one, and it turned out pretty good, I have to admit. I personally still think it's a bit trashy, but my reviewers love it, so hey, watcha' gonna do? KEEP READING OLD FRIEND!**

**Runningmist: hehehehe...a true writer never reveals her secrets my dearie xD I shall go read your story and give you what advice I can :)**

**AngelicMoon1212: I hope my PM helped clear some of those terms up! I honestly have no idea what OOTP means (your right, who the heck does?) **

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: aww, you made me smiles! I made you cry again? I can't believe my writing has such an impact on my readers! It makes me happier than words could possibly describe xD No need to be jealous, my skills are mediocre compared to some I've read...I honestly think I'm a pretty crappy writer...but hey, you got your opinion, I can respect that xD **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: Who said I got rid of Shadowfur? My dear, you are sadly mistaken, I would never get rid of Shadowfur...he's too wickedly awesome xD **

**Nonameknight: honey, I know how ya' feel :/ I think I'm sick, and I felt like crap today, and I was irritable that I seriously almost freaking stabbed this kid in my Bio class, he wouldn't shut up. Then, my parents were being annoying, and not letting stuff go, so I was just like, the universe is against me today. Then, I came one here and reread all your amazing reviews and instantly felt better! Get better! **

**kingszey: *cries* you poor poor child...you have no Thanksgiving? Honey, we need to get you a passport, a plane ticket, and we need to get your butt out here to America so you can enjoy a real Thanksgiving dinner with all the fixings! I HOPE YOU AT LEAST EAT TURKEY!**

**Duskflame: young padawan, I believe you had what is defined as a sugar rush xD Your review just cracked me up, ya' know that? HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM CA!**

**SkylaGirl108: your review just rocked my world :D you rock even more!**

**Snowflower3618: tehe, congratulations! You guys must be really good! Yeah, whats up with all the random states? I mean, Utah, North Carolina? WTHeck? And good , because violence is never the answer! (btw, I never take my own advice xD)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Ravenwing woke to a gloomy, cloudy morning. _What a great way to wake up before a huge battle. Real spirit lifter, thanks StarClan,_ Ravenwing thought sarcastically as she stretched, nerves jittering. Darkflight woke beside her, yawning sleepily.

Ravenwing slipped outside, the cool, tense air hitting her like a wave. Her fur immediately began to clump up. Again, irritation pricked at her as she fought to smooth it down, almost forgetting the battle in the midst of her fur war. That is, until Stonepelt joined her.

"Great day for a battle, doncha' think?" he mewed cheerfully, shaking his shaggy gray pelt out. Ravenwing gaped at him incredulously.

"I honestly hope you're kidding right now," she responded with a toss of her sleek black head. Stonepelt let out a light laugh in response.

As they joked around, Darkflight joined them, grumbling about rain and mud and early mornings. Ravenwing greeted him with a quick lick as other warriors began to join them, each casting apprehensive glares at the dark sky.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and those rogues are actually scared of rain," Echostep chirped anxiously, eyeing the clouds unhappily. Every cat turned to stare at her, and she shifted uneasily.

"Just a thought," she muttered defiantly, glaring at her paws. They were jerked to attention by the appearance of Leafstar, whose fur, unlike theirs, appeared unruffled by the weather.

"I gotta ask her for grooming tips, when this is done. I just don't see how she does it," Ravenwing murmured to Blackfur, who nodded in agreement. Both she-cats looked at each other, and ended up bursting out laughing at their ludicrous conversation. Darkflight and Whitefoot rolled their eyes at one each other, muttering about she-cats and their fur.

Despite everything, Ravenwing couldn't help but be cheered by her clan mate's nervous jokes. Soon, no one would feel like laughing. Leafstar called them to attention, waiting for the last of the sleepy apprentices to join her before speaking.

"This is a dark day for the clans. Never before would we have expected such a thing to come upon us. Yet, we are strong! We are as strong as the trees in this forest, our roots reaching down into this ground unendingly. We can never be uprooted, can never be moved, can never be toppled. We, ThunderClan, are the forest! And we shall not be forced out by outsiders! Never! We are ThunderClan!" Leafstar yowled, and just then a breeze blew in, sending her fur rippling.

Her light green eyes blazed with fire, passion, courage, love, wisdom, confidence, belief, and a hint of fear. Her tail lashed behind her, her silver fur sleek and shiny. Her long legs were strong as she gazed at her clan, who chanted "ThunderClan!" to the stormy sky in defiance to the shadows that loomed above.

Leafstar bounded down fluidly, leaping to the entrance. Fernstep and the elders all emerged from their dens as the clan gathered to say final good byes. For some, this would be their last.

Barktail and Poppypaw hovered above their herbs anxiously, checking and double checking that they had everything. Once there, they would pick an isolated bush or something where they could receive patients easily. The apprentices gathered around them, gently picking up bundles of herbs.

Ravenwing slipped to Mousewhisker and Crowpelt, giving each a quick lick on the cheek, and thanking them for accepting her. They purred back sadly, wise eyes filled with sorrow.

Ravenwing padded to Fernstep and faced her, silent for a few moments as she took her friend in, soaking in this one last image. Her kits tumbled off to the side, playing with their father innocently and happily.

Fernstep's cream fur was sleek, covering her slender body and giving her the appearance of health and youth. Her gold eyes, which always shone with warmth and friendliness, now gleamed with sorrow as she gazed at the young black she-cat. Fernstep spoke first, her voice soft and sad.

"Look how beautiful you are now. What I would give to be going with you, little one. What I would give," she murmured. Ravenwing gave a light, forced laugh, throat tightening.

"Do you remember when we first met? Stonepelt was so aggressive. Darkflight, silent. Then you came, and you soothed Stonepelt with just a touch. You seemed to immediately see me, Fernstep. I was so lost, confused. Before you even heard me speak, you had decided to give me a chance. You were my sun, my light. You still are," Ravenwing choked out, remembering that day, oh so long ago.

"Little one, I would do it all over again. I want you to know, I love you dearly, like my own sister, and so did Stormclaw. I will be your home to come to when you are sad, your light to follow when your lost. Little one, I'm always here," she purred, stepping forward to give Ravenwing a gentle lick on top of her head. Ravenwing felt tears threatening.

"Fernstep, if I don't come back," she whispered drawing back. Fernstep stopped her, brushing her tail across her mouth.

"You will come back," she responded, firmly, confidently. Ravenwing decided not to argue, merely returning the lick before padding away quickly, before she burst into tears.

She watched from a distance as Stonepelt whispered good bye, leaning against his mate briefly, watching their kits. As they poured out of the clearing, Stonepelt paused at the top, looking down one last time at their beloved home, his mate and kits. Then he turned and padded with his warriors, not looking back again.

Ravenwing found herself cherishing her forest even more as her clan made its way silently to Four Trees. Darkflight padded close beside her, fur brushing hers as he padded on determinedly.

The forest was eerily silent, the apprehensive air weighing on them. No birds sang, no prey scuffled. It seemed as though the forest itself was holding its breath, waiting for the first blow to shake its roots.

They were almost to Four Trees when they caught sight of RiverClan and WindClan, both also silent. Their leaders exchanged terse nods, the warriors mingling with each other fluidly.

Soon, they poured into Four Trees, where Shadowfur and Lionclaw waited for them patiently, fur blowing in the wind. With them, they had Robinpaw. It wasn't until Ravenwing drew closer that she saw what they had done.

Her apprentice was bloodied, torn, and bruised. Her red fur was rumpled and dirty, one eye swollen shut. Blood still leaked from some of her cuts, and her ribs poked through her fur. Ravenwing felt first shock, then an unspeakable rage coursing through her veins.

_What have they done to her?_

She was dimly aware of Nightstar joining them with ShadowClan behind him. Her eyes narrowed venomously at Lionclaw, and they spoke one message.

_You're dead._

Forgotten, were all the times they had shared. Forgotten were all the laughs, all the hunts, all the games. All gone. Ravenwing erased them from her memory, from her heart. She barely kept herself back, barely withheld herself from springing at his throat and ripping it out.

He would never be Lionpaw ever again. He was too far gone. And Ravenwing now knew this to be true.

_Lionclaw was gone._

Shadowfur spoke first, voice carrying over the cats easily, smooth as water.

"Your last chance. Give up, and surrender to my leadership. Or perish slowly and painfully. You choose your fates," he meowed, almost purred. His dark tail flicked lazily, and his blue eyes gave away nothing. Leafstar stepped forward confidently, the other leaders at her side.

"We would never surrender to you. Leave now, and none will be harmed. Or, stay, and die," she called, voice filled with power and warning. Shadowfur began to chuckle. Lionclaw gave a short purr of amusement.

As thought a signal had been given, cats began to pour from the bushes, more cats than Ravenwing had ever seen, even at the largest Gatherings. Their eyes glittered hungrily, and their lean muscles bunched beneath their patchy fur. Ravenwing felt a thrill of fear course through her.

Beside her, Stonepelt stiffened, and Darkflight drew in a sharp breath. Whipping her head back to Shadowfur, she saw he now held a sharp, deadly claw to Robinpaw's throat.

"She will be the first to die if you do not turn back now," he growled, drawing his claw closer. Ravenwing stepped forward almost unconsciously, fury lending strength to her muscles.

"Let my apprentice go, or I swear I will kill you," she spat, fur bristling. Shadowfur let out a mirthless laugh.

"My dear, do you really think you can kill me? Beside me is your longtime friend, now my loyal protector. He would kill you before you had laid a paw on me. And we both know you wouldn't be able to do anything about it," he purred, voice silky. Ravenwing narrowed her eyes to slits, crouching low.

"Try me," she snarled, tail lashing. Leafstar stepped forward, flicking her with her tail.

"Back in line, Ravenwing. You will fight when ordered too. I promise, we will get Robinpaw, just trust me and let us do the talking," she murmured in the black she-cat's ear, glancing at Shadowfur venomously. Ravenwing gave a short nod before retreating, rage still pounding in her ears.

_They will pay._

In the distance, thunder rumbled, and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky. The cats all glance up uneasily, fur bristling anxiously.

"Shadowfur, give it up. You are no match for the Clans' strength," Nightstar called, appearing unbothered by the stormy weather. Shadowfur merely gave a purr in response.

"You believe you hold the power here. To the contrary, we have the power, and we will win," Spiderstar growled, eyes flashing. Shadowfur merely shrugged, appearing amused by the leaders' testimonies.

"You will die, and pay a thousand times over for the evil you are about to commit," Cloudstar spat, ice blue eyes piercing Shadowfur. The dark tom actually laughed this time, sounding like he was having a merry time. On both sides, the warriors shifted uneasily, eager to fight. Leafstar stepped forward, desperation blazing in her eyes.

"If this is about Rosepelt, please Shadowfur, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and I'm so sorry. I know I should have done something, there is no excuse. Please forgive me, for Rosepelt's sake if nothing else," Leafstar mewed, almost begged.

Something sparked in Shadowfur's eyes, and for a moment, he seemed to listen to Leafstar. His claw lowered from Robinpaw's neck, and his eyes grew distant.

"Rosepelt…" he echoed, voice filled with such longing, such pain, it nearly broke Ravenwing's heart. Yet, it did nothing to shake her anger.

Robinpaw shuddered, hope beginning to shine in her emerald eyes. Lionclaw watched intently, not missing a thing. Then, Shadowfur snapped back.

"Your sorry is five seasons too late, Leafstar. And now, you will pay," he snapped, tail lashing again.

"No!" Leafstar yowled as Shadowfur raised his claw and slit Robinpaw's throat.

He watched coldly as the little red she-cat collapsed, blood pouring from her throat. Ravenwing let out a scream of fury and leaped into action.

Behind her, the clearing exploded into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know what your all thinking...<em>how could you freaking kill freaking Robinpaw? I'm going to murder you<em>!**

**I AM SORRY! It was absolutely necessary! I know, I know, she was a great character, and trust me, I shed a couple tears when I wrote that line. I was loath to depart with such an amazing character :'( But, my obligation is to writing first, and so I must bid adieu to my dear Robinpaw. However, she shall come again!1**

**~Au revoir, Monkey~**


	26. Chapter 24

**WARNING!: all Lionclaw lovers, beware, you are going to want to kill me after this chapter! **

**'Nuff said, you guys are probably dying to read this, so I won't bore you with a long A/N :) REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: *cries hysterically* I KNOW! I'll miss her so much :'(**

**Nonameknight: language mister/missy! That aside, I know *sigh* it seems robin is doomed to just keep dying. :'( or is she...**

**Duskflame: okay, I hope I got this up before you died! ;D I would not want that! And i know, i know, Robinpaw will be indeed dearly missed :( I only made your eyes _water?_ Hmm, let's see you say that after THIS chappie bwahahaha! *evil laugh***

**XxCrazyTacoxX: you, my friend, are indeed crazy xD I absolutely love you!**

**kingszey: I know right, that's what I want to say! But, it would hurt some people's feelings, cause Robinpaw was just so special :) And thank the sweet lord jesus above! You eat turkey!**

**The Flower Bookworm: what is up with new zealand? So, was it pretty? I hope you had a good time! Besides the fact, ya' know, you didn't have internet xD Never fear, there will indeed be an epic sequel! And THE MORE THE MERRIER! Tell your friend, I shall gladly receive her commentary and respond with the utmost pleasure :) luv ya!**

**XxBlazestormxX: ya' know, your the first to point out that she went into battle with kits :P Yes, i know it was risky, but I couldn't keep her away, now could i? *bats eyes innocently* haha, can't wait to hear your feedback on this chappie!  
><strong>

**Ashheart15: oh...my...gosh. YOU JUST GAVE ME THE BESTEST IDEA EVERRRRRR! Holy sweet jesus christ! THANK YOU! And do not fret, Darkflight lives!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: see, you understand my craziness, right? Omg, I think we just got an earthquake...no I lied, that was just me typing haha. Oops, scared me for a sec there xD anyway, pointless rambling aside, I really am sorry she had to die. Her death really was deplorable in every sense :(**

**WarriorCat99: Lionclaw lover, you are correct. Lionpaw is still there xD**

**The Bearer of Secrets: haha, I hope you find this chappie equally epic! I do try my hardest xD Keep reviewing!**

**Runningmist: your name just made me laugh, cause it seriously took me like twenty seconds to figure out who it was...I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes...and I promise I'm not blond, which is even sadder ;P Wasn't Old Yeller just so sad? I had tears pouring out of my eyes for hours after that book! okay 1) Ravenwing is going cause I couldn't stop her. 2) her kits' names shall be revealed either in the epilogue or in the sequel 3) they are to be born soon! 4-5) patience is a virtue, ya' know? :P**

**Snowflower3618: *sits there blinking* your review left me so...I just don't...I just can't...there's no word to explain how confused and astonished and weirded out and happy and amused and amazed your review left me. No. Word. ANYWHO, I shall miss her tooo! (rhyming!)**

**TearStainedAngel: hehe, I hope I make you cry again! xD okay, you can postpone Halloween? SINCE WHEN? that is soooo bizarre! Good luck with that snow! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! *bounces up and down* YOU FINISHED IT? Thank the sweet lord jesus! I'm so excited! PUT IT UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**Ebonystream of StormClan: wait, what? Hope who does what? *thinks* oh...wait...oh...yeah i...I GOTCHA! That seriously took me a day to figure out! Wow, my brain is beginning to lose its sharpness. Maybe I'm spending too much time on here xD **

**unknown: your review, while it pleased me, also kinda scared me. Please, refrain from such serious violent threats. They honestly freak me out...a lot. CHARACTER TIP: I am very very very paranoid. I don't know why or how, I just am. I freak out the second I see a shadow move, even if it's the person next to me in broad daylight. I'm superr paranoid! So please, no more scary stuff!**

**CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Memories seared through Ravenwing's mind as she leaped towards Shadowfur, deadly claws aimed for his throat.

Robinpaw, her apprentice ceremony, her birth, Robinpaw, her first prey, Robinpaw, her first battle training session, Robinpaw. Robinpaw. Robin.

A high, keening wail came from behind the black she-cat, and without turning her head, she knew it was Icefur, mourning her daughter while she could.

Suddenly, Lionclaw as there, eyes narrowed to slits as he moved in front of Shadowfur, who watched, amused.

Snarling, Ravenwing slashed her claws at his throat, beyond caring now. _Robinpaw, Robinpaw, Robinpaw,_ she chanted in her mind, keeping the image of her beautiful apprentice fixed in her mind.

Lionclaw dodged, sweeping his paw underneath hers'. Ravenwing stumbled, and he was on top. Growling with frustration, Ravenwing kicked him off, rolling away. Leaping up, she streaked towards him, scoring her claws down his face. Lionclaw let out a snarl, shaking his head desperately. Seeing his weakness, Ravenwing was on top in a heartbeat, ready to kill him, ready to rip his throat out.

Lionclaw suddenly squirmed from beneath her and vanished into the crowd of cats. Forgetting him almost instantly, Ravenwing spun, searching for Shadowfur with the intent to kill.

She found her adversary on top of Leafstar's limp body, crowing triumphantly as he lifted his bloodied claws to the dark sky.

Screaming her fury and grief, Ravenwing leapt, practically flew, to him, slamming into his side. Knocking him off, Ravenwing raised her claws again, eyes narrowed to furious slits, fur fluffed out.

Her head was spinning with chaotic, dark thoughts. Ravenwing could hardly hear herself think but one thought, and that was _Robinpaw. He killed her. Robin. He killed her._

Shadowfur, taking advantage of her sudden lapse of attention, kicked her off, knocking the breath out of her.

Ravenwing lay, gasping for breath as he approached slowly, tail waving. He stood above her, eyes glittering with pleasure.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar?" he purred silkily before raising his claws to strike the final blow as the black she-cat lay helpless, still gasping for air.

Suddenly, a gray blur flashed between them as Shadowfur's claws fell. Shocked, Ravenwing watched as Stonepelt crumpled, scarlet blood pouring from his throat.

"Stonepelt!" she choked out, crawling over to her former mentor. His eyes were barely open, fading fast.

"Stonepelt," she mewled, sounding like a lost kit. Shadowfur stood off to one side, enjoying the scene immensely.

"Ravenwing…I want…you to know…you were like my…daughter. Take care of…them for me. Tell Fernstep…I love her. Take…care of our clan. You…will be…great. Good bye, Ravenwing," he gasped out, struggling to hold on to life for a bit longer.

"No, no please don't leave! Stonepelt, I need you. Stonepelt, please! Stonepelt, no, don't go. Don't leave me. Stonepelt," she whispered painfully as her mentor's eyes faded and his last breath left his body.

"You died for me," she cried, standing on trembling legs. She cast one last loving glance at her long time mentor, friend, and second father.

Leafstar stood a bit farther away, tail drooping. It had not been her last life. Their eyes met in perfect understanding. Leafstar gave a tense nod, stepping back and allowing herself to be swallowed by the mass of fighting cats.

Ravenwing turned and faced Shadowfur, time slowing down. The cats around them seemed to slow, the yowls and screams faded. Soon, it was only her and Shadowfur.

Memories spun through her mind. Memories of Robin, Stormclaw, Honeypelt, Robinpaw, Stonepelt, everyone. They burned in her mind, in her heart. Then, she was moving,

Faster than lightning, she was slamming into Shadowfur, letting out a battle cry. They wrestled fiercely, each fighting to gain the upper hand. As she struggled, the images of those long gone flashed before Ravenwing, lending strength to her tired limbs. She scratched and struggled, knowing that what had been started on her first day as a cat, was about to be finished now.

Shadowfur landed on top, crowing victory as he pinned her down. Ravenwing struggled, panicking by now.

"Robin! Help me! Robin!" she cried helplessly. She got her wish.

To her utter astonishment, Lionclaw knocked Shadowfur off of her, snarling fiercely. Shadowfur landed neatly, glaring at Lionclaw.

"What are you doing?" he spat, almost incoherent with anger. Lionclaw raised his head proudly as he stepped in front of the injured she-cat.

"Something I should have done long ago. Forgive me, Ravenwing. I love you," he responded before jumping.

It happened so fast, Ravenwing wasn't even sure it had happened.

Shadowfur slid to the side and scored his claws easily, almost effortlessly across Lionclaw's throat. Lionclaw fell to his side and never arose again.

Ravenwing looked up, truly terrified, as Shadowfur approached.

She was tired, exhausted, bleeding. Beaten. She didn't have a scrap of energy left, and no one was going to save her now.

Ravenwing became aware that the cacophony of battle had faded, not just in her head, but outside too. Glancing around, she realized that most rogues had fled after watching one of their leaders fall. Slowly, cats padded up to Shadowfur, eyes glinting with hate.

Shadowfur, realizing this, sent one last heated glare filled with hatred at Ravenwing before retreating quickly.

"I'll be back!" he snarled over his shoulder as he raced away. The leaders all exchanged glances before surveying the clearing. It was a grim sight.

Blood, fur, and bodies littered Four Trees, both rogue and Clan. Cats began to move between the bodies, identifying the dead. Ravenwing heaved herself to her paws, scrambling over to Lionclaw, praying he was, somehow, still alive.

He was.

His breath was raspy and his eyelids fluttered open as she approached. He gave a weak sigh.

"I'm so…sorry," he rasped. Ravenwing began to cry, tears falling down her face. Looking into his eyes, she saw it. She saw the Lionpaw she had missed so much, ever since he had left. Her Lionpaw had come home, at last.

"You're already forgiven," she choked out, watching as her friend died before her. Whatever he had done, whatever crimes he had committed, he had redeemed himself in those last moments of his life.

Ravenwing watched the breath leave his thin body, watched his eyes fall close.

Sobs began to come, wrenching themselves from her weak, beaten body.

Distantly, she heard paw steps approaching. Glancing up through tear filled eyes, she saw it was Leafstar.

"He will be welcomed in StarClan, little one," her leader murmured. Ravenwing could only nod, glancing over at Stonepelt's still body. Grief and pain filled her, turning her bones to lead. She felt like she had lost so much.

Standing shakily, she padded over to Stonepelt, dragging his body near Lionclaw's. Leafstar let her do as she pleased, watching with sorrow-filled eyes.

Ravenwing padded towards Robinpaw, bending down to lick her rumpled red fur.

"Good-bye, Robinpaw. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. You didn't deserve this," she breathed, dragging her also near the other two bodies.

Ravenwing lined them up, their faces peaceful, forms still. Darkflight brushed his fur against hers.

"They died honorably," he sighed. Leafstar suddenly gave a yowl.

"I say these words before the spirit of Stonepelt, so he may hear and approve my choice. Ravenwing will be the next deputy of ThunderClan," she meowed, voice ringing throughout the hollow.

Ravenwing blinked as Darkflight purred congratulations. Then she nodded. It was what Stonepelt had wanted.

Ravenwing gazed at the three bodies of three of the most important cats in her life.

Robinpaw, so like her lost sister. Gentle, kind, caring. Sweet, innocent. But ready to kill if her family was threatened. And with a heart and soul as beautiful as a robin's song. Robin.

Stonepelt, her second father. Strong, steady, patient, protective. An immovable rock, always there, always ready. And the best father, mentor, and friend in the world. Stonepelt.

Lionclaw, her long-time friend. Once lost, he had found his way again, and now padded happily among the stars, looking down at his love. Strong and brave. Her best friend. Lionclaw.

Ravenwing lifted her head to the stormy sky, tears falling down her sleek face. Suddenly, it began to rain, the drops coming first slowly, then faster, harder. The rain fell, washing the clearing of all signs of suffering. It washed away the blood, the fur, the anger, the scars.

The rain fell, washing Ravenwing clean.

The rain fell, beginning a new day, a new dawn, and a new era.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me why, but I feel like this chapter could have been...better. A lot better. I just think it was too disorganized and stuff. Hopefully, the next chappie makes up for it. I guarantee that at least two of you will cry!<strong>

**Now, I am off to shower!**

**~Au revoir, Monkey!~**


	27. Chapter 25

**Sadly guys, this is the last real chapter. *cries hysterically* So, I know this is when the author writes a huge, long, thank you to their reviewers, but I'm going to save that for the epilogue! I just can't bear to part with you guys yet :( Next up, epilogue, then I'm going to get started on the...SEQUEL! *crowd cheers* :) so, because I feel the need to tell you guys something pointless, I had an orthodontist appointment today, and my teeth hurt a little. ALSO, I woke up this morning with a throat that was either on fire or trying to commit suicide. It hurt to _breath_. Didn't talk almost all day. And guess who had PE today? ME! yeah, so, not the best day ever, lemme tell ya'. However, I came home, wrote a little, and I feel better. Even though it still hurts to breath... REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: once again, my first reviewer :D you know, your review highlighted their characters perfectly! The sweetest Robin, the bravest Stone, and the strongest Lion! LOVED IT!**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: aw shucks, I made ya' cry! yay! I like the shadows to redemption bit, it was very deep, thoughtful, dark..me likey :) suited you pretty good!**

**Wildfur of WindClan: I know, poor Lionclaw :( I was tearing up, writing that bit :( He will be dearly missed. He does, however, make an appearance in the sequel. I, of course, cannot say how or when, for that would ruin the epicness of the sequel!**

**Tatyana: no worries :) i will most definitely keep writing. Writing is the only thing that keeps me slightly sane, so I cannot give up on it, or you'll have to lock me up in an asylum xD look out for the sequel!**

**Duskflame: I know! After that chappie, I felt like a mass murderer! Those deaths will remain on my conscience for a loonnngggg time, trust me! :/ i will make you cry, someday! SOMEDAY! so watch your eyes, cause it'll come...someday *evil smile* **

**Tangleflame: thank you for understanding ma' dear :) It was really, really depressing, killing all them! I cried a little, but hey, I had to! However, I will most definitely miss they A LOT! **

**kingszey: I'm sorry I killed your favorite x( he will be sorely missed, trust me :(**

**Nonameknight: all righty, mister! Now I know I can call you a dude xD Thank you for that information, it shall make my life a little easier haha. Trust me, my friend, I miss them allll! I can feel Ravenwing's pain...**

**KHandFF7fanforever: tehe, that's what I was going for ;) Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Ashheart15: your so very welcome! I try hard to answer all my reviewers. I like to let them feel and know how much I appreciate them :) you shall indeed find out! tehe, you gave me an awesome idea for a scene in the sequel! I shall dedicate it to you! Now, can you tell me what the writer's name was, the one who died? I would love to read his stories :') That is just so sad, a young writer's life cut so short. He had a bright future ahead of him. God be with his family :')**

**tangerineleaf: you...have...an...english...accent! That is sooo cool! I wish I had one! But I'm stuck with a normal accent :/ Its so boring! Bestow me with your awesome englishness! (wow, I just notice how truly weird I am)**

**XxBlazestormxX: I honestly hope you don't sic a pack of monkeys on me...especially considering that they are the origin of my name...wow, wouldn't that be ironic? Monkey, getting mauled by a pack of monkeys? Okay, back on topic! So, I'm guessing your not a big Leafstar fan xD Don't worry, no one else dies...in this book *sneaky smile* **

**Snowflower3618: your reviews have a wonderfully amusing tendency to be scatterbrained xD I love them! it is possible because I have written it so! Anywho, Leafstar doesn't really know, and it's Stonepelt's last dying wish, so can she really ignore that? Would you?**

**The Flower Bookworm: ew, injections! Shots always make me a little nervous :( *gasp* how did you know I was a girl? haha, kidding xD I made it kinda obvious, and if you bothered to look at my profile, you'd see my pic is of two girls *hint, I'm the brunette one* Ravenwing will NOT be having a second litter, for she shall be busy with her duties to her clan...however, that does NOT mean her kits won't have litters...**

**eleltric thals1521: thank you deary! Woke up, feeling all sick and yucky, read your review, and felt better xD Thanks for making my day! **

**AngelicMoon1212: aw shucks, I try xD YAY! I made another person cry! It is my life's joy, making my readers cry when my story gets sad. Means my story is actually having an impact! THANK YOU!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: whoah. That was one mixed-emotions review! do not worry, Ravenwing's kits survive! I think it would be too much, having a kit die. too much death in this story already xD My most amazing reviewer, I love you! *huggles back***

**TearStainedAngel: 3 you too! xD yes, you told me so, he was indeed good inside :) which he proved in the last acts of his life. get an account fast!**

**PrincessMoonFall: thanks for your endearing review! brightened up my day :D keep reading!**

**sierra-nevada12: I hope you get wi-fi soon! oh, and where are you? Like, I mean, where are you staying in a hotel at? a different state? the epilogue is next, then it's the ending! you, my dear, are amazing too, and don't you EVER forget it! I'm glad my words moved you so much :) KEEP READING!**

**XxCrazyTacoxX: welll, I wouldn't call it perrfeeecctttt...but thank you! :D They will both be dearly missed and loved :'') **

**FINALLY, CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The sun was just setting, streaking the sky with hues of red and orange. Fluffy white clouds rolled across the sky, and a cool breeze danced among the green leaves. All around, the scents and sounds of living, growing things surrounded the forest in an aura of new life and comfort. Hope.

Ravenwing sat beside three fresh graves, staring off into the distance. Her jet-black fur lay smoothly, broken only by the wounds of yesterday's battle. Her ears were pricked, tail wrapped around her paws. The warrior's green eyes were fixated on a spot in the distance, never blinking, as she reflected on the past couple of days.

When they had returned yesterday, her heart had broken all over again when she saw the way Fernstep's face changed from joy, fear, grief, and unimaginable pain all in a few seconds. The whole clan had sat vigil for the warrior, the apprentice, and the redeemed. They had been buried at sun high, the cats loath to depart with their dear friends.

All night, Ravenwing had but one thought she could distinguish clearly.

_Why?_

Now, as she sat beside their burial sites, she found herself struggling to come to grips with the reality that they really were gone.

Ravenwing didn't understand why, why they were all…gone. Memories of them haunted her constantly, never leaving. If it wasn't for Darkflight, she would have gone crazy already.

A dull ache resided in her heart now, and she could tell it would never go away. Losing Robinpaw had been like losing her sister all over again. It left her breathless, wondering if she could have done something differently to save them both.

Losing Stonepelt was like losing a father. He was the one who had held her close as she cried from a mean remark about her heritage. He was the one who had patiently explained clan life and ways. He was the one, the stone of her life. And now, he was gone.

Lionclaw. Losing Lionclaw was like losing the sun. Her best friend, lover, confidante, brother. Yes, he lost his way, but he had found it again in those last moments of his life. Lionclaw. Nothing would ever be the same.

And now, as Ravenwing sat, facing the setting sun, she was reminded of her words to Robinpaw. It seemed so long ago.

"It isn't about how hard you get hit. It's about how fast you get back up and dance in the rain," she murmured, gazing at Robinpaw's grave.

"I won't ever forget you, any of you. You'll always be in my heart," she meowed aloud, images of her lost friends flashing before her. Paw steps sounded behind her, accompanied by the warm scent of her mate.

"As you shall always be in mine. They all rest in StarClan now. You will see them again. Now, though, it's about here, now. You're deputy of a clan, soon-to-be mother of kits, and warrior of ThunderClan. And I couldn't be any prouder of you," Darkflight meowed, standing beside her. Ravenwing nodded, wiping away tears she hadn't even known she was shedding.

"Is it true?" she whispered after a moment of silence, standing also. Darkflight nodded.

"Every bit of it," he responded. Together, they turned around, padding towards camp.

Ravenwing didn't look back at those new graves, the mounds of earth that represented lives cut too short.

Maybe, she reflected, maybe it's better that we move on. Because if we don't move on, we can't focus on now. Now.

She gazed around, soaking in the early evening forest. The breeze was sweet and cool, the leaves dancing, the birds singing, the plants swaying. Everywhere held the promise of a better tomorrow, a brighter dawn waiting just beyond the night.

Ravenwing was now deputy of ThunderClan. Just then, she felt a stirring in her stomach, and she knew, hope was not lost.

So, as she entered her beloved camp, one thought rang clearly through her sleek head.

Now, now, now.

* * *

><p><strong>such a beautiful ending *cries a little* so, next is the epilogue, then I must bid you guys adieu for a week or so to work on my sequel :) For those who don't have an account, I shall give you the sequel's name in the epilogue so you can continue to read the story if you so wish to continue polluting your brains with my garbage :) keep reviewing guys! OH! That reminds me! 207 reviews! I never would have thought I would get so far! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS MUCH!<strong>

**~Au revoir, Monkey!~**


	28. Epilogue

***sobs hysterically* here it is guys, the last and final chapter, ever, for this story. It's a really emotional moment for me right now, ya' know? I mean, I watched Raven go from human, to cat. From Raven, to Ravenpaw, to Ravenwing. These characters, as strange as it may seem, are a part of me now because I brought them to life. It' so strange and sad, knowing this story is over. However, it shall be continued! I do have one final request however, and that is this: when you are done reading this chapter, make sure you read my little note at the bottom! It specially dedicated to you guys, my readers and reviewers! REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Darkfang of DeathClan: you definitely captured them just right :) thank you so much for all of your reviews :) your charrie shall most definitely come into the scene...in da sequel! yay!**

**CrimsonEyedWolf112: aww, thanks! I MADE YA' CRY! YES! I love making you guys cry :) just makes my week!**

**TearStainedAngel: 10:50? get some sleep! trust me, you'll need it haha xD angel, you are special and don't you ever, ever believe or say differently, got it? I will always, always have time for you and your funny, epic reviews! :) You should know by now that I actually enjoy your rambling tehe xD and deary, you don't need to ask my permission! I would be honored if you would do more fan art! I think the Ravenwing idea would be amazingg! **

**fernfire: thank you so much! thank the lord you don't have to murder me! tehe xD **

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: *sniffles* its reviews like yours that make me feel...good. That I might actually be an okay writer :) thank you so much for you thoughtful, amazing review! Words can't describe how overjoyed I am that my story touched you in so many ways...as a writer, you just fulfilled my biggest dream. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Blue Watcher of Stars: much love to you ma chere! I am joyed that I made you cry! Thank you for your great review, and just being amazing! **

**Tangleflame: LOVE YOU! **

**Nonameknight: I'm right there with you bud :') **

**Purple Flame in the Dusk: can I still call you Duskflame? It's so much shorter, and it suits you :) also, it reminds me of the old times, ya' know? AND IT IS SO ON! I will make a chapter so heartwrenching, you're going to HAVE to cry! so wait, your cat eats blinds? que pasa? Duskflame, you, my lovable reviewer, make my days with your reviews! No, you make my weeks! Thank you for always reviewing and always being there! LOVE YOU! **

**Ashheart15: i am looking forward to hearing from you in my sequel! :D as for a title, that's easy because Cinderpelt has such a pretty name and such a tragic life. Here's a couple: Scattered Cinders, Flames Now Gone, Raining Ashes, Gray Snow, and so on :) hope it helped!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: tis' indeed deary xD**

**tangerineleaf: if you read the bottom A/N, you shall know! keep reading!**

**XxBlazestormxX: of course there's a sequel! Why wouldn't there be? **

**sierra-nevada12: the sequel is comiinnnngggg! tehehehehee, I'm pretty sure you'll love it! **

**WarriorCat99: one question...how long did it take you to type that review up? I mean, that was a lot of "Lionclaw"s! **

**The Flower Bookworm: aw shucks, thank you dear! I can't wait to read your stuff! I'm sure it will be just amazingg! **

**Bronte Raven Night: love the name ;) thank you so much for your kind review! I hope you enjoy my story!**

**The Bearer of Secrets: thank youuu! keep reading honey, it gets even betta!**

**Snowflower3618: i know, isn't it? The name of the sequel is at the bottom, in my little A/N down there :) Can't wait to see you there!**

**On, with the last chapter ever!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A black she-cat lay in a den in a clearing, heaving for breath as her sides rippled. Outside the den, a dark tabby tom paced furiously, wincing every time the pained queen cried out.

Above, the stars twinkled down on the painful scene, seemingly not aware of the struggle below their heavenly domain.

A brown tom and his young apprentice worked carefully and quickly, eyes narrowed with determination. A cream she-cat stood in a corner, her own kits behind her, bundled into a corner.

Suddenly, a wet bundle slipped from the queen. Poppypaw grabbed it quickly, breaking the birthing sac open and licking it with the ease of an experienced medicine cat. The cream she-cat stepped forward, sniffing the new arrival daintily.

Ravenwing gave another blood-curdling scream as another wet bundle slipped out. The tom nipped it open and began licking, giving a sigh of relief when the kit started breathing. The she-cat finally breathed again, laying her head down, exhausted.

"Are they-are they okay?" she rasped out, worry pricking at her. The brown tom gave a light purr.

"Ravenwing, you have two healthy kits, a she-kit and a tom. I'll go get Darkflight," he purred, stepping outside. He returned a moment later with the tabby tom..

The tom raced over to his mate, covering her ears with licks.

"How do you feel?" he asked immediately, gazing at the kits in wonder.

"Tired, but okay. We have two healthy kits, a tom and she-cat," Ravenwing responded, purring faintly. She gazed at her kits lovingly, already willing to die for them. Then, she let out a little gasp of surprise.

The smallest one, the she-kit, was a pure white she-cat with only one differentiation of color. A black forepaw.

The tom-kit, was jet-black, with just one differentiation. A white forepaw.

It was so strange, so remarkable, that Ravenwing could only sit in shock for a moment. Fernstep stepped forward, bending her head to examine the kits carefully.

"They are beautiful, Ravenwing. What will you name them?" she asked, gold eyes shining softly. Barktail held his breath as Ravenwing glanced at them, mind working furiously.

"Rosekit," she mewed, touching the she-kit gently with her tail. Darkflight nodded, then looked at his son.

"Thornkit. No rose can survive without it's thorns," he purred. Ravenwing nodded approvingly. Rosekit and Thornkit. Perfect names for perfect kits. Barktail let out a purr, then stepped outside, tilting his head to the stars.

"I saw it. I saw your sign. They will be powerful," he murmured, eyes wide. He sat there for a moment longer before padding away, his young apprentice following carefully.

There was more to those kits than met the eye

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

In a clearing, not too far away, a skinny tortoiseshell she-cat had given birth to one kit, a she-kit. A dark tom stepped from the shadows, blue eyes glinting approvingly.

"She is strong, for a kit. She will do. Her name?" he asked abruptly, waiting patiently as the mother considered. The she-kit was the future of their group, chosen since her father had died three moons ago.

The she-kit was a tortoiseshell with white paws and a white tail-tip. The mother decided finally.

"Feather. Her name will be Feather," she mewed softly. Shadowfur nodded.

"So be it, Leaf. So be it. She will be trained from the moment she is old enough to walk. She will be a killer. And she will not betray us," he growled before padding away.

Leaf nodded, though she instinctively pulled her one kit closer, gazing at her lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I'm sorry," she whispered at the little kit suckled, blissfully unaware of her dark future.

She would be raised to kill the cats her father had died to save.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* that's...it guys. It's done. All done. Anyway, here's my little monument to you guys! Hope you like it!<strong>

**To my dear readers/reviewers: First off, I just want to say thank you. Thank you soo so so so so so so so much for all of your great, wonderful comments! You guys have helped me through this story, and no author could ask for a better group of readers! I want you guys to know that I love each and every one of you! To those who have been there since the beginning, isn't it amazing? So, I want all of you to know something. If I had a bad day, or I didn't feel good, there was something that always made me feel better: you guys. I just had to go back and reread your reviews, and I just knew I would, somehow, survive :) Thank you so much for that! I will, hopefully, see you guys in the sequel! The story continues! Unknown adventures await!**

**NOTE: The title of the sequel is this: _Thorns and Roses: Sequel to Raven's Wing_**

**~Adieu, my beloved readers! Monkey!~  
><strong>


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

The allegiances for _Thorns and Roses_ is now posted! xD Thanks once again guys for everything!


End file.
